Nothing left to lose
by vtchachi
Summary: Post TS. Can Stephanie face her true feelings about that night? A new stalker, a new job, and the disappearance of someone important makes Stephanie face reality.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Nothing left to lose

Chapter one: The Beginning

Warnings: Spoilers and adult content ahead. I own nothing and it's sad.

Lately, she found herself running on autopilot more often then not. It seemed like she was watching her life go by on television and had no effect on it whatsoever, even the remote didn't seem to work. Weeks had past and she had very little memory of it. She had often found herself in the car and really could not remember where she was going or why, but her body seemed to know the destination or at least her car did. But this time she was sure she was not supposed to be trapped inside a garbage truck. She looked down at herself, her jeans were covered in muck, her once white t-shirt an unidentifiable collection of colors, and well she couldn't even see her CATs, they were buried in the mess.

'_Stephanie Plum you have gotten yourself into one big mess. Who am I kidding; my life is a mess and today was just more so than usual.'_ She found herself standing inside of a garbage truck surrounded by the trash of Trenton natives and boy, they are messy! For the pat ten minutes, she had tried to escape, banging and screaming for attention with no avail except for a sore throat. '_Think through this Stephanie'_ she tried convincing herself she could get out of this mess with little to no attention from anyone else. At least she hoped she could. '_Maybe if I just think this through, I could find something that would help.'_ She was fighting to get her mind off her current situation.

Since didn't exactly know where her life went astray she thought she should start at the beginning. She had spent her life in Trenton, growing up with her head in the clouds, in an area called the Burg, which is short for Chambersburg. The Burg had unspoken rules, like coffee cake, hospitality, clean windows, and taking care of their own. Growing up in the Burg had its advantages and disadvantages. Her aspirations were high while growing up; dreams of being Wonder Woman and flying away occupied most of it. Boy that would come in handy right now wouldn't it?

An expectation in the Burg for girls was to grow up like Barbie, marry, and then raise your own children in the Burg. She kind of fell short of that expectation. When she headed off for college, something she was forced into she knew she would rebel. Did Wonder Women need college? No, but she managed to graduate without much effort on her own part. After college she landed a job as a lingerie buyer. Sexy, huh? In reality, not so much. She worked for a low end retail company and often found herself in uncomfortable positions with sweaty bald men. She had ended up getting laid off, which leads to the predicament she was in now.

One of her best attributes is her ability to deny anything, one of the traits the Burg instills in its inhabitants at a young age. Yes denial was her friend. But sometimes denial didn't work, like when she found herself looking at the possibility of moving back in with her parents because she couldn't pay the rent. She had denied her unemployment for months before the realization finally hit. Her parents were shocked, but they helped her through it. Her mother had urged her to apply at the button factory and the personal product plant, but buttons and tampons weren't her thing. Then her father suggested she check in with her cousin Vinnie who owned Vincent Plum Bail Bonds. Her father was a man of very little words, so when he spoke everyone listened. The next day she took her fathers advice and went to Vinnie's business to see if he would hire her on.

That's where she met Connie, Vinnie's office manager. Connie is a short Italian women in her late thirties that had more hair and boobs than her poor body could handle. Connie's family had mafia ties and Connie knew everything about everyone. She had blood red lips and nails to match. Connie informed her they were no longer in need of a file clerk but they were in need of a fugitive apprehension agent aka bounty hunter anyway. When Stephanie inquired about the pay she soon decided she was more suited for the apprehension agent thingy. Connie was convinced, but Vinnie saw things differently. After a hot conversation between the two, Stephanie pushed Vinnie in his office and reminded him of his secret love. No big deal for a normal person, but Vinnie was far from normal. Vinnie had once been in love with a duck and found animals very interesting. Since he was married to Harry the Hammers daughter, Vinnie would do just about anything to keep his love of animals hidden, including giving Stephanie a job.

Stephanie had worked for Vinnie off and on for the past few years and had made a lot of mistakes along the way, but she thought she was getting pretty close to competent. Then again, given her current circumstance she thought maybe she was wrong. A sigh passed through her lips as she surrendered and sat in the garbage. She was already covered in muck and this truck must have just finished its rounds because it had not made a stop in what seemed like forever to her. Besides, she was struggling to keep her footing in a mound of garbage. Luckily her nose had stopped working or dissolved on her face, which ever case she was thankful for.

"I give up. My life sucks" she sighed as she chucked a can in the back of the truck. She almost said 'why me' but stopped herself, not wanting to sound like her mother as her body shuddered at the thought.

Yeah, her mother wasn't too happy with her situation either. Her mother hated her job, lost sleep over her being single, and was constantly reminding her of the success of other Burg daughters. Her mother was an ironing fool and she can see her mother now ironing the neighbor's toilet paper after she got wind of her current predicament. One thing about the Burg, call it an advantage or disadvantage, but news spread like wild fire and she was sure someone would soon recognize her and start the spark. '_My_ _poor mother.'_ She had put her mother through a lot, not intentionally, but she knew her mother had faced some horrible gossip because of her.

She sat pondering over her marriage. Yes she had been married once, for about a second and managed to embarrass the hell out of her mother during her horrific divorce. Her mother had been so happy when she managed to catch a lawyer and convinced him to marry her. Dickie Orr, her ex, who she found with her arch nemesis Joyce Barnhardt fornicating on her brand new kitchen table minutes into their marriage. Actually, in reality Joyce had done her a favor, but she would never admit it. Stephanie was just not suited to live the Burg life and Joyce wasn't the first Dickie had "investigated" after their nuptials. Still, being that Joyce had plagued her all her life; she was an easy target for Stephanie's anger.

Since Dickie, the only man Stephanie had openly and consistently given her heart to was Rex, her hamster. She had some men in her life since Dickie and even came close to marriage once again.

Stephanie's thoughts turned to him. To the man who was brave enough to stick by her. He had started plaguing her life at the ripe age of six when he introduced her to a game called choo-choo in his father's garage. He was the train and she was the tunnel. She let out a chuckle, thinking about that day, she had wanted to hold the flashlight, but he never let her. Since then he had been in and out of her life reeking havoc in so many ways. He swooped in again at age sixteen and took her virginity on the Tasty Pastry floor, wrote a poem about her in the boy's bathroom at Mario's Sub Shop and flew out until a few years later when she actually wreaked havoc in his life out of revenge. She remembered seeing him over the steering wheel of the Buick. She still swears she temporarily went insane seeing him standing there so full of himself, watching girls as they passed, the long sad hours she spent hoping he would call flooded her brain as the car jumped the curve and tapped him. '_What can I say, he should have called.' _She remembered hearing from her mother that some lunatic ran him down and broke his leg, relief washing over her that her mother didn't know she had been the lunatic. Of course her mother was the one who sparked her obsession with Joe, warning her to stay away from him, filling her with innocent curiosity that bloomed into desire.

Stephanie had been shocked to find out he was her first case. She tried to convince herself she was hunting him down for money, not revenge and to prove to everyone including Vinnie she could do the job, but she could hardly deny that it wasn't fun getting a little revenge too.

Joe Morelli was a cop and her on again off again boyfriend, her first FTA and nearly her husband. FTAs are what they call failures to appear in the bond business. The way it works is you're accused of a crime and go to jail. Instead of sitting in jail until the court date, the court sets a monetary amount the accused can pay to insure they will show up at court, kind of like an insurance policy. If the accused does not have the money, Vinnie steps in and fronts the bond. He of course needs some sort of deposit like a house, car, or something valuable. If the accused goes to court Vinnie gets his money back and gets to keep a percent of the deposit. If the accused doesn't show up for court this is were Stephanie comes in or another fugitive apprehension agent. They are assigned to find the skip. In order to get their paycheck they have to find them and bring them back to jail, but if they can't find them Vinnie looses the money and the agents don't get paid. Vinnie really never looses the money, the insurance fronts it but the agents don't collect unless they get there man. Vinnie's business is just outside the Burg and serves the community. That is how she got mixed up with Joe Morelli. He was a cop who got charged for killing an unarmed man. As it turns out Joe was innocent and did not appear because he had to prove his case. After some mishaps, including being handcuffed naked to her shower, Stephanie finally got her man, in more ways then one.

He hated her job and thought she was a mess. He had told her more than a few times that he could not deal with it. Sometimes hearing things over and over again you actually start believing them and well today she was a believer. Still she was no ordinary girl. She would never be happy with the Burg lifestyle; being a housewife, a mother, something Joe wanted her to be.

Not too long ago she finally confessed her love to Joe. They had been engaged but she could never tell him how she felt. After a very traumatic event in her life she finally confessed. Joe was drop dead gorgeous. Women openly stared at him, he was movie star hot. He was tall with dark hair and a great body, she was a lucky girl. But since her confession things got worse instead of better. She had admitted her love to Joe openly, but hidden the fact that she was in love with another man as well. And well, her gift for denial had slipped away with her confession of love. Since that night in her apartment, the last couple of weeks had been pretty rough to deal with.

Denial had always seemed to work for her in the past, but it snuck out on her during her sleep and nightmares snuck in. She had lost her energy, her ability to sleep, and her appetite. Yes, it is true. Stephanie Plum had not been hungry in weeks. Not bad for loosing some weight, but it was taking a toll on her body and her mind.

Her sleep was restless and staggered, in between nightmares and cold sweats. She tried fighting the visions that haunted her with no avail. But she kept up her facade, something she learned in the Burg, one of its many advantages. Only, Joe knew something was wrong. Since that horrible night she had managed to push him completely out of her life. Not that it was his fault; she just didn't know how to deal with him. Besides she didn't blame him for shying away from her. It's hard having your girlfriend wake you up in the middle of the night screaming another mans name.

The other man is Ricardo Carlos Manoso, better know as Ranger. Her thoughts shifted to Ranger, to his body, not one ounce of fat on his entire sculpted physic. He was tall, dark, handsome, and belonged on the cover of GQ. He had dark skin, dark silky hair to his chin that he usually kept in a ponytail. A Cuban American retired Special Forces turned security specialist that made women walk into wallsYes, she had actually seen it happen.

Ranger was her mentor. Their relationship started out as a Professor Higgins and Eliza Doolittle mimic a joke of sorts. She had met him when she first started working for Vinnie. He had shown her the ropes in the beginning and well, had rescued her far too many times throughout her career as a bounty hunter. From cars, to help with take downs, lending her body guards and giving her jobs, he had turned into her savior of sorts, her superhero. At first he was the man of mystery, in fact he was often referred to as Batman, but over the past few years she had found out more about him and his life. She had even sot refuge in his apartment when she needed a safe place to hide. Of course she kind of snuck her way in without him knowing, invading his privacy while he was out of town on business, but he didn't kick her out when he returned.

Together they had shared one glorious night together that still lingered in her mind. It actually came about as a result of a debt. Ranger had offered his services with one of her uncooperative FTAs in exchange for a night with her. Since she had wanted him deep down inside it was a no brainer right? Wrong, she was with Joe, but she sold her soul to the devil anyway. Eventually Ranger collected on his debt when she was in the off again stage with Morelli. But the next day he told her to go back to Morelli, she didn't spend anytime thinking about it, just covered it up with denial trying to avoid the pain it had caused and ran back to Joe.

But not long ago Ranger had been the one who needed help. After all he had done for her, she jumped at the opportunity.

He had been a victim of identity theft and in result his daughter Julie had gotten kidnapped. Stephanie ended up being stalked by his wife, which strangely enough was the wife of the deranged identity thief. During the escapade, Ranger moved in with Stephanie, she ended up being kidnapped too, and Ranger had gotten shot. Stephanie thought he had died that night. Thinking about the incident sent Stephanie into cold sweats and wavering on the edge of blackness almost immediately. After that night she had been experiencing blackouts, nightmares, and what she had come to believe were panic attacks, but she would never admit it.

That night she felt like she had to choose who would die and she was grief stricken for it. She had been told by everyone that she had no choice, even Ranger, but deep down inside she knew that she had. Maybe not at that particular moment in question, but perhaps if she had chosen earlier in her life between Ranger and Joe she never would have had to play God that night, or felt that she had.

Since that night Morelli had a hard time dealing with her current state. She had denied him sexually every time he propositioned her and she soon realized their relationship was based solely on sex, good sex, but sex none the least. She had emotionally shut down pushing him far away in the process.

The night Joe tried to convince her to let him stay fluttered across her mind. It had been four days since the fiasco in her apartment, four days since Ranger had almost died. They had been watching a movie, well Joe had been watching. She had been trying desperately to get the visions that haunted her out of her head. She had felt trapped in her apartment, finding herself staring at the spot on the floor were Ranger body laid in a pool of blood. She could still see it, everyone else denied it was there, but she saw it, the blood ring on the floor was still clearly visible to her. She often found herself hovering over it, seeing his eyes, his face, his body heaving. Joe hadn't noticed her staring at the spot and when the movie was over she tried escorting Joe out, but he stopped at the door. The door that Ranger had opened seconds before he was shot multiple times. She closed her eyes willing the vision to leave her. She opened them trying to focus on Joe, trying to concentrate on the here and now.

"Cupcake let me stay with you tonight."

"No Joe I'm just not ready," looking at the floor unable to look at him. She was instantly flooded with the visions of that night, her eyes always seemed to find that spot.

His fingers found her chin as he lifted it until their eyes met. "Stephanie please I just want to hold you, I miss you. I won't try a thing I promise."

She honestly had no energy left to fight she was exhausted so she nodded and turned to the bedroom.

They had gone to bed, he held her as she fell asleep and it felt nice. She woke up the next morning tangled in the damp sheets alone and exhausted.

He had tried on too many occasions to talk to her about that night, but she skirted around it. She knew something bad happened and didn't want to face it. She could see hurt in his eyes when ever he brought it up, so she just pushed him away. She told him she needed some time. She bet he had no idea what hit him; one minute she was confessing her love to him, the next she was telling him to get lost. She had little to no recollection of that night or any of the others these past couple of weeks and she was scared.

Which leads to her current predicament, she was still working for Vinnie after a short stint of pursing other career options. She had worked at the button factory, a dry cleaners which she managed to blow up one of the owners and worked at the Cluck-ina-bucket which she managed to burn to the ground. Then she started working for Ranger at Rangeman as a researcher. Rangeman was Ranger's business that specialized in security. He had offices in other states but managed to run most of the operations from Trenton with a few out of town trips. She enjoyed her job at Rangeman, but she ended up going back to work for Vinnie. He was in need of apprehension agents and Ranger was doing less and less for Vinnie due to his own business obligations which left her as the primary agent. But after Ranger was shot he asked her to come back to Rangeman to help in his absence, she of course wanted to help.

So she was working both, which was not a big deal seeing as both the jobs complimented each other. She could research the skips from Vinnie at Rangeman and still help out Ranger. She had been doing some of the research and helped train a new researcher when she first started. Then she had concentrated on organization for Rangeman. The organizing job was great. She helped set up security for businesses and helped plan for take downs, she also did a lot of the leg work and research. Tank, Ranger's right hand man was running the big part of Rangeman while Ranger recovered, but she was happy to take some of the smaller business off of Tanks hands.

In the past few weeks work had consumed her life, which was fine by her, less time to face what was really going on. She had effectively pushed Joe away and didn't have to worry about Ranger, he had left town the day he got out of the hospital to recuperate.

Today she was investigating a new business Bloomington Imports Incorporated that had requested Rangeman services. She had set up a meeting with the owner and was on her way in to meet with him. When she entered the building she found herself following one of her FTAs. She followed the skip through the building and ended up chasing after him onto a fire escape after she identified herself. She had bent over the edge looking to see what direction he had gone when he pushed her off. '_Well at least I figured what direction he had gone, he had gone up and I went down.' _She ended up inside a dumpster that unfortunately had a date with the garbage truck. She didn't have enough time to escape before being dumped and now she assumed was on her way to rendezvous at the dump instead of meeting with the client.

She sighed '_Damn, nothing to help me out of here nothing seemed any clearer.'_ She huffed and managed to stand just as the truck jerked to a stop and threw her straight to the back of the bin. Her body slammed hard into the back of the truck which happened to be where the cab was.

The next thing she knew, she was having trouble breathing like something was over her mouth. She opened her eyes to Morelli's eyes staring back at her. An oxygen mask strapped across her face. She reached up and removed the mask fighting to sit up.

"You all right cupcake?" He let out a sigh of relief knowing she was okay.

As she sat up the memory of her day started to overwhelm her as well as the smell she was radiating. She managed to push out "peachy," before the smell and nausea grabbed hold of her. She rolled to the side and got sick right on Morelli's shoes.

'_Great another segment of embarrassing moments in the Stephanie Plum show. I can hear it now the cops and the Burg will be busy tonight talking about how I managed to push the man I loved out of my life and preceded to puke on his shoes after he rescued me.'_

She managed to mumble a "I'm sorry" out. But she got no response, well not from Joe anyway, the Paramedic started giggling like a school girl, but Joe just walked away.

Stephanie couldn't watch were he went because she was terrified to move her head. She just wanted the earth to swallow her up. Maybe if she just laid there someone would eventually run her over. Everyone would go away and she could just pretend this never happened. '_Come on denial you have been such a great friend, where are you when I really need you?'_

The paramedic was still giggling and she finally mustered enough energy to ask him to shut up. He did as she asked after he slapped the mask back on her face. '_Reminder to self, don't be rude to people who have masks, needles and medicines.'_ She managed an "I'm sorry" out and he just chuckled and said "You'll be alright Miss Plum. Did you want to go to the hospital?"

"No I think I will be okay after I sanitize myself." He was tall with brown wavy hair and a nice comforting smile. He had the usual uniform on and was working out of what looked like a tackle box.

"Well be careful, you don't want to burn your skin off. My advice is to soak in some baking soda, but I could have the firemen hose you off if you like." He gave her his best smirk trying to hold in his laughter.

Her thoughts immediately snapped on Ranger, he had once told her he had an urge to take her home and hose her down, after another one of her mishaps. Emotions ran over her, she missed him but boy was she glad he wasn't around to see her like this. She smiled at the man shaking her head 'no' when suddenly she heard someone say, "That's my job."

She looked up and there was Ranger, '_damn.'_ He was in black SWAT pants and the usual black t-shirt, his arm still in a sling and a bump in his shirt from the bandage that covered his wounds. She was drawn to the red inflamed lines on his neck; they were healing but still served as a reminder of that terrible night. He had a wicked smile on his face, but his eyes were covered by sunglasses. Her breath hitched in her chest. He looked deadly sexy and here she was covered in garbage.

"Babe, you never disappoint."

Suddenly her usually remark slipped through her lips, "It wasn't my fault."

And with that Ranger said "It never is" and started laughing.

"It's not funny you know, I think he's mad at me."

"Babe."

She 'humfed' and crossed her arms over her chest. Funny how her nausea went away when Ranger showed up. She was too busy trying to still her rapidly beating heart to pay attention to things like nausea.

"Well Babe, should I go get the hose," he said bending down to pick some unidentifiable piece of garbage out of her hair.

She shot him her best eat shit look, "No, can you just take me back to my apartment so I can shower?"

"Sure babe" giving her his 200 watt smile. She always amazed him, how one person could have such bad luck was beyond him.

The paramedic touched her hand drawing her attention from Ranger, "I suggest you soak Miss Plum, do you have a bath tub?"

"No, but I will be fine. Thanks a lot for your help and again I'm sorry" flashing him her biggest smile and handing him the oxygen mask as he helped her to her feet.

"Hey my pleasure" he laughed out.

'_Great I'm a joke not only to the Trenton_ _PD,_ _but now the EMS_ _system too. Oh well I guess I have the Fire Department left. Oh wait, I forgot, the Fire Department already knows me from the fire bomb in my apartment, the multitude of cars that I managed to exploded into car heaven and when Joe's garage exploded. I guess that leaves the National Guard.'_

"Come on Babe, I'll take you back to my place, Ella will have an idea on how to get you all cleaned up." He could barely contain his amusement.

She had no energy to disagree and besides Ranger was right Ella could make the garbage truck smell nice. Besides she was dying to see Ranger, she had so many questions for him.

She shuffled her way behind Ranger thinking about what to say to him. There were so many things, she was afraid to open her mouth, afraid everything would fly out at once. Then it hit her. '_Oh no, I will have to get into Ranger's vehicle.'_ She was scared she would ruin another one of his immaculate vehicles. She was fretting over what to do when they reached their destination and Ranger stopped in his tracks. She ran right into the back of him but he didn't waiver.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hurt you did I?" But she got no answer, Ranger simply side stepped. When she brought her eyes up she was staring into Morelli's again. He was leaning against Rangers truck, arms crossing his chest.

He had his cop face in place and she barely heard herself whisper out "I'm sorry about your shoes" and couldn't help but sneak a glance at them. They were shiny from water; he must have cleaned them off.

"Where are you going Cupcake?"

"I am going to go clean up" never breaking their eye contact.

"You feel okay? Need any help" he said stepping towards her.

She noticed Ranger walking around the truck and opening the door.

"I'm fine and no, I can take care of myself." She flinched hoping they wouldn't start roaring with laughter.

Morelli laughed and said "suit yourself; you know where to find me." He then turned and looked at Ranger "Good luck with this one man."

Ranger nodded and walked around the truck with a piece of cloth, he used it to cover the seat.

As Morelli walked away they heard, "It's your turn to clean her up."

She ignored the comment not wanting to go into rhino mode while covered in garbage. But to be truthful she really had no emotional response, which was a little alarming. She would have to think about that later, she was sure she wouldn't be able to give it her full attention now even if she tried.

Ranger helped her in the truck and they road to Haywood Street with the windows down. Ranger's business Rangeman was on Haywood. A few floors were dedicated to the business, two floors had apartments that housed his employees and the pent house served as Ranger's apartment. Ranger stayed in the apartment when he was working, but he owned other property, she just didn't know where. They went over what had happened and by the time she finished explaining her day they were pulling in the garage at Rangeman. '_Damn I hadn't had a chance to ask him when he got back or how he was feeling.' _

They stepped in the elevator and she had a strange urge to sneak behind Ranger. She knew the guys spotted her the minute she got out of the truck and she could just imagine the jokes that were being cracked as they rode to the seventh floor. Instead she resorted to giving the camera and the guys her best Italian hand gesture as she exited.

They entered the apartment and she just stood still on the tile in the entranceway, she didn't want to get his floors dirty. Ranger came over with some plastics bags and slid off her boots.

"Just toss them, I'll go and get new ones" she said looking down at him, she felt a blush sneaking its way across her cheeks.

"Babe, I have no intentions on keeping them. I will have Ella pick you up a pair the next time she is out." He took her socks off and threw them in the bag with the shoes. He stood up and told her to take off her pants and head for the bathroom. He handed her a bag for her clothes and sent her on her way.

Ella soon arrived and started helping her in the bathroom. Ranger had excused himself back to work and headed to the fifth floor. She was relieved. This had been quite an embarrassing day. Not how she wanted to see him for the first time in weeks.

Ella immediately went to work, picking out the big pieces of garbage. Stephanie turned her back to the mirror making certain she could not see herself. It wouldn't be hard to deny if she didn't know how bad it really was. Ella finished up her hunt and sent Stephanie to the shower.

Stephanie jumped in the shower when Ella left eager to clean up. She could hear Ella shuffling around and then heard her knock on the door as she finished rinsing her hair.

"Stephanie, can I come in to get some stuff out of the bathroom?"

"Sure Ella thanks again for your help."

"Anytime dear, I am glad to help."

The sound of Ella opening up cabinets and drawers filtered through the room. She was finishing up her final scrub down when Ella finished and excused herself.

Ella told Stephanie to dress in the robe she laid out for her and that they would head down to the Jacuzzi tub for a soak.

She finished up in the shower and did what she was told. Ella had taken her disgusting clothes off the floor. She opened the door and saw Ella waiting for her.

"Ella, don't even try to clean those clothes, just throw them away okay?"

"You sure dear?"

She nodded in response watching Ella pack a towel. She wouldn't be able to wear them again without thinking about what had happened, besides she had her doubts they would ever get cleaned, people in Trenton were filthy. Ella continued to mill around packing a duffle bag full of cleaning gear and clothes. She felt dirty still and was sure she still smelled like that garbage truck.

Ella looked up and smiled at her, "Finished dear?"

She nodded and followed Ella out to the elevator. They ended up on the second floor. Stephanie exited giving the boys her regards through the camera. When she stepped off the elevator, she could not believe her eyes as she took in her surroundings she had never been down here. There was a full gym here with trainers, weights, and equipment. Some Rangeman employees were down here working out as they passed, thankfully separated by glass. Stephanie tried to hide her face not wanting to be recognized and scurried after Ella. Ella led her into a back room and had her sit in the sauna while Ella rushed off to prepare the tub. '_A sauna! I love this place more and more.'_ She didn't really have a chance to take in her surroundings but at first glance they were lavish.

She relaxed in the heat. It felt good on her tight muscles. She was definitely stressed and her body had been through the ringer the past few weeks. She was practically starving herself and walking around completely sleep deprived. Her body relaxed and she closed her eyes. Just when she was ready to fall into slumber land Ella opened the door to tell her everything ready. Stephanie smiled and followed her. She was thankful Ella was helping her.

Ella hurried her into the Jacuzzi tub and went to work on her grimy hair. Stephanie felt comfortable with Ella; she was like a mother figure for her. It was quiet between them, Stephanie was working at cleaning her body and Ella was concentrating on her soiled hair. She felt bad for Ella, she was a mess.

She turned to look at Ella, "Ella, thank you for helping me. I know I'm a mess and I appreciate your help."

Ella smiled back at her, "I like having you around even if you stink, dear."

They both chuckled and Ella went back to work. Stephanie took in the room. It was immaculate with brown, white, and black marbled stone walls and stainless steel fixtures. The room had a lounge area to the side consisting of a few chairs, two chaise lounges with a few tables scattered around. The sauna was in the back corner built into the wall, the door exposing its existence. It was brown wood that matched the walls.

There was a vanity and a few sinks along one wall and a door she assumed lead to a bathroom. The Jacuzzi tub was on the same wall as the sauna and had stairs curling around it leading to the top. The side of the tub was the same as the walls a marbled black, white and brown stone. Next to the tub was a beautiful walk in shower that was deep enough to not need a shower curtain. The shower head was stainless steel, it was big and round like the rain showers with two heads on the side about half way down.

Stephanie was absorbed in her surroundings as Ella worked at her hair. After what seemed like seven washes Ella told her everything was out and she felt Ella lift a strand of her hair to her nose.

"I think I got the smell out. Can you smell anything?"

Stephanie leaned in and sniffed the strand Ella had in her fingers delighted to smell only shampoo. She shook her head 'no' and Ella went to work one more time on her hair, "Just in case."

"Ella, what is this place?" She wondered why it was even here.

"This is the ladies locker room for the gym."

"Is the gym part of Rangeman?"

"Yes, it is dear; the whole building is Rangeman's."

"Is it used often; I never knew it was here?" She wondered if there were other women besides her and Ella at Rangeman.

"No it's not. It is unfortunate really. It is such a beautiful room. Now the men's equivalent is a different story"

Stephanie chuckled, "I bet it is."

A few minutes past as she finally mustered enough courage to ask more questions, she wanted to know why this room existed, there were no other women in the company, why would they even think of including this? "Ella?"

Ella 'hummed.'

"Has anyone but you used it?"

"Well, sometimes the wives or the girlfriends of some of the employees come and use it after they use the gym. But it is rare."

"Yeah, I bet it is intimidating to work out with some of those guys." She was still curious; she would have to ask Ranger about it later.

Ella chuckled and went back to work. Ella coated Stephanie's hair in another layer of baking soda and started to massage the chemical in. Stephanie leaned in to her touch, finally feeling her body relax, she had almost fallen asleep when Ella's hands left her head and she heard the door click. She felt warm hands on her shoulders. She turned around to find Ranger standing behind her.

* * *

Thank you for taking the time to read please let me know what you think! Thank you to Amanda for your help, suggestions and support. Jenn, thank you for helping clean this up and for your words of encouragement. Dawn, thank you for all your wonderful comments. I am glad I hogged your attention. You rock ladies!


	2. Chapter 2: The Water

Nothing left to lose

Chapter two: The water

Warnings: Spoilers and adult content ahead. I own nothing but I am okay with it now.

_Ella chuckled and went back to work. Ella coated Stephanie's hair in another layer of baking soda and started to massage the chemical in. Stephanie leaned in to her touch, finally feeling her body relax, she had almost fallen asleep when Ella's hands left her head and she heard the door click. She felt warm hands on her shoulders. She turned around to find Ranger standing behind her._

"Don't Ranger you will hurt you arm. Where's your sling?" Surprisingly her heart seized and she swore it had traveled up and was now lodged in her throat.

"Shh babe." He continued to assault her tight muscles, his hot finger tips working her skin. To her relief her heart finally started to pick up, slipping back down her throat as his hands moved up and down her neck. She wanted to ask him about this room, the gym, and how he was feeling, but she was too wrapped up in the moment to get the words out and felt like she couldn't get enough air in to speak. Electricity coursed through her body as his fingers slipped into her damp hair, working at her scalp. She leaned into his hands soft sounds escaping her throat.

His hot lips started burning a trail on her neck moving down to settle right under her ear. His tongue flicked out and skimmed back up the curve of her ear before his hot breath whispered past "I'm glad you're enjoying this babe. Maybe I should have been the one cleaning you up all along," his voice rich and throaty. His hands left her body and she struggled to hold a groan of protest in.

She stilled, trying to catch her breath deeply wanting to turn and pull him in with her. The wait was agonizing; she was so close to breaking when she felt his hands on her once again. His hands slipped through her hair as he started to massage deep sensuous circles in her scalp. His fingers gently working through her damp locks, his nails lightly scraping her skin, she felt her body going limp under his touch. She was trying to convince herself there was nothing erotic about this, Mr. Alexander, her hairdresser washed her hair all the time and not once had she fought the need to pull his body to hers. With each touch her want intensified. Her whole body was an aching fire ball and she was convinced every drop of blood in her entire body had pooled in the junction of her thighs. She was convinced Ranger could make going to the dentist erotic.

A shiver racked down her spine when his hot breath caressed her ear, "Lean back." Breathlessly she followed his command, leaning her head back by arching her back. The warm water cascaded through her hair and down her back washing the soap from her locks. His fingers grazed over the exposed skin on her arched neck. Her body tightened and she started willing herself to calm down. '_Oh God I am not going to have an orgasm from him washing my hair.' _Her body paid no mind to her pleas and continued to quiver underneath his touch. Just when she thought she was done for, his hands left her body and a soft pleading noise rumbled in her chest calling for him to return. She couldn't make out the sounds of his movement over the roar of her heartbeat in her ears. She tried desperately to get herself under control, to slow her heart, her breathing, but the need for his touch blazed inside her.

His hands returned and she gasped in delightful surprise. His hands moving down her hair in slow motions slightly pulling her locks down and apart, leaving her hair slick with conditioner. The sensations sent lightening bolts through her body. She moaned knowing it was too late for her. She was at the edge staring over and there was no way she was getting back.

When his hands left her again she was fighting between protesting and sighing in relief. Caught up in her thoughts, she didn't realize Ranger had moved until he was positioned beside her on the edge of the tub. Her breath hitched in surprise wondering what he was doing. Then recognition dawned, her eyes dilating as she took him in, he was armed with a shower puff and Bvlgari. '_Help me' _screamed in her head as a squeak escaped her throat. Her breathing was short and staggered as she found his eyes, they were heavy lidded and gleaming as a wicked smile crossed his face. '_No, no, no he seriously is not going to wash me is he? Oh God, am I panting?'_

"Tell me babe, do I clean you up better than Morelli?" He didn't really know why he asked her this; it just sort of slipped out.

She just stared at him. She was dumbstruck, for about a second she was angry with him, wondering why he would ask her this. But she had no idea what to say and the anticipation of what he was planning to do with that puff was killing her. She was battling inside, unsure whether she wanted him to touch her or if she wanted to run away screaming.

She was sure something inside her was going to explode as he lowered his hand in the water and pulled out her arm. Slow strokes started up her arm rubbing the skin clean as a gasp slipped past her lips. She tried to control her breathing as his fingers found her other arm, slowly stroking down, around and back up. Her skin was on fire, her body ached. His hand slid up her back lingering for a moment then smoothed over her neck and shoulders, the world was starting to tilt, she was lightheaded from need. His hand disappeared in the water and a soft moan whipped past her parted lips when his hand brushed up her back. He guided her spine into an arch uncovering her breasts from the water. He hungrily went for one, caressing and teasing her nipple through the course material of the puff. Her eyes glued to his mouth as he bent down sucking her aching tip between his lips. His mouth was maddening, his hand sliding down her stomach. Her arms snaking around him to hold him to her. She was dazed, smothered by the cloud of desire; all she could do was watch as he assaulted the other. His hand slid in the water and down the back of her thigh before exposing it to the cold air. Convinced that the water was boiling around her, she welcomed the cold that was soon replaced with his hot touch as he slowly torturously slid down the outside of her leg, then the back up. He was torturing her and he was enjoying it. He reached his hand in and rotated her leg out, placing her foot on the side of the tub. He started at her foot and worked his way up the inside of her thigh, leaving a burning trail.

She was quivering under his touch overwhelmed with need and just when she thought he was going to touch her in just the right place, he returned her leg to the water and reached for the other. She almost screamed, dipping her head back into the water further as he got closer and closer to her core. Her back was arched exposing her chest, she could see his smirk; he was enjoying the slow torture he was inflicting. His eyes were dark and full.

She tried to suck in air when she felt him brush over her hot center. It was hard to think, to breathe all she knew was that she needed him to keep touching her. The long slow strokes were torture, back and forth. She felt her hips involuntarily buck under his touch as a moan whispered past her lips. The strokes became shorter, harder and more intent, her body responding to every touch, electric pleasure coursing through her body. Her body tightened climbing up, up and she wanted to see his face, see the look in his eyes, but she felt her body break, his breath a ghost against her ear "Are you clean babe?"

His words sent her universe spinning, overwhelmed with pleasure, her body jerked against him giving her answer. She crumpled back into the water, dunking her head under letting the water overcome her. She tried to still her heart and her body. A strong hand slipped across the back of her neck and lightly pulled her up and out of the water. She gasped for air and found Ranger's mocha eyes. His eyes were mesmerizing and thick with desire. Ranger slowly stood offering her his hand. She hesitated trying to calm her body, but slowly stood following, hoping her knees wouldn't buckle and watched as his eyes took in her wet, flushed body.

She had a sudden urge to cover herself, but she couldn't move…she was paralyzed. Her heart hammering in her chest, her breath quick and ragged.

His eyes finished assaulting her body as she tried desperately to control it. His eyes found hers as he whispered, "God babe." His breath hitched at the site of her. Her skin was pale and pasty, her hips jetting out under her skin. She was so thin, dark circles under her eyes.

Her breath hitched in her chest as his hands descended on her body, they were everywhere. He pulled her to him. She could feel the contours of his hard muscles through his clothes. Another burning fire sparked across her skin; her mind clouded with the thought of him.

His mouth came down and sucked her lip in as he slowly started to devour her. He felt obsessed with trying to ease her pain. Knees buckling, her body quaking, she was grateful when Ranger's hands slid up her sides bracing her hips and pulling them against his body. He pushed her back, slowly guiding her backwards never breaking the kiss.

"You need to rinse off" he said huskily breaking the kiss and starting up the shower, his voice rich and thick.

He was right she had been sitting in the water she was cleaned with, besides she needed to cool down. She stepped under the shower head and started rinsing her hair and body, feeling Ranger's eyes watching her every move. Her body still burned under the cool water, her heart still fluttering in her chest. Her hands slid down her sides and brushed the top of her thighs. Unable to watch her any longer he reached around and shut the shower off, "That's enough."

On their own accord his hands jetted out to touch her skin, caressing her sides. Her head snapped back at the sensations from his mouth and he immediately seized the opportunity, descending on her neck. One thing she knew about Ranger from their one glorious night together was that Ranger made love. Ranger liked to kiss, he kissed everything, and he kissed everything a lot.

His hands skimmed across her stomach, his fingers spreading as the tips explored her scolding hot flesh. He whispered "You keep loosing weight and I won't be able to find you." He wondered if she realized how small she had gotten.

She struggled trying to sucking in air, "Well, I haven't really been hungry lately."

He turned her around so that she was facing him. "What's this, Stephanie Plum not hungry?"

She shook her head 'no' her heart was fluttering now, not wanted to talk about this, wanting to touch him…wanting him to touch her.

Ranger looked puzzled for a millisecond before a wicked grin found its way to his lips, "Not even for dessert?"

She smiled at him afraid he would catch on, "I'm always hungry for dessert." Ranger had once told her he was like her dessert. It was an analogy for their relationship really. He meant he could never be her foundation. His way of saying it would never work out between them.

She reached up and brushed her lips on his, not wanting to remember what he had said so many times before. He deepened the kiss and started guiding her body towards another part of the room. Her head was spinning, she was sure she would fall if his strong arms weren't holding her up.

When she felt something hard against the back of her leg she stared at his damp clothes, hungry to touch his skin, to feel it against hers. The kiss broke as they both gasped for air. Ranger immediately found her eyes searching them for something.

She had managed to get her hands under the rim of his shirt when he said, "Are you okay with this babe? I can't believe I am asking this, but what about Morelli?"

"A little late don't you think?" she smirked as her heart almost skidded to a stop.

"No," he smirked. "I was only doing what Morelli told me to do" he laughed a smirk gracing his hot lips.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway we aren't together anymore." It's amazing how fast reality sets in. Bam, there it was like a brick to the face.

He stared at her blankly for what seemed like forever. Unable to take the silence she turned and grabbed the robe Ella had set out for her. She felt vulnerable and it didn't help she was naked or that Ranger was staring at her like a horrific accident. The sadness crept in to replace the fire that he had stirred inside her.

When she turned to leave he grabbed her arm and spun her into his chest. She gasped as her heart picked up in surprise.

"Where are you going babe?" His gaze intense and pinning her to her spot.

"Upstairs to get dressed and then to work" it felt like her heart was crushing inside her, she couldn't breath.

Ranger bent down and brushed his lips across hers. "I don't think the boss will mind if you missed today." Ranger's eyebrows lifted, waiting for her to challenge him.

"Well, then I guess I'll go after a few of my FTAs" through the huge lump lodged in her throat.

Ranger chuckled, "Come on babe, I have a plan for today, besides I haven't seen you in weeks."

Suddenly all the emotions that had deserted her for the past few weeks rushed back to her and she felt like she was drowning. She wanted to scream at him '_then_ _why did you leave me?'_ Fighting back anger and tears, she turned to leave unable to face him, afraid he would see the emotions on her face.

"Babe?" his voice laced with concern. '_Damn he must have seen it on my face.'_

"What? I'm fine" trying to escape, willing her voice to stay steady.

He was behind her pulling her body to his chest, his breath on her ear. "Please babe, spend the day with me. We can have dinner and catch up."

She was too exhausted from all the emotions she had been through and decided to just give in, not having enough energy to fight. "Sure. I never pass up a chance to have Ella's cooking."

She grabbed the duffle bag and they silently collected the things used in her cleaning and slipped them back into the bag.

Ranger grabbed the bag from her hand and placed his hand on the small of her back guiding her to the elevator. Their trip was quiet; it was like an elephant was in the room. Ranger kept his hand on her back and guided her into the apartment when the doors opened.

She grabbed the bag from his hand and hurried to the bathroom to put the contents away. Mostly she was trying to collect herself, berating herself a little over the whole ordeal as she fumbled with the contents in the bag. She wondered what she had been thinking. But she realized she hadn't been thinking at all, that it just felt so good to feel again. Feel something other than pain, sorrow and emptiness. She inhaled deeply as she placed the last item back in place, hoping the air would give her courage to continue, to not fall victim to the emptiness like she had for weeks now. When she finished she turned to get some clothes and found Ranger leaning against the door frame, arms crossed looking sexier then ever. She had calmed herself down and convinced herself that she needed to be playful with him. She needed to act normal

"You shouldn't sneak up on a girl like that. It's bad enough you make women walk into walls."

He full out laughed. "Babe I have nothing to do with that."

She grinned, "I've seen it happen, you know what kind of effect you have on women."

He stepped forward and leaned his head down to hers, their lips millimeters apart. "And what effect do I have on you Miss Plum."

She ducted under his arm and escaped to the bedroom, "None whatsoever."

He laughed and suddenly she found herself on his bed, on her back with him on top. She shook her head trying to cast away the delicious weight of his body against hers. He had her arms pinned over her head, the heat of his body radiating in waves over her. Her heart quickened as she felt desire flush through and seize her body.

He had a wicked grin on his face his eye lids heavy, "Really, maybe you should prove it to me."

Oh boy! What a mess she had gotten herself into again.

"Wow, you can really get around well. Are you feeling better?" she was trying to get her mind off the way his body molded against hers.

"Babe, you can't get out of this one" he said with a gleam of evil in his eye. She instantly felt empowered to prove him wrong.

"Oh, yeah?" she spat, her body going from a limp pool of desire to rigid board at his response.

He shook his head 'yeah.' She swung her foot around and pressed the intercom for Ella, who came right on, "Yes did you need me."

She never broke her eye contact with Ranger as she spoke to Ella, defiance lacing her words. "Ella would you mind bringing me up something to eat I am starving and I just can't eat the fruit and berries diet Ranger is on." She saw the muscles in Ranger's jaw tighten. She felt a whoosh of victory and it felt good.

Ella's chuckle resonated from the small speaker, "Of course dear I will be right up."

Ranger's eyes were big as he stared at her in disbelief. "See I can get out of it."

He smirked as he lowered his mouth to her neck. "You should have told me you were hungry. I could have satisfied you." She felt his tongue graze across her skin, his hand stretched out over her head still pinning her arms. She tried to fight at first but was soon overcome by the sensations Ranger was awaking in her body.

His tongue explored the skin of her soft neck leaving a hot trail in its wake. He blew on the path that was just explored, sending shivers racking through her body. She was squirming under his tongue, he knew her body well. Even though they only had one night together, Ranger seemed like he had taken notes that night. He knew how to get a reaction out of her from across the room. Her back arched as he continued to prove to her just how well he knew her body. His hand brushed over her aching mound, finding her nipple through the thick robe. His mouth moved to her ear when a knock on the door from Ella filled the room, "Too bad you can't have your desert first." Then he kissed her hard, showing her exactly what she would be missing. They heard Ella come in and he rolled off of her, her heart was pounding and she was panting. She immediately stood up and ran her fingers through her messed hair, straightened up the robe and hurried to meet Ella_. 'Damn I hate being proven wrong.'_

Ella was smiling when she entered the kitchen, no doubt taking in the blush that flushed her face and neck. "I brought you both a snack."

The blush deepened realizing Ella probably thought this was a post coital snack.

"Thanks" she mumbled in her embarrassment.

She smiled, "Can I bring you lunch later dear?"

Ranger strolled into the kitchen. He had changed into some khaki shorts and a light blue short sleeve dress shirt, "No thanks Ella. Stephanie and I are heading out after her snack."

Stephanie snapped her head in his direction, "We are?"

He smiled, "I figured we could go to the beach for the day. Besides you're all cleaned up, we should go somewhere" he grinned wickedly. She thought he was making a point of embarrassing her.

She saw Ella smile; Stephanie's blush spread across her chest. Ella nodded, saying goodbye and headed out the door.

Ranger was messing with his watch when he looked up and saw her staring at him. He walked over to her, his hands finding her hips and pulling her to him. "I should make you blush more often; it's very sexy on you."

She felt her breath go ragged again.

"Are you going to eat before we go?"

She shook her head, "I'm not hungry."

Ranger grimaced but decided not to press her, so he replaced it with a smirk, "Maybe I can help build up your appetite."

She shot him a 'drop dead' look and turned to get dressed. "Are we really going to the beach?"

"If you want to babe."

"Sure, sounds like fun." Besides it was a good diversion, she could escape the reality of her life, for at least a day.

She headed towards the bedroom to change. Ranger stayed in the kitchen going through the mail Ella had brought up with her, trying to think through how to handle Stephanie. She found some khaki shorts, sandals and a cute shirt Ella had picked up for her. Ella always seemed to keep a few things for her here. She had gotten in the habit when Stephanie used the apartment as a safe house awhile back. Then when she started working for Ranger Ella kept things here for her, just in case. She slipped on a pale yellow tank top and a pale yellow short sleeve blouse with little blue and white flowers on it. In the bathroom, she fingered some gel through her hair and worked some light makeup on her face then headed out.

Ranger was at the table reading through the mail when she entered the room. He looked up and took her appearance in, stood and walked over to her. "Ready?" He had to get her out of here in the next few minutes.

She smiled, "Sure lets go."

He gathered up some things in the apartment after sitting her down at the table and telling her to eat. A few minutes later, he came out with a duffel bag and grimaced at her. She hadn't even touched the food. But he didn't push her, instead they headed out.

They decided on the Porsche and piled in. A few minutes later they were cruising towards Point Pleasant. The passenger widow was down as she enjoyed the breeze ripple across her face and through her hair. It made her feel light, like she could float away. She glanced over to find Ranger had slipped into his driving mode. In actuality he was watching her out of the corner of his eye, pondering his next move, thinking about how she would react, what she had been through.

She looked over at him wanting to ask him so many things, but she was scared to open her mouth. She was scared where it might lead.

Ranger tilted his head toward her, "Babe?"

She sighed, she was caught. "When did you get back into town?" She could do this she assured herself.

"This morning. I had just checked in with Tank when Lester heard the call. We knew it was you."

Her face flushed with embarrassment as she turned her head to look out the window.

"I was talking to Morelli on the phone. I told him about it, but he was closer."

She turned back toward him, "Why?"

Ranger was concentrating on the road; he shrugged his shoulders.

Damn him. He made her so mad sometimes. She wondered why he wouldn't tell her what they had been talking about. The car went silent as her anger boiled under her skin. She was afraid to open her mouth again; afraid she would let him have it.

The ride was quiet after that, her afraid to talk and Ranger in his zone or at least she thought. She concentrated on the feeling the breeze caused and on the passing scenery. When they got to Point Pleasant Ranger pulled into a neighborhood and parked in the driveway of a bungalow. She wondered if Ranger had a house here. They got out of the car and Ranger knew the curiosity was killing her, he could see it on her face. He could always see what she was feeling on her face, in her body movements, that is until recently. Somewhere in between the last time he had seen her and today, Stephanie had managed to learn how to hide her emotions, that or either she was only experiencing a few, the few he had seen on her face recently.

He looked at her "This is one of our safe houses."

Realization dawned on her, now she knew where he stayed when he was a FTA. Ranger had been an FTA of hers too, well not really, she never took the case. Some newbie cop wrote him up for carrying concealed and then Ranger had become a major suspect in a murder. But they eventually uncovered the truth and Ranger's name was cleared. The cop even dropped the concealed charges. Everyone knew Ranger carried concealed, shit Ranger helped the Trenton PD all the time, not to mention the government.

She smiled back at him, "Perks."

He nodded and grabbed the bag out of the car. The house was right on the beach. It was a tan color with white trim. It had a garage off the driveway and a door in the back which they used to get inside. The door led to a small foyer then opened to a kitchen. It was a pretty nice kitchen for a beach house. Ranger quickly gave her the tour starting with the great room. It was beautiful. It was open with high ceilings and the whole wall facing the ocean was glass, creating a magnificent view. The room had two white leather sofas against each wall, beige carpet that looked like sand, light brown end tables and a coffee table with glass tops were situated around the furniture. Assorted beach pictures on the wall. There was a plasma TV mounted on the wall and an entertainment center underneath filled with all the latest technology. There was a hallway separating another room from the great room that had stairs leading to the second floor. The next room was a small office type room that overlooked the deck and had a sliding glass door. It was equipped with a computer and other essentials for Rangeman employees. The deck was without furniture right now, but it was early in the season. She assumed they didn't keep in out during the off season or perhaps when no one was here. Ranger sat the bag down on the bottom step before he led her upstairs.

She stopped at the top of the stairs and turned to take in the view, the wall had a huge window at the top. It was a beautiful site overlooking the ocean. Ranger grabbed her hand, "Come look at this."

He led her to the master suite that had a deck attached. They stepped outside and she was surprised to see two chaise lounges and a table between them on the deck.

"Wow, this is great Ranger."

He smiled, "This is nothing, wait until you see the Batcave babe." He leaned down and brushed his lips across hers. He couldn't help it, her eyes were full of amazement, and it looked good to see an emotion on her face again.

She perked up; she had wanted to see the Batcave forever. Lula her friend and sometimes partner in crime called Ranger Batman, so they commonly referred to his residence as the Batcave. See Ranger is the man of mystery. His address is actually a vacant lot. When she had found his apartment purely through luck she thought she had found the Batcave, but it wasn't. She still had no idea where it was. But at least she now knew it is near water or overlooking something magnificent.

"Oh, does that mean someday is near?" she whispered over his lips.

He grinned, "Once you go into the Batcave it's forever babe." He licked her bottom lip and deepened the kiss. She slipped her hand up the side of his neck that was wound free, fisting her fingers in the hair at the base of his head.

They both came up for air and he rested his forehead on hers. "So what would you like to do" Ranger said breathlessly.

Naughty thoughts flooded her mind, but she managed to push out, "How about a walk on the beach?" '_I did say walk right?'_

"How about we walk to the boardwalk?" Her heart slowed realizing she did say walk.

She smiled, "Sure" trying to calm herself down and abolish all the dirty thoughts clouding her mind

He took her hand in his and kissed her palm before he turned and led her down the stairs.

This is what she loved about Ranger. When they were together they were perfect. The problem was when they were apart or when it came time to face reality. It was like they could make their own fantasy world when they were together that would snap shut the moment it was over. He really knew how to treat a woman, make her feel like she was the only one in the world when he put his mind to it. Problem was his mind was usually full of work. Ranger was always passionate about his tasks, so whatever was on his mind took his full attention never leaving room for anything else. It was dreamy when it was you but it sucked when it wasn't. She started to wonder if there were other women he treated like this. But then she decided it wasn't such a great thing to ponder.

When she convinced herself it didn't matter that she was with him at this moment, they had reached the kitchen. Ranger grabbed two water bottles out of the fridge and told her to grab what she needed. She slipped her ID, debit card and some cash in her back pocket positioning her sunglasses back on her head. It was around twelve-thirty when they headed out and Stephanie couldn't believe what a long day it had been already. The events of this morning seemed like months ago. Ranger turned and locked the door and immediately took her hand in his. They walked for awhile in silence taking in their surroundings and enjoying the sound of the waves crashing into the shore and the cool ocean breeze. Ranger let her hand go and slipped his arm around her waist pulling her body flush to his.

She looked up at him, "So, how are you feeling, I haven't had a chance to ask you." She felt relaxed, the ocean air setting her emotions at ease.

"Feeling better each day. Everything is healing quickly. I can take my last bandage off tomorrow if it looks good and I don't have to use the sling anymore." He was glad; he hated recovering, felt helpless and vulnerable.

She smiled turning her head back to their path, "I'm glad. I was worried."

He stopped and twirled her body into his chest. He hooked her chin with his fingers and lifted it until they caught each others gaze. "We need to talk Babe." Even though he had no idea what to say to her.

She nodded in return. She knew this was going to happen.

"How are you doing? And don't bother lying about it either." He could see it in her face, her body, she was suffering.

"Ranger, can we talk about this when we get back to the house? I just want to enjoy the day with you. We can talk about this later." Trying desperately to put off this conversation, even if for a few hours.

He nodded and let her go. They continued their walk along the beach in silence. After a few minutes she boldly reached out for Ranger's hand. They continued their walk hand in hand in silence until they reached the boardwalk. It was nice, he made her felt safe and warm inside.

The boardwalk wasn't packed, but it was busy, full of people taking advantage of the weather. She stopped Ranger outside of an arcade and tried to persuade him to go in. He followed suit and soon they were absorbed in a game.

They were laughing and having a good time and she wondered if he felt as good as she did. She felt carefree and light, it was wonderful. She beat him at the game and she started jumping up and down in celebration. He plucked her out of the air and pulled her body to his. He smiled and whispered "Congratulations" across her lips before kissing them.

She felt grounded and almost moaned in protest when his lips left hers. A smile crossing his lips, "Don't forget this babe; it might be the only time you beat me."

She gave him her best 'whatever' look.

They played a few more games and Ranger won a cute stuffed duck he gave her. She immediately laughed, "Maybe we should give this to Vinnie." He joined in her amusement happy to see her carefree for a moment.

They walked together taking in the stores and people for awhile. When they approached the orange swirl cart she pulled him in line with her. "Would you like one? My treat" she smiled at him.

"No thanks babe. I'm saving room for desert later" he smirked looking down at her.

She raised her eyebrows at him feeling the heat wash over her body from his comment. Their intimacy was so easy. It was just there, sneaking up and pouncing at open opportunities. It was never forced or awkward, it was natural and it had never made her uncomfortable.

He watched her as she spoke with the vendor. He felt relief wash over him knowing she would at least drink something. He handed the man money giving her a look before she could even protest. He watched as she took a few sucks from the straw, hoping she would finish the whole thing.

They walked around awhile longer taking in the sites, stopping at the occasional store to browse. When she finished up her orange swirl, they had ventured into the fun house, haunted house zone of the boardwalk. She smiled up at Ranger, "Do you want to try one?"

He looked at her blankly, almost in disbelief.

She poked him in the chest, "Oh come on you're not scared are you, big boy?"

He grinned wickedly, '_uh oh'_ she thought. Grabbing her hand he led her into the "Elevator of Death" attraction. '_What did I get myself into?'_ like she didn't have enough scary things in her life. Let's see she had been stalked by a psycho boxer who liked to hurt women and who tied up a half dead Lula to her fire escape; a masturbating bunny who was obsessed with delivering her pain and terror; psycho funeral director who wanted to burry her alive; a gang that wanted to rape and murder her after they finished, and last but not least a sociopath who wanted to kill Ranger and assume his life making her his obsession just to mention a few. She thought she should have had her fill and now she was asking to be scared. '_What was I thinking?'_

Before she knew it Ranger was practically dragging her in the building, her legs were shaking. He turned just as they entered and took in her face. She could see his eyes twitching back and forth as he took in her face, she had a look of terror, her eyes dilated, her face pale, her mouth grimacing and she was hyperventilating. She saw his lips move but she couldn't hear what he was saying. Then suddenly she felt her body crumple as Ranger's hands slipped around her…then the darkness swallowed her.

* * *

Thank you for reading please let me know what you think.

Thank you Amanda, Jenn and Dawn!


	3. Chapter 3: The Darkness

Nothing left to lose

Chapter three: The darkness

Warnings: Spoilers and adult content ahead. I own nothing, too bad cause I could do things to Ranger.

_Before she knew it Ranger was practically dragging her in the building, her legs were shaking. He turned just as they entered and took in her face. She could see his eyes twitching back and forth as he took in her face, she had a look of terror, her eyes dilated, her face pale, her mouth grimacing and she was hyperventilating. She saw his lips move but she couldn't hear what he was saying. Then suddenly she felt her body crumple as Ranger's hands slipped around her…then the darkness swallowed her. _

Darkness blanketed Stephanie. Her mind was groggy, and she could feel the edges of panic skirting around her, taunting her. Getting air in to feed her rapidly pumping heart was difficult, but she managed to sit up before panic grabbed ahold. It hit her head on, as she searched her mind for answers. Her mind was reeling with questions: where was she? How did she get here? What happened? But the answers never came, only the shadows surrounding her and the emptiness threatened to take over again. She tried to suck in air to rid herself of the smothering feeling the darkness brought. Then the visions came. She was back in her apartment tied to her chair watching the doorknob turn. It was happening again and each time it did she begged for her lungs to stop struggling, to just give in and let her go. She could feel nothing except the terror as she watched it happen again, watched his face, him crumple to the floor, the blood. Her fingers were clutching her chest, nails digging into her skin trying…trying to feel anything…anything other than the hysteria coursing through her body. She started to mumble a low chant, she had no idea what it was and it didn't matter. Nothing mattered but getting the vision out of her head and the fright to recede. Then something was pulling her, prying her hand away from her chest. Something warm and rhythmic was under her fingers. She concentrated on it and slowly the visions started to fade. Her mind grew fuzzy, trying to get her eyes to focus. She concentrated on the movement under her fingers, a slow push and pull. The fog started to clear when she realized what she was feeling. Finally her eyes focused and she took in Ranger. He was sitting close to her holding her hand to his chest, a blank face in place. The panic started to drip away as she struggled to control her erratic breathing. Ranger sat still, a glimmer of something in his eyes she couldn't make out. His hand came up taking her cheek is his palm.

"What happened," she barley recognized her voice, it felt so far away.

He blinked, his soft voice penetrating the room "You tell me"

"I…I don't know" tearing her eyes from his, hiding from the truth.

"Babe," he studied her, watching her body heave for air, her moist skin pale, her dilated eyes constrict and the terror trickle from her body.

Stephanie stilled, searching her mind for answers. Answers she knew would never come. They had eluded her for weeks now.

Ranger started searching her face, looking for answers of his own, knowing he wouldn't find any. He knew what was happening to her, he had seen it before, came close to going through it himself. The problem was he had no idea how to help her, if she kept up this facade.

He finally broke the silence, assessing the severity, "You can't remember can you?"

Her eyes were glued to the bed linens, finally recognizing that they were in the bungalow. She pulled in some air in a long slow breath and shook her head 'no.'

"Babe, why didn't you tell me?"

Stephanie's head snapped up, "Tell you what?"

The muscles in his jaw tightened. "How long have you been like this?"

Her shoulders went up in a shrug not wanting to admit there was a problem, not knowing what to call it even.

Ranger grabbed her face, pulling her eyes to his. "Have you been like this the whole time Steph? Tell me."

Tears spilled that she didn't know were there. There was no denying it. It was obvious, he knew, he had seen it first hand and she was terrified.

His thumbs snaked out gently brushing away the tears. "Do you remember the nights in the hospital?"

A sob shuttered through her body. Joe had asked her the same question before and she had no idea why. She wondered what had happened, but she was too afraid to hear it. A puzzled look crossed her face.

Ranger's hand slipped off her face and came to rest on his leg. His head bent down, his eyes taking in his hand as he whispered, "You don't do you?"

Curiosity curled around her brain, what had happened, why was he reacting like this but she was too afraid to ask…to afraid to hear the truth. So she muttered "no."

Ranger's chest heaved as he took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly questioning whether his assessment was accurate. If it was she was in trouble and it would only get worse if she didn't get help. His mind reeled looking for possible solutions trying to come up with something, anything to help her.

She found herself mesmerized by the rhythmic pattern of his breathing. Her thoughts drained away as she watched him breathe each breath sending her further into a trance. She didn't notice Ranger's hand on hers until he brought it to his chest.

"Hungry" a look of concern flashed across his features, thinking he could at least get her to eat.

"What time is it?"

"It's just after seven"

Stephanie nodded, too afraid to ask what happened to their day at the beach wondering why they were still whispering.

He smiled, taking her hand and helping her out of bed. Her breathing had almost returned to normal when he led her into the kitchen. A wonderful smell greeted her arrival. She inhaled as much as she could hold and sighed 'mmmm.'

Ranger went to the stove, stirring the pot on the top. "We have some arroz con pollo and some avocado and onion salad for dinner. A Cuban specialty"

"It smells great." The smells danced around her and she felt a stab of hunger for the first time in weeks. "Can I help?"

Ranger gazed in her direction and motioned towards the table. She turned and looked over at the table not noticing it until now. It was set with plates, utensils; even a bottle of wine was sitting out. "You can open the wine while I finish up, it will just take another minute and we can eat."

Nodding she hurried to fulfill his request, pouring them each a glass when she finished. She took a swig, hoping to calm herself. She still felt a little uneasy and exhausted. She turned to Ranger walking towards the table with a dish in each hand. Setting the delicious smelling food down, he turned and reached for something on the wall when suddenly the lights went out. Her heart started to pound quickly, suddenly finding herself surrounded by the shadows. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out, she clutched onto the table, holding on for dear life. A match flicked on and lit two candelabras on the table. Ranger turned giving her a dashing smile as she tried to push the terror out of her body. She threw him her best smile hoping he hadn't seen her reaction. She looked down at her white fingers gripping the table, she felt herself still trying to calm her heart as she pried her fingers loose. His hand found hers and led her to a chair as he pulled it out, offering her a seat. Her body followed his lead, sitting in the chair as he pushed it forward for her. She nodded "Thank you," as he tossed the potholders onto the counter and quickly took his seat.

The food caught her eye, a beautiful array of colors that looked delicious and smelled heavenly.

Stephanie smiled at him, "Did your mom teach you how to make this?"

Warmth filtered through his smile, "Of course."

"Well, I can't wait to meet her because she can obviously cook."

Ranger full out laughed at this. "She can." He served her some salad and then scooped some of the chicken and rice dish onto her plate.

A romantic feeling hung in the air around her and she wondered if he felt the same. Ranger interrupted her thoughts, "I know it's not Ella's but you can eat it."

She smirked at him and took a big bite of salad. It was great. It had avocados and onions with a vinegar dressing. She almost let out an audible 'yum' but managed to keep it in. Ranger found her eyes dancing as a "Wow" crossed through her lips.

He chuckled; glad to see the reaction Stephanie offered, "Wait until you try the Arroz con pollo."

Well, she had decided to take him up on that. She thought if he could make a salad taste this good, she was in for a treat when it came to real food. She never thought of a salad as real food, never a main course. She took a fork full of the main dish and tasted. She couldn't hold in the "mmmmm" as she chewed. "This is delicious Ranger" she beamed at him. It was fantastic. It had rice, peas, peppers, pimentos, chicken and tons of explosive flavor.

Ranger winked, "I thought you would like it." He started to eat his salad. As she chewed, she noticed he had a mach larger portion of salad than the main dish. He was such a health freak, no tarnishing his body, the temple. But she wasn't complaining she loved his temple. She chuckled to herself, unable to keep it in.

Ranger looked up, "Babe?"

"Nothing" she said shaking her head, "I was just thinking about something."

He gave her a playful glare, but let it go. Thank goodness. "It's pretty late; I think we should probably stay here tonight and head out tomorrow morning unless you need to get back tonight."

"No, that's fine. It is late and you're still recuperating. You need to get some rest," taking another bite.

"You're the one who needs rest babe. You look exhausted" he said as he worked on the salad in front of him.

She wanted to say she was fine, but there was no use, so she didn't say anything. They continued to eat in silence for a few minutes. When she looked up at Ranger, he was sitting back watching her, cupping his wine glass in his hand slightly swirling the contents. He looked regal and the way he was looking at her sent a shiver up her spine. She raised her eyebrows at him, unable to sit under his gaze, "What?"

He sat his glass down and stood smoothly. Stephanie watched as his muscles glided under his skin, making his way over to her. His hand came out repossessing the fork from hers, resting himself on the edge of the table. All she could do is stare up in his captivating eyes. He scooped up some food and brought it to her mouth; each unable to pull their eyes away. She took what he offered.

"When was the last time you ate" he asked, breaking the gaze to concentrate on the plate of food on the table. Another fork full of food was brought up as he found her eyes again. The fork hovered close to her mouth, waiting for her reply.

She opened her mouth trying to answer him but nothing came out. Her lips closed and opened again. He slipped the bite past her lips and sighed, "Babe, when?"

Her eyes followed his hand as he returned the fork to the table. Smooth warm fingers skimmed her chin as she worked to chew the food her gave her. He lifted her face to meet his mocha eyes. She pouted a little, "I think I had a doughnut at my mothers on Sunday when I dropped off Grandma."

He stilled as his eyes left hers and focused on the wall behind her. She just watched him afraid to say anything. It was like he was having a silent battle within himself. She wanted to stop it, so she stood up from her chair and came up nose to nose with him. "I needed to lose some weight, what's the big deal?"

It should have been easy for her to walk away but her legs felt heavy and were hard to move. She wanted to run from him, get away so he couldn't see through her lie, but he caught her before she went too far. Her body was pulled towards him, settling between his legs, they were face to face. His hand found her stomach as it snaked under her shirt. The touches sent sparks through her skin as they traveled across her belly and found her hips. His fingers burned at the hollow places he explored, feeling her bones jetting out of her skin. He felt his body tighten and his breath hitch in his chest, feeling the suffering had taken its toll. His light fingers skimmed the rim of her underwear making their way up and down her hipbone as a small breathless moan filtered to his ears. Their eyes were locked together and she was hoping she saw desire underneath what she perceived as anger staring back at her.

"Babe, why didn't you call me and tell me what was happening to you? I could have helped." She studied his eyes, recognizing the concern staring back at her. Tears started to threaten her eyes. She wanted to scream at him as anger flooded her body. Tell him that she didn't know what was going on so how could she possibly tell him.

She stared him down, her anger giving her courage "You left for a reason."

She thought she saw panic in his eyes, but it was replaced with nothing, his blank face had slid in and had her questioning whether she had seen it or not. He only nodded. He had left for a reason she just didn't know why, but she had this feeling it had something to do with her. She had an even stronger feeling it was because of her. She knew she had that effect on people.

Her eyes focused on his shirt not wanting to accept the fact that she drove everyone out of her life. But she already knew it was true, she just didn't know the exact details. She felt a tear slip over the edge and spill, leaving a hot trail down her cheek. Ranger tightened his grip on her pulling her body closer to him. He didn't know what to do so he planted a passionate kiss on her lips hoping to ease the pain. Then he pushed her body back a bit, taking her in, but she couldn't look at him. He sighed and let her go. She just stood there not knowing what to do, she wanted to grab him but at the same time she wanted to run. She finally looked up at him her eyes swimming in pools of unshed tears. He reached out and took her face in his hand. She pushed against his hand enjoying his touch, the warmth. His reassuring smile lacing his words "It's going to be okay babe." He took her hand and slid off the table to stand, "Are you still hungry?"

She shook her head, 'no.'

He nodded, "Why don't you go watch some TV while I clean up then."

She turned and walked around the table gathering the dishes. He reached out for her hand, but she averted him, "I'll clean up. It's the least I can do after such a wonderful meal."

Ranger quickly caught her hand and took the dish from it, "No, go sit down I got this."

She smirked at him, "So, turned into Martha Stewart have we?"

He turned and glared playfully at her from the sink. "Fine, help."

"I will" she sassed at him sticking out her tongue, trying to lighten the mood.

"You better put that away before I think it's an invitation."

Her eyes widened in surprise. She threw a napkin at him and finished gathering up the dishes and putting the leftovers away. Ranger loaded the dishes in the washer and turned it on as she wiped up the table and counters.

"A domesticated Ranger, never thought I'd see the day" she winked.

He turned and walked to the table grabbing the bottle of wine and their glasses. She expected some smart ass remark, but Ranger just smiled and motioned her to follow. She followed him out of the kitchen blowing out the candles and turning out the light on the way. She followed Ranger and was surprised that they walked past the great room to the stairs. They walked up the stairs, into the bedroom, and out onto the deck. He sat his wine glass on the table, poured some wine in her glass and offered it to her. She watched as he then filled his glass and sat the bottle on the table, walked to the edge of the deck and sat his glass on the ledge, propping his foot on the bottom railing. Realizing she hadn't followed him he turned his head and found her watching him. She was glued to her spot watching the smooth graceful movements of his muscles as he milled around. A smile was sent her way. She wondered if he knew just how sexy he was. It just oozed out of him. She berated herself a little trying to muster enough courage up to jump him, but she walked to his side instead and took in the view.

It was a beautiful night and the ocean sounded heavenly. The smell was just as satisfying. She loved the waves, the beach, and the smell. It was relaxing and made her feel free for the first time in years. Of course she wasn't free, but she had convinced herself not to think about it. She was just going to enjoy the moment from now on. At least until reality set in, but right now reality was in Trenton and she was far enough away to escape it, even if for one night. She some how knew that was Ranger's plan when he brought her here. It didn't matter, she was here now and she was going to enjoy it.

She felt her shoulders relax as a sigh escaped her lips. Ranger pulled her to him, her back flush against his chest, his head resting on her shoulder, his arms coming to rest around her waist. It felt good. He was warm, safe, and as always smelt delicious. The breeze washed over them as they stood there for a while just enjoying the moment, listening to the waves and each others breathing.

She sighed, "This is nice."

Ranger's tongue skimmed her ear as she leaned into him, his warm breath following suit, "Babe."

A shiver shook her body as his lips brushed the hollow spot under her ear causing her head to fall back. He took what she offered placing open mouth kisses up and down the bare skin of her neck. Her taste lingered in his mouth and he hungrily explored more of what she offered, traveling to the base. He needed more as his hand came up to push her shirt off her shoulder. A soft sweet whimper found his ears as he kissed the connection between her shoulder and neck. He turned her around in his arms and assaulted the other side in the same fashion. She felt her knees going weak, her need for air increase. His hands ran down the back of her thighs lifting her up and placing her on the railing. His body settled between her legs, his arms around her waist and his hands cupping her ass as he continued his assault. One hand came up to pull her shirt down as his mouth found the hot skin of her chest. She was panting under his touch, his mouth making its way across her chest, her fingers tangling in his shirt pulling him closer to her.

Frustration was taking a hold of him; he needed more skin, needed to feel more, needed to ease her pain. He snaked his hand underneath, pulling her shirt up and over her head. She bent her head down to free herself from the shirt but he stilled her by brushing his lips across hers. She gasped in surprise and he seized the opportunity to deepen the kiss, his hands running up her chest. He pulled away and freed her from her shirt, tossing it on the deck. His hands coming up to caress her aching mounds as she arched her back to his touch. He grabbed onto her as she teetered on the railing, too wrapped up in the moment to realize she had almost fell. He picked her up in his arms; her legs snaked around his waist. Her lips teasing his neck as he carried her across the deck. He sat down on the chaise lounge, pushing her legs out until she was straddling him capturing her lips with his. The kiss deepened as each explored the others warm mouth. They broke away from the kiss trying to catch their breath. She felt his quick breathes on her chest as he explored, kissing the exposed skin over her breasts, tracing the tops with his tongue, his hands exploring every inch of exposed skin. She panted, pushing herself into his mouth, her body on fire under his touch. Her body started moving, her hips grinding into his, felling him hard underneath her. A moan left her lips, craving his touch as she went for his clothes longing to feel his skin. His hands immediately found her hips and held them still, a low rumbling sounded in his chest. His desire thick eyes finding hers "Don't press your luck babe."

She stilled at his words. "What?" mouth gaped open at him.

He grinned and stuck his tongue in her mouth caressing her tongue with his. He finished the kiss by licking his way around her lips, then whispering, "Not tonight babe, you have enough on your mind." He kissed her sweetly and helped her stand.

She stood there shocked, trying to decipher his words, make since of the situation. He walked over to her, her shirt in his hand. He took her hand in his and pulled her inside, letting her go. He pulled a t-shirt out of the duffle bag and handed it to her. "We should get to bed; we'll have to leave early tomorrow morning." Then he turned and walked into the bathroom. She stood there stunned as the sound of the shower cutting on floated to her ears. She slid her bra and shorts off leaving them on the floor with her shirt and shimmed on the t-shirt, feeling the shock leave her body and her blood start to boil. She stalked into the bathroom, stormed over to the shower and pulled the door open. She stood there fuming at Ranger, taking in his naked aroused body.

Ranger watched her put a hand on her hip as her eyes went down his body. His eyebrow rose when Stephanie's eyes lingered. He had to clear his throat to get her attention. A blush flushed her cheeks, "What was that all about?"

A wicked grin found its way to his lips, "See something you like?"

She pouted, "Yes."

His hand came out to rest on her cheek and his lips brushed across hers. "I'm sorry babe, I got carried away."

She huffed, "What do you mean; I thought we were just fine and then you pull this go to bed early shit."

He smiled playfully, but it was soon replaced with concern. "Babe, you have a lot going on right now. Everything needs to get sorted out. It would just complicate things."

"You and your complications, you're the one who is complicated you know that" she huffed as she walked away. The sound of the shower door shutting behind her followed her into the bedroom, her mind trying to decipher his words again. She couldn't help her body, she was craving him. Her skin was flushed with need and his was obvious. How was she ever going to sleep beside him tonight without jumping him? The vision of him in the shower naked, water beading down his chest, to his abdomen, to his…oh boy, she was doomed. She huffed backwards on the bed pulling a pillow over her head. She assumed her thinking position, spread eagle on her back her arms over her head. She groaned into the pillow trying to rid herself of the image of Ranger in all his glory. She must have been concentrating hard because the next thing she knew Ranger was between her legs pulling the pillow from her face. She looked up at him with her best 'what' look.

"Babe, if you know what's good for you, you will get up and get under those covers right now," he breathed, his tone and expression as serious as ever.

She sat up, bringing her face to his, their lips millimeters apart, "And what if I don't" her tongue jetting out to moisten her lips.

His eyes followed the trip her tongue took as he let out a small groan. "It won't be good for either of us, I promise."

"You never know it could be good for both of us" as she brushed her lips against his.

He grabbed her shoulders with his hands and lightly shook her, "Babe, I am trying to be nice about this, but you are pushing me over the edge." He closed his eyes and his head went down slightly, "Its bedtime."

She taunted him, "It's nice to know I have some effect on you, even though you deny it."

He frowned playfully, looking into her eyes, "Babe, I have never denied it."

She was pretty shocked at his words. He was right. He never denied that she affected him, she had just convinced herself she affected him in a bad way. Constantly making him clean up her messes and adding extra stress to his life. One thing she knew for sure he denied was a possibility of a future for them, romantically that is. She let him back away as those thoughts settled into her head. She rolled off the bed and slipped under the covers, positioned herself on her back watching him shuffle around the room. His hair was wet; the water beading on his neck. He reached down and grabbed her discarded clothes off the floor, looking up at her. His hair was framing his face, "Messy little girl aren't you" he played his eyebrows lifting upward.

Her breath hitched at the site of him. If she hadn't been paralyzed by the sight of him she would have jumped him right then.

He chuckled, "Oh, a dirty little girl too,"

'_Damn'_ she thought, he knew what she was thinking. She felt a blush sneak up her neck and settle in her cheeks. She rolled onto her side trying to conceal her embarrassment.

Ranger slipped in the sheets behind her and flipped the light off. She felt him settle back onto the bed and found her heart racing. She could feel the heat radiating off his body. His hand settled on her hip as he pulled her into his chest. She felt his body curl around her, his lips finding her neck, "Go to sleep babe."

A moment ago she thought it would never happen, her body was so awake, hypersensitive, but she suddenly found herself warm, safe, and exhausted. Her body relaxed under his touch as his arm settled at her waist. She was enjoying their closeness, listening to his breathing as she drifted off to sleep.

Something was trying to pull her away from her dreams. She struggled trying to pick up the vision where it left off when she felt something warm and moist on her neck. A whine escaped her lips, not wanting to wake up because of the feelings awaking in her body. Her mind was swimming between dreamland and reality, unsure in which direction to follow. She felt warm hands caress up her sides hovering near her breasts and back down to her hips. She took a deep breath and her senses were flooded with the erotic smell of Ranger. She peeked her eye open and decided reality for once was better than fantasy, well at this moment at least. She went to move her hand and realized she was lying on top of him, well mostly. She lifted her head to look at him, hoping he was asleep so she could sneak off of him. Suddenly, she found herself on her back with Ranger hovering over her. She opened her mouth to apologize; Ranger had warned her before that she liked to sleep on him. She denied it and one morning found herself in a similar situation that well, escaladed, but before she could get her apology out his mouth crashed into hers. A squeak filtered out of her as she tried to return his kiss, her hands worked their way to his neck and hair. Ranger was on all fours surrounding her, his body hovering over her. She could feel the warmth radiating off him and needed to feel him on her skin. She worked her hands down his sides and around his hips, when her hands cupped his cheeks trying to pull him to her. She heard a rumble in his chest and she pulled harder, but he wouldn't budge, he broke away from the kiss. She heard a grumble of protest realizing it was her. She flipped her eyes open and found Ranger staring down at her. She slipped an innocent smile on her face still trying to tug him towards her. A whining sound came from her throat in protest but Ranger just smiled, "What was that, babe?" Her hands retreated from his body and she used them to push her chest into his.

Her mouth went straight for his neck, placing open mouth kisses up and down. He retreated and sat back on his legs. He grinned at her probably knowing exactly what went across her mind; sometimes she swore he could read her thoughts. "Good morning, did you sleep well?"

She gave up, giving a big yawn and stretching her arms over her head making sure to arch her back sending her chest in his face. His hand went straight to the center of her chest slowly and torturously moving down the arch. His eyes grew dark and as soon as he met her eyes, he scooped her up in his arms off the bed.

'_Got 'em'_ she thought to herself as she squeaked at his quick movements. He stood carrying her bridal style and headed for the bathroom.

'_Oh boy!' _

Her hand went to his chest pinching and rubbing at his nipple. She bent her head down and took his nipple in her mouth. He groaned as he opened the shower door. He let her down, slowly sliding her body against his. His hands searched up her body and came to rest at her shoulders. He pushed her back into the shower against the wall as his mouth crashed into hers. He delivered a mind blowing kiss that left her mindless and panting when they broke away. He gave her his wolf grin as he reached for something. She reached out for him, but he stepped back, "Sorry babe."

She gave him a puzzled look not registering what his words meant, she only had to search his words for a second then the knob turned and she was greeted with cold water. A shriek released from her throat as she jerked her head towards his to be greeted with the shutting of the shower door. "Sorry, babe but you need a cold shower, we need to leave and I can't seem to keep you off me."

She was sure steam was pouring out of the shower, because she was furious. She huffed not knowing what to say. She was, she was, she was…hell, she didn't know what she was. She was angry, embarrassed and a little disappointed. She stilled under the stream, small shivers racking through her body. She could still see Ranger watching her through the glass. She desperately tried to think of a way to get back at him. Then it hit her. She started dragging her hands up her legs to her waist. She fingered the edge of the soaking wet shirt and seductively slipped it over her head, arching her back, pushing her breasts into the glass. She dropped the shirt behind her as her hands slowly ran back down her body, gliding across her chest, down her sides and around her hips. She traced around her breasts, then moved down to trace around the top of her underwear as she slowly slid her fingers around the lace edges, gripping them. She turned in the shower and bent at her waist to remove the wet clothing pushing her ass against the glass. She heard some light movements as she turned with her underwear hanging from one finger. Ranger had moved closer to the shower door, reaching his hand out he grasped the handle as his eyes found hers. They were dark and she couldn't help the smile that slipped onto her face. But he didn't move, he just stood there his eyes were glazed over taking her in.

She reached for the shampoo and started to wash her hair arching her back and pushing her chest forward '_come on big boy.'_ Her hands traced down her body as she tilted her head further back into the stream of water to wash away the soap. She glanced to the side wondering what Ranger was going to do. He saw her and his gaze broke. He shook his head slightly trying to clear his mind as his hand dropped off the door and found its way back to his side. "I'll go start the coffee, hurry up so we can get on the road babe." Then he turned and left the room shutting the door behind him.

"_Damn"_ she sighed. She started to berate herself, wondering what was wrong with her. She was standing here naked and wet and he wasn't even excited about that. She started to question herself. She groaned working on the knobs to turn the water warmer. '_Face it Steph, if he still wanted you he wouldn't have walked away that night or stopped things from progressing on the others.'_ A gloomy feeling settled over her as she finished up in the shower. The familiar emptiness settled into her chest as reality snapped back into place, all hope that was stirred up over the past day washed away like the soap from her body. She looked down in the shower and watched as the soap circled the drain and fell into the blackness. She felt like the washed away soap.

In a daze, she managed to dry off and shrug on the clothes left out for her not even looking at what she put on her body. Autopilot had kicked in taking over control, she was thankful in a way. Stephanie had been up for less than thirty minutes and exhaustion already threatened her, she wanted to fall into bed, crawl under the covers and never wake up. When she awoke this morning she felt great, better than she had in a long time, since before that night. No nightmares, just restful sleep, but now she felt empty and tired. She turned to take in her appearance; hardly recognizing the pale woman dressed in a Rangeman t-shirt and black cargos staring back at her. She flinched at the reflection, her hair wild and untamed. She started to scour the cabinets in search of some sort of hair tamer. When nothing materialized she started working her hair into a braid and tied it off with one of Ranger's leather tie straps. She went over and hung her wet shirt and underwear on the bar to dry and turned to head down stairs, afraid to look back in the mirror. She opened the door to find Ranger. His hands were stretched above his head gripping the door frame. His head was down, his lips pursed together in thought. He must have been in deep reflection because he was slow to respond. He slowly looked at her, working his way up her body, settling on her eyes. Her breath hitched in her chest, his sexy intense eyes pinning her, god this man was sexy and she wanted him, bad.

Flickers of light danced in his eyes and she studied them trying to uncover the meaning. Almost like a little war going on inside him she thought. He sighed and brought his arms down to his side as his blank face slammed into place, "The coffee is ready and there is some fruit in the fridge if you are hungry."

She nodded at him as he stepped aside to let her pass. "I'll be down in a few minutes," he said, crossing through to the bathroom. She started her walk down stairs hearing the door shut and the water come on.

Stephanie went straight to the coffee pot. She needed something to keep her going. She sat down on the bar stool taking a sip of the coffee, as the caffeine rushed through her body. She grabbed the paper sitting on the bar in front of her. When she turned it over the front page read "ARSON" in big letters across the top, pictures glittered the front page as recognition slapped her. '_Holy shit'_ this is where she had been yesterday. She rushed through the article furiously trying to find out all the details of who, what, when because she had been at the where just twenty-four hours before.

She had been so wrapped up in the article that when soft lips dragged across the back of her neck she jumped, letting out a surprised shout, and almost falling off the stool. Ranger's strong hands held her to him, making sure she didn't fall. His breath traced across her ear, sending a shiver down her spine, "Shh, babe, its okay."

Her heart was racing from the adrenaline coursing through her body and she found herself once again struggling to calm down. Ranger's hands starting rubbing her neck and shoulders, "Good thing we didn't agree to contract with them yesterday."

Something went off in her mind and she felt her spidey sense creeping its way through her body. She turned looking up into Ranger's eyes. She had to shake herself out of the thoughts that he caused in a single look, "Its funny, how they requested Rangeman services only days before this happened. Something is going on."

Ranger raised an eyebrow at her, contemplating her words for a few seconds. "Maybe they were being threatened and needed our help."

She nodded at him, but something was telling her that that wasn't it. "Yeah, but when they called initially I spoke to the main guy. When I inquired about why they needed our services he said something about just to set the mind at ease, bad part of town kind of thing. But they are in a nice part of town and then he got really upset that we couldn't come out until yesterday, he wanted us there the day he called. Which I thought was odd if it was just a piece of mind thing, you know?"

Ranger nodded, taking in her words.

"You know, I hadn't thought about all this, but what was Jerome White there for? I mean what would a black market con-man be doing in a high end antique importing business. They have a showroom, but it doesn't seem up his alley."

Ranger nodded again, reaching over her to gather up the paper. His face brushed hers as he drew back, "Ready?"

She nodded, following him out of the house. He grabbed the bag and locked the door. They settled themselves in the car and took off. She was instantly anxious not wanting to face reality so soon. Trying to shake the feeling, she grabbed the paper to read it over again. Ranger had slipped into driving mode as she combed through the words, looking for something. Nothing specific jumped out, but her body still tingled, telling her something was amiss. She was thinking about running some searches on the business and Jerome White when they got back to see if she could uncover anything that might shed some light on things.

Ranger interrupted her thoughts, "Babe I smell smoke."

Shooting him a glare followed by a smile, "Just searching for a connection between White and Bloomington's." She would have to find out just what Bloomington's was all about. She had only spoken to a man requesting Rangeman services, he identified himself as the owner, but she didn't have a chance to meet with him because of Jerome White. She really had found out nothing other than White was there and what the inside of the dumpster looked like. She really didn't remember seeing anything odd while she was there, no dead bodies, no body parts, and no documents with red flags.

Ranger nodded and returned his attention to the road. Silence fell between them. Silence was fine, it was comfortable, of course she hoped it would be by now since Ranger was almost always silent. She saw Ranger steal a glance her way from the corner of her eye and her muscles tightened. She knew that look, that look was bad for her. He opened his mouth but hesitated. Her heartbeat picked up, they weren't even back in Trenton yet and reality had managed to sneak in the air vents.

"Babe."

'_Shit, shit, shit'_ she thought, hoping that he had forgotten about the little talk they conveniently missed yesterday.

"Babe?"

She gave a huge sigh all the way from her toes but turned to look at him. He opened his mouth, but she cut him off before he got the words out, "I know, I know, we need to talk."

He looked over at her, his blank face in place and gave a slight nod.

She just sat there; she didn't know where to start. She had so many questions for him and questions about what was happening to her, questions about White and Bloomington's, Rangeman, Morelli, shit she had questions about her questions. She was so confused and she wanted to know where her denial went damn it, she missed it. She felt like a wreck inside and was afraid people would start staring at her like a horrific accident if she didn't get herself back on track. She looked like hell, she knew it. She felt it.

After what seemed like forever of berating and questioning herself, Ranger finally broke the madness, "Babe, what's going on?"

Well hell she had no idea what was going on so she just sat there looking at him dumbfounded. He soon realized he was getting now where, "What happened between you and Morelli?"

Okay she could answer this one, "We aren't together anymore." The words had no effect on her, surprisingly enough. In the past she would feel her heart skip a beat or tears would slip out, now nothing. Just words with no emotional ties whatsoever.

Ranger glanced at her, "Explain."

She thought it over for a minute, wondering what had happened. '_Oh yeah that's right, after you were shot I told him I loved him and then I went into this deep depression and I don't remember the last few weeks of my life, so I don't really know.'_ But she couldn't tell him that so she just shrugged her shoulders.

He looked a little frustrated when he looked at her again, "And?"

She shrugged again thinking she heard Ranger growl. "I don't know we just don't talk anymore."

"Why?"

She shrugged, batting her eyelashes at him, hoping he would let it rest.

He gave her the eye. The one that sent a shiver of fear down her spine, fear of what he was going to do to her to get the information he wanted. But for some reason she felt a little at ease since he was busy driving at that moment.

Silence flooded between them and she found herself wondering if he could hear her heart pounding in her chest. He kept glancing over at her straight faced, giving nothing away. She started to relax after a few minutes thinking he had given it a rest for at least a little while. She turned her head to the window taking in the scenery flashing by. She let out a scream of surprise when his hand jetted to her side in lightening speed, his fingers feverishly worked her most ticklish spot. Her body was bucking away from him as he relentlessly worked her, "Tell me."

She couldn't breathe through her laughter. Taking in huge gulps of air, her body was circling around pain as she clawed the side of the car trying to get away from him. She contemplated opening the door and jumping just to get away from his merciless hands.

"O…h…oh…okay…jjju…sssst….sssst..opp, STOP" she giggled like a child. He was giving her an evil torturous look, one eyebrow raised, eyes dark and thick.

Her chest heaved as she tried to calm down, tried to inch away from his hovering hand.

Anger flushed her as her body calmed. "You shit, you could have killed us, we are on the highway you know. Besides why do you care anyway?"

Ranger turned to her giving her a stern look, a grin dancing on his lips, "Tell me."

She wanted to shout at him '_because of you, asshole'_ but she just shrugged her shoulders at him again. A sigh shuttering its way through her body, "I told him I needed some time."

He turned his head back to the road and she watched his jaw clinch. She was annoying him with her vague answers. She sighed, "Listen I just couldn't deal with him. All he wanted to do was talk about things and I didn't want to. Like I don't want to now okay?" It came out in an angrier tone than she would have liked but she got her point across at least. Ranger nodded and turned to the road.

Silence staggered between them. She was trying to recover, trying to void herself of emotions. Slip back into the nothingness, it had become her comfort zone and Ranger was just driving.

He turned to her just outside of Trenton with inquisitive eyes, "Babe, do you remember the nights I was in the hospital?"

Oh yeah, she had forgotten to ask him about this, "No, what are you talking about."

She saw Ranger's eyes dull a little like sadness crept in. He nodded to her.

She waited for a response and when she realized none was going to be offered she pulled herself up in the seat and glared at Ranger, "Tell me what happened, Ranger."

"Babe, I think we need to talk about all this…." Ringing started to flood the car cutting off Ranger as he reached out smoothly and flipped his phone open.

"Yo" Ranger answered.

A faint talking filled the car, but she was unable to make out the words. Ranger stepped on the gas. Something was going on.

"I'll be there in 15" as he shut the phone and returned it to the console.

She was curious, "What?"

Ranger never tore his eyes off the road; he was speeding, weaving through the cars when the exit came up. "Something has happened I have to get back right away." Concern rang in his voice telling her there was something more.

"Ranger, is everything okay? No one is hurt right? Is there something I can do to help?"

Ranger concentrated on the road but finally glanced over, "Rangeman could use your help babe, can I interest you in a full time position with us?"

Anxiety gripped her body. Now that Ranger was back she had expected to head back to Vinnie once again, but she liked working at Rangeman. In fact she thought the only reason she had left the research job was to get away from Ranger. He drove her crazy sometimes and she was tired of hearing shit from Joe about working there. Joe wasn't happy about where she was working ever. Bounty Hunting was too dangerous, then he didn't want her working for Ranger because it was too dangerous. She had managed to get some other jobs in the mean time, but they resulted in being more dangerous than her two previous with way less pay. She gave up on the straight life and decided to take her chances running down criminals with guns that wanted to do nothing short of not going back to jail. So going back to Rangeman seemed like a nice alternative. It was safe and secure, yes there was danger, but she had Ranger's merry men to keep her safe and well she liked them. They were such a great group of guys. If she went back to Rangemen she would have a steady paycheck and benefits, beats the hell out of Vinnie's job, especially after the garbage truck incident.

She turned to Ranger and smiled, "And what does this job entail" raising her eyebrows at him.

"What you are doing now for Rangeman. Tank tells me the customers love you and your spidey sense always seems to pan out. That could be a real help to Rangeman after all. We like to keep our customers happy by providing results, having a charming executive to deal with will add on an extra touch Rangeman has not seemed to establish" he gave her his best 200 watt smile.

She put her finger to her lips tapping back and forth. She watched Ranger's eyes follow her finger, "So what you mean is you want a beautiful and seductive temptress to smoooooth over your clients" she looked at him seductively.

He shook his head breaking his gaze from her lips and focused back on the road. They turned on to Haywood and pulled into the garage. Ranger parked and turned his attention on her. He gave her a wolf grin, "Yeah, but no charming the pants off the customers babe" he leaned his head in and whispered in her ear, his breath hot on her skin "Only the boss."

Her breath hitched, he was so close his scent washing over her. She took in a deep breath, trying to suppress her hormones.

"What do you say babe" he whispered, sending her body into a shiver.

"As long as I am not in your entertainment line this time. This is a real job right? I will be part of the team. The guys will take me seriously" she questioned.

His tongue darted out and traced her ear and down to his favorite spot just below it, "No, babe this is a real job and the guys have always took you seriously."

He started placing open mouth kisses on the spot then up and down her neck. She cleared her throat, "What about you Ranger, are you going to take me seriously and treat me like a member of the team?"

Ranger continued his exploration, "Oh yeah babe, I've always taken you seriously."

But for some reason she couldn't help but think he didn't take her seriously, seeing as how he was sucking on her neck at the time and it made her mad. He was telling her what she wanted to hear. She smacked him in the head, "Ranger, I am being serious here."

"Hey" he said rubbing his head looking up at her. "So was I." Then his wolf grin slid into place, "I think you are seriously sexy with my name on your breast."

* * *

Okay people, I know you are reading this, tell me if I should continue! Besides Ranger is getting sad, he loves reviews!

Thank you Amanda & Jenn! Dawn you are the editing queen, thanks! A special thank you for Lindsay for helping me see what I hated about this chapter. You creative writing mind saved my sinking scientific mind! Damn those professors who drilled out every bit of creativity. You rock babe!


	4. Chapter 4: The Meeting

Nothing left to lose

Chapter four: The meeting

Warnings: Spoilers and adult content ahead. I own nothing, but I do like to pay with them from time to time.

_He started placing open mouth kisses on the spot and up and down her neck. She cleared her throat, "What about you Ranger, are you going to take me seriously and treat me like a member of the team?"_

_Ranger continued his exploration, "Oh yeah babe, I've always taken you seriously."_

_But for some reason she couldn't help but think he didn't take her seriously, seeing as how he was sucking on her neck at the time and it made her mad. He was telling her what she wanted to hear. She smacked him in the head, "Ranger, I am being serious here."_

"_Hey" he said rubbing his head looking up at her. "So was I." Then his wolf grin slid into place, "I think you are seriously sexy with my name on your breast."_

* * *

A growl resonated from her chest as a grin tweaked at the corners of his mouth.

"What," Ranger full out smiled.

She crossed her arms over her chest, effectively pushing him away from her. She was two seconds away from slapping him or at least storming out of the car.

He stilled and then leaned closer to her, slipping his hand up her neck, turning her face towards his. "Babe, I was just kidding. Come on, you know I take you seriously. Rangeman has put a lot of trust in you and your spidey sense, and so have I. If I didn't take you seriously do you think I would have offered you a job? Twice. And asked for you to help in my absence?"

His words echoed in her mind for a moment then she nodded at him. She believed him; his actions had proven his words. "Well, it sounds like a deal I can't refuse."

"Babe, that was the idea" She watched as a cheshire grin filtered across his face.

"How come I feel like I was just tricked," she asked, tapping her finger on her lips.

"Never babe, I am just looking forward to you charming my pants off" he replied, giving her his best 200 watter.

Stephanie swatted at him as he ducked out of the car and circled around to meet her. She got out of the car and pressed her body against his, standing on her tip toes to reach his ear, "Only if you're a good boss with lots of benefits." She saw his muscles tighten, she liked the way she could affect him. It made her feel powerful, like she had some sort of control on something in her life.

She skirted around him and headed for the elevator. He stayed still, trying to get his body to relax again, then shut the car door she left open before joining her at the elevator. He leaned into her, "Remember babe, I'll be the one evaluating you" placing an open mouth kiss on the back of her neck. "So you'll have to charm me at least once."

The elevator dinged and Tank came rushing out. Ranger took his mouth off her neck and they both stood up straight. She instantly tensed, wondering what his hurry was, before she remembered the call from earlier wondering if everything was okay.

"Hey bombshell" Tank smiled. "Ranger, the guys are up in the board room waiting for you. I am going to pick up the documents; I'll be back in five."

Tank turned and headed for his black H2. Ranger placed his hand on the small of her back, guiding her into the elevator. She looked up at him, "So now that I am officially a Rangeman employee are you going to tell me what's going on," the curiosity flowing through her.

He grinned back down at her, "Of course babe, it's your first assignment after all."

Stephanie gaped at him in surprise. Damn, she had been tricked, "Really?"

He bent down and brushed his lips across hers, "Damage control"

The elevator felt slow tonight to both of them. When it arrived they both straightened, Ranger guiding her out of the elevator when the doors opened. She gave a finger wave to the guys in the Comm room, they already knew she was there; this whole place had security cameras. They had witnessed it all from the monitors that made up one wall. Ranger guided her just past his office and into the board room.

All the guys were gathered at the table, except Tank and the two guys manning the monitors. All eyes focused on their arrival, a smile on each man's face. Various greetings filled the room as Ranger guided her to the table, offering her a seat. Ranger grabbed some water off the table in the back and sat one in front of Stephanie and sat down at the end of the table with his in hand. She was beside him and the chair on the other side was empty waiting for Tank.

Lester grabbed her attention first, "Hey bombshell, Ranger told us he'd get you to stay here and work for us, how'd he convince you?" Lester raised his eyebrows a couple of times at 'convince.'

She loved Lester! She chuckled, "Well he did an awful lot of groveling and kissing my feet, if that's what you mean Lester."

All the guys full out laughed, except Ranger of course. She could feel his eyes on her and she flinched a little under his gaze.

Hector called out, "And here we thought he would torture you into it…a satisfying torture that is."

She could feel the blush creep up her face and all the guys started to laugh again. This time Ranger joined.

Bobby piped up "Don't worry Steph we believe you, even if the blush tells us otherwise."

She felt like crawling under the table, she wished satisfying torture was involved. Her feeling of embarrassment washed away when the door swung open. All eyes were on Tank as he made his way to the table. She felt Ranger's hand slip onto her knee then up a little, his thumb caressing her inner thigh. Tank sat down and flopped the documents unto the table. Ranger removed his hand and grabbed the file flipping it open to take in its contents.

After a few minutes of silence, Ranger looked up, "Before we get down to business, I want to thank everyone for pitching in these past couple of weeks during my absence. You all rose to the occasion and did an excellent job as usual, so thank you. As we all know Stephanie did an outstanding job as a consultant for us during my absence. She helped train Tim our new research analyst and then stepped into a new role within the company, a role that our company has always been in need of. As you all know we often relied on our results to appease our customers and some of our customers have pointed out that our new approach to customer service has been what this company has lacked all along. Taking their suggestions into consideration Tank and I decided this position was long overdue. I am delighted to say that Stephanie has accepted the position of Liaison with Rangeman and will start with us today. Please help me welcome Stephanie back to our team."

Stephanie knew she was blushing at this point, knowing she must have had a goofy grin plastered on her face.

Lester piped up, "Yeah, yeah Ranger, Steph just keeps changing job descriptions, I can't wait to see what Bombshell will be next, assistant to the boss maybe" he laughed. Her eyes got big at Lester's words, but he giggled like a school girl, "Just kidding Steph, you know you're the glue in this team."

Bobby added in, "You've always been Steph."

Hector opened his mouth but before he got his words out Tank cleared his throat effectively taking the floor. "Stephanie, I want you to know how much you helped me these past few weeks. Our customers raved about you and after about a week they specifically asked to talk to you. I want you to know that this position was created for you, but more by you Stephanie. It was your hard work and the impression you left on the clients that made us realize this position was needed here at Rangeman and that you were the perfect person to fill it. I have to be honest with you bombshell, I don't envy your new position here." Tank shook his head, "Some of our customers are real pains in the ass."

Everyone started chuckling, agreeing with Tank. Lester even shouted, "Amen."

"But I have no doubt in my mind that you will excel in this position and wish you the best of luck. We will be here for you."

She felt all warm inside. This strange group of men, a collection of mercenaries and thugs, felt like a family to her. She had always thought their loyalty lay only with Ranger, but it was obvious now that they believed in her and wanted her here, not just because she was a joke, a comic relief for them. She felt emotion start to filter through her veins, hoping she wasn't dreaming this whole thing. She couldn't believe this position was made for her, not just to give her a job, but they actually needed her. It made her feel good, alive.

A genuine smile found its way to her lips as she took in the each of the men's eyes, nodding her thanks for the support they offered her.

Ranger slid his hand across to cover her's giving it a squeeze. "Stephanie will work with our customers and serve as the liaison between the two businesses helping with customer satisfaction throughout our relationship including the initial deal making. She will serve as the project manager during new acquisitions that will help get clients aboard and throughout the deal process. She will also help with the research on potential clients; hopefully her spidey sense will pick up any foul play before a deal is made." Everyone chuckled at this. The guys used to give her hell about her sense, saying it was a woman's intuition and shouldn't be trusted. They soon became believers after they saw her spidey sense deliver time after time. She didn't blame them for being skeptical, hell she had been doubtful in the beginning too.

"She will also help with damage control which lady and gentlemen, brings us to our business at hand. As we are all aware Bloomington's Imports Inc. contacted us earlier this week requesting Rangeman services. Although the initial meeting was not held due to extenuating circumstances Bloomington's is claiming we verbally agreed to protect their business which since then been burnt to the ground. Bloomington's lawyers have already filed suit against Rangeman for not providing adequate services. Since no written contract was in place and no money exchanged I have no doubt in my mind we will not suffer any complications from this matter financially or publically. Christian will be here tomorrow to clear things up for us; he will want to briefly talk to all the members who spoke to this client. I know Stephanie and Tank had contact with Bloomington's, did anyone else speak to them even for a moment?"

Ranger scanned the room. Hector nodded, "I answered the phone when they called to inquire about our services. I answered a few questions and then directed the call to Stephanie."

"Okay Hector, Christian will want to met with you then. Anyone else?"

When no one else answered Ranger nodded, "Since we record everything at Rangeman we will have no repercussions from this attack. Bobby, I need you to make copies of the taped conversations to give to Christian. Did anyone actually meet anyone representing Bloomington's?"

Everyone shook their heads 'no.' "Good. Now let's concentrate on why Bloomington's needed our help and why they became a target. Even though we were not partners, Rangeman could have been the target all along. We need to find out what is going on and who the target was and why. Another one of our clients, Watson's was affected by the fire, but only had minor damage. Since we insure the product of this client and not the building we are not responsible, but we should still play damage control and bump up surveillance."

"Tank will head up the surveillance team with Cal, Junior, Eddie, and Slick. You guys take shifts to cover the area at all times. Woody, Vince, and Ram will take security camera shifts. Steph you will need to do some damage control with Watson's. Hector, install some monitoring hardware at Watson's, let's see first hand what is going on over there. Go with Steph when she meets with them and tell them you are going to go look around for security while she keeps them busy. Lester and Bobby, start researching into the incident. Don't forget to see what the word is on the street. Hal and Roy, call Silvio see what he can turn up, then hit the street. Manny and Zero, put some calls into our contacts at the Trenton PD and Fire Department and see what they have turned up on the arson so far. Any questions?"

Everyone nodded at their assignments. Ranger stood and put his hands flat onto the table. "Okay team, lets move, I'll see you back here at five for a progress report. Call me if you uncover anything. "

Everyone nodded and stood, some exiting the room to fulfill their assignment, the surveillance team hanging around to meet with Tank. Stephanie stood looking at Ranger, not sure were to go. Ranger placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her out of the board room, nodding his head to Tank as they left. They headed next door to his office, Ranger shutting the door, Stephanie heading to the chair in front of his desk. Ranger settled across from her at his desk after pulling a file out of his file cabinet. He pushed it across his desk and leaned over to boot up his computer.

"This is the hard copy of the Watson file. We keep general info in a hard copy about the business and our contract with each client. It is just general information. The detailed information is on my computer, I will print it out for you."

"You keep two files for security?" She was nosey, she couldn't help it.

Ranger nodded as his fingers worked at the keyboard. "Confidentiality is important to our customers. Silvio, Tank and I are the only ones who can access these files, I will send the paperwork to Silvio to get you access Babe. You will need to know exactly what you are dealing with before you try and deal with our customers. Until then, let Tank and I know what you need and we can get it for you. Your desk has a locked drawer on it, I suggest you lock this information up until you finish reading it and destroy it after you are finished. Don't take the chance of letting this get out Steph. I trust every man I employ, but just don't take the chance, okay?"

She nodded at him.

"Okay, here you go" he said as he reached down and plucked the papers off the printer and handed them to her. "Quickly review this, call Watson's and tell them you would like to meet with them today to make sure everything is okay and to offer them help. Do not tell them about Hector coming with you. Just bring him and tell them he is going to secure the perimeter and see if anything looks suspicious. "

"Okay" she nodded giving him a smile.

Ranger stood and walked around his desk, then leaning on it in front of her. He bent down and grabbed the arms of the chair pulling her towards him. He leaned down and placed a hot kiss on her lips, "You ready to start charming" he whispered over her lips.

She looked up in his eyes and nodded slightly. God this man could make her hot. Deciding this was not the time to charm his pants off at least, she stood. Ranger's arms were on the arm rests of the chair encasing her. He slowly brought his head up her body, "Yeah, I guess I better start with Mr. Watson then," ducking under one of his arms and heading for the door. She made sure to swing her hips as she walked. Stephanie opened the door and turned back around to look at Ranger still leaning on the desk his arms crossed over his chest, "Later" she winked.

Stephanie started walking away and realized she had no idea where she was going. While Ranger was gone she worked out of Tank's office and Tank took Rangers, but now they were both occupied. She sighed not wanting to go back to Ranger. She had left him hanging and was now forced to go back. She turned and walked slowly back to his office not wanting to face his reaction. He was used to leaving the impression not her. She found him still leaning against his desk, arms still crossed.

"Uhm, where's my office?"

Ranger tilted his head back and full out laughed. He gave her the 'come here' look tilting his head.

She grimaced, walking towards him slowly. His hand went into his pocket fishing out a key and dangling it over her head. "Looking for this" he teased, a wicked smirk crossing his face.

Stephanie looked up at the keys dangling above her head trying to figure out how to get them. Deep in thought and totally distracted, she had no warning when Ranger crushed his mouth on hers. She gasped in surprise, Ranger seizing the opportunity to deepen the kiss. His hand dropped from above his head as he worked her mouth, letting his hand settle at her waist. His other hand at the base of her head tangled in her hair. Her hand jetted up his chest and down the arm where the key was held. Her other hand went down his chest and hovered near his waist. She was attempting to distract him with her lower hand and managed to kidnap the key. She immediately broke the kiss and made for the door. But when she reached the door it dawned on her that she still had no idea what office she had been given. Of course she could try all the offices and see which one opens. She stopped at the door frame debating her options.

Ranger cleared his throat, "Babe."

She slowly turned, taking him in. He was smiling ear to ear. She had never seen him smile like this before, it took the air out of her lungs, he was stunning. Stephanie took in a deep breath stilling her body because she wanted to turn around and jump the man. She managed a "hmmm."

"I can't say I'm disappointed that you want to get to work. So let me show were you will be working." He stood heading towards her. She stepped aside and let him through the door, walking through the Comm room to the office diagonal from his. He slipped his hand in hers taking the key and using it to open the door, gesturing her in. Stephanie crossed through taking in the office. A gasp escaped as she took in the big widows letting the sunshine flow through the bright office. There was a big walnut desk to the right, a big comfy looking leather executive chair matching the desk, and a couple of smaller ones sitting across from it for visitors. There was a wood file cabinet on the left wall and a brown leather couch under the widow with a table to the side. There were two framed pictures on the wall, one across from the desk and one behind. The pictures caught her eye and she walked to the wall across from her desk. It was a picture of penguins diving into the ocean from an iceberg; her fingers skimming across it whispering the saying out loud "_Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgment that something else is more important than fear" Ambrose Hollingworth Redmoon. _

The words stilled her. Taking a deep breath she looked at Ranger. He was leaning on the door frame with a smile tweaking at his lips. He had hoped the words would inspire her. She needed to gain some confidence and he hoped he could help her with that.

"This is great Ranger, thank you." She was really touched by all this, not knowing exactly how she would ever thank him.

He nodded watching her explore the room further. The office was smaller than his and Tanks, but not by much. Her fingers trailed over the wood filing cabinet and the couch as she passed. Stephanie walked up to the other framed picture behind her new desk. A walnut frame surrounding the lone penguin walking across the ice. She skimmed the bottom of the frame taking in the words. She felt Ranger's warm breath on her ear, "Individuality, have courage and follow your own path" he whispered.

Her breath hitched in her chest. Ranger turned Stephanie in his arms and smiled down at her.

"Did you pick these out for me?"

He nodded, dipping down to brush his lips across hers.

She whispered, "Thank you I love them. I love everything." She captured his lips trying to give him her thanks through the kiss she delivered. They broke away when hearing footsteps of an approaching visitor, their attention turning to the door. Stephanie noticed the wall facing the Comm room was glass like Ranger's office, with blinds for privacy when needed. She could see right into Rangers office from here, had a perfect view of his desk. Hector came into view.

"Stephanie" Hector knocked, looking into the office.

She smiled and invited him in.

"I just wanted to let you know I have everything ready to go."

She smiled at Hector, placing the files on her new desk and flipping them open. "I just need to review some things and then I'll give them a call. I will let you know when the meeting is as soon as I get off okay."

Hector nodded and turned to leave. "Love the new office Steph, it is totally you" as he walked out.

She turned her attention back to Ranger who was leaning on the side of her desk. His arms where crossed over his chest, his face blank watching her. She smiled and plopped herself in the exquisite chair.

"Guess I'd better get started."

Ranger nodded. "Call me if you need anything" he said bending down and kissing her head. He turned and walked around the desk. She powered up the computer and started flipping through the file. Ranger stopped at her door and turned around.

"Babe, keep your blinds open unless you need privacy okay?"

She looked up at him and nodded. "Okay."

He turned and walked out. Stephanie watched him walk to his office, her heart racing in her chest. She was a little overwhelmed to say the least. Ranger had arranged for all of this yesterday. When she had been in this office last week none of this was here. They had been using it as a storage room. They must have cleaned it out and set it up yesterday while they were gone. She felt fluttering in her stomach as she watched Ranger settle into his chair. He immediately met her eyes, locking her into a daze. A blush crept up her chest and settled on her cheeks. She immediately knew why he picked this office for her, but she wasn't complaining she would be keeping her eye on him too. Woody walked past the office and broke their gaze. She smiled at Ranger and decided to get to work.

Stephanie dug into the file trying to take in as much as she could before contacting the company. She read the brief file and then headed to the private file Ranger had printed out. She was trying hard to concentrate, but could feel the heat of Rangers eyes on her. She willed herself not to look at him, to continue her task. Stephanie read and reread a line multiple times still not comprehending the sentence. This was going to be a challenge! She finally got through the sentence and was struck with a tingle down her spine. Her spidey sense was picking up something. She signed into her computer and went straight into the search program plugging in the information she found that didn't fit. Stephanie looked back down at the file while the search continued totally forgetting about Ranger. Her mind was swirling with questions and she quickly jotted them down on the pad of paper on her desk. She reached the end of the file and looked up at the computer screen, clicking to open the results and combed through them.

The Watson Company was a family owned diamond company that was created over a hundred years ago. They specialized in rare and specialty diamonds, but also supply a number of big time jewelry companies with diamonds. Mr. Watson had run the business for over 50 years before recently appointing his son and daughter to take over. His daughter had started designing jewelry recently expanding the company. Now they not only supplied jewelers with diamonds, but Alicia Watson was designing and selling her own jewelry. Stephanie had heard of her, she recently designed the wedding pieces for a celebrity couple launching her line into the limelight. Stephanie had seen her work on the tabloids recently, she was good.

Everything on the surface looked legit, but something wasn't making sense. Francis Watson the father had been known for his integrity, never helping fuel the diamond war in the African countries. But recently Watson's had been named in the investigation on the illegal diamond trade. Had Watson's started to partake in war to obtain cheaper diamonds? Or had they been named as a suspect that would ward an investigation that proved their innocence? Just about every diamond supplier was named at one point or another according to the search.

She jotted down some more questions to investigate later and decided to call Watson's to set up a meeting. She picked up the phone and dialed the direct office line for Eric Watson, the son. He handled the business mostly now that Alicia was dealing with the designing aspect.

"Eric Watson" came out of the receiver.

"Mr. Watson, this is Stephanie Plum. The Liaison for Rangeman Corp."

"Hello, Ms. Plum. What can I do for you?"

"Please call me Stephanie."

"Okay Stephanie, what can I do for you" she could tell he was smiling through the phone.

"Mr. Watson, we heard about the fire and we're concerned. I am calling to see if I could meet with you today to discuss the incident. We want to assure you that your security is a priority here at Rangeman."

"Stephanie, please call me Eric. I appreciate your concern, but I believe it was just a fluke accident. I have no concerns regarding your company."

"Thank you, but we still feel we need to assess the damage to ensure your security."

Laughter filtered through the receiver. "I can see you are determined Stephanie, so I guess I should agree to a meeting."

Stephanie found herself smiling at him, "Yes, you should."

He let out another laugh, "I wouldn't want to miss a chance to meet a determined woman like you Ms. Plum. Besides you sound absolutely delightful."

"Please, call me Stephanie. How does ten o'clock sound?"

"That sounds perfect Stephanie. Looking forward to meeting you."

"Thank you and see you then," she said hanging up the phone.

Stephanie jotted down 'Eric-flirty' on her note pad and turned to enter his name in the search bank. She glanced up from the computer when she felt the warmth of Ranger's eyes on her again. She found his eyes as she stood and made her way towards him. He held them as she walked to his office. Stephanie stopped and knocked on his door never breaking their gaze. He motioned her in and she walked to the side of his desk sitting on the edge. He broke the gaze, taking in the position of her body on his desk. She dropped the file back on his desk.

"I've got a date with Eric at ten o'clock. Anything I should know other than he is a big flirt?"

Ranger snapped his eyes back up "He's a playboy, loves the women, a lot of them."

"I figured as much. Hey, I looked through the file and noticed some things that were off. Like they were recently named as a suspect in the illegal diamond trade. They have been in business for over a hundred years and have not been named until about a year ago. Almost eight months after Francis Watson retired and left the company to his children. Alicia started designing jewelry four months after taking over the company and at six months Eric took over the traditional company and Alicia took over the designing aspect. Doesn't that seem odd?" She was tapping her finger on her lips thinking.

Ranger 'hmmd.' "That is odd, but almost every diamond supplier is named suspect at some point."

"I guess, but it seems a little odd to me. I'll keep my eye on it."

Rangers hand caressed her leg pulling her out of her thoughts as she looked down at him. "Don't let Eric charm the pants off you. He can be quite suave."

Stephanie smirked then flipped her hair off her shoulder. "Why? I might be able to get more information out of him."

Ranger's eyebrow shot up, "Babe."

Stephanie chuckled as she stood and inserted the information Ranger gave her in his shredder. It was really amazing how one word could mean so many different things. She shook her head as she exited his office, feeling his eyes on her as she walked away. This would be a real challenge. She would have to learn how to concentrate and keep her cool around him. She worked her way through the Comm room looking for Hector with no success. She stopped at Ram who was watching the monitors at Watson's.

"Anything going on?"

He looked up and smiled, "Nope. The Fire Marshall and some Trenton plain cloths in and out nothing else."

She nodded, "Have you seen Hector?"

"Yeah, he is in the storage room taking inventory of the equipment."

"Thanks" she said turning to walk towards the storage room then realizing that was now her office.

Ram chuckled, "It's by the break room now."

"Oh, thanks," she said patting his shoulder. Stephanie turned and headed for the new storage room, knocking on the door to make sure she didn't knock Hector over. Hector opened the door and peeked out from behind the boxes.

"Hola, chica."

"Hi, we have a ten o'clock meeting with Eric Watson."

Hector nodded, looking down at his watch, "We should leave in fifteen then. I will need to set up in the car before we head in to the building at Watson's."

"Okay, I will meet you at the elevator in ten and then we can load up."

Hector nodded, stopping his inventory and heading out the door.

Stephanie headed back towards her office, finding her purse on the coat hanger. She grabbed it and sat down at her desk. She opened the thin long drawer under her desk and found a nice black leather business portfolio with a silver nameplate on the bottom corner. It read 'Stephanie Plum, Liaison.' Rangeman Corp embossed in the center. She took it out of the drawer and opened it. It had a pad of paper, a pen and business cards inside. She ran her hand over them thinking that Ranger must have been planning this for awhile or at least he knew someone who could print cards up fast. Again, she felt his eyes on her again, looking up to deliver him a smile. He smiled back at her, while talking on the phone. She stood and grabbed her purse and headed to the restroom.

She took care of business and then fixed her hair and touched up her makeup. Stephanie headed out, shutting the door on the way to the elevator. Hector was standing by the elevator waiting for her with a bag over his shoulder. He had on a Rangeman windbreaker that was concealing the materials he needed.

"Ready?" She asked, pushing the button for the elevator.

"Let's go chica"

They entered the elevator and she finger waved to the guys as the doors shut. They headed for a black Rangeman Expedition in the garage. Hector opened the passenger door and sat his bag on the back seat. Stephanie slide in the passenger seat as Hector got behind the wheel.

The drive was only a short distance from Rangeman, giving them a short period of time to go over possible scenarios. Hector parked the Expedition a block away and he reached around to get his bag. He unzipped it and brought out a small black receiver. He turned it on and then slipped something into his ear. After he got it situated, she looked for it but couldn't see it, almost relieved. She didn't want Hector to seem overly suspicious. He did after all have a tattooed tear drop under his eye. Hector turned and handed one to her, guiding her on how to insert it.

Once in place, Hector exited the car. Stephanie heard, "Chica" whispered in her ear.

"Yes."

"Okay, so I will let you know when I am done. That way you know when it is safe to head out. Stall him if he is trying to get rid of you. I will also be able to hear if you get into trouble. I doubt it will happen Steph, but if it does say 'I think it is going to rain.' That will be a signal to let me know you need help, okay?"

"Okay," he said, as Hector entered the car. He turned and handed her a small device. She glanced down at her hand seeing a very small, round, black metal transmitter thingy.

"Try and plant this somewhere inconspicuous. Like under his desk or something not far from his desk. When we first meet with him if I spot a place I will whisper it to you okay? The back is like a sticker, just peel it off before attaching it."

She nodded at him.

He reached around and put the bag on the back seat, then placed the receiver on the floor under his seat. He started the car and drove one block to Watson's and parked out front. They gazed at each other, both nodding before exiting the car. The SUV beeped locked as they headed for the building.

Watson's was located in the nice business district of Trenton where the buildings were well maintained and the streets were crowded with workers coming and going. Hector opened the door under the sign "The Watson Company, Diamond specialists for over 100 years." The lobby was well designed in charcoal gray and silver accents, very classy, a glass circular desk in the center of the room with a thin blonde woman behind it.

The woman looked up to greet us, "Welcome to The Watson Company, do you have an appointment?" She was young maybe twenty-five and very attractive. She had tanned skin, sharp blue eyes, and a perfect Crest smile.

"Hello, my name is Stephanie Plum and this is Hector Vega, we are from Rangeman and have an appointment with Mr. Eric Watson."

She smiled, "Oh, of course Miss. Plum. Mr. Watson is expecting you. Please have a seat; I will let him know you are here."

They both nodded and made their way to the gray plushy benches lining the wall. The woman picked up the phone and notified Eric Watson of their arrival. She looked up at us, "He is one his way down."

Stephanie smiled, "Thank you." She noticed Hector lean down and make a scene of tying his boot, saw him run a hand under the sofa before sitting up, planting a device. Damn he was good. She wouldn't have even known if she didn't know what they were here for.

He smiled at Stephanie as she mouthed 'your good' at him. His smile widened. They both turned towards the elevators when a ding resonated through the lobby. They stood as Eric Watson stepped off the elevator. Stephanie instantly recognized him from the picture in the file, it did not due him justice. He was slim, 5'9 with sandy brown hair and bright green eyes. He was wearing a charcoal grey Armani suit with a deep emerald green tie. His file said he was 34 years old, pretty young for having your own billion-dollar diamond business. He turned towards them and immediately his eyes started to scan her body, from her head to her toe. Most women don't notice this sort of thing, but she did, maybe because it was her job to notice things or maybe because she had always been different. When he scanned back up her body and finally looked in her eyes, she noticed a wicked smile cross his lips, "Ms. Plum, I am Eric Watson" he greeted, as he walked up and took her hand in his. His emerald green eyes pierced hers, the man was devastatingly handsome He placed a hot kiss on the top of her hand.

'_Did it get hot in here?'_


	5. Chapter 5: The Job

Nothing left to lose

Chapter five: The job

Warnings: Spoilers and adult content ahead. No, my last name is not Evanovich, you get the picture.

_He smiled at Stephanie as she mouthed 'your good' at him. His smile widened. They both turned towards the elevators when a ding resonated through the lobby. They stood as Eric Watson stepped off the elevator. Stephanie instantly recognized him for the picture in the file that did not due him justice. He was slim, 5'9 with sandy brown hair and bright green eyes. He was wearing a charcoal grey Armani suit with a deep emerald green tie. His file said he was 34 years old, pretty young for having your own billion-dollar diamond business. He turned towards them and immediately his eyes started to scan her body, from her head to her toe. Most women don't notice this sort of thing, but she did, maybe because it was her job to notice things or maybe because she had always been different. When he scanned back up her body and finally looked in her eyes, she noticed a wicked smile cross his lips, "Ms. Plum, I am Eric Watson" he greeted, as he walked up and took her hand in his. His emerald green eyes pierced hers, the man was devastatingly handsome. He placed a hot kiss on the top of her hand. _

'_Did it get hot in here?'_

* * *

Stephanie took his hand and gave him her best 200 watt smile meeting his emerald eyes. "Please call me Stephanie."

She watched as he took her hand to his mouth and placed a kiss on the top. "Pleasure to meet you Stephanie." Her breath hitched and she almost started to pant.

She gave him another killer smile and turned towards Hector. "This is my associate Hector Vega."

Eric shook Hector's hand, "Nice to meet you Mr. Vega, please both of you call me Eric." Hector nodded. "Shall we head to my office?"

"Certainly" she smiled, as she and Hector followed him to the elevator. Stephanie took the opportunity to take in his form. His pants fit perfectly and highlighted his muscles in all the right places. He had to work out to have a body like that. He wasn't big, but lean and well defined. Hector caught her taking in his backside and nudged her in the arm giving her his 'you slut' look. She shot him her best innocent 'what' look, but he just shook his head.

The elevator doors opened as soon as Eric pushed the button. They loaded on and he pushed the four on the dial. She took note of four levels on the option pad. She caught Eric Watson's eyes scanning her body in the reflection of elevator doors. Stephanie took a deep breath and stood straighter, unconsciously pushing out her chest. Hectors fingers tickled up her arm as she turned to look at his smiling face. He mouthed, 'naughty, naughty' and she almost snorted.

Stephanie cleared her throat, "I hope we aren't imposing, I am sure you are a busy man."

Eric Watson turned towards her meeting her eyes, "Never too busy to meet a beautiful woman," he grinned.

A blush crept up her chest, this guy was a charmer. A very handsome, sexy charmer.

"Besides, we value our relationship with Rangeman, anything I can do to continue our relationship is well worth my time."

She nodded, as the elevator arrived at their destination. The doors opened to a large room with two offices in the back, a woman seated behind the desk in the middle. The office was breathtaking. The wood beams exposed with high ceilings everything done in a deep cherry wood. Eric escorted them to the office on the left. He nodded to the red headed woman behind a glass desk and opened the thick, high door to the office inviting them in.

They both scanned the room, trying to take everything in while Eric was distracted. Stephanie nodded to a vase sitting on the corner of his desk, Hector nodded in agreement. It was a perfect place to hide the bug.

Eric shut the door and headed for his chair behind the desk. It was a black leather executive chair behind a huge cherry wood desk decorated with the usual desk items, computer, telephone, office supplies. The office décor was mainly black and glass continuing the cherry wood theme. There was a leather sofa along the wall behind them, a sink with what they assumed to be a bar to the side of that. There was also another door beside the bar, probably a bathroom or closet. Everything was exquisite, the pictures, furniture, even his stapler looked expensive. "Please make yourselves comfortable. Can I get you anything to drink?"

She looked over at Hector and then back at Eric, "No thank you." They settled into the two black leather chairs across from Eric.

Eric smiled, "So, Stephanie I have been a customer of Rangeman for quite some time and I have never had the opportunity to meet you." She noticed a smile tugging at the side of his mouth.

She smiled back, "I recently took a new position with Rangeman."

"I see, well it is welcomed. As a customer I would much rather deal with someone with grace and charm. No offense to Mr. Manoso or any of your associates, their results have always kept me happy, but it is a nice change to deal with someone of your caliber for once."

"Thank you." He was still focused on her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Of course. So let's get down to business." He settled his tan hands onto the desk.

"We were informed of the fire in the next building that affected your company. As part of our service we need to assess the damage." _God his eyes were gorgeous, a shimmering emerald green._

"Only minor structural damage on the first and second floor of the building on the west side." His eyes started to twitch back in forth slightly, like he was searching hers for something.

It made her feel a little uncomfortable so she looked down focusing her attention the folder in her hands. She opened the sleek new folder and jotted down some information. "Did the damage affect any of your merchandise?" She stilled, wondering if her voice squeaked, looked over at Hector who smiled back at her. '_Shit.'_

"No, we were lucky we keep everything in the east side of the building. The offices are on the west side, but no one was affected by the damage." She could still feel his eyes on her.

"Good. Hector is our security inspector. He will need to survey the damage for our report." His eyes finally left her as he focused on Hector and then down to his phone.

"Certainly." He pushed a button on the phone. "Catherine?" His movements were smooth and graceful.

"Yes Mr. Watson" a voice rang out from the phone.

"Can you please have Tim come to my office?"

"Yes sir," a soft voice filtered through the room from the speaker.

"Thank you." Stephanie found herself impressed with this man, successful, handsome, polite, what a catch.

His eyes focused on Hector again. "Tim will take you to inspect the damage, he is our facility director."

"Thank you" Hector nodded.

"No problem at all. I want the business to be safe; it has been around for one hundred and four years now. I don't want to break that tradition any time soon" a smile forming on his lips.

They both nodded as a knock on the door filtered through the room.

"Come in."

A short dark haired man with a gray beard walked in. He was a stout man dressed in khaki pants and a polo shirt bearing the company name. Keys hung from his belt as well as a flashlight and cell phone. Eric stood, Stephanie and Hector following suit.

"This is Tim Cook he is our facility director. Tim this is Stephanie Plum and Hector Vega from Rangeman Corporation. They are here to survey the damage we received from the fire and to ensure our safety."

Tim walked straight up to Stephanie with a goofy grin on his face, "Stephanie Plum, the Bombshell Bounty Hunter?"

Stephanie grinned, a blush creeping up her cheeks. "Well, not anymore."

"I'm a big fan Miss Plum. I've missed reading about you; it's been weeks since they had anything about you in the paper." '_Oh God, one of my admirers, can you believe this?'_

She nodded at the man not knowing what to say.

"Yeah, I had read you had given up bounty hunting some time ago, but then all that business with the kidnapping and Scrog popped up."

She felt a shudder go through her body as she heard his name. She tried to fight the visions trying to take hold of her body. '_Not now' _she prayed. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder as it directed her towards Eric Watson. His eyes found hers, "Are you okay Stephanie? How about some water?"

She nodded trying to push the visions away. Hector was rubbing a small circle in her back, he whispered, "Come on Steph, stay with me."

She could barely hear him from the roaring in her ears. Eric handed her the water and she took a sip hoping to drown the thoughts. He smiled at her, "Stephanie, I didn't realize you were the Bombshell Bounty Hunter."

Stephanie grimaced trying to concentrate on anything other than the thoughts that flooded her mind when she heard that name. She felt herself fighting to control her breathing, winning out against the demons. She struggled, taking in two deep breaths and hearing a low humming sound. After a few seconds of searching she realized she was the one humming. She looked up at Eric Watson and gave him her best smile, "I was once called that, I guess I will never live that down."

Eric's smile touched his ears at her reply, watching her take more of the water in her mouth. She turned towards Hector and gave him a reassuring nod. "Sorry about that gentleman, that man's name still has an affect on me."

"No need to apologize Stephanie. It was a horrible thing you went through that night. I am sorry I reminded you of it" Tim said lightly touching her hand. His eyes were sincere. She nodded at his apology.

Hector walked around her towards Tim, "Would you show me where the damage is?"

Tim nodded and both men turned to leave, shutting the door behind them. Stephanie immediately snapped her attention back to Eric Watson pondering her options for planting the bug. They both took their seats once again.

His emerald eyes met hers, "Stephanie, you are by far a diamond in the rough at Rangeman. How in the world did you end up there?"

"I have been a consultant for Rangeman for quite some time and they made me an offer I could not refuse" she said, batting her eyelashes at him. If only he knew, Rangeman saved her more times than she had ever helped them.

"That must have been some offer. They are lucky to have someone of your caliber. I must ask you, how is it working with all those animals?"

She felt a little angry at his remark; she loved the guys she worked with. She took in a deep cleansing breath, "I assure you, they are all gentleman."

Eric Watson full out laughed at her reply, "Next I suppose you are going to tell me they all are just great big teddy bears."

She smirked as he continued to laugh, seeing that she did not find it as funny as he did. "So Hector is going to survey the damage to make sure our product is not at risk?"

She nodded, "Yes, you can see our concern. We do not want to risk your product. It seems this was an accident, but we have to make sure that your product wasn't the target. Which reminds me, I have some standard questions that I need to ask you about the incident."

She paused, waiting for his response. When he nodded, she continued, flipping open her folder, "Have you received any threats recently?"

"No."

"Has anything odd happened in the past few weeks? Oddities in the numbers, staff, or even your customers" flipping her hair off her shoulder.

"Not that I can think of, business as usual really." He was watching her every move, his full attention focused on her.

"Has there been any new companies inquiring about your products recently?" She tapped her pen on her lips, watching his eyes follow.

His eyes focused on her lips, "Well, yes, daily really. With Alicia's new role in the company we have multiple new interests daily. She even has an online gallery that can be accessed around the world. The gallery onsite here is open during business hours and opens for reservations. We have two major events coming up this week."

"May I ask what type of events" she asked, bringing her pen back down to touch the paper.

"One is a private showing on Thursday. A celebrity is coming into town with his girlfriend; I believe he is going to let her pick out her engagement ring. The gallery will be open just to them. The other is a party that Alicia is putting on for some of her best customers to introduce her new line. It is by invite only, very exclusive. I am sure the media is aware because she already premiered her new line last week at her gallery in New York City." She noticed he was moving his thumb slowly up and down his finger.

She jotted a few things down about the upcoming reservations. She smiled up at him, "Eric, due to the recent events, I do believe Rangeman would like to be involved during these events."

"I have my own security staff for events, but we would welcome the additional support. The event on Thursday will start at approximately seven and the client has reserved the gallery until nine that night. The party is on Saturday from seven until midnight."

She nodded jotting the times down on the paper. "I will inform you of our plan once it is in place. I will need the name and contact information for your security director."

"May I offer a suggestion Stephanie" he said, his eyebrows slightly rising.

"Certainly" she smiled.

"Your associates are quite obvious, but you would blend in easily with the clientele we are expecting. Perhaps you could serve as an attendant on Thursday night and a model on Saturday." His eyes sparkled as a wicked smile made its way across his face.

She gave him a questioning look, "Model?"

"Yes, a jewelry model. You would wear some of Alicia's pieces, mingling with the guests to show off our products. Buyers like to see what the jewelry looks like especially on beautiful women." He leaned forward staring intensely into her eyes.

She felt a blush creep up and settle across her cheeks. It was quite a complement to be asked to model jewelry, model anything really and the look he gave her would set anyone on fire.

"You could come as my date," he suggested, running his hand through his sandy brown hair and giving her a smile that revealed two small dimples.

Silence smothered the room as she looked at him with big eyes, trying to control her heart that was fluttering inside her chest. This man was sexy and he knew it. He could charm a blind woman.

"Or you could invite one of your associates from Rangemen" he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Yes, it would help provide a cover. I will speak with the team when I get back and will let you know the plan." She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

She stood and walked up to his desk, bringing her fingers up to outline the rim of the vase on his desk. She gave him her sultry eyes and half of a smile, "Thank you for the invitation. You are quite the charmer Mr. Watson." She flicked her tongue out to wet her lips and watched his eyes focus there. Stephanie slipped her hand in the vase, taking her fingers and circling the rim slowly, placing the bug on the underside.

"Stephanie, it would be an honor for you to wear our diamonds. I would also love to escort you, but I understand if Rangeman plans otherwise" his eyes still focusing on her mouth.

She heard Hectors voice whisper in her ear, "grrrr, tiger." She almost chuckled out load. Instead she let a seductive smile slip across her lips. "Thank you. I just have a few more questions for you."

He nodded moving his eyes back up to hers as they both took their seats again.

"As far as your supplier, any changes in your relationship recently?"

"None. We have had a long history, both hope to continue that relationship well in to the future."

"Do you have any business affiliation with Bloomington Imports?"

"No." His answers seemed sincere, his eyes crystal clear.

"Has Bloomington's contacted you in any way since the incident or a few weeks before the incident?" She placed her hand on the arm rest.

"No, we have never been contacted by the company or initiated contact."

"Is there anything you can think of that you might share with Bloomington's? Other than sharing the same location? Perhaps employees, shipping providers, or even your financial company?"

He was silent for a few moments, clearly thinking about the question proposed to him, never breaking eye contact. He leaned back in his chair contemplating. "I am not one hundred percent sure about this. I don't think I have any employees who work for them we have a very loyal staff. But I am sure we both have shipped with UPS and Fed Ex. Our financials are handled in New York City."

A few more silent moments passed, "Oh and we share the same dumpster, all the businesses on this block do."

She nodded, jotting down a few notes trying to hide the blush of embarrassment that threatened her from the mention of the dumpster. She hoped he hadn't heard of her fiasco the other day.

She shifted her position in the chair, not wanting to think about the dumpster when she heard Hector whisper, "I'm coming up."

"Okay. Please keep these questions in your mind and alert us if anything seems suspicions or you can think of anything else."

He nodded, opening his desk drawer and retrieving a card from its depth. He smiled up at her, "Stephanie, this is an official invitation for Saturday. We would be delighted if you attended as a Rangeman employee or more preferably as yourself."

He stood and walked around his desk another card in his hand. He positioned himself in front of her, slightly leaning on the edge of the cherry wood desk. She grew nervous as he reached for her hand. She watched as he took the hand to his mouth placing a soft kiss on the top. She would have swooned if she hadn't been here on business, that and the fact that she knew he was a playboy. He after all was very handsome and debonair besides the fact that he owned a successful diamond company. Of course she had never been a material girl. His kiss sent electricity through her body; she slowly stood, as his eyes drifted up. She had to get away from this man; his powerful charm was trying to lure her in.

He handed over two business cards, "This is my business card and the card for our security director. Please do not hesitate to call me for anything. I assure you he will cooperate in anyway you need him to."

"Thank you."

His hand lingered on hers after the exchange, "Stephanie, can I ask you something?"

She nodded, slipping her hand from his.

His eyes were intense, "Why do you wear that uniform? A woman like you should not be wearing men's clothing."

Stephanie smiled up at him, "We had some business this morning that required it." She was lying, but she had planned on talking to Ranger about the dress code. If she was going to be a liaison for Rangeman she should dress like a professional, not a mercenary.

A smile slide across his face, "I see."

He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a knock at his door, "Yes."

Tim and Hector opened the door and proceeded in. Hector walked over to Eric reaching his hand out.

"I have surveyed the damage and you should receive a report from us as soon as it is ready. I do not see any immediate threat that should be addressed, so business can be continued as usual."

Eric shook his hand, "That is very good news, thank you."

"We should get back, we will be in touch" she said, giving him a smile.

He took her hand in his and kissed the top, "Thank you, I look forward to it."

She nodded and they turned to leave, thanking Tim as they left.

They proceeded to the elevator and out of the building thanking the receptionist from earlier. As soon as the doors on the Expedition shut, Hector let out a wolf call. "I think someone has the hots for you, chica."

Stephanie gasped at him, giving her innocent eyes while batting her lashes at him, "Whatever do you mean?"

"Damn Steph, I thought he was going to jump you on the desk…diamond in the rough" he giggled like a schoolgirl.

She swatted at him as he pulled into traffic heading back to Hayward, "I got the information out of him didn't I?"

Hector made a kissy face, "I want you to model for me…ha, ha, ha….he is good."

"What you don't think he was serious?"

"Oh yes Steph, he was serious…serious about getting into your pants" he was full out laughing.

She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Hector looked over at her, "Awww, don't pout Steph, you know I think you're sexy" he growled.

'She laughed at him, "It's too bad you're gay Hector."

He returned her laugh. "So did you get everything planted?"

"Yeah, how about you, did you plant one in the vase?"

She nodded; giving him her best smile, she was proud of herself, "Of course."

He shook his head at her as they pulled into the garage. "Bombshell, I don't know how we survived without you for so long" he was chuckling, but she knew he meant it. She felt her heart swell a little.

Hector parked the SUV as she turned towards him, "Hector, thank you."

He smiled at her and nodded as they got out of the car heading to the elevator. She pushed the button as she watched Hector jog back to the Expedition to retrieve his bag. She slipped in the elevator and held the door for him. When the doors opened they headed out, Hector stopping to speak to the guys, probably telling them to tune in to the newly installed bugs. Stephanie headed for her office giving the guys a smile and a finger wave as she passed. She opened the door and hung her purse on the hook, tossing the folder on her desk. She turned to head for the bathroom and found Ranger leaning against the door frame.

"Babe."

"Ranger."

"So I hear you charmed Mr. Watson" he said, a smile tugging at his lips.

She smiled at him, "I managed to get some information from him."

He pushed off the door frame, "Good."

He walked past her and slid into the chair across from her desk, picking up her folder in the process.

She looked at him and then at the door, then back to him.

He nodded at her and she quickly headed for the restroom. '_Did he just give me permission to use the restroom?'_ She took care of business and headed back out to her office passing Lester on the way.

"You know Beautiful, I always thought you would be an excellent lingerie model myself" he chuckled. '_Oh God, they listened to everything.'_ He leaned in and whispered in her ear "But of course I'm just an animal, right? I should show you."

She let out a breath and swatted at Lester, "You are!"

He growled at her retreating body as she high tailed it into her office and settled back in her chair.

Ranger's eyes came up and captured hers in an intense gaze. "Are you okay?"

She instantly knew Ranger was talking about her near meltdown. She dropped her eyes to the desk and nodded.

"So what do you think?" He didn't press her, which she was thankful for. She knew it was coming, but at least not at this moment.

She looked back up at him trying to send him her thanks through her eyes, "Something is off. I just can't put my finger on it."

"Eric is pretty clean. He has always wanted to follow in his father's footsteps. The only way he strays from that is with the ladies. He is known to be a playboy."

She nodded at him, "He is certainly a charmer."

Ranger's eyebrow shot up pinning her in his gaze, "We didn't know who would end up with their pants off."

She snorted, "Whatever" giving him her best Burg eye roll.

"Christian got out of court early today and he is on his way here. He will need to meet with you after our meeting at five."

She nodded, "Ranger?"

He nodded back at her, "I was thinking," his eyebrow shooting up playfully. "Listen, I wanted to talk to you about the dress code. I think I should look more professional if I want to succeed in this position. I mean, I kind of look intimidating in this get up."

He smiled, "What were you thinking?"

"Well I think I should dress up for meetings with clients. You dress up in suits, I think I should too."

He nodded, "I agree. I sent Ella out today to get pick you up some clothes."

Her eyebrows shot up and her eyes got big.

"But babe, I will leave the shoe shopping to you. Take the company card that is in your locked drawer. Get whatever you need as far as work cloths, but I expect you to keep a Rangeman uniform with you, either in my apartment or in your office. Including your vest and gun babe."

"Of course."

He stood and started out the door.

"Ranger?" He turned and pinned her with his eyes.

"Thank you for everything" she gestured around the room.

"No babe, thank you. You did a great job while I was gone and today."

She smiled at him and he returned it with a warm one of his own. He then turned and headed for his office. She watched unable to pry her eyes off his beautiful backside. Lester walked by moving his eyebrows up and down suggestively. She threw a pen at him pegging him in the head with it. He laughed and went on his way. '_Damn these guys!'_

She let out a sigh and booted up her computer and plugged in Tim's name into the search program. She decided to visit the break room for lunch while it searched. She grabbed a sandwich, a bottle of water and headed back to the office.

When she got back she noticed a light blinking on the phone. She picked it up and pushed the button. Rangers voice filter through the phone, "Babe, I told you to take the card and go." The line went dead as the message ended. She instantly looked towards Ranger. He was watching her. She pressed the delete button and punched in his extension. His eyes never strayed, "Babe."

"I am going to head out in a minute, can I get you anything?"

She heard him intake air, "Well, you could stop at Victoria's Secret and pick me up a present." She automatically started to blush.

"Oh, I didn't know you wore Victoria's Secret."

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6: The Trip

Nothing left to lose

Chapter six: The trip

Warnings: Spoilers and adult content ahead. I own nothing.

* * *

_When she got back she noticed a light blinking on the phone. She picked it up and pushed the button. Rangers voice filter through the phone, "Babe, I told you to take the card and go." The line went dead as the message ended. She instantly looked towards Ranger. He was watching her. She pressed the delete button and punched in his extension. His eyes never strayed, "Babe."_

"_I am going to head out in a minute, can I get you anything?"_

_She heard him intake air, "Well, you could stop at Victoria_'_s Secret and pick me up a present." She automatically started to blush._

"_Oh, I didn't know you wore Victoria_'_s Secret."_

* * *

She felt like doing a snoopy dance. She had just left Ranger hanging and it felt good. She could still feel his eyes on her as she slowly, smoothly placed the phone on the receiver. She turned her attention to the computer and clicked on the file opening the world of Tim Cook. She took in the information, keeping her eyes glued to the screen even though she was dying to look at Ranger's reaction to her little stunt. She combed through the information, Tim had been in the Navy out of high school and then joined the Watson Company after he retired. He worked his way up in the company. Nothing out of order here. He had a wife and two children who had grown and left home. No arrests, no warrants, no red flags waving.

She pulled out the business cards Eric Watson had given her and plugged in the name of the security director Jay Baker. She took two bites from the sandwich and found herself full, as the computer performed her requested searches. Taking a deep breath, she decided it was time to shop. She picked up the phone and called Vinnie's.

Connie's voice greeted her. "Hey Connie, its Steph. How are you?"

"Great Steph, how are you? I heard about the garbage truck, Jerome White is dirty."

"Yeah" she chuckled not wanting to talk about it. "Hey is Lula around?"

"Yeah, she is lounging on the couch feeling sorry for herself. She got sprayed today by an FTA."

"Sprayed?"

"Yeah, he took the hose to her" Connie's amusement filled her ear. She could hear Lula piping up in the background.

"Tell her I have just the cure for her. I will be there in ten minutes; tell her to meet me out front."

"Kay" she heard as she hung the phone up. She started opening up drawers in her desk. She hadn't even had time to explore. She found the locked drawer but then it hit her; did she have a key for it. She picked up the keys to her office and found a potential on the ring. She tried it and was delighted when she heard the lock click. She found a small lock box inside with a company checkbook beside it. There was a set of keys in the drawer as well. She used the same key to unlock the small box. When it opened the box she almost gasped. The company card was nestled on top of a pile of money. She whipped her head up and looked at Ranger who was watching her while talking on the phone. A smile crept across his face. '_Well, I guess he knew it was there.'_ Probably petty cash in case she needed it for supplies or something. But why would she need cash when she had a card? She would have to ask him about that later. She grabbed the card and locked the box. Returned it to the drawer and locked it. She grabbed her purse and headed for the elevator, locking the door behind her.

She punched the up button by the elevator, deciding she needed to change for the shopping trip. She didn't want to scare the workers at Macy's. As she waited she noticed the Comm room was practically empty except for Ram and Woody who were busy watching the monitors. She looked at her watch, lunchtime. Everyone was probably eating or in the gym or maybe they were all busy completing their assignments before the meeting. She waved to Ram and Woody as the doors closed, punching the remote key as the elevator headed for the seventh floor. When the doors opened she saw Ella coming through the door to the apartment.

"Hello Stephanie, how are you dear?"

She smiled brightly at Ella, "I am fine Ella, how are you?"

"Good dear. I just finished shopping for you. I hung everything in the closet. Let me know if you like them. I can take them back and get you something else if you don't."

"Thank you Ella, I appreciate all your help. You spoil me."

"My pleasure dear. I am just glad you decided to stay with us. You are really a delight to have around."

Stephanie smiled at her and brushed her hand over hers giving her a squeeze. Ella smiled back then headed into the elevator Stephanie was holding open for her.

"I have to go prep for dinner. I am making you a special dessert for tonight."

Stephanie turned and looked at her curiously.

"It's for the dinner meeting tonight with Mr. Waters. Carlos told me the three of you would be meeting around six and would like dinner."

Stephanie nodded; Ella must mean Christian the lawyer. Stephanie didn't know his last name. She nodded at her, "Thank you Ella for everything."

She smiled back at her as the doors closed, Stephanie heard "My pleasure dear" as she disappeared.

Stephanie went into the apartment and headed for the closet to find something to wear on the shopping trip. Opening the closet stripping off her shirt and kicking off her shoes, she gasped as her eyes focused on seven beautiful suits of different styles. They were all designer suits, one black short skirt suit with charcoal pinstripes that's label read DKNY. She pushed it aside to find an elegant silk suit that had wide leg pants and a contoured jacket. The tag read Calvin Klein. Next was a dark charcoal short skirt suit that had deep blue thin stripes. It was Calvin Klein as well. Hanging next to the charcoal suit was a black pants suit with white pinstripes and had an Anne Klein label. She could barely believe her eyes as she pushed the suit aside to find another, a black suit with a light gray wing collar. The jacket had a matching gray belt that came around the sides and dipped down meeting at the middle in a V, a Liz Claiborne tag hanging from the sleeve. A unique black Anne Klein suit was hanging beside the last. The four button jacket had a high collar, giving it an Asian flair. The skirt was slim cut and flared out at the bottom. The last suit caught her eye and Stephanie automatically found it to be her favorite. It was a chocolate brown suit with a DKNY label. It had a slim cut jacket with an elaborate one button closure that was cream and a slim skirt that flared at the bottom. The pockets were outlined in a thin cream ribbon on the jacket. Beside the suits a variety of shirts hung. There were silky tank top shirts and shells in white, charcoal, cream and the deep blue. They matched the suits perfectly. Her heart was pounding. She would definitely have to buy Ranger a present for this. Hanging here in his closet was a small fortune. He probably spent more money on these clothes than she had in her entire life.

She pushed past the suits and grabbed a pair of jeans and a collared shirt Ella had picked up for her. It was a light blue with a little pink whale above her breast. She slipped on her sneakers and headed for the door. She had been a lot longer than ten minutes. But she knew Lula; she was still on that couch.

She headed down to the garage, stepping out of the elevator and pushed the remote on the keys that were in her drawer. To her surprise a black Jeep Cherokee lit up and called to her attention. She couldn't help but feel like this was all a dream while walking towards the vehicle. She was being completely spoiled; offered a top of the line corporate position in a successful company, with a steady salary and benefits; given a top of the line expensive wardrobe, the company card to accessorize it and a top of the line company car to go shopping with. Not to mention her killer office. This had to be a dream. She slipped in behind the wheel and gasped at the interior, leather seats, Bose stereo, the full package. She slipped the key in and cranked the vehicle over. What had she done to deserve all this? Then it hit her, what will she be expected to do? She took a deep breath pondering that thought. Letting it out as she realized it really couldn't be all that bad what ever it was right. She was talking about Ranger here. She just hoped she didn't royally mess this all up or blow up her awesome new ride.

Stephanie pulled the Jeep out and headed towards Vinnie's, exploring the car as she went. It had a GPS on the dash, a security system beside it and there was a police scanner hooked to the consol, beside the car phone. She pulled up in front of Vinnie's and honked at Lula. Lula sat up from the couch and both her and Connie made a b-line for the car when they saw it was her through the tinted windows. Stephanie pushed the automatic window button down just as the women reached the vehicle.

"Damn girl, wha'd you do to get this fine ride?"

She shrugged her shoulders at her. "I was offered a full time position with Rangeman as their Liaison and this is one of the perks."

"Shoot, girl what are you liaisoning over there anyway?"

Stephanie laughed at Lula, "Not what you're thinking."

"That is great Steph, I do hope you accepted the position" Connie smirked at Lula.

"An offer I couldn't refuse" she smiled.

"Was Ranger in that offer girl" Lula asked, while opening the door and running her hand over the leather seats.

"Please, but you guys should see the office they gave me. It is all decked out too."

"Well, I wonder what else is included in your job description there Steph" Connie said with wide eyes.

They all giggled, but Stephanie did wonder at her question. She would have to check that out when she got back.

"I am heading to the mall for some shoes, wanna come? I heard you needed a little therapy."

"Shoot girl, le'me just get my purse, I am in need of a lot of therapy right now" as she turned to head back to the office.

"Connie you coming?"

"Nah, I have some stuff I need to take care of. So Steph does that mean you're quitting?"

"I think I will still do some cases on the side Connie, why you have someone for me?"

"No, just wondering if I should give Joyce the Jerome White file."

"You know Connie, it is tempting, but I have a score to settle with Jerome, so I think I will keep him."

Connie smiled at Stephanie as Lula made her way back. She settled herself in the passenger seat. "Therapy time."

"You girls have fun" Connie waved.

"See you later Connie."

Lula immediately went for the radio and blasted it while they drove towards the mall. Stephanie tolerated it knowing she was upset about what happened earlier. When they turned into the parking lot of Macy's Stephanie reached over and turned the radio off.

"Shoot white girl, can't you see I'm grooven here."

Stephanie smiled over at her, parking the Jeep. They made no haste and headed for their destination. Stephanie held the door for Lula as she brushed by her to get inside Macy's.

"So what happened," Stephanie asked while walking beside Lula.

"Some crazy old white dude thought I needed a shower is all. He ruined my new outfit."

Lula was dressed in a bright red spandex dress with red FMPs to match. Her hair and nails painted to match her outfit. Only something Lula could pull off.

They headed straight for the shoe department.

"So whatcha looking for girl?'

"Well, I have some new suits that I need to get shoes for. I need at least one black pair and one brown pair. But I could use a charcoal pair and something with a white accent."

"New threads, you mean you won't be wearing all that SWAT shit?"

She nodded at her, a smile plastered on her face. Lula always made her smile.

"Girl we got some serious work to do, you better move that skinny butt of yours."

They stormed the shoe department scouring through the rows of shoes in search of the perfect matches.

Stephanie's eye caught on a pair of chocolate brown heels. They had a rounded toe and the tops were strappy like a sandal with a thin spiky two and a half inch heel. They were elegant and classy, they were Prada and under any other circumstance she would have sat them right back down because of the price. But this time she picked one up and showed Lula.

"Girl, he ain't gonna to get no work done if you wear those."

Stephanie grinned, placing the shoe on her foot. They were perfect.

"Pants or skirt?" Lula asked.

"Skirt."

"Shit girl, you won't make it to your office" she shook her head.

The sales clerk approached, he was young and lanky. "What size can I bring you miss?"

"Seven and a half please."

He nodded and retreated into the storage room.

Lula waved a black pair of FMPs over her head, "Girl, check this shit out."

Stephanie headed over to her and found a beautiful pair of suede platform heels with a rounded toe, jet black. They had three and half inch heels and the label read Nine West.

The clerk returned with a box in hand. "Thank you, can I get these in the same size?"

He nodded and returned to the labyrinth.

Stephanie turned and came face to face with a dreamy pair of Kate Spade pumps. They were charcoal grey Mary Jane's with a chunky four inch heel. They were a must have. She motioned Lula over.

"Girl, can you afford all this?"

Stephanie slipped her hand in her purse and pulled out the company card that read 'Stephanie Plum.'

Lula gasped, "Girl what have you gotten yourself into? There is going to be some price to pay, you know. Like your body….or your heart."

Stephanie shivered at the thought, was she right?

The sales clerk interrupted her thoughts handing over a box. "Can I get these too?"

He nodded and headed back, a light sweet shinning on his forehead.

Lula came over with a pair of Anne Klein's. They were black heels with a rounded toe, a dainty white ribbon at the top, a white trim lining the inner edge. They had a four inch chunky heel.

The clerk came back mildly short of breath as he handed over the box. Stephanie smiled at him and he nodded, "Be right back."

He wasn't complaining, after all he would make one hell of a commission if she bought all of these. They gathered the boxes and headed for the chairs by the big mirror. She slid on the first pair and walked in front of the mirror.

"Wow" the sales clerk said adding the last box to the top of the pile.

"Yeah, girl those are the shit!"

"I'll take these" Stephanie nodded to the clerk.

She sat down and handed him the shoes. He returned them to the box while she tried on the black suede pair. She stood and walked to the mirror.

Lula smiled, "Classy."

"Yeah, I like these too." She sat back down and handed the pair to the clerk.

She slipped on the Mary Jane's and Lula smiled, "Damn girl, this must be your day."

"It must be I love these too."

Repeating the same motions she tried on the last pair, checking them out in the mirror.

Lula nodded and she turned to the clerk, "I'll take them all." He squeaked when Lula piled the last box on top covering his face completely. He made his way towards the register bumping into the displays but not knocking them over. Stephanie grabbed the top box and he smiled in return.

The clerk rang out the shoes and Stephanie just about gasped at the total. Guilt rushed through her body. Ranger had spent quite a bit of money on her these past couple of days. She was debating over what she should buy when her cell phone rang, the Batman theme ringing through her purse.

"Lo."

"Babe."

"Yes?"

"You almost done? I need your help with something."

"Yeah, I just need to run to one more place."

She could hear him smiling through the phone, "Did you get enough stuff to start out with?"

"You must mean, 'are you spending all my money as fast as you can?'"

"No, uniforms are a tax write off Babe, get whatever you want."

She smiled, "Oh, okay then, I will. I'll be back within the hour."

"Come to my office when you get back." Then the line went dead.

Stephanie handed the clerk her card and felt liberated knowing her new designer cloths and shoes would be a tax write off. Maybe she should stop by the handbags on her way to Victoria's Secret.

"Batman's got some superhero sense. He knew you were sitting here feeling guilty about spending his money. Maybe he's got you bugged."

Stephanie laughed at her and grabbed her card returning it to her purse. They grabbed the bags and headed towards the mall. "Maybe he does."

They went straight to Victoria's Secret, Lula wearing a smirk the whole way "Now how is he going to explain to Uncle Sam that lingerie is a uniform, he ain't no pimp?"

"I need to get some hose."

"Yeah and some garter belts and crotchless panties."

She tried hard to suppress her laughter and soon they both let it out. "Lula, I fell like Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman!"

"Girl, he is so much finer than Richard Gere."

They chuckled together, Lula reaching over to grab the bags from her hands. Stephanie scooped up some thigh highs in black, white, cream and tan and started fingering the garter belts. There was a pretty pale pink that would look good under the gray suit. She found her size and added it to the pile, along with the matching underwear, bra and camisole. Lula gestured over to a deep blue one that was all lace. She instantly thought of the suit with the same color blue stripes. She picked up her size in the whole set and headed over to the white ones. She picked up a white, cream and black colored set and made her way towards the naughty section.

Lula followed, "Girl now this is more like it, you better get him a thank you gift if you know what I mean." Lula touched her arm and she turned to look at her. She motioned her head towards the mall entrance, "It's your cop, but I don't think he sees us."

Stephanie turned and sure enough there was Joe. She could see him through the display glass. Luckily he had not spotted them. Guilt washed over her. Here she was thinking naughty thoughts about Ranger, standing in the middle of a lingerie store and until just now he had not even crossed her mind. She turned towards Lula trying to get her thoughts away from Joe. Stephanie felt the tears rush to her eyes, trying her hardest to hold them back. Lula put the bags down at her feet and grabbed something off the table near by. She then took the card out of Stephanie's purse and took all the merchandise to the counter. Stephanie stood there glued to her spot, watching Lula in a haze through her tears as she paid and collected the goods. Lula returned to her side and shoved two of the bags in her hand and scooped up the others. She then guided Stephanie out of the store and back to the car. As soon as the doors shut Stephanie burst into tears, unable to hold in the pain any longer.

Lula gave her a one armed hug and let her cry. Stephanie was thankful, she needed it. When she finally cried herself dry she started hiccupping. Lula laughed, "Girl, it will all work out, it always does you know. Look at me I should be the poster girl for that shit."

Stephanie smiled and hiccupped at her in response. She dried her face and headed back to Vinnie's, to drop off Lula.

She thanked Lula and rushed back to Haywood knowing she was late. She had told Ranger she would be back within the hour and well that had came and went. She pulled in and parked grabbing only her purse and hurried to the elevator. It took forever to arrive and she was sure he would be mad. When it finally dinged, she jumped in and headed to the fifth floor. The doors opened and she ran right into Rangers chest as she tried to exit. His arms snaked up hers and pushed her to the back of the elevator. She looked up taking in his blank face.

"Where are your bags?"

She sniffed, "In the car, it took longer than I expected so I left them in the car so I could hurry to meet you."

Ranger punched the keypad and they headed up to the seventh floor. His eyes were piercing hers. The elevator doors opened and he turned and guided her into the apartment. He shut the door and pushed her against the door pinning her there with his body.

"You've been crying" it was more of a statement than a question.

She didn't move or respond. Ranger's fingers found her chin and guided it until he met her eyes with his. He searched them.

"Why?"

She sniffed, "I saw Joe at the mall and I felt guilty."

His eyebrows tweaked in confusion, "Explain."

"I don't know, it just hit me all at once."

He nodded, "We need to talk."

She nodded, knowing this was coming.

"Tonight after we meet with Christian."

He slowly backed away and flipped his phone open. "Bring up the bags from Stephanie's car." He flipped the phone shut.

He looked in her eyes, "Get dressed; we are going to meet with a client in fifteen minutes. Then we have the briefing and then we will have a dinner meeting with Christian."

She nodded and started towards the bathroom. Ranger followed but stopped at the closet. Stephanie washed her face, combed her hair and applied some makeup. When she came out he had changed into a black suit, a light blue dress shirt underneath. No tie, but he didn't need one. She checked her mouth nonchalantly for drool. A knock at the door sent Ranger out of her site effectively breaking her daze. Junior made his way into the bedroom, loaded down with her bags, "Hey bombshell, I liked the stuff in the pink bag."

Her eyes went wide as Ranger cleared his throat giving Junior an authoritative stare.

"Just kidding guys, geez" Junior pleaded waving his hands in front of him as he backed out of the room.

Ranger escorted him out. Stephanie dug into the bags and decided on the brown suit with her new killer shoes. She slipped into the pink bag and grabbed the cream garter belt and cream hose. She didn't grab the whole set because she wanted to wash everything first. She slipped the belt and her hose on and then slipped on the cream shell and the brown suit. It felt like silk against her skin and fit like a glove. She slipped on her new FMP and walked to the mirror to take in the view. She stood there gawking at herself, then twirled feeling like a millionaire. She giggled like a schoolgirl and stopped finding Ranger leaning against the doorframe. His eyes were intense and stopped her cold. Well not cold really, in fact she felt the room had gotten at least ten degrees warmer. Her breath hitched as he stalked towards her.

He stopped right in front of her. Their bodies were only millimeters apart. She could feel his warmth. He leaned down and whispered, "You look beautiful."

She mustered out a breathless, "Thank you." His breath was hot on her ear and the room was charged with electricity. Ringing resonated in the room. Ranger smoothly flipped his phone open, "Yo."

She could hear a voice but couldn't make out what they were saying over the sound of her heartbeat flooding her ears.

"Take them to the conference room. We will be right down."

Ranger slid his hand down her arm and guided her to the door. "We have a meeting. Alicia Watson is here to meet with us regarding security for Saturday's event."

Stephanie looked up at him as they entered the elevator, "What?"

A small smile played at Rangers lips, "It seems Eric was so impressed by you that he informed Alicia she would have a new model. Alicia is here to discuss her expectations with us."

She still had not grasped what was going on. They had not even decided what the plan was yet or if Rangeman would even be involved. But the doors opened before she could ask him what was going on. Ranger guided her to the boardroom with his hand on the small of her back. Lester let out a whistle when he caught Stephanie in his sight that was quickly extinguished with one look from Ranger. No doubt due to the clients in the next room. They entered the room to find Tank speaking with a tall brunette woman. She was thin and graceful, her hair long and straight. Her green eyes were an almost identical match to Eric Watson's, who stood at her side, but they were cold and harsh. The woman's eyes were pinning Stephanie to her spot as the familiar tingling ripped down her spine.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7: The Plan

Nothing left to lose

Chapter seven: The plan

Warnings: Spoilers and adult content ahead. I own nothing.

* * *

_A small smile played at Rangers lips, "It seems Eric was so impressed by you that he informed Alicia she would have a new model. Alicia is here to discuss her expectations with us."_

_She still had not grasped what was going on. They had not even decided what the plan was yet or if Rangeman would even be involved. But the doors opened before she could ask him what was going on. Ranger guided her to the board room with his hand on the small of her back. Lester let out a whistle when he caught Stephanie in his sight that was quickly extinguished with one look from Ranger. No doubt due to the clients in the next room. They entered the room to find Tank speaking with a tall brunette woman. She was thin and graceful, her hair long and straight. Her green eyes were an almost identical match to Eric Watson's, who stood at her side, but they were cold and harsh. The woman's eyes were pinning Stephanie to her spot as the familiar tingling ripped down her spine._

* * *

Stephanie was fighting the anxiety that coursed through her as the woman's harsh gaze roamed over her body, taking in every detail. This woman's gaze was making Stephanie feel more vulnerable than any man had ever made her feel and her spidey sense was going haywire. The woman's harsh green eyes finally met with Stephanie's soft blue ones, as the woman flipped her hair over her shoulder. The woman stepped forward and took a deep breath as she stuck her hand out, "Ms. Plum, I am Alicia Watson. My brother informed me of your possible participation in my upcoming events."

Stephanie hesitated but took her hand and smiled, "Please call me Stephanie."

Alicia nodded and released her hand, "Stephanie, I'm sure you can understand my concern. After all, I have an image and a reputation to up-hold. I was a little nervous after hearing you were a bounty hunter and had affiliation with Rangeman."

Stephanie nodded and motioned her to sit down, briefly wondered if Alicia was here to make sure she wasn't ugly. Alicia smiled at her, "I have just the piece for you on Saturday. It'll bring out your eyes. But this event is very formal, so you'll need to dress accordingly." Alicia eyeballed her again, "Something in blue with sequins, yes definitely. Shall I send my stylist over?"

At this point Ranger stepped forward and Stephanie felt Alicia's attention shift to him, finally seeing him for the first time. Stephanie heard the small gasp Alicia released as she drank Ranger in and hastily scrambled to her feet. '_Even in her haste, she's still smooth and graceful_,' Stephanie noted. Walking over to Ranger, Alicia offered him her hand, "Well hello there, I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting. I am Alicia Watson."

Ranger smiled as Alicia's long manicured fingers wrapped around his hand "Carlos Manoso, pleasure to meet you Ms. Watson."

She let out a seductive laugh, "Please, it's Alicia and the pleasure is all mine."

Stephanie felt the urge to make a face, but she managed to hold her composure, albeit barely. Alicia Watson was a beautiful woman. She was tall and slender with dark hair that hung just below her shoulders and an air of grace danced around her. Stephanie felt a tad bit jealous, but she knew Ranger could see right through Alicia. At least she hoped he did, after she hoped Alicia was not the type of woman he went for. Actually, Stephanie had no idea what kind of woman Ranger looked for. He'd never had one around for her to observe or even give her a hint, but she was pretty sure he did not like superficial fake people just from the business he ran and the people that surrounded him. Of course there was always the chance that the type of women he was attracted to were completely opposite form the people he interacted with on a daily basis.

Stephanie was drawn away from her thoughts by a wet feeling on her hand and she almost jumped. It was Eric Watson; he'd taken her hand and planted an open mouth kiss on the top of it. Her eyes slowly focused on Eric Watson's as she forced her face to stay neutral. Did she want to scream 'Eww' or swoon? Stephanie didn't really know which to choose and it confused her, probably because Ranger was in the room with her. She could feel his eyes on her, taking in the interaction between them. She almost snorted aloud when she saw Tank make the universal vomit face out of the corner of her eye. Quickly turning the snort into a cough, Stephanie pulled her hand away from Eric's, giving him a warm smile.

Ranger settled in the chair across from Stephanie and stared Eric down, no doubt seeing the exchange between the two of them. But Eric didn't seem to notice Ranger's intense gaze, he was too busy looking at Stephanie like she was dinner. It was one of those looks, you know, the ones that make you feel naked and vulnerable. Stephanie turned away from him and focused her attention on Alicia Watson.

"We don't want to impose Ms. Watson; Rangeman is only trying to offer assistance to insure your products safety. After all we do have to live up to our contract."

Alicia reluctantly tore her eyes away Ranger's body and settled on Stephanie's face. Stephanie noticed the intensity in her gaze; she looked like an animal…an animal in heat, that is.

"No, no, no, you are definitely not imposing" Alicia said, absently licking her lips as she settled her gaze on Ranger. "It will be a delight to have Rangeman around. So what's the plan?"

"Well, we really haven't had an oppu…" Stephanie started but was cut off by Ranger.

"We haven't finalized the plan yet and are in need of some more information from you. What exactly are these events?" Stephanie closed her mouth after Ranger finished; she was a little perturbed at him for cutting her off. She glanced at him but his attention was focused on Alicia, which just added to her frustration. Eric Watson caught her eye and shot her a sexy smile. Stephanie gave him a small smile feeling a little embarrassed and hoped Ranger would not make a habit of this.

Alicia smiled, "The event on Wednesday is for a special client. A celebrity, Jordan Williams, the basketball player. He is proposing to his girlfriend and bringing her to pick out her ring from my collection."

Ranger nodded, but said nothing.

Alicia's eyebrows came up in response, "Saturday is a party for my most valuable customers. I am revealing my new line."

Stephanie tried to focus on Alicia but she could feel Eric's eyes devouring her. Her breath hitched as she took in his intense gaze. She could feel the electricity in the air from him and for the first time, felt uncomfortable around him. Her spidey sense was alarming, but she wasn't sure if it was just from Alicia or from Eric too. She smiled sweetly and nodded her head slightly. He mouthed to her that she looked beautiful, but before she could reply Tank cleared his throat.

Stephanie's eyes focused on Tank as she saw a small smirk pull at the sides of his lips before he spoke, "How many people are you expecting on Saturday?"

Alicia turned her attention to Tank and batted her thick black eyelashes at him, "I would say fifty to seventy-five of my most loyal customers. Give or take a few dates. Of course, my caterer is preparing for a hundred."

Tank nodded, "How much security have you planned on?"

This finally broke Eric's gaze as he focused on Tank, "Jay Baker our security director has it all planned out. I haven't been briefed yet, but I can assure you it will be enough. Shall I call him?"

"No, we will speak with him tomorrow and coordinate our efforts," Ranger assured Eric.

Eric nodded, "I suggest that Stephanie act as an attendant on Wednesday and a model on Saturday. I also suggest that she come with someone, perhaps she could come as my date for the event."

The room fell quiet for a few moments and Stephanie was sure that the whole room could hear her heart pounding loudly in her chest. Anxiety was slowly dancing around her as the silence continued, wondering who would decide her future.

Alicia finally broke the silence, "Carlos, you could escort me. That way you could get in unnoticed as well."

Stephanie almost snorted at her remark. '_Ranger unnoticed? Oh, please. The man could never go unnoticed.'_ Then Stephanie realized her heart was fluttering in her chest, powered by the anxiety of Ranger's upcoming answer. 'Say, no, say no' she chanted in her head. She was willing him to decline, trying to send her chant through her eyes as she focused on his.

Ranger's face remained blank, his eyes stone cold giving nothing away, "Thank you for the offer, but I think I will escort Stephanie. It will make it less obvious if we need to communicate during the event."

Stephanie blew out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding as relief flooded through her. She hadn't minded the idea of going with Eric, but she hated the idea of Alicia Watson ever touching Ranger. There was something seriously wrong with this woman. Stephanie just had to figure out what it was. Stephanie watched as a slouch settled in Alicia's shoulders, she did a victory dance in her head.

"That will be just fine Mr. Manoso. I gave Stephanie an official invite to the event on Saturday for the two of you to use. I will let Jay know you are going to call. Thank you for offering your assistance. You of course, will have our full cooperation" Eric assured them.

Ranger nodded, "For Wednesday, Stephanie will be an attendant and we will observe your security."

Eric nodded, "That will be fine. I will have a uniform dropped off for Stephanie tomorrow morning. The showing starts at seven, so please arrive by six-thirty. Alicia will teach you about the pieces you will be showing."

Stephanie nodded, "Okay. Thanks."

Eric stood, moving over to Stephanie as he took her hand within his own. "No, thank you Stephanie. I look forward to seeing you again soon. Please do not hesitate to call if you need anything." He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her skin chastely, he must have known all eyes were on them and restrained himself. Stephanie smiled as everyone stood, heading for the door.

Alicia slithered beside Ranger and gently brushed her hand against his. Stephanie watched as Ranger turned towards Alicia giving her a strained smile. At least, it seemed strained from her point of view, but she wondered if anyone other than her could see it. They walked out of the room and headed towards elevator.

Alicia giggled and batted her lashes at him, "It has been a pleasure Mr. Manoso. Until we meet again."

Ranger nodded at her and shook Eric's hand as they waited for the elevator. Tank, Eric and Alicia loaded on the elevator when it arrived and soon disappeared behind the doors.

Stephanie took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly as she stared at the elevator doors. She was reviewing the meeting in her head, her spidey sense had gone haywire when she met Alicia Watson and she was trying to figure out what it all meant. Ranger's hand on her arm drew her out of her thoughts. She turned and looked up at him. He smiled at her as he guided her back to the conference room.

Stephanie went straight for a chair and plopped down, lost in her thoughts again. Ranger grabbed two bottled waters and placed one in front of her before taking a seat beside her and reached over to turn her chair towards him.

Their eyes locked and his intense gaze stole her breath. "Babe."

She sucked in a deep breath, "I think she likes you."

Ranger full out laughed at her words. It was contagious and soon she found herself laughing too. "Babe, I think we both have admirers."

She felt herself blush, "They are a little intense."

"Is there anything else I need to know before we meet with everyone?"

Stephanie grimaced at him, "Well, my spidey sense was going haywire the whole time."

Ranger's eyebrow rose, "Did you notice it at your meeting earlier with Eric?"

She shook her head, 'no.' "Nothing until I met Alicia."

Ranger 'hmmd.' "It is time for the meeting, are you okay with the plan so far?"

Stephanie nodded, "Sure, thanks for asking." She was glad he asked, but she would definitely need to speak to him about cutting her off earlier.

Ranger smiled and brushed his hand over hers.

Tank walked in and settled beside Ranger. A huge grin plastered across his face, "Damn you guys. I thought I was gonna bust a gut. That was entertainment. I didn't know who was going to jump who first" he laughed. "And, hahhaha, hahahah and did you see him give Bombshell that kiss on her hand, hahhaha, I think he licked it clean, hahahhaha."

Stephanie cleared her throat, clearly embarrassed and hoping to shut Tank up. "I can't help it Tank, I seem to have an affect on people."

Tank laughed harder, "Yeah, the crazy ones at least."

Stephanie huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as she glanced at Ranger who was grinning ear to ear. She instantly started to boil. "Hey, I am not your entertainment anymore, so shut up."

Ranger cleared his throat and elbowed Tank who was struggling to control himself. "And Carlos, I thought she was going to pounce and start humping you, did you see her eyes. She looked like a dog in heat, hahahahaha."

Stephanie instantly snorted and started to laugh. "Oh, Tank I almost lost it when you made that face."

Ranger coolly turned his eyes to Tank raising an eyebrow.

Tank grimaced, "What?"

Stephanie was trying to control her laughter and started to giggle as Lester padded in and sat down beside her. "What's so funny?"

Ranger answered, "Nothing."

Lester turned to Stephanie, "Bombshell?"

Stephanie giggled, "Oh, Ranger has a new admirer, that's all."

A goofy grin crossed Lester's lips, "Oh really. Alicia Watson, huh?"

Stephanie and Tank nodded as Ranger sat back in the chair blank faced.

"Well, I've heard she is a nice ride, but you'll pay the price if you know what I mean" Lester chuckled.

Stephanie turned towards Lester, "What do you mean?"

Lester laughed out loud. "Nothing you need to worry about or are you interested in her too?"

Stephanie immediately swatted at him, "Whatever Lester, just tell me."

Bobby and Junior came in and sat down, trying to get caught up in the conversation.

Junior piped up, "What's up?"

"Seems our fearless leader has a new admirer," Lester chuckled.

Junior's eyebrows raised in response. Bobby smiled, "Hector told me that someone has the hots for our Bombshell too."

Stephanie felt a blush creep up her neck. "What?"

The room erupted into laughter. Stephanie just smiled wanting nothing more than to crawl under the table. She glanced around the room watching as Hector made his way to the table. Hector gave her a big smile and patted her shoulder as he walked by. Cal, Manny, Zero and Roy strolled in settling into their seats.

Ranger cleared his throat, signaling the beginning of the meeting. "Let's get started. Tank."

"Nothing really to report for the surveillance team. Business as usual at Watson's. Bloomington's has been busy with the fire investigators and insurance surveyors. No sign of Jerome White. Nothing seems out of place."

Ranger nodded, "Lester, Bobby, what did you two find out?"

Bobby spoke, "No word on the street yet. Rumors of collecting insurance money, but nothing more."

"But, a few contacts noticed Bloomington's loading a large amount of merchandise into trucks the past few weeks. I wonder if there is anyway to tell just how much of their merchandise was damaged besides their inventory list that is," Lester asked.

Zero smiled, "There were remains of merchandise, screws, hardware those types of things."

Manny smiled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of metal fasteners, screws and various other pieces of hardware. He opened his hand and gave a few pieces to Hector and turned to give a few to Tank. "But look at this. Seems a little odd that antiques were constructed with new types of hardware. I can see if the piece is damaged and needs to be repaired, but whole pieces constructed with these newer types, seems odd."

Tank handed Ranger a few of the pieces, rolling them around in his hand, "Yeah, it is odd. These are definitely new; no sign of age whatsoever. Manny, send them to the lab. We can find out just how old they are."

Stephanie rolled one piece of hardware in between her fingers as she thought about it all. Then it hit her and she let out a small gasp. Everyone turned their eyes to her. She opened her mouth but hesitated. Surely these guys were already thinking this. She should just keep quiet, so she brought her lips back together effectively closing her mouth.

Ranger tweaked an eyebrow up in response. "Steph?"

"Oh…well, I was just thinking we should check to see if Bloomington's received a lot of deliveries as well" she grimaced, hoping they didn't think she was as impulsive as she felt.

Lester smiled, "Genius Bombshell. You are thinking they switched things out. Replaced their antiques with cheap furniture to cash in on their insurance."

Stephanie nodded, a small smile tweaking at her lips, "Yeah."

Ranger nodded, "If that's the case then it sounds like Bloomington's is responsible for their own damage. Lets check this out. If it proves true than we can assume there was no intent on Rangeman."

Stephanie nodded, "But why did Bloomington's request Rangeman services?"

"Rangeman would have been held financially responsible to the extent of the contract. Bloomington's would collect from us as well as the insurance company. Double dipping so to say" Tank said shooting her a small smile.

Stephanie wiggled in her seat. She felt a little weird, hoping they didn't think she was stupid or something.

"Of course, we need to investigate further to find the real cause. If it was just insurance fraud then fine, but we can't assume. Manny, Zero, anything else from the Trenton PD or Fire" Ranger asked.

Zero shook his head 'no,' "The fire marshal is ruling it an arson. They'll know what caused it by the weekend. Some accelerant was used, but they don't know what yet. Definitely nothing obvious, like a firebomb and they have not ruled out an electrical cause. It definitely was not a spontaneous electrical fire, but their not sure what the spark was at this point."

Ranger reached for the water in front of him opening the cap and taking a swallow, "Roy, any word from Silvio?"

"He is running some searches on employees at Bloomington's and the owners, nothing yet. Hal is out following a tip, but ironically it is more of a tip on Watson's than Bloomington's. One of his contacts noticed a suspicious woman who paid a visit to Watson's today that had been seen in at Bloomington's. It might just be a coincidence, but the woman is rumored to be some sort of foreign diplomat. No name on her yet."

"Okay," Ranger nodded. "Hector, Stephanie tell us about your visit to Watson's today."

Hector smiled and slightly nodded at Stephanie urging her to go first. "We met Eric Watson today. He's one of the owners and runs the largest part of the Watson business. He was cooperative and nothing seems out of the ordinary. He seems to have no affiliation with Bloomington's; his employees are very loyal. No obvious connection. They suffered minimal structural damage and no product damage. Alicia Watson is the other owner who runs a smaller portion of the business, a new aspect, designing. She has two events coming up, one small private event this Wednesday and a larger event this Saturday. They have requested our services for both events."

"I installed some standard listening devices throughout the company and tapped into their own security system. Woody and Ram are tuning in now. There seemed to be no immediate threat, the damage is minimal and their product is kept on the opposite side of the building. Bombshell even planted a device in Mr. Watson's office" Hector said, giving her a grin.

"Good job. As most of you are aware, we just finished meeting with Eric and Alicia Watson. We'll observe the event on Wednesday and perform a security audit. It is a private event for Jordan Williams. Stephanie will be on the inside, serving as an attendant for the event. I am sure the media will be hot and heavy, so Tank make sure the security breach for the audit is not seen by the media, we don't want to publicly humiliate the Watson Company" Ranger said, setting the bottle of water back on the table. "Saturday's event will be more tricky. It is a private jewelry event for VIPs, approximately a hundred or so. Tank and Lester will head up the team. Stephanie and I will be on the inside. I want a few others to be on the inside, perhaps as waiters or as guests. Tank, speak with Jay Baker the security director tomorrow and see how he wants to play this. We will finalize the plans in tomorrow's meeting. Anything else?"

The room was quiet as the men looked around at each other. Stephanie was busy thinking about the upcoming events and how they might play out, when Ranger pulled her from her thoughts. "Okay, Stephanie and I will be offline until six-thirty, we are meeting with Christian. Let Tank or I know if anything else is discovered. See you guys tomorrow, same time."

The guys started to stand and head out. Tank stood and stretched, "Later."

Stephanie stood as Ranger came to her side. "Ready," Ranger asked.

"Sure" as Ranger slipped his hand on the small of her back, guiding her to the elevator.

They rode up in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Ranger stepped out of the elevator and opened the door for her. She looked around the apartment wondering if Ella had already dropped off the food; the table was set, but no sign of food, so she made her way to the bathroom. Ranger picked up the mail Ella had left and walked into the kitchen.

Stephanie soon joined him just as he was finishing up. "So what time is dinner?"

Ranger looked up at her with a smile, "As soon as Christian gets here, hungry Babe?"

"I'm just anxious to see what Ella made for dessert. She said it was a surprise earlier," she smiled.

"Babe," he smiled at her.

Speaking of Ella, Stephanie started to think about all the things the woman had picked up for her earlier. She wondered why Ranger had sent Ella out and then sent her to get the rest. "Ranger?"

He looked up at her but said nothing. She assumed that was the go ahead signal.

"Why did you send Ella shopping for me?" she said, taking a seat at the bar across from Ranger. He was standing in the kitchen shuffling through the mail again.

"Babe, I've kept you busy."

She nodded but knew there was another reason. "Everything she got was designer, she must have spent a fortune, you know."

He chuckled, "She had her instructions."

"Have you seen what she got for me?"

He leaned across the counter that separated them. "Only what you are wearing now and if the others are similar, she deserves a raise."

Stephanie took in a breath at his words, suddenly she felt really warm. "She does deserve a raise you know. She spoils you."

Ranger laughed and nodded. He opened his mouth to speak but his cell phone started to ring, cutting him off. "Yo."

"Send him up." Ranger turned and hit the button for the intercom. Ella's voice filtered through the room, "Good evening, are you ready for dinner?"

"Yes, thank you Ella" Ranger responded

"I'll be up in a few."

There was a knock at the door and Ranger made his way over, opening it for the visitor. A tall man stepped through and turned towards Ranger, "Hey man, how are things?" Stephanie leaned forward to take in the man, but his back was to her. He was slim with sandy blonde hair, dressed in a navy suit and was carrying a briefcase.

Stephanie saw Ranger smile at the man, "Things are good, how are you Christian." The men shook hands and after shutting the door Ranger brought Christian into the dinning room. Stephanie quietly sat back on her stool and turned towards the men. Her breath hitched when she saw Christian. He was gorgeous with bright blue eyes, tan skin, and a few curls cascading down onto his forehead. He gave her a perfect smile and Stephanie thought she would fall out of her chair, "You must be Ms. Stephanie Plum."

She nodded, unable to speak.

"I'm Christian Waters; it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I must say, I have heard a lot about you over the years" he said, giving her that perfect smile again with his sexy little dimples being exposed.

Stephanie instantly blushed as his hand came out to shake hers. What was it with all the hot men lately? They seemed to be everywhere. Stephanie extended her hand, "Nice to meet you, I do hope they were all good things."

Christian chuckled, "Of course." Stephanie felt a ring on his finger and glanced down to see a platinum etched band on his ring finger. Instantly the air got a little clearer for her.

"How come I don't believe you" Stephanie teased.

Christian laughed, "Probably because I'm a lawyer. I get it all the time."

Stephanie chuckled at his remark and looked up at Ranger who was watching her with attentive eyes. She instantly tensed under his gaze but was rescued by the knock on the door. Ella entered with a huge tray of food. Stephanie scurried over to her to help. "Ella, here let me help."

Ella swatted her away, "No, sit dear. I got it."

Stephanie smiled, Ella was a lot like her, maybe that was why the women got along so well. "Ella it smells amazing" as Stephanie took in a big whiff, suppressing an 'mmm.'

Stephanie stayed glued to Ella's side and helped her place the dishes on the table. There was pecan encrusted chicken with asparagus, a bowl of wild long grain rice and an Asian salad with mandarin dressing. Stephanie took the pitcher of iced tea and poured three glasses, placing one at each setting. Ella took the remaining covered dish and placed it in the fridge giving Stephanie a wink before excusing herself. Stephanie walked her to the door. "Thank you Ella."

Ella smiled at Stephanie and nodded, closing the door behind her as she left.

Stephanie walked back in the room to find the men standing by their chairs, waiting for her. She quickly moved to her seat as Ranger pulled out her chair and tucked her under the table, before taking his own seat.

"Thanks" Stephanie whispered. Ranger nodded in return and then focused his attention on Christian. "How was your flight?" The group started to fill their plates.

"Same old. Met a nice old lady on the flight who tried real hard for me to take on her personal injury case." He chuckled, "She didn't seem to understand that there are different types of lawyers out there. She wouldn't take no for an answer." They all dug into their food.

Stephanie picked up on his southern accent, giggling at his story, "So what did you do?" She was trying hard to control her reactions to the delicious food Ella had prepared.

"I gave her a quote. She dropped it immediately." He full out laughed, "Guess she couldn't afford my corporate rates."

Stephanie imagined he charged an arm and a leg, but he did represented major corporations. The money is always in big business.

"Where are you from Christian?"

"Huntsville, Alabama, but I live in Chicago now."

"Oh, how's Chicago? I've heard it's a beautiful city."

"Chicago's great. You must take some time to see it; perhaps a visit is in order. I am sure Ranger can arrange it. There is so much to see, great food, culture and shopping, or so my wife says. Do you like baseball?"

"Yeah, but hockey is my favorite."

"Well, the Cubs are a client of mine as well as the Blackhawks. I could get you tickets if you come and visit. My wife would love to play tour guide. She is quite the hostess."

"How is Lily" Ranger asked.

Christian smiled, "Busy as usual, trying to save the world and all."

Ranger smiled, "Never changes, she has been trying to save the world for as long as I've known her."

Christian chuckled, "Yeah, she is determined" taking a bite of food.

Stephanie was a little puzzled, "What does she do?"

"She's an environmental lobbyist. Mainly deals with ocean issues, like toxic waste dumping, oil spills, wildlife preservation to name a few."

Stephanie found herself making her wow face, before taking a bite. This woman was impressive.

"I remember when we were kids and the whole Exxon Valdez thing happened, she was so upset. She begged her mom to send her there so she could rescue the penguins and seals." Ranger chuckled, "Just to shut her up, her mom bought a case of Dawn detergent and sent it to the rescue team. Lily was so proud."

Stephanie found herself smiling at the image of the little girl Ranger portrayed, wondering how he knew her.

Ranger saw Stephanie's contemplating look, "Lily is Celia's best friend. They met in preschool. She is like another sister to me."

Stephanie's smile widened at his comment as she nodded her head, wondering if Ranger could really read her thoughts.

"So, Stephanie, I hear Carlos finally convinced you to take a full time position with Rangeman."

Stephanie smiled, "After some begging," she winked at Ranger.

Christian coughed and then full out laughed, "I see."

Stephanie immediately found Ranger's eyes, afraid that she may have pushed a little too far, but much to her surprise a smile was playing at his lips.

They made small talk as they continued to eat. Christian spoke about Ranger's family, work and Chicago. They talked about Stephanie's family and even managed to laugh over a few of her mishaps as a bounty hunter.

When they finished dinner they all cleared the dishes and sat back down at the table to discuss the Bloomington case.

"Stephanie, I need to record your statement, okay?"

Stephanie nodded.

"Stephanie Plum, do I have your consent to record our conversation for testimony?"

"Yes, I consent."

After thirty minutes of questions Stephanie wondered how much more he could come up with. She had found herself tired and her brain hurt from all the questions he was asking her. Just when she thought she would scream, Christian finished up the conversation, "This is Christian Waters for Rangeman Inorporated questioning Stephanie Plum, end."

Christian stood, gathering up the materials from the interview and neatly tucked them back inside his briefcase. Stephanie felt like celebrating the ending of the inquisition, '_what a headache'_ she thought. Stephanie stood to start some coffee as Ranger and Christian discussed the case. She dove into the fridge when she remembered that Ella had made her something special. She lifted the cover to the platter and found three heavenly looking fresh fruit tarts, one with chocolate drizzle and a chocolate covered strawberry on top, that one was definitely hers.

"Oh boy," she whispered as she licked her lips.

She heard the conversation in the next room stop, so she quickly grabbed the tray and hustled around the kitchen to get things ready. She brought the desserts into the dining room, sat them down and quickly went back for the coffee tray. Ranger smiled at her as she sat the tray down and poured the men coffee. She sat the tart that was stuffed with fruit and had very little filling in front of Ranger and seized the chocolate one for herself, setting the normal one in front of Christian.

The discussion regarding Bloomington's continued as they ate the wonderful dessert Ella had made. Stephanie was trying so hard to control her response to the piece of heaven she was consuming, that she had completely ignored the conversation.

"Babe?"

Stephanie looked up in surprise, "Huh?" They were watching her.

Ranger full out laughed, "Good?"

Stephanie immediately blushed and nodded, "Of course."

Christina chuckled, "I bet Ella loves to have Stephanie around."

Ranger nodded.

They finished up and Christian stood to leave. "Stephanie, I think we covered everything tonight, so I hope I will not have to bother you anymore with this matter. It was a pleasure finally meeting you" he grinned.

"Nice to meet you too, Christian. And please, anything I can do to help is no bother."

Stephanie gathered the plates while Ranger escorted Christian to the door. She felt drained; she had been through a lot today. When she heard the door click the familiar panic feeling started to skirt around her. She stood still at the sink, trying to push the feeling away when she felt the warmth from Ranger's breath on her ear, "Time to talk, Babe."


	8. Chapter 8: The Talk

Nothing left to lose

Chapter eight: The talk

Warnings: Spoilers and adult content ahead. I own nothing.

* * *

_Stephanie gathered the plates while Ranger escorted Christian to the door. She felt drained; she had been through a lot today. When she heard the door click the familiar panic feeling started to skirt around her. She stood still at the sink, trying to push the feeling away when she felt the warmth from Ranger's breath on her ear, "Time to talk, Babe."_

* * *

Stephanie took in a deep cleansing breath and nodded. She brushed past him and made her way to the couch to settling in for the ride. Surprised that she didn't protest he followed her taking a seat beside her on the couch, turning sideways so he could watch her. They sat there in silence, looking into each others eyes, neither knowing where to start.

Ranger finally broke the silence, "Babe."

It was amazing that this one word could covey so many messages. She didn't know what he wanted to hear, so many things had happened in such a short time and she really was having a problem keeping everything straight. "Well, where does this start?"

"Where does it start for you?"

She flinched at his question. She wondered if he really wanted to know the answer or if he just assumed it had been that night. She would have to be slick to get around this one. "Well, I guess it starts…."

Music filtered through the room and he winced inside barely managing to keep his blank face in place. He flipped the phone open and listened as he watched her squirm under his gaze. _'Damn it'_ he thought, he felt like he was getting somewhere and she was actually somewhat relaxed. The words he was hoping not to hear, right now anyway, came through the phone and he knew there was no way around this. He had to deal with this tonight. He stood giving her a look that he would be back. He walked out of the apartment and headed towards the fifth floor. As the elevator doors opened, he ended the call, cursing himself inside for having to leave. One of his high profile FTAs, who had been MIA for over a month just popped back on the radar. He only had a few more days to bring in the scumbag and needed to seize the opportunity. He headed straight for Tank's office, knowing he was there finishing up paperwork after the meeting.

"Yo, need some help" Ranger said, walking towards Tank's desk.

"Hey man, what's going on" Tank looked up at him.

"Seems old Marcus has come out of hiding. Need you to get some guys together and head down to Stark. He is at his girlfriends, bring him in."

Tank nodded as Ranger turned to leave, "You offline?"

Ranger turned, "Yes and no, call me if it goes south."

"Sure thing," Tank answered as he stood to assemble the team. He knew Stephanie was still here, no doubt why Ranger was staying out of this one.

Ranger was busy hoping he didn't ruin the talk by leaving. She had been so fragile lately, for good reason, but he still didn't want to take any steps back with her. He entered the apartment and walked in to see her legs extended on the couch. Her head was tilted to the side as small snores filtered through the room. Ranger moved closer to her noticing her plump lips were slightly parted. He took in a breath as his hand came up to brush aside an unruly curl. It had been a long day and she was exhausted, he was almost relieved she was sleeping. Now he could watch over her, make sure she got the rest she desperately needed. He squatted down beside her and ran his hand down her exposed leg and across the top of her shoe. He rather liked these shoes, they were very sexy. He slipped one off and then the other setting them beside the sofa before scooping her up in his arms and carrying her to the bedroom. He gently placed her on the mattress and stepped back. Under normal circumstances he would have let her just sleep, but she had on one of her new suits. He stepped forward, sitting on the edge of the bed beside her and started to work on her jacket.

"Ranger," her voice husky with sleep.

"Babe, sit up so I can get your jacket off."

Her eyes fluttered open, "What time is it?" She could barely sit up as he worked at her clothes.

"Nine-thirty," he said, untucking her shirt.

"I should go home." She lifted her arms over her head as he pulled her shirt off.

"Stay here tonight Babe, you're exhausted" he said, taking in her half naked body.

"I'll be fine, besides what about Rex?" She couldn't manage to keep her eyes open and she was clinging to his arms to keep herself upright.

"No, Babe, you aren't and Rex is fine, Hector went and checked on him today. Lift your hips" he whispered in her ear, sliding the skirt down her long legs, revealing the garter belt and stockings she dawned earlier. He found himself fighting the urge to push her down on the bed and crawl on top of her.

"Really" she gasped softly.

He chuckled at her voice, she sounded like a child full of wonder. "Yeah, I knew it would be a late night for you and he was in the neighborhood." Sliding the stockings down her smooth legs was torture for him, his body tight from the sight and feel of her.

Stephanie shimmed into the t-shirt he offered her, removing her bra and snuggled into the pillow. "Uhm-kay, goodnight."

Ranger smiled at her brushing some stray locks from her face. He wanted to join her, but was hesitant because of his body's hypersensitive state. She needed to rest and he knew it, he could do this. He worked at his clothes and slid in between the sheets, curling around her body, his nose finding her hair, taking in her scent as his arms settled at her waist. Luckily, his body instantly relaxed in her warmth, surrounded by her slow rhythmic breathing, he drifted off.

She woke up lost in the shadows, her body starving for oxygen as she struggled to meet the demand. She was lost, not knowing where she was or what had happened. Her thoughts were thick as her brain tried to sort things out. Her fingers curling in the soft surface underneath her, felt numb as she tried to sit up only to be hit with a wave of dizziness and nausea. Her eyes were hazy and unfocused; she took in a deep breath trying to clear her thoughts when a familiar scent registered in her brain. _'Ranger.' _She opened her mouth to call for him but nothing came out. She felt groggy, almost drugged by the panic coursing through her veins. Focusing on his scent she slowly laid back on the soft surface curling her body around the smell, her lungs heaving as they tried to take in as much as possible.

"Ranger," she choked out at barely a whisper.

She willed her body to relax around his scent, to push the panic away. She needed her eyes to focus, she needed to know where she was and what had happened but her mind seemed too slow to accommodate her requests. She barely heard the sound of the door clicking shut over the pounding of her heart. She strained to listen as hurried footsteps fell closer and closer towards her. It didn't seem possible, but the panic in her body rose as she laid there paralyzed. She felt the bed dip and a warm hard body curl around her rigid one. Soft lips brushed her neck and she instantly relaxed knowing exactly whose lips they were.

"It's okay Babe, just relax," he whispered.

Instantly relieved, she fought to calm down her breathing, trying to match his steady breaths. A warm hand rubbed up and down her side in a soothing motion as his breath filtered over her ear. She slowly felt herself relax, her breathing return to normal as the panic evaporated. She tried to think about what had happened but her mind still felt thick and exhaustion hung around every thought, finally giving in, she feel into sleep.

Movement jarred her out of slumber. She peeked her eye open to see Ranger's backside heading to the bathroom. She smiled thinking it was a great site to wake up to. Stretching her hands over her head she groaned, not feeling as rested as she would have liked. Sitting up she looked at the clock before planting her feet on the floor and making her way to the closet for some clothes. Good thing she didn't have to drive to work, she would be late she thought, as she rummaged through the drawers for some underclothes. She smiled as she fingered through her new purchases, Ella had washed them, she was amazing. She scooped out a set and turned towards the bathroom to find Ranger in the doorway watching her through heavy lidded eyes.

"Morning" she yawned and stretched.

Suddenly, he stalked towards her. She let out a surprised squeak when his fingertips brushed her exposed leg, grabbing her thigh and pulling her into his body. His lips crashed down on hers effectively smothering her gasp of protest. The kiss was hot and demanding and she suddenly felt lightheaded.

His body was craving more of her, his hand exploring the exposed flesh of her legs. The thoughts of last night filtered in and he broke away. Tank had called at two AM because of the FTA. He slipped out of bed trying not to wake her up and headed out to help with the capture. She had slept so soundly when he was there. He had come back to find her struggling with a panic attack, restless and thrashing in the bed. She was terrified, her breathing harsh and fast, her eyes dilated and unseeing. He knew she was living that night again; she kept whispering 'no,' 'breathe…keep breathing' and his name over and over. He couldn't take it anymore and went to her hoping she would snap out of it and was relieved when she did. He wondered if she remembered last night, but decided not to press the subject. He had a meeting this morning and didn't want to start her day off badly, so he turned his thoughts to her swollen lips. They were slightly separated letting short breaths out as she tried to regain control of her body.

"Shower, Babe?"

She took in a sharp breath, "Depends, is it a question or a proposition?"

He gave her a sexy smile, "What do you want it to be?"

Her breath hitched, she definitely wanted the proposition, but knew it was most likely a question, so she slithered by him and took off towards the bathroom, effectively slamming the door in his face before locking it. She heard a muffled "Ouch" through the door.

"Sorry."

A chuckle resonated and she instantly relaxed and started to mill around the bathroom turning the shower on to heat up.

The next thing she knew, she was glancing in the mirror, taking in her appearance before heading out to join Ranger, realizing she had slipped into autopilot once again. She hadn't even remembered getting ready, but there she stood dressed in her matching deep blue lingerie set and tan hose. She wrapped herself in his robe, releasing a sigh before heading out of the bathroom. She slipped into the closet and browsed through her new clothes, choosing the charcoal suit with deep blue stripes and the matching silky blue tank top. She shimmed the clothes on and slipped her feet in the chunky healed charcoal Mary Jane pumps. She found herself reveling in the feel of the outfit and turned to look at the result in the mirror. Pleased with the reflection she headed towards the kitchen, Ranger was sitting at the table reading the paper with a glass of juice in front of him. He looked amazing sitting there in just his boxers with his long legs stretched out under the table. He looked up at her with his untamed hair framing his face, "Ella left you some breakfast in the microwave."

"Thanks" she smiled, watching his muscles contract and release as he stood and headed towards the bedroom. Her eyes lingered at the door long after he disappeared from her sight as she wondered how she got so lucky. Few people had been privileged enough to know this side of Ranger, to see him relaxed and vulnerable, to see him like an everyday person. The sounds of the shower cutting on filtered to her ears breaking her away from her thoughts. She turned and headed for the microwave to retrieve her breakfast. Ella had made her french toast and eggs. It looked delicious as it twirled around in the microwave absorbing the heat. Fixing her coffee she grabbed the plate and headed for the table to eat. She let out a small moan marveling at the delicious taste of Ella's cooking. The woman was just amazing; she would have to thank her later.

She had just finished up eating when Ranger emerged from the bedroom dressed in black slacks and a deep blue shirt that matched the blue she wore. He was breath taking, the long sleeves shirt unbuttoned at the collar, the mocha skin of his chest peeking out. He fittled with his watch then looked up at her. She was standing in front of the sink stunned by the sight of him. He sent her a sexy smile, "Ready?"

She nodded and drew her eyes from him to focus on the floor as a blush of embarrassment crawled up her neck and settled on her cheeks. She had been gawking at him and quickly brushed her finger to her lips to check for drool relieved when she found none. He made his way to the small table to scoop up his keys as she joined him by the door. He opened the door for her but grabbed her hand before she could cross through drawing her back towards him. He whispered in her ear, "You look beautiful Babe."

Her body was instantly flooded with heat. But she managed to get "So do you" out, before he let her go. They headed to the elevator in silence, Stephanie concentrating on regaining control of her body.

"Long day today Babe, why don't you go check on Rex during lunch?"

She smiled up at him, "Good idea, I will."

He returned her smile before the elevator dinged signaling their arrival. They headed out into the Comm room to be greeted with 'good mornings' from the guys. Bobby, Hal, Cal and Junior were at the monitors, Ranger stopped to get morning report. She smiled and waved at the guys before heading towards her office, unlocking the door and setting her things on her desk. She went to the break room for some coffee and headed back, stopping at the entrance of her office. She still felt like this was all a dream, taking in the marvelous office in front of her, wondering what she did to deserve the lavish treatment she was getting. She wondered why Ranger had spent his time and money on her, why he so openly spoiled her.

"Morning Beautiful," Lester whispered in her ear, causing her to jump. His hand snaked out and steadied her coffee mug before she jumped making sure she didn't spill it.

"Shit, Lester you scared the crap out of me" she said, turning towards him.

He chuckled, and shrugged his shoulders, "Deep thoughts?"

She headed for her chair and sat, "Lester, can I ask you something?"

Lester grinned, "Sure, I would love to go out with you Steph."

Stephanie smirked at him, "Come on I am being serious here."

"What? So was I" he chuckled.

She grimaced at him.

"Okay, okay, sorry. What's on your mind Steph?"

"Lester, why did Rangeman do all this for me" gesturing to the room around her.

Lester looked around the office, "What do you mean?"

"Well, why the office and the lavish decor, the clothes, well everything?"

Lester shrugged his shoulders, "Well, every new employee gets uniforms and equipment to do their job, some even get relocation packages if they aren't from Trenton and need to move."

"But this" Stephanie gestured around the room again, "Doesn't seem a little lavish to you?"

Lester shrugged again, "Considering your role here, no not really. Your appearance is important to Rangeman and your office is designed to help you satisfy your job requirements. What, are you worried the guys think you're the boss's pet?"

She nodded in response bracing herself for his answer.

"Well, stop it. Besides all the guys love to spoil you. In fact, Bobby even brought you in some donuts today. As soon as he finishes up report I bet you a dollar he will be in here turning over the contraband" he laughed.

She smiled at him, "I dunno it just feels funny getting all this stuff."

"Bombshell, Ranger would do anything for his employees. He strives at setting everyone up for success. Look at Hector; he has a whole damn room full of toys. I have everything I need to do my job. He houses us, trains us and gives us everything we need. Yes, it is a little different with you, first because you are female but most importantly because of your new role here. He really did struggle with this at first, not knowing what you would need. It's easy to prepare someone like me, picking up weapons and stuff, but you were a challenge. He is giving you what you need, hoping you will succeed, his company reaping the benefits if you do, understand? Think of it as an investment."

It made sense to her now, "I see Lester. I just don't want anyone to think I was getting special treatment or something."

Lester tilted his head back and full out laughed, "Beautiful, you will always get special treatment…from all of us. Nothing wrong with that."

She smiled at him laughing in front of her, his laugh was lighthearted and made her feel warm inside. "Thanks Lester."

A knock at the door drew their attention as Bobby came walking in, "Hey, what's going on?"

Lester smiled, "Just catching up with our Bombshell."

"Good morning Bobby" she smiled at him.

"Hey Steph. I brought you something," Bobby said plopping a white bag onto her desk.

Lester winked at her and stood heading out the door, "See you ladies later."

Stephanie reached for the bag, "Thanks Bobby that was sweet of you." She peeked inside the bag to find three donuts inside. She folded the top back over and placed the bag inside her desk, "Wow, sneaking in donuts, I hope you didn't get in trouble."

"Nah, I'm good, he had no clue. So how are things?"

"Good" she nodded. "Still a little in awe, but good."

He smiled at her, "If you need anything let me know okay?"

"Thanks Bobby. I appreciate that. How are things with you?"

"Great. I have got some time off coming up and I am trying to figure out what to do with it. Not sure if I should go visit my parents or go on a trip."

"Tough decision."

"Yeah, I am really leaning towards taking a trip. I need some time to relax."

Stephanie chuckled, "Relax? That would be nice."

"Yeah, I can hardly wait. You should take some time off soon too Steph."

"But I just started here."

"You get four weeks vacation starting out, shoot you might get more being an executive and all," he laughed.

She laughed with him, "Hard to believe it huh?"

"No, Stephanie. You underestimate yourself. You deserve this you know."

"Thanks Bobby" she smiled.

"Well, gotta go get some sleep. Have a good day."

"Thanks again Bobby. Get some rest."

"See ya," he called as we walked out of her office and headed to the stairs.

She powered up her computer thinking over Bobby's words. She still didn't feel like she was worth all this fuss, but it made her feel better that other employees were treated the same. It was nice to know others believed in her and she was determined to live up to their expectations, no matter what. She hoped she wouldn't screw this up. A knock at the door drew her from her thoughts.

Hector stepped through carrying a garment bag. He walked over and sat down in the chair across from her. "Hola, chica."

"Hey there, whatcha got" she smiled.

"This arrived for you a half hour ago. I checked it over, it's clean."

"Clean?"

He chuckled at her, "Yeah, no bugs, no wires."

Stephanie grinned at him to cover up the embarrassment that she felt. "So what is it?"

"Watson's uniform for tonight. If you call it a uniform, that is."

Her eyebrows tweaked, "Let me see it."

Hector smirked at her, "I don't think you will like it, maybe you should wait until it's time to get ready."

"Hector, give it here" she said as she stood and swiped for the hanger.

Hector effectively dodged her attack, a smile spreading across his lips, "Okay but, I warned you."

"Whatever just give it here" she grumbled as she reached out again for the garment. This time she connected with the bag and tugged it towards her body. She dropped it on her desk and swiftly undid the zipper pulling the flap of material back to reveal the contents it housed. She gasped as all the air left her body, "What the hell is this, a joke?"

"I warned you" Hector laughed, leaning over her desk and fingering the material.

She glared at him, "I thought this was like an engagement thing, I mean I can not see this guy's fiancé being okay with half naked women showing her diamonds." Her fingers slipped through the silky white garment. "Shit, this is see through." She was fuming; she was definitely going to back out of this. She had worn some pretty bad things in the past for distraction jobs, but this, this was far beyond decent. It was a white spaghetti strapped piece of lace. It had an empire waist with a thick white ribbon under the breast and a strip of the same silky ribbon material between the breasts, with only lace to cover where her nipples would be, clearly visible to anyone who looked. The skirt was lace with white ribbon around the bottom and one-inch slits in the sides of the skirt that she was sure would not even cover her ass. She couldn't believe a classy company like Watson's would have something like this. "I hope you didn't spend too much time looking for bugs, you can see through the whole thing. No hiding anything in this."

Hector laughed at her statement, she was right. Lester popped his head in the office, "Whoa Bombshell, whatcha got there?"

Stephanie frantically pushed the material back in the bag, "Nothing."

Lester's eyebrows rose and he stalked towards her "Really, doesn't look like nothing"

He stopped millimeters in front of her as she tried to hide the garment bag behind her. He reached around her as she struggled against him and easily plucked it from her, holding it above her head as she jumped to retrieve it, "Lester, don't…..give it back…come on."

He worked at the zipper and let the bag fall away, "Shit Bombshell, this is nothing" he raised his eyebrows suggestively at her.

Stephanie blushed focusing on Hector to avoid Lester's eyes.

"It's quite elegant really," Hector whispered, "Just not meant for the public."

"Of course not, lingerie is meant for the bedroom floor" Lester chuckled, seeking Stephanie's eyes. When she grimaced his heart sunk, "You bought it right?"

Stephanie shook her head 'no.' "My uniform for tonight, I am afraid."

Lester's face dropped, "No way, for Watson's?"

Hector nodded, "Delivered this morning."

"Oh hell no, Steph. No way, you are not going to wear this out in public. In fact I bet Ranger will kill Eric before he even thinks about you wearing this out." Lester turned to head towards Ranger's office to find him coming towards them. Ranger stopped at the door and took in the scene before them, his left eyebrow arched.

"Hector, delivery waiting for you downstairs."

Hector nodded, gave Stephanie a smile and headed out the door.

Ranger looked at Lester and gestured towards the material he held, "Explain."

Stephanie, completely embarrassed plopped down in her chair and laid her head down on her desk.

"Well, I have been informed that this is Stephanie's uniform for tonight that was delivered from Watson's this morning."

It was quiet for what seemed like forever before Ranger finally spoke, "You have been misinformed."

Stephanie's head snapped back up, "What?"

"Your uniform was just dropped off. Hector is inspecting it now."

"Wait, then who is this from and what is it for" Stephanie asked, confusion clear in her voice.

Ranger's face stayed neutral, "A gift from Eric Watson I suppose. It was delivered by a Watson courier."

Stephanie let out a groan completely embarrassed.

Lester started laughing, "I guess he added his own tweaks to the uniform, something to wear underneath."

Ranger shot Lester a look. Lester immediately stopped laughing, placed the piece of lace back on her desk and turned to leave.

Stephanie sat in silence trying to push down the blush that was overtaking her body. Ranger walked over stopping beside her, taking the material into his finger to inspect. "I have underestimated Eric Watson. You will need to be careful around him Babe. It seems he has eyes for you and he is used to getting what he wants. The game has begun."

She looked in his eyes registering his words then nodded.

"Be careful" he said dropping the material and turning to leave. She watched him retreat back into his office and settle in his chair but quickly averted her eyes so he wouldn't catch her watching him. She grabbed the silky white material, stuffed it back in the bag and tossed it unto the couch.

She typed away at her computer checking her email while trying to push the thoughts of Eric Watson and his gift out of her mind. She had never received lingerie as a gift from a man. Sure she got her share from friends when she got married and well Lula, but never from a handsome successful man. She had no idea why he would be interested in her, but one thing she knew for sure was she would have to be careful, his intent was clear now. She sighed and looked up to see what Ranger was doing to find Hector in her doorway, "Oh, hey."

Hector smiled, "Steph here is your real uniform for tonight."

She stood and walked over to him unzipping the garment bag to find a simply but elegant black dress inside. It was silky with a v-neck and three quarter length sleeves, the dress was slim cut with a flare skirt that she guessed would fall about an inch above her knees. It was very classy and she instantly relaxed. She noticed a note attached to the bag and reached for it. _'Please wear black heels and no jewelry; you will wear something from my collection. – AW'_

She smiled at Hector, "What a relief."

"Yeah, for all of us," he chuckled. "Although I am sure Eric is now on Ranger's shit list."

Stephanie rolled her eyes at his remark. "Was there a note with the first one?"

"Not that I saw. But it was the same courier."

"Well, I guess it is safe to assume the first delivery was not from Alicia Watson."

"Maybe if it was Ranger's size, but since it isn't I think it is safe to assume" Hector chuckled.

Stephanie full out laughed, thinking that Alicia seemed more forward than her brother, then wondering what Alicia would send Ranger. _'Maybe a thong? That would be funny.'_

"How about some lunch today" Hector asked.

"Well, I have to go home, check on Rex and stuff."

"Sure, maybe tomorrow" Hector smiled at her.

"It's a date."

Hector nodded and turned to leave. Stephanie's voice caught him just as he crossed through the door, "Hector?"

He turned and found her soft eyes, "Thank you for taking care of Rex yesterday."

Hector grinned at her, "Anytime Chica" and then he was gone.

She settled back down and went to work on her email again. She had a bunch to go through and needed to run some searches on Jay Baker, the security director at Watson's before heading home. She combed through a few boring, blah, blah, blah emails and an email from Ranger popped up. She immediately looked up and over towards his office, but he wasn't at his desk, so she focused back on the email and clicked it open. Her heart fluttered in her chest as the email loaded.

'_Babe,_

_Meeting with Christian and Bloomington's today. See you at five for the briefing. Call Lester if you need anything._

_R'_

At least she would get some work done today while Ranger was gone. It seemed she had a problem concentrating while he was around. She didn't delete his email, just moved to the next one. She didn't recognize the sender but the subject read _'Request.'_ She assumed it was a new client or perhaps an existing client and clicked on the link to open the email. She gasped when the document loaded revealing the words _'Die Stephanie Plum, Die.'_

It seemed she had a new stalker, She immediately forwarded the email to Silvio, Ranger, Tank and Lester. She stood and went out into the Comm room to find Lester. She had her share of psycho stalkers in the past, but this creeped her out, this person managed to get around Rangeman security. No sign of Lester in the Comm room and his office door was shut. Ram was at the monitors and looked up at her, "Hey Bombshell, what's up?"

"Hey, you seen Lester?"

"He's in with the boss" tilting his head towards Rangers office.

She turned on her heel and headed towards Ranger's office, "Thanks Ram." The door was open, so she knocked on the frame, "Ranger?"

She heard some movements and saw Ranger come from the side of his office. He raised his eyebrow at her.

"Hi, is Lester in here?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

She walked in turning to the side where Ranger came from seeing Lester smiling at her from the table in the corner. The table was covered with papers and a laptop.

"Check your email. Seems I have another admirer, I sent you both a copy as well as Tank and Silvio."

Ranger sat down and started clicking on the laptop, she assumed looking for the email. He stilled for a moment then turned the laptop around for Lester to read.

"It's a free email account, virtually untraceable, but we can locate the IP address" Lester stated.

Ranger tapped his fingers on the table, "It was probably sent from a public domain, somewhere with free wireless. Babe do you recognize the screen name?"

Stephanie was leaning against the wall beside Lester and shook her head 'no.' "I have no idea, but what is yemen? It's a country right?"

Ranger nodded, "Yes, it is a Middle Eastern country, know anyone from there?"

"Oh come on, I didn't even know for sure it was a country."

Lester chuckled, "Well it definitely isn't a tropical paradise, more like a third world country."

"Yes, but Yemen is spelled Y-e-m-e-n, right not y-m-e-n-e and what does l-l-i-k mean" Stephanie voiced. "Maybe I should send a copy to Castanza, he could have the code breaker guy look at it" Stephanie said, while tapping her finger over her lips.

Ranger's eyes focus on her finger, "I will have someone look at it."

Stephanie nodded and started back towards her office but stopped when Ranger's voice stopped her, "Babe?"

She turned her head back to look at him. "Have one of the guys take you to your apartment at lunch today."

She smirked at him, "Hector and I already have a date."

A smile tugged at the side of his lips as he nodded at her retreating body. He couldn't believe how Hector and her hit it off. Hector had always been a loose cannon and a loner, but he took to Stephanie and she took to him. He was glad they were hitting it off, he felt more comfortable knowing there was someone he could ask to watch after her without being too obvious.

"Carlos" Lester called him out of his thoughts.

Ranger focused on Lester.

Lester was grinning from ear to ear with his eyebrows raised, he opened his mouth but Ranger cut him off, "Don't."

"What?"

Ranger shot him a look, "See what you can find out about this email, I don't like that it got past our security. Maybe we should have her emails screened from now on."

Lester nodded, "I'll work on it boss."

Ranger nodded, "See you at five."

Lester started typing on the computer while Ranger grabbed a few things off his desk and then took off for the meeting with Bloomington's. He looked in Stephanie's office on the way out but it was empty. He heard her laugh coming from the break room and heading in that direction. He found Stephanie at the coffee pot talking with Hector. They both looked up at him in the doorway.

"Babe, let Lester know if you get anything else, he is working on it."

"I will. Have a good day" she smiled at him.

He nodded and headed out.

"So about that date Hector, care to have lunch at my place today?"

"What happened?"

"Well, I got a death threat via email just a little while ago and they just want me to be careful."

"You okay?"

"Sure, I get threats all the time, no big deal" Stephanie said, while stirring her coffee.

"You have no food at your apartment; we'll stop and get something on the way. I will be in the store room finishing up the inventory, come get me when you are ready to head out."

"Kay, see you later."

She settled back at her desk and decided to run a search on Jay Baker. She loaded the search and clicked back on her email and started at it again. More blah, blah, blah emails, delete, delete, delete. She wondered what the point of some of this nonsense was. Was this stuff supposed to be important to her? Then she noticed an email from Watson's, EWatson. She clicked it open, and read it through. _'So nice to meet you, blah, blah, looking forward to working with you, blah, blah, hope you enjoyed my gift, blah, blah, wait a minute, GIFT? So it was him!' _She read on, _'Dinner?'_

She would have to be careful around him. She decided to leave the email and not reply. She had no doubt she would see him tonight, besides she had no idea what to say to him about the gift. She felt uncomfortable. She barely knew this man and he was sending her a very intimate gift. Shoot, she would feel uncomfortable getting a gift like that from Joe when they were dating.

She had to get back to work so she moved on to the next few emails waiting for the search to complete.

She managed to get through her million emails and do the searches she needed before lunchtime. She was pretty proud of herself; of course she had no interruptions, which helped. She stood and stretched then headed out to find her date. She stopped at the desk and chatted with Ram, not much activity today according to him so she headed towards the storage room to find Hector.

She knocked on the door and heard a muffled noise but couldn't make it out, so she cracked the door open, "Hector?"

"Chica, I am up here."

She poked her head through the door and looked up; Hector was up on a ladder messing with the boxes on the top shelf. "Ready?"

"Sure, just finished up. Where do you want to go?"

"I dunno, what do you want?"

"Well, do you like Mexican? I know this great little place not far from your apartment. I know the owner."

"Sounds great, let me just grab my purse."

She hurried back to her office, grabbed what she needed and shut her office up before meeting Hector at the elevator. When they reached the garage Hector looked towards her, "Yours or mine?"

She smiled at him, she loved choices, "Mine."

He nodded and followed her to the Jeep, sliding into the passenger side. He thought the Jeep was nice, fully loaded, very impressive and she looked cute in it. It was classy enough to impress the clients but rugged enough to handle Stephanie. He helped Ranger load it with high tech gear to help it stay in one piece; he just hoped it was enough.

They chatted during the ride while he played navigator. She pulled in to the lot and turned off the vehicle. "So how do you know the owner?"

"Well, it's my family's place."

Stephanie gave him an 'oh' face and he chuckled. "My mom is the chef and my sisters serve the customers."

"Wow Hector, that's great."

Hector held the door open for her as she took in her surroundings. The place was busy, full of people breaking away for lunch. The restaurant had authentic decorations with about twenty tables and a bar that was packed with people. The place had a homey feel and an incredible smell. She felt her belly rumble, Hector chuckled and grabbed her hand scanning the restaurant then headed towards the kitchen. He poked his head in the kitchen, "Madre?"

"Hector" came from the back of the kitchen so he stepped through bringing Stephanie with him. "Mamma, this is Stephanie Plum, a friend of mine. I work with her at Rangeman."

His mother came walking towards them. She was short and petite with black hair tied in a bun at the top of her head. She had on a white apron and a warm smile. "Hola, Stephanie."

"Stephanie this is my mother Aida Sanchez."

"Very nice to meet you Mrs. Sanchez" Stephanie smiled at her and shook her hand.

Aida smiled at Stephanie, "Nice to meet you too."

Hector leaned in and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. "Mamma, Stephanie is a food connoisseur. Blow her socks off" he winked at Stephanie.

Aida smiled and chuckled, "Any dislikes Stephanie?"

"Afraid not" she smiled back at her as she patted her tummy.

"We will have to take it to go though Mamma, we have business to attend to." Stephanie thought she saw Hector flinch.

"Always in a hurry" Aida said while walking to the fridge. She started to pull out food and place it on the counter in front of her, "You need to slow down Hector, rest is important. How can I blow her socks off when you take it to go?"

"Mamma, I promise to bring Stephanie back when we have more time, okay?" He walked over to his mother with a genuine smile plastered on his face.

Aida was chopping up ingredients and stilled bringing the knife up to Hectors face and shaking it at him, "You better." She smiled at him and went back to work. Hector chuckled and threw a smile towards Stephanie who waited by the door. Stephanie was mesmerized as she watched Aida float around the kitchen, creating heavenly smells.

The kitchen was spotless despite the hustle and bustle from the lunch crowd. Stainless steel was everywhere, but the walls were terra cotta tile with decorated tiles scattered throughout. Stephanie recognized some of the patterns, geckos and Aztec symbols scattered the walls. Stephanie heard a light smack and focused on Hector and Aida. Hector was smiling from ear to ear as he chewed and Aida was smiling softly at him, "Stop that, there will be nothing left to eat."

"It was too good to pass up, Mama."

Stephanie was drawn away from them when the kitchen door swung open and a young lady came through, "Brother, how are you" she said as she went to Hector giving him a hug.

"Good, Eva, how are you" Hector asked taking her into his arms and twirling her around..

"I'm well," she said, pulling away.

"How's school" Hector asked.

Eva smiled at him, "Fine" as her eyes focused on Stephanie. "Who is this Hector?"

"Eva, this is Stephanie Plum, a friend of mine" he said as they walked over to Stephanie.

Eva offered Stephanie her hand, "My name is Eva, I am Hectors sister. Nice to meet you Stephanie."

Stephanie took her hand and shook it while giving her a smile, "You too Eva."

Eva was petite like her mother with long, dark, shiny hair tied back at the base of her neck. She was naturally beautiful with sparkling brown eyes and light brown skin, very exotic looking. She had on jeans and a terra cotta polo shirt with the restaurant's name _'Hot Tamale'_ and a pepper on her chest.

"Did you come for lunch," Eva asked.

Stephanie nodded, "Yes, but unfortunately we'll have to eat it on the run."

"No surprise there, Hector is always on the go" she giggled while poking at his chest.

"Girls, I promise to bring her back when we have time to sit down and eat" Hector said, puffing out his chest at Eva's assault.

"Well, you better" Aida teased. "Here you go," she said handing him a bag, "Enjoy."

Hector leaned in and kissed his mother on the cheek, "Thank you."

Aida cupped his cheek in her hand, "You're a good boy, be careful."

Hector nodded and turned to hug Eva.

"Nice meeting you Stephanie, make sure he keeps his promise" Aida told her.

"I will, thank you and nice meeting you both."

"See ya" Eva called as they left the kitchen and headed for the Jeep.

Stephanie settled behind the wheel and took off towards her apartment. "You have a nice family, Hector."

"Thanks, they are a good bunch."

"Do you have any other siblings?"

"I have two other sisters, both older than me, both busy with their families."

"What about your dad" she asked.

"He died when I was a boy." Hectors gaze focused out the window and Stephanie flinched.

Stephanie gasped, "Oh I'm sorry Hector." She suddenly felt horrible.

"It's okay Chica" he said as he turned back towards her.

She was itching to ask him what happened, but didn't want to pry, so she stayed quiet, relieved to see her apartment building ahead. She turned into the lot and parked. She looked up at her window and let out a sigh of relief. It was still there and intact. She had a bad feeling since this morning, after she received the email anyway. Hector grabbed the bag and made his way out of the car. Stephanie followed suit and joined him in front of the Jeep. They headed inside and took the elevator to her floor in a comfortable silence.

Hector had her wait in the entryway while he checked everything out, he had instructions from Ranger. He spotted a dead black rose lying in the center of her bed, but left it there while he finished checking her apartment. When everything was clear, he concentrated on the rose. No note, nothing else out of place, so he flipped his phone open and called Lester to inform him. Lester instructed him to bring Stephanie and Rex back to Rangeman and then he was to return to check the apartment for bugs and install a security system.

He hurried out to get Stephanie, "Let's eat."

She smiled and followed, "See I don't know what you guys get all worried about."

She tapped on Rex's cage as she passed, but he didn't stir. She grabbed something out of her cabinet and dropped some hamster nuggets in his cage. Nothing.

"You know, he doesn't really like those" Hector commented.

"Yeah, but I don't have any grapes or popcorn, so this will have to do" she said, grabbing some utensils and bottled water.

They sat down and started investigating their food. Stephanie dug into her enchiladas as Hector started at his chimihanga. The food was delicious, "You better take me back there, this is wonderful."

Hector chuckled, "Enchiladas are her specialty. Try some of mine." He scooted his container towards her and she took a bite.

"Mmmm…this is great" she mumbled while chewing.

Hector chuckled, "We'll share."

Stephanie smiled as she swallowed. They shared their tasty food as they chatted about his family.

As Stephanie learned more about Hector she started to feel a little sorry that she hadn't taken the time to get to know him before. He was a great guy. She really liked being around him. Then she thought of something.

"Hector, I didn't even know you spoke English before this."

Hector stood grabbing the containers and taking them to the trash facing away from her. "Well Steph, I had a tough time before and haven't really trusted many people since then."

Stephanie stood and walked towards him, she had heard the rumors from the guys about Hector being in a gang and prison. "You can trust the guys at Rangeman" she said as she gently touched his shoulder.

He turned to face her meeting her eyes, "You have helped me with that."

"I did" giving him a questioning look.

"I saw how they treated you, how you trusted them, how you both took care of each other."

She smiled at him but was still intrigued by Hector. "Did the guys know you spoke English?"

Hector sort of grimaced, "Well, Ranger and Tank knew, but the others…well not until recently."

He was dreading telling her to pack up Rex's stuff, but the time had come.

"Hey Steph, pack some of yours and Rex's things, okay?"

Stephanie's face went stern and her arms came up to rest on her hips, "Why?"

"Well, I found something in your bedroom and I have instructions to bring you and Rex back to Rangeman."

"You're kidding right? I mean I am tired of everyone telling me what to do, so I think I will stay…wait what did you find?"

"Stephanie, come on, I have orders. Besides, I will check your apartment over and install some security equipment , you'll be back by tomorrow. I promise."

She sighed, "Tell me what you found Hector."

"If you say yes, I will show you okay?"

"Okay."

Stephanie followed Hector into her bedroom and saw the dead black rose in the middle of her bed. Her body instantly jerked as her spidey sense surged through her body.

* * *

Please review; let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9: The Ring

Nothing left to lose

Chapter nine: The ring

Warnings: Spoilers and adult content ahead. Possession is nine-tenths of the law, but sadly I don't even have the one-tenth.

* * *

_Stephanie followed Hector into her bedroom and saw the dead black rose in the middle of her bed. Her body instantly jerked as her spidey sense surged through her body._

* * *

Feeling violated was not even close to how she was feeling as she stood paralyzed, taking in the sight before her. Someone had broken into her apartment and ruined the only spot she felt safe in, her once wonderful bed. She wondered if she would ever be able to sleep there again. Of course she hadn't really slept since that night, not here at least. She turned and looked at Hector who was watching her intensely. "Anything else, or is this it?"

He couldn't believe how calm she was. Her face showed horror at first, but now it held no emotion, which he had never seen on her before. "That's it" he mumbled, somewhat afraid she had lost it.

She nodded at him and went to her closet and found a bag. She pulled it out and started to grab a few things, stuffing them inside her bag. She looked up at Hector, "You think I could get back tonight after the job?"

He reached out and touched her shoulder, "I don't think so Steph. I don't even know if I can get all the equipment here tonight, but by tomorrow okay?"

She nodded, grabbing a few more things then headed to the bathroom for her toiletries. She wasn't exactly sure why she asked him if she could come back here, she was somewhat relieved that she wouldn't be staying here. Between the nightmares and her new surprise she wanted nothing more than to leave her apartment for good. She finished stuffing her bag and headed to meet Hector back in the kitchen. She grabbed a few things for Rex and shoved them in the bag. She decided to change Rex's cage before heading out, stinking up Ranger's apartment would not be a good thing. She tapped on the cage trying to wake him up, but he didn't move. She huffed, "Rex, come on. I'm sorry I haven't been around much." Then it hit her and she immediately looked up at Hector, who was grinning at her. "Yes, I talk to my hamster."

He full out laughed at her throwing his head back. "Here let me help, he likes me."

She smirked at him, "Whatever." But she watched Hector intensely, trying to be inconspicuous; she didn't want him to know how curious she was.

Hector lifted the lid on the cage and reached in his pocket. He pulled out a small colorful bag and dropped a few of the contents into Rex's cage and waited. Stephanie stood there watching him defiantly, cranking her neck to see what Hector had. She crossed her arms and huffed, hoping Rex was just as cranky with him as he was with her. But then she saw Rex's little toushy wiggle, and then his head popped up. His whiskers twitching as his nose sniffed the air. Rex blinked at her, then lightning fast went for the three red raisin things Hector had dropped in the cage. He stuffed them in his mouth and turned to retreat, but Hectors fingers were faster. He had reached out and plucked Rex up before he could make his escape. Hector held him in his open hands and surprisingly Rex sat there and chewed on his treats. Stephanie was a little ticked off at the scene before her.

Hector smiled at her, "Told ya."

She gave them both her best Burg eye roll and focused on changing Rex's cage. She sneaked a few peeks while cleaning and saw Hector playing with Rex. Stephanie was surprised how relaxed Rex was, he usually freaked out when out of the cage. She finished up his cage and made a mental note to get him a new one since she was making more money now and could afford it. Maybe a hamster mansion would get Rex back on her good side.

She walked over to Hector and Rex who where sitting on her couch. Rex was enjoying Hector petting him and she almost swore she heard some low purring coming from Rex. Defeated she decided to ask Hector what was going on.

"So, what was that you gave him?"

Hector looked down at Rex, "What do you think Rex, should we tell her?"

Rex blinked and she hoped that was his sign for yes. Hector stopped petting Rex and reached into his pocket for the bag, tossing it to her. She looked at the small yellow bag that read 'Craisins.'

"How did you know he would like these" she asked, fingering the bag.

Hector smiled at her, "I had a hamster when I was a kid and he loved cranberries, of course these weren't around. I picked some up yesterday after Ranger asked me to stop by and check on him. He loves them."

Stephanie looked at Rex, he was happy and calm and that made her relax forgetting the anger she had moments before, "Thanks Hector."

Hector stood and walked over to her, offering her the hand that held Rex. "I think he just wants your attention" he said handing Rex to her.

She let Rex crawl in her hand and slowly started to pet him after handing Hector the bag. He opened the bag and she pulled out one of the Craisins and offered it to Rex. He took it out of her fingers and blinked up at her, his nose twitching back and forth. Peace offering she thought. She smiled when he stuffed it in his cheek. She returned Rex to his home and went to wash her hands. Hector gathered up the trash to dump on their way out and grabbed Stephanie's bag, slinging it over his shoulder, "Ready?"

She smiled at him and gathered up Rex before they headed out. She felt worry settle over her as she left her apartment, taking a mental note to call her mother when she got back to the office to check up on them.

Their ride was quiet, both lost in their own thoughts. Stephanie wondered who she managed to piss off this time. She wasn't involved in any cases other than Jerome Whites and she doubted he had the brains to pull this off. Besides he was a very minor conman. Her mind wondered to Bloomington's trying to see a connection, but found none. She hadn't even met with anyone, just spoke to a person on the phone and decided it was unlikely to be Bloomington's. She would have to check in with the guys at the station to see if anyone she had put away had been released, it could be a revenge thing. She found herself turning into Rangeman in no time, the ride completely consumed by her thoughts. She parked and turned to Hector. "Thanks for taking care of my apartment."

"No problemo. I just need to grab a few things and I'll work on it until the meeting."

They got out and headed for the elevator.

"Should we drop your stuff off on the seventh floor" Hector asked.

"No, I think I'll take it to my office so I can visit with Rex" she smiled.

Hector nodded and punched the fifth floor button on the elevator keypad. He followed her to her office and sat her things on the couch. She sat Rex on the small table beside her desk. Rex was awake from the ride, no doubt he would head for his wheel once he was settled. She turned towards Hector, "Thanks for everything again Hector."

"Sure, see you later" he said as he headed out.

She settled back into her chair and clicked on the search program to see if it had any results on the Jay Baker search. She was happy to see it was finished and clicked it open. Turns out Jay Baker was a former cop in Pennsylvania, left the force seven years prior and moved to Trenton. Originally from Newark, it seemed as if he came home to be with family who moved to Trenton ten years ago. Stephanie continued to read and gasped as she read that his younger sister had been murdered eight years ago. She was young and the case was still unsolved. She contemplated if this was the reason he decided to come to Trenton. He had been working for Watson's since he moved. His father was a jeweler and she wondered if his father had business affiliations with Watson's. Maybe this is how Jay Baker got the job. She glanced through the report trying to find his sisters name. She was intrigued by her discovery and needed to find out more. At the bottom of the report there was a cross-reference to Trish Baker. She assumed Trish was his sister and hurried to run a search on her. She plugged in the info she had and sent the program into search mode. Something was telling her this was related somehow. She wasn't sure how, but she just knew it would be. She sat contemplating the connection when her office phone started to ring breaking her train of thought.

"Stephanie Plum, can I help you?"

"Hey Steph, its Silvio. How are you?"

Relieved, she smiled, "Hey there, I'm good. How is Miami?"

"Hot" he chuckled. "So what's up with this email Steph?"

"I dunno, got it this morning."

"You okay" he asked concern clear in his voice.

"Yeah, but I found a dead black rose in my bed just a little while ago, so I guess it's a serious threat" she said, while twirling her fingers in the phone cord.

"It is serious; they did manage to get through the security program I installed. I can't figure out how either. All generic free accounts like the one the sender used are automatically blocked. I have no idea how they managed it really. The only possibility is they disabled the security program just long enough to send the message, but had it running again before we could pick up a breech. Whoever it is knows their way around a computer."

"Like a hacker?" She was confused, the high-tech stuff not being her strong point.

Silvio laughed, "Yeah, you could say that, but a high-tech hacker, someone who can hack into national security files. I did design the program for the government after all."

Stephanie was shocked, knowing the government had top of the line security systems in place. "Oh, so this is really bad."

"Well, it was just an email, not a bug or a tracking program attached and no effort to hack into the system other than to send the email through. At first, I thought it was a joke, some punk kid who knew who you were and was testing out his abilities, but with the rose and all I'm not so sure. Of course it could be a coincidence the rose and the email."

Stephanie was silent as she pulled up the email to look at it again. She started at the address, ymenellik, hoping something would jump out at her. "Anything else you could come up with, like what about the name?"

She heard him take in a deep breath, "Nothing, everything was untraceable. I did plug the name into a code program and I'm waiting for the results. I'll let you know."

She nodded, then realized he couldn't see her, "Okay, thanks Silvio, how is your family?"

"Good, they love it here. You should convince Ranger to bring you along the next time he heads down. We would love to see you and I know Julie would too."

"How is Julie" she asked.

"She's doing great. She was here earlier this week to see the counselor, but she is doing so good that I think they are going to end the sessions. She really has no lasting damage from the incident. In fact I think she opened up more, well that and she wants to see her father more."

Stephanie found herself smiling, "She is a great kid."

"Yeah, she has so much of Ranger in her I think Rachel wants to strangle her sometimes."

Stephanie couldn't help the giggle that escaped, "Sounds just like him, poor Rachel."

"Yeah, well Steph I'll let you know what I find out. Please keep me informed, okay?"

"Sure thing, take care and thank you."

"You be safe, talk to you soon."

She pressed the disconnect button and dialed her mother. She wanted to make sure everything was alright, she just couldn't shake the bad feeling she had today. After four rings she started feeling nervous, wondering where everyone was. The answering machine cut on and she let out a sigh, "Hey it's Steph, give me a call back when you get home." She hung the phone up and tried to concentrate on her computer, the search was still running and her mind was whirling. No way she could sit here and wait for the search, so she decided to check in with Lester. She stood and headed for the bathroom before checking in the Comm room for Lester.

"Hey Ram, how's it going" she smiled at him.

He spun around in his chair and looked up at her. "Hey, glad you're here, think you could watch the monitors for a minute. I need a bathroom break."

Stephanie nodded and settled in the chair Ram had vacated. She twirled around to study the monitors; she had worked them a few times during her time at Rangeman. She found herself staring into someone's eyes through the screen. They were cold and harsh and she felt like they were boring a hole into her. She couldn't tear her eyes away as she tried to figure out who the evil eyes belong to. She jumped when Ram's hands touched her shoulders, "Shit."

"Bombshell, you all right" he said turning the chair around.

Stephanie grabbed the counter to stop the chair from turning away from the monitors, but by the time her eyes went back to the screen, the eyes were gone. She pointed up at the screen, "Where is this?"

Ram squated down beside her, "Why, what happened?"

Stephanie tapped on the screen, "Where Ram?"

"It's one of the apartment buildings we watch over; it's near Stark on Wilmington. Why Steph" he said tugging at her arm. He needed to see her eyes.

She turned and looked at him, her face white and drained, "These eyes were staring at me, these dark evil eyes, like they knew I was watching."

Ram turned her chair so they were facing. "Steph there are a lot of junkies in that apartment building, it probably was someone who was strung out."

She grimaced at him. She was quiet and Ram started to worry. He opened his mouth, but Stephanie stopped him, "Yeah" as she stood.

Ram grabbed her arm and turned her around, "You want me to go check it out?"

"No, no need, besides I have no idea what the person attached to the eyes looked like. Where's Lester?"

Ram let his hand fall to his side, "In Ranger's office. You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, see you later" she said turning and heading for the office. She walked in not bothering to knock and plopped down on the couch. Lester was on his cell phone, typing away on the laptop, at the table they were at earlier. He didn't seem surprised she was there. She rested her head back and shut her eyes, feeling exhausted. She listened as Lester quietly continued his call, not paying attention to his words; she was too tired to comprehend what he was saying.

Lester found himself watching her. She looked tired and scared, so he walked over to her, running his fingers across her cheek. Her eyelids fluttered a little but she didn't open them. He tried to finish up on the phone, but couldn't seem to end it. Finally he said, "I'll call back" flipping his phone shut and settling in front of Stephanie.

"Steph?"

She let out a soft moan as his fingers tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

"Steph, what happened" he asked with concern.

Her eyes finally fluttered open, "I spoke to Silvio. He said things are bad, that he designed the same program for the federal government and that whoever it was had to be a genius."

"No worries Steph, you know we won't let anything happen to you. You have been in stickier situations before."

She nodded, "Yeah, but this time I can't shake the bad feeling I have. I can't get a hold of my family and when I was watching the monitors for Ram these eyes, these evil haunting eyes were like staring through me, watching me."

"Stephanie, listen. I think you need to rest. You've been through a lot and are clearly exhausted. Why don't you go and take a nap. We have that job tonight and I'm sure it's going to be a long night. Besides you need to be alert and rested."

Stephanie shook her head 'no.' "How would that look, Lester? It's my second day on the job and I have to go and nap" she said her arms crossing her chest.

"Bombshell, since when do you care what people think? Besides, it's just Ram and me. Everyone else is out. I'll tell Ram you're working from the seventh floor, take your laptop with you."

Stephanie sat up, "Laptop?"

"Yeah, second drawer in your file cabinet."

Lester stood and offered her a hand. "Let me help you carry your stuff."

She eyed him, but took his hand. "You'll wake me before shift change, promise."

"Sure" he smiled at her.

"I will make you pay if you don't" she said as she stood.

He laughed, "I might look forward to that."

She huffed and made the motion to brake away.

"I'm just kidding, I'll call you a half hour before shift change okay?"

"You better," she smirked, "Or else."

They headed to her office and Lester grabbed her laptop, her bag, and the garment bags.

"You know I had no idea about the laptop" she said as she picked up Rex's cage.

He chuckled at her, "Let's go."

She shut the door behind them as they headed for the elevator, letting Ram know what was going on.

When the elevator doors shut Stephanie remembered her family, she gasped. "Lester, what about my family, can you check on them."

"I'll send someone over first thing" he said, as they walked out of the elevator and headed into the apartment.

Stephanie sat Rex on the counter and grabbed her bag from Lester. "Thanks Lester."

"Steph, rest" he said as he walked out.

She dropped the bag on the floor in the bedroom and slipped into one of Ranger's t-shirts before cuddling up in the covers of Ranger's heavenly bed. If she wasn't so tired she might worry, but she had no time to decide before falling asleep.

Lester flipped his phone open and dialed the Plum residence.

"Hello" a mature feminine voice asked.

"Hello, is this Mrs. Mazur?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Lester Santos, I work with Stephanie."

"Oh one of her beefcakes. Is she okay?"

"Yes, she is fine, in fact she asked me to call to check up on you guys."

"Well, we are just fine Lester, just got back from the beauty parlor and the deli. You wanna come see my sexy new hair do. I'll make you something to eat."

Lester chuckled through the phone, "Thank you, but I am afraid I can't make it today with work."

"That's okay handsome, stop by anytime."

"Stephanie will call you later, okay" Lester asked.

"Okay, later stud."

Lester smiled while looking at the phone, Stephanie had a crazy family. He took in a deep breath and punched a number in his phone as he exited the elevator.

"Yo" filtered out.

"Steph is wiped, I sent her up to nap," he said, taking a seat next to Ram and Tank.

"She okay?"

"Yeah, just got worked up. She's exhausted"

"Find anything else out?"

"Nothing we didn't expect, Silvio is puzzled to say the least."

"Alright, keep me updated."

Lester shut his phone and looked up at Ram. "No one mention she is napping okay, not even to her. She's a little paranoid today."

Tank and Ram nodded. "I hope she snaps out of it" Ram stated.

Lester sighed and ran his fingers through his blonde hair, "I thought she was getting better since Ranger came back."

"Any news" Tank asked.

"Well, Hector found a dead black rose on her bed today."

Tank crossed his arms over his massive chest. "Ranger know?"

"Yeah, I called him when I found out."

"How'd he take it" Tank asked.

"He barked some orders at me and hung up, so as good as expected" Lester shrugged his shoulders.

Tank headed for his office then turned, "Any news about the email?"

"No, but Silvio is impressed, which scares me" Lester said, as he stood.

"We better keep our eyes open tonight. Ram can we count on you?"

"Of course boss."

Lester headed for Ranger's office to finish up what he was working on.

Ranger jumped in the car and headed towards Haywood as he flipped his phone open and dialed Lester.

"Carlos."

"Is she still sleeping?"

"Yeah, I was just about to call her."

"Don't."

"She is going to kill me, you know" Lester said, as Ranger closed his phone.

Ranger maneuvered through traffic in record time and found himself turning into the garage. He parked and headed to the elevator, that seemed extremely slow today. Lester was waiting for him as the doors opened, funny how he wasn't surprised.

Ranger nodded at Lester and entered the elevator, his arms coming up to cross his chest as he waited for Lester's assault.

"She is worried people will think badly of her for needing to rest on her second day" Lester said as he ran his fingers through his hair. Ranger stood defensively beside him.

Ranger nodded.

"She threatened me you know?"

Ranger turned to look at Lester his right eyebrow arched.

"I'm actually looking forward to it" Lester laughed. He felt a little off balance wondering why Ranger was so defensive but was relieved when he saw Ranger's stance relax.

The elevator signaled their arrival on the seventh floor. Ranger exited the elevator and turned towards Lester before the doors came together, "We're offline until the meeting unless something big happens."

He saw Lester nod slightly before the doors blocked his view.

Ranger entered the apartment placing his keys in their normal spot, not stopping for the mail, he immediately walked towards the bedroom. He stood in the doorway taking in the sight before him. Stephanie was restlessly turning in the bed. Small moans and heavy breathing filled the room, but not the pleasure filled moans or breathing…the kind full of fear and anxiety. He had found her this way last night and wondered if this is what her sleeping was composed of these past few weeks, knowing it was the reason for her exhaustion. Once he returned last night, her restlessness quieted and she actually slept. He knew she needed rest for tonight and quickly worked at his clothes. He curled around her body in the bed, hoping to help calm her like earlier this morning. He had no plans to sleep, just help her relax then try and work on a few things before the meeting.

The warmth from her body instantly relaxed him as he thought about their strange relationship as of late. Her body relaxed and he watched her finally fall into a deep sleep. He started to think about his sleep patterns these past few weeks. They had been strained to say the least, with the healing and pain medication on board he hadn't had a good nights sleep since before the shooting. That is until the night at Point Pleasant. He had slept well since, solid. He wondered if it was because of her but the thought slipped away as he drifted off.

Her body shifted and he instantly opened his eyes not believing that he fell asleep. He diverted his eyes to the clock that read 4:26. He mentally swore at his predicament. He had fallen asleep and only had thirty minutes before the meeting. He had so much to do as his eyes focused on the soft warm body in his arms. She was going to kill him and Lester. Lester was supposed to wake her up at 2:30 and now she would blame him for giving her only thirty minutes to get ready.

He reached out and stroked her cheek, "Babe."

She groaned and turned over, cuddling her face in his chest. He smiled down at her, "Babe, It's four-thirty."

She shot up like a bullet, looking into his eyes, "What?"

"It's four-thirty, we overslept" he smiled, taking in her crazy hair.

"But, but when did you get here? And, and why didn't Lester…LESTER…I'm going to kill him" she said between clenched teeth.

"I told Lester we were offline. You need to get ready."

Realization dawned on her face as she jumped out of bed and scurried around the apartment grabbing her garment bags and heading for the bathroom.

Ranger sat in bed watching her, the bathroom door slamming closed, ending the show he was thoroughly enjoying. He stretched and climbed out of bed, heading for the closet. He dressed in the clothes from earlier. He walked over and knocked on the bathroom door, "Babe, you alright?"

He was greeted with an exacerbated sigh, then the door swung open revealing a soaking wet Stephanie. Her eyes widened as she came face to face with Ranger's.

A blush crept up her neck and settled on her cheeks, "I forgot my underwear," she mumbled.

He gave her a wolf grin as she tried to get passed him. He moved each time she attempted to get past effectively blocking her way.

She let out a groan of protest, "It'll be your fault when I'm late."

He leaned into her, "Oh I'm sure I can convince Alicia into forgiving you."

Stephanie stomped her foot, "JERK, MOVE!"

He let her pass surprised by her outburst. Lester had said she was edgy today and he was right.

She brushed past him and slammed the door shut in his face. He decided not to press her and retreated into the kitchen. He made a few calls making sure everything was ready to go as she finished up. He looked at his watch when he ended the last call, realizing it was 4:58. He was tempted to ask her if she was ready but decided against it. She was emotional today and he didn't want to send her off the deep end by asking her to hurry up, woman hate that, he knew growing up with sisters and all. He sat at the table and tapped his fingers, trying to wait patiently when he heard a tapping sound, then a light squeak. He stood to investigate and found Rex running on his wheel in the kitchen. He tapped on Rex's cage and Rex stopped momentarily to take him in before starting up again. He hadn't even noticed Rex was here until now. He was watching Rex run on his wheel contraption when she walked through the door.

She was dressed in a simple but elegant black dress that clung to her body and flared out at the base of her hips. She looked stunning in the dress with her hair half up exposing her neck. He stood and met her at the hallway grabbing his keys and opening the door for her. They entered the elevator and headed down. When the doors opened the clock read 5:00, just in time. They headed for the conference room and joined the team of Rangeman employees, who all turned to look at them as they entered.

Surprisingly the guys were all quiet as they settled into their seats. Ranger watched as Stephanie started to fidget in the chair. He reached out for her under the table but before he connected with her leg she spoke, stopping him in his tracks. "So what is it guys? What's going on?"

Tank grimaced, looking from Stephanie to Ranger. Ranger nodded and Tank cleared his throat, "Silvio is flying in tonight. There has been a national security breach and they have traced the breach to Trenton."

Ranger sat back in his chair, his body was tense with anger. He was beyond pissed that this was the first he had heard of it. He was going to have to speak with Tank and Lester after this, they should have called him the moment they found out. Ranger tried to center, closing his eyes momentarily, trying to push the anger away from him. He heard Stephanie clear her throat softly as his eyes opened to focus on her. She was slouched in her chair looking defeated and almost scared. The anger immediately washed away as his body surged with the need to protect her. He sat up and reached for her again drawing her attention to him as he swirled his fingers over her thigh. Her blue eyes were soft and clear as she looked at him. He tried to send the 'don't be scared' message to her through his eyes before concentrating back on the meeting.

"Any other news" he asked as he scanned the faces of his team, both Lester and Tank returning his intense stare when his eyes met theirs. When no one spoke up, Ranger turned to Tank, "Report."

"Surveillance has been clean, no unusual activity and no unusual sightings" Tank responded turning to Lester.

Lester watched as Ranger's eyes focused on him giving him an intense glare. He knew he was fuming and Lester planned on clearing this all up after the meeting, he just hoped to make it until then. Lester cleared his throat, "I managed to get an inventory list from Bloomington's and it seems Steph was right on target. They seemed to have moved out a large amount of inventory that they also have claimed as being a loss. Strange how they have duplicates of everything they are claiming as being damaged in the fire."

"No change on the streets either. Word is Bloomington's was hurting and decided to cash in on an insurance scam" Bobby commented.

Ranger nodded, "Manny, any news from the lab on the parts you found?"

"Preliminary comments from the techs confirm the theory that the hardware found at the scene is too modern and couldn't possibly have been used to construct the antique furniture Bloomington's is claiming, but no official report yet."

"No official report from the PD or Fire yet" Zero said.

"Roy, we know Silvio is on his way, have you found out any info on the foreign diplomat," Ranger asked.

Roy shook his head, "No, seems the tape is thicker and more layered when you can hide behind diplomatic immunity. Silvio was running a search on female diplomats; hopefully he'll come with some news."

Hector was next to report and he nervously looked at Stephanie before opening his mouth, "Steph and I found a calling card of sorts in her apartment today. During my search of her apartment I found several low tech surveillance devices throughout her apartment."

'_Did he just say several surveillance devices?_' Stephanie was gripping the chair trying to push down the emotions that threatened to take her body over. She was swimming and felt like she was about to drown, but she fought it not wanting to break down in the middle of the meeting. She had a job to do and needed to be professional. She wanted Hector to shut up, to tell her in private so she could react without everyone watching her, but he continued.

"I just got back and sent them off to the lab to see if we could trace the manufacturer and possibly the buyer" Hector said as he brushed his dark hair back with his fingers.

"Did you sweep the entire apartment," Ranger asked.

"Didn't have time to check the bathroom yet, but we did get the security system installed though."

Ranger nodded, he would have to find out just what kind of equipment Hector had found, but decided not to ask in front of Stephanie. He looked at her, her eyes were dilated and her face was pale, but he could see her struggling to recover. He cleared his throat hoping she would snap out of it. To his surprise she did.

"Well, I received a threatening email today, I'm sure you have all heard. No idea who the sender is, the account is a free one that is untraceable or so I'm told, but Silvio is looking into it." Stephanie grabbed a pen and pad from the table and wrote down the email address to pass around, but once she wrote it out something strange popped out. She stared at it a moment and turned it sideways and then upside down. The room was quiet around her as she studied her writing. She let out a gasp as it hit her, _'how simple' _she thought. She sat the pad down and wrote out the email address backwards, 'killenemy.' Kill Enemy. She pushed the pad to Ranger, "The name, it's kill enemy spelled backwards. I can't believe it's that simple."

Ranger fingered the paper she handed him almost not believing his eyes.

"Any word on any past FTA's that have been released" Ranger inquired.

Stephanie let out a small gasp; she had forgotten to check on that. She felt embarrassment wash over her and she had the urge to bolt, but Lester spoke up nailing her to her spot.

"No, no recent releases according to Carl."

Stephanie relaxed in her chair still flushed with embarrassment; she looked towards Lester who sent her a small nonchalant smile.

"Everything was cleared up with Bloomington's today; needless to say they were begging us not to pursue slander charges against them, which I don't plan on pursuing. Rangeman had no damage from this fiasco, so we'll move on. Anything else to add before we move on to tonight's job?"

No one spoke so Ranger took it as a queue to continue. "Tonight we perform a security check on Watson's, as you all know they are having a small event tonight for Jordan Williams. The media will be involved, so we need to keep this as low key as possible. The plan is to have Woody break into the stock room and remove a large amount of Watson's products undetected while the event takes place in the gallery. Tank will be monitoring their security during the event with Jay Baker to provide feedback on areas that need to be addressed. Hector planted surveillance cameras throughout the building which we'll use to help navigate Woody. Junior will also be on the inside helping Woody locate the product and disabling any alarms. Hector you'll be in the van outside helping with the surveillance and equipment needed to break through Watson's system. Stephanie and I'll be on the inside. Steph will serve as an attendant during the event and I'll be with Eric Watson. Lester you will serve as team leader from the van. All the rest of you will be stationed strategically to throw off Watson's security. They expect this breech and will be watching us like hawks; each man will receive their diversion assignment and location when we arrive on scene by Lester through your earpiece. Everyone will be wearing an earpiece for the mission. If something goes wrong Lester will direct you accordingly. Any questions?"

Again silence resonated through the room. Ranger knew his team needed little briefing before assignments, but he explained more than usual for Stephanie's sake.

"Okay then, Steph and I are going ahead. Keep it clean tonight" Ranger said before standing and pulling out Stephanie's chair. As they walked out of the room, Ranger made eye contact with Tank and Lester and gestured them to follow. They did with Hector following closely behind. Ranger went towards his office and turned when he reached the door, Tank and Lester stepped through knowing what was coming. Ranger looked at Stephanie, he was about to ask her to grab him a water or something to give him a minute alone with them, but he saw Hector nod at him as he approached.

Hector reached out and gently touched Stephanie's arm, "Steph?"

She turned towards him.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

She nodded at him and turned to Ranger. "I'll be in my office when you're done." But instead of her turning towards her office she walked into his.

"Lester?"

Lester looked up at her and nodded.

"Any word on my family?"

Lester grinned at her, "I spoke with your Grandma earlier. They had an uneventful day at the beauty parlor and the deli. That is other than her new hairdo" he chuckled.

Stephanie smiled at him, "Thanks" she said softly before leaving.

Ranger smiled at her, she was still her perceptive self even in her given state. He watched her and Hector head to her office as he turned to take care of business in his. He walked in shutting the door behind him. Usually he would lay into them, but he decided to take another approach this time, "And when did you find out?"

They both knew what he was talking about and Lester spoke out first, "I got the call at 4:58. We didn't call because you were coming down. I expected to talk to you, but you started the meeting."

Tank didn't comment so Ranger nodded. "Next time call or grab my attention. What about the bugs, when did that happen?"

"That was the first I'd heard of it. Hector came whizzing in and went straight for his equipment, I don't think he knew for sure. He walked in right before you. He didn't have the chance to alert us," Lester said.

"Carlos, she doesn't need us to sugar coat information; it'll only make it worse for her" Tank spat.

Ranger snapped his focus on Tank, not believing his assault. His eyebrow arched in surprise. "We don't need to push her over the edge either."

Tank uncrossed his arms, "Maybe you need to get to the issue at hand before deciding who's doing the pushing."

Ranger stared at Tank then turned and stormed out of his office. He was going to have a talk with Tank later; he was overstepping his boundary.

Lester and Tank watched him storm out. Lester was shell shocked at the scene in front of him. He agreed with Tank but didn't have the nerve to take pokes at Ranger before a job. He had his mind set on confronting him this afternoon in the elevator, but Ranger looked so tired and decided not to push him over the edge. Lester turned and looked at Tank.

"What Santos, you wanted to say it too, you just don't have the balls" he spat as he walked out of the room.

Lester laughed as he followed him out of the room and into the conference room to gather up the troops.

The ride to Watson's was awkwardly quiet between the two of them. Stephanie was consumed by the thoughts of her apartment being bugged and from what Hector had told her, someone had been watching her too or so he thought. He said he had found a small low-tech camera inside her closet wall. They had been watching her bedroom and according to Hector for quite sometime. She would have to ask him how he knew that, she had been so overwhelmed by his words that she had stopped thinking, just trying to get through what he had told her.

Ranger on the other hand was still furious at Tank. In any other situation he would have had it out with Tank and most likely ended up in the gym taking the anger out physically, but tonight he had a job and he had to focus. He could sense Stephanie's apprehension and fear, but was too consumed with anger to address it, so he concentrated on driving instead.

When they arrived at Watson's, Ranger parked and turned off the SUV. His eyes stayed forward staring over the steering wheel as he handed her the earpiece, "Ready?"

She was quiet for a second and then responded, trying to concentrate at the task at hand, "Let's get this over with" she replied.

They exited the car and headed towards the building. The media trucks where already parked out front and they both observed Watson's security directing the vans to park elsewhere. They saw a few other employees were doing crowd control as they passed, making their way up to the door. Ranger reached in his pocket preparing to identify himself to the man at the door, but the man immediately opened the door nodding at them as they passed. They entered the empty lobby, Stephanie headed for the gallery, walking slightly in front of Ranger, but before they reached the gallery doors the elevator arrived. Alicia and Eric Watson stepped off chatting to one another. Stephanie stopped in her tracks as Ranger came up beside her. Eric and Alicia noticed their presence and headed towards them.

"Good evening" Alicia greeted. She was dressed in a plum colored evening gown that brought out the highlights in her hair. The dress was tight and flattering with a scoop neck and open back. The skirt was a tight A-line cut that was floor length. Her hair pulled up in big curls at the top of her head. Stephanie thought she looked gorgeous as a tinge of jealousy ripped through her. She turned and looked at Ranger hoping he wasn't thinking the same thing. To her relief Ranger was watching Eric Watson, she had momentarily forgotten about him. She turned her attention to Eric as he finished his assault on her body. Stephanie immediately flushed knowing exactly what Eric's eyes were searching for. She decided to give him a taste of his own medicine as she took him in. He was wearing a black Armani suit that fit perfectly with an emerald green tie that matched his eyes.

"Well hello Mr. Manoso, don't you look handsome" Alicia sauntered.

"Good evening" Ranger offered.

"Just on time, let's get to business Stephanie, we have a lot to cover" Alicia said as she walked past them into the gallery.

Stephanie swore Alicia was swaying her hips on purpose as she passed, but quickly followed after her to avoid the uncomfortable feeling she had around Eric. Alicia led her to a display case, her hands coming out to fiddle with the lock on the case. Alicia reached in and retrieved a necklace and earrings laying in the opening of the case, handing the pieces over to Stephanie.

Stephanie took a moment to take the pieces in; they were simple but elegant. The necklace was white gold or silver, she wasn't sure which with tear drop diamonds in clusters forming small leaves and flowers around her neck, the matching earrings in the same design. It was beautiful, a work of art really. Stephanie looked up at Alicia who was watching her. "This is extraordinary."

"It's one of my first pieces, but I think it suits you" Alicia said, gesturing for her to put it on.

Stephanie couldn't tell if it was a complement or an insult, but then decided it really didn't matter. She fumbled with the necklace and managed to get it hooked on the second try, then worked on the earrings. Once in place Alicia started pulling rings out of the case, placing them before her.

"Stephanie, I assigned you to some of my older work hoping you won't have much interaction during the event. These pieces are simple and follow the more antique type designs of the past. All the pieces in this case are white gold. The trend now is platinum and titanium so hopefully her attention will be drawn to those areas. Let's go over the pieces individually. You should know the carat count and clarity level of each piece, but I will be nearby if you can't answer a question they ask."

"How do I find out the carat count and clarity, is it marked somewhere" Stephanie asked.

Alicia closed the case and revealed a cheat sheet for her. "I placed this here for you; my other employees are required to know every piece including my inspiration for the piece. Since we only have a few minutes to prepare you, I figured this would come in handy."

"It will, thanks," Stephanie said wondering if she had misjudged Alicia.

Alicia sighed, "I expect you to behave professionally and not act like you don't have a clue."

Stephanie mentally snorted as she realized she hadn't misjudged her. Stephanie just nodded, not wanting to cause anymore tension between them.

"Fine, now study the pieces for a bit, I will be back to quiz you" Alicia said as she turned and headed towards Ranger and Eric.

Stephanie stared her retreating form down, wanting to leap over the counter and tackle the woman. She watched her as her hand came up to brush Ranger's arm as she stopped beside him. Ranger turned his attention towards Alicia saying something Stephanie couldn't hear. Alicia laughed and batted her lashes at Ranger and Stephanie felt sick to her stomach. She tore her eyes away from the scene in front of her and concentrated on the rings. She quickly went through them trying to memorize the information about each one. There were some beautiful and strange pieces in the mix. When Stephanie got to the last one she decided she liked it the most. It was definitely an antique design, intricate with detail. It had a simple thin band with a pedestal that had small hearts stamped out on the sides, showing the point of the diamond through the small heart shaped windows in the pedestal. The large diamond was cradled by the box head and she was convinced the diamond was at least two carats. The diamond was clear and seemed virtually perfect. She immediately looked at the diagram confirming her suspicions. It was a 2.75 carat Asscher cut, color D and flawless. She had learned that D meant practically colorless which meant top of the line and flawless, that was obvious. She picked the ring up and looked up to see if they were watching her. Deciding they were engrossed in conversation, Stephanie slipped the ring on her finger to admire it. The ring was gorgeous and had to cost a ton. She quickly slipped the ring off her finger as she watched the group come towards her. She replaced it in its stand as they arrived in front of her.

"Finished" Alicia asked glancing down at the collection in front of Stephanie.

Stephanie nodded as Alicia brushed over the rings and settled her fingers on the one she had just returned. She picked the ring up and showed Stephanie, "What clarity is this one?"

"Flawless" Stephanie replied.

Alicia nodded at her, "Carat?"

"2.75."

"Cost?"

Stephanie stood stunned, she had no idea how much any of the pieces costs.

Alicia laughed, "You have no idea do you?"

Stephanie shrugged her shoulders, "Am I supposed to know the prices?"

Alicia smirked at her then leaned in and whispered, "For the event no, but you should at least recognize when something is out of your league. The diamond alone in this piece costs forty five thousand dollars and the band of course is hand crafted and designed, making the piece worth one hundred thousand dollars."

Stephanie flushed with anger as her hands fisted by her sides. She wanted nothing more than to punch the bitch in front of her. She watched as Alicia slide the ring on her finger and flaunted it to Ranger who was talking with Eric. Ranger glanced down at the ring and gave a slight smile turning his attention towards Stephanie. He immediately sensed Stephanie's anger and gave her an assessing look. Stephanie shook her head in return and turned her eyes back to the diagram trying to focus on the pieces again when she heard Lester whisper in her ear, "Don't sweat it Bombshell, you can claw her eyes out later." She had to suppress her laugh, but she couldn't control the smile that took over her lips.

Ranger suddenly appeared at the case, his eyes questioning hers. He had heard what Lester had said. She just stood there smiling at him as Alicia reached over him placing the ring back in its holder. Ranger didn't budge as Alicia dragged her arm across his; he simply looked down at the ring she just returned.

Three women entered the gallery and walked towards Alicia. They were dressed the same as Stephanie, she assumed they were the other attendants. She watched as Alicia spoke quietly with them, each one eyeing her and Ranger. Ranger's cell phone chirped and he quickly answered the call, walking out of the gallery to take it, leaving Stephanie alone.

Eric quickly seized the opportunity and walked over to her reaching for her hand. His lips touched her skin. "You look stunning this evening Stephanie."

"Thank you" she managed to choke out, her face flushing.

"How about a late dinner tonight after this is all over" he said giving her a sexy smile.

"It's been a long day already Eric, I'm afraid not."

"How about Friday then" he asked staring deeply into her eyes.

"Uhm…" She didn't know what to say, "Uhm, I…" Then she heard Lester whisper in her ear, "You already have plans for Friday."

She smiled, "I'm sorry I have plans already."

Eric opened his mouth, but was cut off by Alicia, "It's show time" as she shut her phone, "They're pulling up now."

"Perhaps some other time then" he said sending her a smile before walking away.

Stephanie realized she let out a sigh as she heard Lester laugh in her ear. "Are we even Bombshell," he asked.

Stephanie grinned to herself, "I'll think about it," she whispered.

She saw Ranger pass the gallery doors, glancing at her before disappearing. His blank face in place, she felt anxious immediately. Something was wrong, she was sure of it. She was tempted to go to him, but she saw the clients approaching, so she stood her ground hoping this all would end quickly.

The clients entered the gallery escorted by Alicia and Eric. The man was tall, very tall, thin but muscular. He was dressed in brown slacks that matched his skin and a cream long sleeve dress shirt that was unbuttoned at the top. He was a very attractive man with chocolate brown skin and a joyful smile. The woman at his side looked so tiny compared to him. She was much shorter, probably her own height but in comparison with him looked like a midget. She was dressed in a beautiful cream pants suit. She had dark hair cascading in ringlets around her face. Her chocolate brown skin was radiant and glowing. She had the look of astonishment in her eyes. Stephanie sensed this was a surprise for the woman just based on the reaction clearly written on her face. The couple was handed champagne glasses and escorted to the first case at the entrance to the gallery. The couple browsed there for a few minutes and moved to the next one. Stephanie studied the couple from a far. She was almost clinging to him, probably overwhelmed by the situation. He was stroking her hand with his fingers as they turned and looked at Stephanie. She gave them her best smile, inviting them to her case.

The woman spoke with a shaky voice, "Hello."

Stephanie sent her a reassuring smile, "Good evening, my name is Stephanie, congratulations."

The couple gave her a warm smile.

"This is the antique collection. Alicia designed these pieces based on popular designs from the past."

The woman smiled at Stephanie then looked up at the man standing beside her. "I've always loved estate jewelry."

"Anything you want Baby" the man replied to her.

The young lady focused her attention on the rings before her; let her hand brush over each one as she studied. Her hand stopped over one as her fingers worked at freeing the ring from its holder. She lifted it to her face then slipped it on her finger. Her eyes wide with astonishment as she took in the way it looked on her.

"This estate diamond has a bright European cut and is set in a square box head with pretty floral and foliate motif detailing on the shoulders. It's a three carat, D, which is nearly colorless and flawless. It looks gorgeous on you miss" Stephanie said to her.

The girl looked up at Stephanie her joy clearly written on her face, "I'm sorry, my name is Renee and this is Jordan. Thank you, I think this one is just perfect." She took hold of the gentleman's arm beside her and tugged, "Honey, what do you think?"

He smiled down at her then bent down and brushed a light kiss on her mouth, "It's perfect. Well Stephanie I think we'll take this one."

Stephanie smiled at them momentarily stunned; she didn't know what to do. No one had told her what to do when they picked one out, Alicia was sure they wouldn't even stop at her case. Stephanie glanced around the room looking for Alicia who was nowhere to be found. Deciding that a stall was in order Stephanie tried to divert them. "You know, you make a beautiful couple, can I ask how you met?"

Renee started to gush, "Well, it was quite an accident really. We met at a charity dinner I helped organize. He stepped on my dress and ripped it," she laughed. "He felt so bad, he insisted on paying for it but I refused. It was the end of the night and I knew I would never wear it again, but he decided he needed to make it up to me. He kept making excuses to call at work, then finally asked me out."

He smiled brightly at her, "After she realized who I was, it was her making the excuses to call me."

Renee swatted at him playfully, "I work for the Special Olympics and I kept asking him to volunteer for events. The kids just love him."

"How sweet" Stephanie smiled. Stephanie looked at the other attendants, "They have decided perhaps someone can notify Alicia so they can be on their way." One of the girls perked up and hurried towards the gallery entrance. "I'm sure you have some celebrating to do."

"Thank you Stephanie, I have to admit I was nervous and a little overwhelmed by all this. You made me feel comfortable and I appreciate that," Renee said giving her a genuine smile.

Stephanie returned her smile wondering what she did to ease the beauty in front of her. Renee leaned over towards her, "Everyone usually treats me like I'm with Jordan for his money and that couldn't be farther from the truth. I didn't even know who he was until after we were seeing one another."

"Well, those who can not see the love between you two are blind" Stephanie assured her.

Stephanie almost jumped when "Target acquired, the rooster is out of the hen house" whispered in her ear. Stephanie took that as the mission being complete and started to put the rings back in the case. She didn't have a key, but she closed the door and signaled for one of the other girls to come over and lock it. She had observed them cleaning up and the redheaded girl came over to help her. Stephanie walked around the case and escorted the couple out of the gallery in hopes of finding Alicia. She spotted her right away, practically attached to Ranger's side.

Stephanie cleared her throat as anger rushed her body. What happened to Alicia being there to help her? Instead Alicia was busy throwing herself at Ranger, who turned and gave her an intense look. The same look from earlier and Stephanie knew something was wrong. He turned and walked towards her not breaking his eye contact until he reached her. Alicia had scurried over to talk with the happy couple. Ranger reached for her arm, "What, what is it" she asked, fear clear in her voice.

"We need to finish up and head out," he said keeping his face blank and his tone neutral.

It unnerved her, "Tell me Ranger."

"Let's finish up" he said guiding her towards Alicia, Eric and the couple. Alicia immediately looked up and grimaced at Stephanie, clearly unhappy about something. She overheard Alicia asking Renee if she could show her anything else that she had much more exquisite pieces than the one she chose.

Jordan spoke up, "She loves this one, it's perfect. Thank you for your assistance Ms. Watson, but we shall be on our way."

The couple turned towards Stephanie, "Thank you again Stephanie. It was a pleasure," Jordan said as he shook her hand. Renee gave her a hug, "Thank you, I just love it."

Stephanie instantly blushed; she had no idea what she had done. "Good luck to you both" she responded as she watched them head out of the building. She was itching to follow them, but Alicia stepped in front of her, her anger clearly written on her face. "What did you say to them?"

Stephanie grimaced at her attack, "Nothing, just told them about the ring is all."

"Certainly doesn't seem like that was all you did" Alicia spat at her.

Ranger thankfully stepped in at this point. "That's all she did, we have the whole night recorded Ms. Watson if you would like to hear the tape."

Alicia stomped her foot, "I just can't believe it, they settled on a very cheap piece. What a waste of a night" she huffed.

Eric stepped forward, "Alicia everyone has different taste, it was hardly a waste. Stephanie is not at fault here."

Alicia looked at Stephanie, her eyes focusing on Ranger's hand at the small of her back. She gave Stephanie a cold glare, "Whatever, see you on Saturday" she said before turning to leave. Stephanie wanted to run to the entrance just to get away from all the drama but held her position as Eric gave her an apologetic look and reached for her hand.

"I am truly sorry, she is a bit spoiled. I do hope this doesn't affect our relationship," he said giving her a sexy smile before kissing the top of her hand again.

Stephanie smiled at him and shook her head. She wanted to fidget under his gaze, but she managed to stay still.

"So how did your test go," Eric asked focusing on Ranger.

"Eric, Stephanie and I must attend to some business; my associate will be here momentarily to discuss the evaluation with you."

Eric nodded and shook Ranger's hand, "Thank you then, good night."

"Good night" they said in unison as they headed for the door. Stephanie was unnerved wondering what was going on, almost afraid to ask as they hurried to the car. She ripped the earpiece from her ear before angling in the passenger seat.

"Ranger?"

He looked over at her, "Babe, we need to talk."

'_Shit'_ she mentally screamed _'this is what it's all about._' She didn't know what to say so she just stared at him.

He turned away from her and started the SUV, pulling it out and heading back towards Haywood. The ride was silent and awkward. She wanted to scream at him for scaring the hell out of her but knew it would do no good. Instead she started picking at her nails nervously. She heard a murmur of a voice and turned to see Ranger listening to his earpiece, then his phone rang. He whipped it out, "When?"

"Where?"

"Any news on why?"

"We are heading there now," he said before shutting the phone. He immediately turned the SUV around and started to speed.

"What, did something happen" Stephanie asked.

He turned towards her concern clear in his eyes, "It's your grandmother."

Stephanie gasped.

"They are taking her to St. Francis."

"What? Why? What happened?"

"I don't know."

Stephanie immediately grabbed for her purse to find her phone and soon realized she didn't have it with her. She had left it at Rangeman.

Ranger looked over at her, "We'll be there in a minute."

Stephanie nodded as panic flooded her. She had a bad feeling she just couldn't shake and it didn't help that Ranger gave her a helpless look.


	10. Chapter 10: The Hospital

Nothing left to lose

Chapter ten: The hospital

Warnings: Spoilers and adult content ahead. The magnificent JE has informed me that Ranger is all mine the three hundredth and second day after December thirty-first, three thousand and twelve at precisely 12:01 am, so until then I own nothing…

* * *

_He turned towards her concern clear in his eyes, "It's your grandmother."_

_Stephanie gasped._

"_They are taking her to St. Francis."_

"_What? Why? What happened?"_

"_I don't know."_

_Stephanie immediately grabbed for her purse to find her phone and soon realized she didn't have it with her. She had left it at Rangeman._

_Ranger looked over at her, "We'll be there in a minute."_

_Stephanie nodded as panic flooded her. She had a bad feeling she just couldn't shake and it didn't help that Ranger gave her a helpless look._

* * *

It was taking forever to get to the hospital; Stephanie didn't know how much longer she could take it. Her breathing was erratic and she felt lightheaded. She momentarily thought of putting her head between her knees to relieve the feeling, but opted to watch the blur of cars as they passed. She resorted to sitting on her hands to keep herself from grabbing the steering wheel. Stephanie looked over at Ranger and noticed he was in stealth mode, weaving in and out of traffic at light speed, and she still wanted to scream at him to hurry up, to go faster. But she chose to study him instead, wondering if he was nervous, if the panic had curled around him like it had her, knowing that she wouldn't know even if it had. The helpless look she swore she saw cross his features earlier had been a privilege or a slip up on his part, but she didn't have the time to ponder it at the moment because it scared the shit out of her. The glowing red cross peeked through the buildings, signaling their arrival. Stephanie pulled her hands free and began working at her seat belt; she wanted to be ready when the car stopped. Her fingers were gripping the door handle as Ranger angled the SUV into a parking space.

Before he could kill the engine she had jumped out of the SUV and was running towards the entrance to the ER. He sat glued to the seat as he watched her scurry into the building; he pondered the events of the past few days, wondering where things had gone wrong. He wanted to find where he took the wrong turn, that way he could go back and take the right one. Angling himself out of the vehicle, Ranger headed inside. He flipped his cell open and dialed the Comm room, letting them know he was on scene and would call with an update soon.

Hurrying in to find Stephanie he found himself looking through a sea of people. The waiting room was packed. He looked the crowd over trying to find her familiar face, but came up short, so he headed to the reception desk. An elderly lady with a pink blazer and a warm smile greeted him, "May I help you sir?"

"Yes, I am looking for the Plum family. They are here with Mrs. Mazur."

"Oh, yes, Edna is in the Trauma room. But I am afraid only family is allowed back right now; the doctor is talking with them. Are you family? Like Steph's boyfriend, cause I could let you back if you are" she winked at him.

His breath hitched at the words 'trauma room' but he managed to give her a dashing smile, "Yes, ma'am."

She buzzed the door open.

"First room on the right," she said giving him a warm smile.

"Thank you" he nodded before heading through the door. He walked up to the room and noticed the door was shut but he could see the Plum family gathered around the doctor through the glass widows. He walked over a bit to see if he could see Mrs. Mazur, but the crowd of people hid her from his sight. Deciding not to interrupt the private moment he turned around and leaned beside the door, waiting for it to open.

Something caught Stephanie's eye behind the doctor, looking up through the window she saw Ranger turn then disappear. She didn't want him to leave, but she didn't want to miss anything the doctor was saying. Feeling torn, she politely asked the doctor to pause a minute. Her family looked at her in horror as she quickly went for the door opened it; she looked out towards the waiting room. She sighed heavily; she was too late, he was gone. She almost screamed when his hand touched her outstretched neck, "Babe."

She twisted her head the other direction, giving him a frown for scaring her. "Come in" she said as she reached for him. She quickly brought him into the circle of her family, "Sorry Doctor Johns."

Ranger swept the room, no Mrs. Mazur, so he focused on the brown haired doctor in front of him. He was short, 5'5, 5'6 with an athletic build, glasses and a stethoscope draped over one shoulder. No lab coat, just khaki's and a polo shirt.

The doctor smiled at Stephanie and nodded, "I am going to keep Mrs. Mazur overnight. Her tests look normal, but just to be safe we will do more blood work during the night and in the morning and compare it. If everything stays the same she can go home tomorrow. She seems to be feeling much better. She is over in the X-ray department and will be back momentarily."

"Thank you Doctor," Frank Plum said before shaking the doctor's hand.

"Yes, thank you," Stephanie said sending him a smile before he left. She felt relief wash over her as she turned to Ranger who stood like a pillar beside her.

"She had chest pain, Doctor Johns is a cardiologist" she said before walking over to a chair in the corner and plopping herself down in it.

Ranger followed her, kneeling down in front of her, "You alright Babe?"

Stephanie let out a sigh as she looked into his intense eyes, "Yeah, just worn out." She ran her hand through her hair, "That was scary. I thought the worst there and well now I'm so relieved."

A knock at the door and sounds of movement interrupted them. Ranger turned to find Mrs. Mazur sitting up on the stretcher a wide smile across her lips.

"This has been fun, I'll tell you," she said as they maneuvered the stretcher into the corner and started to hook wires to her chest. "This is Steve everybody, he is my naughty nurse."

Frank Plum looked mortified as "Christ" filtered through the room.

Ranger couldn't help but smile; he knew she was just fine, sassy as ever. He turned back around to face Stephanie, a smile still playing at his lips.

"Don't encourage her," Stephanie mumbled, "You didn't hear what she said about the doctor."

He raised an eyebrow at her comment, "Come on Babe, I think you take after her."

Stephanie swatted at him playfully, "No way."

He gave her a wicked grin before he stood.

Ellen Plum walked towards them, "Stephanie, I just can't believe you interrupted the doctor like that."

"Oh, mom he didn't care, he was probably relieved he didn't have to keep repeating himself and to get away from grandma" she said as she stood. "How about some coffee?"

Her mother nodded at her before setting her eyes on Ranger. Stephanie immediately tensed and grabbed for Ranger's hand attempting to drag him with her before her mother started the inquisition she knew was coming.

Ranger nodded at her mother before following Stephanie out the door.

Once in the hallway, Stephanie waited until the door clicked shut before giving Ranger a look, "That was close."

Ranger chuckled, "I am not afraid of your mother, Babe."

Stephanie snorted, "When she gets that look in her eye, flee Ranger. Not because she is scary, but to save yourself from the inquisition."

Ranger quirked his eyebrow at her. Surprised at Stephanie's reaction to her own mother.

"Have you ever taken one of those personality tests, the ones that ask you the same questions like sixteen different ways?"

Ranger nodded.

"Well, compared to my mother, those tests are a piece of cake" she said, motioning him to follow her.

He watched her walk ahead of him a little; the black dress hugging her in all the right places momentarily mesmerized him. It was simple and elegant and she looked gorgeous in it.

Noticing he wasn't following her, she turned to find him standing in the spot she had left him. Suddenly, he sprang to life and caught up to her in a few steps.

They walked to the coffee bar Stephanie knew too well. She ordered four regular coffees and one decaf for herself from the cute red headed teenage girl working the counter. Ranger ordered a bottle of water and asked the girl to make it two decafs and three regulars. He also ordered a bag of assorted pastries before handing a fifty to the girl.

"Caffeine is not good for the heart."

Stephanie nodded, "Hungry?"

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, "You get your eating habits from your family, Babe."

Stephanie gave him a questioning look, not sure if he was talking about her family or his.

"You're stress eaters" he said taking the change from the girl, then slipping a ten into her tip jar.

"Thanks" the girl said excitedly helping Ranger and Stephanie load the drink carrier.

Ranger nodded at the girl before turning to head back.

Stephanie scurried after him, "Thanks" she mumbled.

Ranger looked over his shoulder at her and paused letting her catch up to him this time. "What happened with Alicia tonight?"

"She made a snide comment. I don't think she cares for me" Stephanie said opening the door and holding it for Ranger and his full hands. "She wanted me to know my place is all."

Ranger stopped in front of her, pinning her eyes with his, "No one tells you that Babe, no one. You decide where your place is."

Her breath hitched in her chest at his words. Giving him a nod she stood paralyzed, lost in the depth of his onyx orbs. When the door started to alarm from being open too long, the gaze was broken, Ranger moving through and heading towards the room that held the Plums.

Stephanie took in a deep breath and followed even though her legs felt shaky. She momentarily pondered how he could do that, could make her feel like the world was her oyster, could make her believe in herself. She was used to her body responding to him, convinced that every woman and even some men would respond in the same way, but his emotional impact was stifling as of late. She was torn from her thoughts when she came face to face with her mother.

"Where is Joe," her mother asked, gripping her arm, directing Stephanie back out of the room.

"I dunno, work I guess" Stephanie said, pulling her arm out of her mothers grip.

"Stephanie, why don't you know and why is he here and why are you both dressed like you were out on a date" her mother said, tapping her foot briskly.

"I was working. We just finished up and were heading home when we heard about grandma, so he brought me here."

Her mother gave her an 'o' face. "Did you call Joe at least?"

"No, I told you he is working."

"When was the last time you spoke with him and don't lie Stephanie" her mother said, giving her a look.

"A couple of days ago."

"Well, really Stephanie, you should talk to him more. You will never get married if you don't talk to each other."

"Mother, this isn't the time or the place," Stephanie grunted before side stepping to get away from her. "I'm going to check on grandma." Stephanie hurried into the room before her mother could stop her, handing the bag of pastries to Valerie as she passed. "Grandma, how're you feeling," she asked before bending down and giving her grandmother a kiss on the cheek.

"Fine dear. I just love all the attention I am getting. Royal treatment and being surrounded by all these stud-muffins is a bonus," Edna said, as the ear-to-ear smile widened.

Stephanie giggled at her, "You scared me, you know," she said, giving her a playful pinch on the arm.

"Don't worry about me dear, I am planning on going out the right way." Grandma Mazur leaned forward and looked at Ranger who was standing across the room talking with Frank Plum. "You think he would help?"

Stephanie full out laughed, "Grandma," she giggled, noticing all eyes where on them from her outburst.

"A girl has to dream dear," grandma smiled.

A knock at the door drew their attention as the nurse Steve came into view. "Mrs. Mazur, we have a room upstairs for you. I just need to get the paperwork together and give the nurse upstairs a call and we will get you all settled up into your room, room 712."

Grandma nodded, "Make sure the nurse is a hunk like you" she winked.

Steve smiled before leaving the room.

Frank Plum let out an exacerbated sigh and sat down in the chair in the corner.

"Mother."

Grandma shrugged her shoulders, "What?"

Stephanie patted her hand before walking over to her family. "It's late guys, why don't you head home. I'll stay until Grandma gets settled."

Ellen nodded, "It is late, okay, come on Frank."

Valerie smiled at Stephanie, "Thanks, I left Albert home with the kids."

Stephanie smiled at her as Valerie passed her to say goodbye to Grandma Mazur.

The family said their goodbyes and headed out, leaving Stephanie alone with Ranger and Grandma.

Stephanie looked up as she saw Ranger walking towards her. "Why don't you head home too? I can stay here or catch a ride later."

Ranger shook his head 'no' as he grabbed the two chairs, setting them beside grandma's bed.

Stephanie shrugged her shoulders at him; happy he was going to stay with her but not wanting to share that with him in case he wanted to leave later. She settled into the chair and concentrated on the woman before her. "So what happened?"

Edna sat up in the bed, a smile crossing her lips, "Well, I told your mother I was going to an early viewing, but I really went out with my new hunk. I met him at the deli last week. He is Cuban, very handsome and he took me out to dinner. We ate Cuban, it was good, but it didn't agree with me after our make-out session."

Stephanie didn't know whether to laugh or be embarrassed, so she sat glued to her chair staring at her grandmother with her mouth agape. She turned to Ranger who couldn't seem to hold in his delight, a smile gracing his lips from ear to ear.

"But how did you get here, when did the chest pain start" Stephanie asked as she turned her attention back to the woman before her.

Edna covered her mouth with her hand and whispered, "Gas, it was just gas."

Stephanie burst out laughing, "What?"

"Your mother freaked and called 911. She just wouldn't listen," Edna stated.

Ranger coughed, but it sounded suspiciously like a laugh to Stephanie. She couldn't blame him, her family was crazy, like a three ring circus.

"They gave me some antacid and it worked like a charm dear."

There was a knock at the door before it opened, "Let's get you settled Mrs. Mazur" Steve said, as he entered the room. "This is Ed, he's going to take you up to your room. I hope you escape tomorrow," Steve said giving Edna a wink.

"Thanks handsome" Edna smiled at him.

Ed walked over to her with paperwork in his hand. He was a tall brown haired young man, probably in his early twenties with green eyes. "Hi, can I give you a ride?"

Edna smiled at him, "Just what I needed."

Ed chuckled at her, "How about a wheelchair or are you more comfortable in the bed?"

"I could walk" she said, "They lied about my age you know."

"You know I thought you looked younger. How about a wheelchair?"

"That would be fine" Edna beamed at him, as he walked out of the room.

Stephanie and Ranger stood silently taking in the scene before them; Stephanie walking to the side of the bed to help her up. Stephanie worked at the gown her grandmother was wearing, trying to hold it together so no one would get a show.

Ed came back in the room with a wheelchair, "Your chariot awaits, my lady."

"Thank you," Edna said while walking over to the wheelchair. When she turned to sit down the gown came flopping open giving everyone a view from behind, before she settled herself in the chair. Stephanie swore she heard a snicker, but looked up and found the two men with tight smiles on their faces. She instantly hoped it wasn't her that snickered.

"Alright cutie, lets go to my room" Edna laughed.

Stephanie and Ranger followed behind the two, who were talking up a storm. Stephanie realized just how tired she was as they rode the elevator to the seventh floor. She leaned against the cool silver wall and shut her eyes momentarily. Her eyes flipped open with a start when the elevator signaled their arrival. They walked down the hall and stopped outside room 712. Ed helped Edna into the room and gave her the grand tour, which consisted of the bathroom, closet and how to work the TV remote.

"Can I get you anything Mrs. Mazur" Ed asked.

"Early release papers."

Ed chuckled at her, "I do hope you get out of here soon."

"Thanks, have a good night cutie," Edna called, as he walked out of the room.

Stephanie and Ranger walked into the room, taking in her accommodations for the night. It was a small hospital room, but at least it was a private and she wouldn't have to share it with someone else. A deep pink blanket covered the top of the bed and the window had matching curtains. A medium sized TV hung from the ceiling and just under it a white board hung. Someone had written, "Your nurse's name is Kevin." Stephanie winced, hoping her grandmother would behave with Kevin. Somehow she knew she wouldn't, but at least people thought her grandmother was fun.

"Anything I can get for you," Stephanie asked, walking over to the end of the bed.

Edna pulled down the sheets and settled onto the side of the bed. "No dear, thanks."

"Okay grandma, sleep well and see you tomorrow," Stephanie said, before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Ranger nodded at Edna, "Night."

"Thanks for visiting with me, you two go have some fun, the night is still young," she winked at them.

Stephanie turned to see Ranger giving her a wicked smile with one eyebrow raised; she brushed by him on her way out, eager to get out of the hospital, too tired to address the look.

A middle-aged woman with brown hair came walking up, "I'm sorry but visiting hours are over."

Stephanie nodded, "We are on our way out, just getting my grandmother settled."

"Oh, Mrs. Mazur," she asked.

Stephanie nodded at her again.

"Oh, that's fine. My name is Helen, I will be watching over her tonight," she smiled at them.

"Thank you in advance, she is a handful."

Helen smiled, "We'll get along great. You can stay longer if you want, I thought you were visiting someone else."

"No, we were just heading out, but thank you," Stephanie said, giving her a smile before heading towards the elevator.

Ranger followed, his hand coming out to rest on the small of her back. Stephanie leaned into his touch, enjoying the warmth of his hand and needing the guidance to make it out to the parking lot.

The walk to the car and the drive to Haywood was quiet. Stephanie struggled to keep her eyes open on the ride home. Ranger stopped on the fifth floor to check in, but she went straight up to seven. When she got to the apartment it was close to two in the morning. She stopped to feed Rex, who was exercising on his wheel, then headed for the bathroom.

She went through her nightly routine with minimal effort, thinking how lucky she was to get a nap earlier today. She would probably be delirious by now if she hadn't taken that nap. She headed for the closet in search of her duffel bag. She slipped on a pale purple tank top and a pair of poke-a-dotted boxers before heading out of the closet. Ranger was leaning against the door frame of the bedroom when she came out, his dark eyes taking her in. His dress shirt was unbuttoned, showing the tight undershirt underneath.

She stopped in her tracks at the site of him, at his intense stare. They stood staring at one another, without moving. Then Ranger started working at his clothes, sliding the shirt off his arms and dropping it on the floor, then working at the skintight shirt stretched over his toned muscles.

Stephanie was sure she was drooling, but she couldn't move her arm to check, so she just stood there and stared at the beautiful creature in front of her.

He started walking towards her as he unbuckled his belt pulling it out of his pants and dropping it to the floor.

Her breath hitched when he started working at his pants, letting them slide down his long legs to the floor, then taking two steps out of them to reach her. His hands came out towards her, running up her arms, the warmth of his hands causing her to shiver. He guided her to the bed never breaking their eye contact. She felt the soft mattress on the back of her thighs before he gently pushed her down on the bed. She started to move over as he joined her, his arms coming out to stop her movement. His hands softly pushed her to lay on her side, facing away from him. He turned the pillow vertically and settled his head on the top half, pulling her body to his. She rested her head on the bottom half of the pillow as she felt him curl his body around hers, tucking her head under his chin. Curling his neck, he placed a kiss on the top of her head and settled his nose in her hair. She felt her body relax in his arms, in his warmth.

"Sleep, Babe," he whispered through her hair.

"Goodnight," she mumbled before falling asleep.

When she woke she was curled in his chest, her head tucked under his chin, his arms wrapped around her. Her cheek was pressed against his chest. Her fingers sliding across his tight muscles, before pulling her face away. She looked up at him to see if he was awake and meet his eyes staring back at her.

"Mornin" she whispered.

He smiled at her, "Babe."

She yawned and stretched her body against his, giving him an innocent look when a soft growl vibrated through his chest.

He sat up taking her with him, "It's late, we should get moving."

Stephanie looked around him and found the clock, a gasp escaping when she saw it was eight forty-five.

Stephanie gave Ranger her best fish impression; she just couldn't seem to get the words out.

"Babe, stop it. There's not much going on this morning. You need to get dressed and head to the hospital."

She nodded at him, thankful for his direction.

"We meet with Silvio after lunch. He's working with the government officials all morning."

"What about work Ranger" she asked, "How am I supposed to catch up."

Ranger was still holding onto her arms, his fingers slowly running up, then back down her soft skin. "Babe?," he asked, confused by her statement.

"Well, if I go to the hospital, I mean how will I catch up on the time I missed?"

"Stephanie, your job at Rangeman is not a nine to five type of job. There are no set hours here, you should know that."

She grimaced at him, "But what if someone thinks I'm not putting in enough hours. I mean, I have left the office multiple time already and in my first three days too."

Ranger sat still, looking at the woman in front of him. He brushed a stray curl from her face, "Babe, everyone at Rangeman loves having you around. They would never think that. In fact, if you continue this way people will start saying you put too much time in."

Stephanie sighed, still not feeling better about leaving.

Ranger sensed it, "Babe, I'm the boss and I'm telling you there is no minimal hour requirement. Some weeks you will work more than others. Just get the job done and enjoy the free time. Don't make me start sending you home," he said, as he raised an eyebrow at her. "Now, get ready and get to the hospital. I would send any of my employees the same place if they were in your shoes, you can even ask them if you want."

Stephanie nodded and slowly slipped out of his hands. She made her way to the bathroom, turning around to find Ranger sitting on the bed facing her. "Ranger?"

He looked up at her.

"Don't let me take too much Ranger; I want to be treated like everyone else here."

He stood and walked to her, taking her face in his hand, "Impossible Babe."

She winced at his words, "Why?"

He leaned into her and whispered in her ear, "Because you are one of a kind," then turned and walked away, leaving Stephanie in his wake.

She watched him leave, blown away by his words, not knowing what he meant by them. Finding no clues, she hurried to the shower. She lingered under the warm water after she finished, the Bvlgari smell hanging thick in the air around her, comforting her. A knock at the door made her tense.

"Yes?"

"Babe, call me with an update. Ella left your breakfast in the microwave."

She shut the water off, "Okay," she said, before stepping out.

She dried herself off with a fluffy white towel and then wrapped it around her wet hair. She went through the motions and quickly found herself dressed and ready to head out. Since she was heading for the hospital and had no meetings planned she put on a pair of jeans and a burgundy v-neck three quarter sleeved shirt. She shoved her feet in a pair of black boots and headed straight for the kitchen. If Ella hadn't made her breakfast she would have just headed out, but she couldn't pass up a chance to eat one of Ella's meals. She opened the microwave door and found a cheese omelet and an English muffin. She nuked it for a minute and opened the fridge to find a bowl of fruit waiting for her beside a glass of orange juice. She sat everything on the breakfast bar and grabbed the plate out of the microwave before settling in the bar stool. She ate half the omelet and one half of the English muffin with some fruit.

Saving some of the leftovers for Rex, she dropped in a few pinches of the English muffin before cleaning up her plate. Rex scurried out of his nest to seize the food that dropped from the sky before settling back down in is hole, with his cheeks stuffed. She chuckled at him, "I wish I had your life, sleep, eat, and sleep," she said, before heading out.

She went straight to the garage, bypassing the Comm room. She didn't want to answer any questions this morning. Her mind was jumbled and foggy, from the lack of sleep the past couple of weeks. The doors opened to reveal Tank standing on the other side waiting.

"Good morning," Stephanie smiled at him as she walked off the elevator. She was surprised when Tank didn't make a move towards the elevator; instead he stood there turning towards her as she moved beside him.

"Something wrong," she asked.

"Bombshell, we'll catch whoever planted that stuff in your apartment," he said.

Suddenly reality hit her hard, straight in the chest stunning her breathing. She had forgotten about her apartment being wired, guessing her denial had come back to save her at least for the night.

"I will personally squeeze the life out the sick bastard," Tank grounded out, "The shower, what a sick bastard."

Stephanie shivered at his comment. She hadn't known anything about the shower. Shoot, she didn't know much about the whole thing. She had glazed over in the meeting, trying not to believe what she was hearing, but she was sure she just heard Tank say something about a shower. "What? Shower?"

Tank openly flinched, suddenly realizing she had not been informed. "Have you been to the Comm room yet?"

Stephanie shook her head 'no,' "I was just heading out to see my grandmother. Wait, Tank, what shower thing?"

Tank leaned in to her, "I shouldn't be the one to tell you Bombshell, I'm sorry."

Stephanie stomped her foot, "Too late Tank, tell me, NOW."

Tank looked stunned for a moment and opened his mouth to speak when Stephanie's phone started ringing.

"Shit, don't move" she said, eyeing Tank.

"Hello?"

"Help," Valerie's voice rang through the receiver.

"What happened" Stephanie asked, worry lacing her words.

"I need help, can you come over," Valerie asked.

"Sure, are you okay?"

"Just hurry Steph, please."

"I'm on my way," Stephanie said, hanging up and turning towards Tank. But he wasn't there; she heard the elevator ding and whirled around to see Tank disappearing behind the doors.

She eyed him just as the slit closed. She would get him back for this, but not now, she had to go. She jogged to the Jeep and jumped in, pulling the vehicle out onto the street while she worked at her seat belt. She leaned over and retrieved a gun she knew was under her seat at a stoplight. It was of course loaded because Ranger had put it there. She maneuvered around slower traffic and made it to Valerie's house in no time. Practically falling out of the Jeep because she had forgotten to unhook her seat belt, she scurried up to the door, drawing her gun. She turned the knob and slowly crept past the door. By the time she got past the threshold, screaming filled the house. She immediately stiffened and headed towards the noise. She tried to stay calm as she crept up the stairs, stopping at the landing to listen. She was trying to figure out which direction the shouting was coming from. She headed left and swung the door open to the girl's room. Valerie, Albert, and Angie were standing at the window shouting out at Mary Alice. Stephanie relaxed a little, slipping her gun into the waist of her pants at the small of her back.

"What is going on here," she asked, hands on her hips.

Valerie turned to her, "Oh thank God you're here. Mary Alice has decided to be a bird and is trying to fly."

Stephanie couldn't help the smile that crossed her face, "Why didn't you call the fire department, why me?"

Valerie smirked at her, "Since you pulled this all the time as a kid I figured you could take care of it."

"I never wanted to be a bird Valerie."

Valerie threw her hands in the air, "Bird, Wonder Woman, whatever, just get her down Stephanie."

At that Albert turned around, "Wonder Woman huh? I remember her, she was hot with her lasso of truth and outfit. Boy I remember her being a treat in my dreams. She really could get all the bad guys and the good ones, so you wanted to be her, you know you're sort of like her and all with the bad guy thing. Too bad Mary Alice just wants to be a bird that would be cool if she wanted to be Wonder Woman…"

"ALBERT," Valerie shouted, "Shut up."

Stephanie couldn't wipe the smile off her face; instead she headed to the window and crawled out to join Mary Alice on the roof.

Stephanie settled herself beside her, bending her knees up and bringing her feet to rest against the shingles. "Hey."

Mary Alice looked over at her, "Hi."

Stephanie took in the view from their house. Nice street with row houses up and down it, nice lawns and cars. "What kind of bird are you?"

"A blue bird, duh. I'm dressed in all blue, Aunt Steph," Mary Alice said giving her a genuine Burg eye roll. Stephanie was pretty impressed.

"Cool. You know I wanted to fly when I was a kid," Stephanie said, leaning into Mary Alice for a few seconds before righting herself again. It was a beautiful crisp morning, blue skies with fluffy white clouds scattered about.

"Yeah, Nanna told me stories about you jumping off the roof. Did you ever fly?" Mary Alice called Grandma Mazur Nanna.

Stephanie flinched at her question. It was hard facing the reality that she never fulfilled a childhood dream. "No," Stephanie mumbled.

Mary Alice reached her hand out and brushed Stephanie's arm, "Yes, you have."

Stephanie looked up at the small young woman beside her, feeling tears threatening to spill past her eyes. She didn't know what to say, so she just smiled at her.

Mary Alice smiled back, "It's true, you just fly in other ways. Nanna told me so, so I know it's true."

Stephanie felt a tear slip and fall down her cheek; she reached out and took Mary Alice's hand into hers. "So will you, in fact you do already."

Mary Alice perked up at her words, "Really?"

Stephanie nodded, "Wanna go see Nanna?"

Mary Alice nodded furiously, "Yes, mamma wouldn't take me."

Stephanie smiled, "I'll take you, let's go."

Stephanie let Mary Alice climb through the window first, Valerie coming up to grab her in a hug, Angie shaking her head and leaving the room.

Albert helped Stephanie through the window. "Wow, Steph, that was great, I mean you didn't even have to grab her, you just talked to her and got her to come in, I mean you are good. Val and I had been trying all morning and nothing and then you come and get her back in, in five minutes flat, wow, thanks Steph, you're great, I know who to call when I need backup."

"ALBERT," Valerie shouted.

Albert looked at Valerie, "What?"

Valerie just sighed, as she escorted Mary Alice out of the room and down the stairs.

The whole bunch migrated back down stairs. Stephanie followed Valerie and Mary Alice into the kitchen. Valerie hurried to make Mary Alice some hot chocolate.

"Steph want some coffee or something?"

"No, thanks Val. You going to go see grandma?"

"Yeah, can you give me a ride? We had to drop Albert's car off at the shop and I don't want to leave him here with the kids and no vehicle."

"Sure and Val, Mary Alice is coming."

Valerie turned towards Mary Alice and started to open her mouth but Stephanie stopped her, "Val, I promised her. It's no big deal. I'll take her home if she wants to leave early and come back for you okay?"

Valerie turned and looked into Stephanie's eyes. "I have no idea how I could have had a child so much like you. I thought children were supposed to be like the mother and father, but no I have a copy of my stubborn sister."

Stephanie full out smiled at Mary Alice, giving her a wink, "Yeah, you love us."

Mary Alice giggled into her hot chocolate.

"Alright young lady, go get your shoes and grab one of your library books, you can do some of your homework while we are there" Valerie told her.

Mary Alice tipped her cup back then hurried out of the room to find her shoes.

"You're impossible you know," Valerie said, eyeing Stephanie.

"What, you told me to get her off the roof and I did," Stephanie said, shrugging her shoulders. "Besides, she'll be just fine."

Valerie nodded at her, "Yeah, I just hope she doesn't get locked up in the psych ward for acting like a horse."

Stephanie gave her a huge smile, "She's a bird now Val."

"Oh, right, a bird then," Valerie said, as she stood, placing Mary Alice's cup in the sink.

"Let's go. Don't want mom dying of embarrassment before we get there," Valerie said, while slipping her feet into some brown clogs.

"Grandma is a hoot."

Valerie snapped her head up to look at Stephanie, "She isn't a hoot Steph, she is crazy."

Stephanie chuckled, "Oh Val, she is just having fun. I hope I get to have that much fun when I'm her age."

"You would," Valerie laughed.

Stephanie pulled out her keys and headed for the door as Valerie made her way around the living room saying her goodbyes.

"See you later, snuggly-umpkins. Behave Angie," she said, as she kissed both of them. She kissed Lisa on the head.

Mary Alice stood by Stephanie waiting for Valerie to finish up. Mary Alice had her backpack on her arms and her toy pony in her hand. After the kisses and love talk they finally headed out the door to the Jeep.

Valerie helped Mary Alice buckle in and settled into the passenger seat. "When did you get this or is this a loaner?"

"I got it a couple of days ago. A perk from my new job."

"Yeah right, I would love a man who gave me cars, I mean come on Steph what's your problem," Valerie asked.

"Val, its part of the job. He has never just given me a car out right and WE are just friends remember," Stephanie stated.

"Sure and what does Joe think about your new job and car," Valerie asked, as she wiggled her eyebrows at Stephanie.

Stephanie grimaced at her question. She was pretty sure Joe would flip out. Good thing they weren't talking now. "I haven't talked to Joe in weeks. Well, really talked to him, I ran into him a few days ago, but we didn't really have a chance to talk."

"Steph, make a decision. Stop stringing these two guys on."

"I'm not the one stringing anyone along, in fact I'm single now, so no need to lecture me."

"Oh no, does mom know," Valerie asked.

"No and I'd like to keep it that way. At least for a little while, okay?"

"Fine, it's your life Steph, but if you want to get married I'd choose soon if I were you," Valerie said.

"Maybe I don't want to get married Val. Maybe I just want to be happy, want to be me," Stephanie said, as she stared into Valerie's eyes for a second before turning her concentration back on the road.

"You're right Steph. You were always different, you deserve to be whoever you want," Valerie said, giving her a reassuring smile.

"See aunt Steph, you fly already," Mary Alice's voice rang from the back seat.

Valerie gave Stephanie a questioning look; Stephanie shrugged her shoulders in response, a smile crossing her lips. Stephanie turned into the hospital drive and parked the Jeep in the lot. The three ladies headed into the hospital and made their way to room 712. When they arrived in the room, Ellen was sitting on the bed and Frank was sitting in a chair, his eyes focused on the television.

"Hi, where's grandma," Stephanie asked.

"She went for a test, she should be back soon and then they'll come and tell us the results and if she can go home," Ellen said. "Well, hi Mary Alice. Where are the others?"

Valerie came over and plopped next to Ellen. "Home with Albert. It's been a rough morning."

Ellen gave Valerie a questioning look. "What happened?"

"Mary Alice why don't you tell grandma what happened this morning."

Ellen waived her hand out signaling Mary Alice to come and see her.

Mary Alice slowly walked over to Ellen and sat on the edge of the bed beside her.

Ellen leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "How was your morning?"

"Well, I tried to fly today, but Aunt Steph told me I already was."

Ellen snapped her head up and looked at Stephanie. "Oh no, not another one of you."

Stephanie huffed, "Thanks mom," placing her hands on her hips.

The conversation was interrupted by the return of Edna. She came strolling in on the arm of a young blond haired man around age thirty.

"Ellen, Stephanie is one of a kind," Edna said giving Stephanie a wink as she passed by her.

Edna walked over to the bed, "Get, get," she said waving her hands.

The group scurried off the bed and Edna settled down on it, taking Mary Alice's hand and lightly pulling her to sit beside her. "Hello my dear."

"Hi Nanna," Mary Alice beamed.

The young man stood next to Stephanie as he watched Edna get settled. Then he turned his attention to Stephanie, "Hi I'm Kevin."

Stephanie smiled at him, "Stephanie Plum."

Edna piped up, "That's her Kevin, isn't she a hottie and she's a bad ass bounty hunter."

Stephanie felt like crawling under a rock, totally embarrassed was not even the tip of the iceberg. She seriously hoped grandma was not playing matchmaker while in the hospital.

"Stephanie, Kevin is my nurse and he knows how to take care of a woman," Edna smiled.

Frank stood from the chair he was sitting in and muttered something about 'crazy old bats' or something before heading into the hall.

"Nice to meet you Kevin," Stephanie said, offering him her hand.

He took it and shook, "You too. She's quite the lady you know."

"I do hope she hasn't caused too much trouble," Stephanie smiled.

Kevin laughed, his blue eyes dancing and his dimples coming out of hiding, "No in fact, she has been quite the joy to have around. My day has definitely been exciting."

Stephanie chuckled with him, his laugh was contagious. He was handsome, thin lean build with tan skin. But with men like Ranger, Morelli and the Merry Men around her, he seemed to blend into the background. She caught Valerie giving her googlie eyes and suddenly realized she was in trouble. Had being around gorgeous men for the past few years ruined her for just attractive men, she certainly hoped not, but the answer seemed to be staring her in the face.

A knock at the door broke her thoughts. Doctor Johns came walking in to join the party.

"Hello, well the good news is you have a very delightful sassy young woman here," He said with a warm smile. "She has definitely kept us all on our toes."

Frank had followed him in and Stephanie heard another mumble, "Christ."

She turned and gave her dad a warm smile. He returned it and came to stand beside her as Kevin headed out the door.

"All her tests came back normal, so I'm going to cut her lose. I want her to come to my office in a week to follow up, okay" Doctor Johns said.

"Thank you doctor," Ellen said shaking his hand.

"It has been a pleasure meeting you all, you take care of her," he said, as he leaned down and gave grandma a pat on the shoulder.

Grandma winked at him, "It's a date handsome, see you next week."

Doctor Johns smiled and turned to head out of the room, stopping to shake Frank's and Stephanie's hand. He gave Stephanie a warm lingering smile and a wink before heading out. She wondered what that was about and paused hoping, no praying grandma hadn't tried to set her up with him too.

Kevin came walking back in. "You're sprung, I got your papers, hot off the press." He went over the paperwork with Ellen and Edna before taking her IV out and sending her to get dressed in the bathroom. Mary Alice and Stephanie had settled in the chair and read through the book she had brought while they waited.

Stephanie felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and headed out to the hall to answer it. "Yo," she said, recognizing the Rangeman number.

"Babe, how are things?"

"Good, Grandma is getting released now, everything checked out fine. I drove Valerie and Mary Alice so I'll need to drop them off and then I'll head back" Stephanie said, noticing Kevin coming out into the hallway.

"Good."

"How are things with you," she said, quickly, hoping he hadn't already hung up.

"Fine…you okay," he said, sounding concerned. He knew something was going on.

"Yeah, funny story, I'll have to tell you when I get back."

"Silvio will be here at one, I could have Ella make lunch if you're back by twelve or so."

"See you at lunch then honey," Stephanie said, trying not to openly wince and hoping Ranger wouldn't confront her about it later. She was trying to send Kevin a message, hoping he would get the point.

When the phone went dead, she thought maybe he didn't hear it, hoping he hadn't. "Okay bye," she, said to the dead line.

Kevin stepped forward when she closed the phone. "Stephanie, your grandmother tells me you're a bounty hunter."

"Yes and I hardly ever shoot people," she said, giving him a smile.

"Well, I was wondering….do you know Jeanne Ellen?"

"Yes," Stephanie said, with a surprise.

Kevin looked down at the ground, "Do you know if she is seeing anyone," he asked.

Stephanie couldn't believe where this conversation had gone. Here she thought he was going to ask her out and instead he is asking about Jeanne Ellen. "She is a very private person," is all Stephanie said, but thinking that she was a total mystery.

"Yeah," he said, as he let out a sigh. "I figured. She helped find my neighbor's child who was missing. An amazing woman."

"She is definitely good at what she does."

"Well nice meeting you Stephanie," Kevin said, giving her hand a shake.

"You too and thanks for taking care of my grandmother."

"My pleasure," he said, as he walked away.

The whole group joined Stephanie in the hallway, Edna being pushed in a wheelchair by a young girl in a red and white-stripped smock. "Ready," Stephanie asked.

Valerie smiled and made her way over to Stephanie pushing her away from the group and walking ahead. "So did he ask you out, he was hot?"

Stephanie smiled at her, "No, he asked my about an acquaintance of mine. Seems he has his eye set on her."

Valerie grimace, "That's a shame, he was hot, don't you think?"

She shrugged her shoulders at her sister.

Valerie looked at her with her mouth open.

They waited for the elevator and for Frank and Ellen to catch up.

Edna looked up at them, "Stephanie's surrounded by beefcakes, they're hot."

Valerie chuckled, "Guess you're right. He's nothing compared to some of those guys. Is that Lester guy still available? Does he like kids?"

"Val, what about Albert," Stephanie asked.

Valerie sighed, "He will never marry me, he is petrified. He even went to a shrink and they told him he was nuts."

"Val, he loves you."

"Yeah, he's great with the kids, but a girl can dream," she said, giving Stephanie her biggest smile.

Frank and Ellen walked up as the elevator arrived and they all piled in and headed downstairs.

"I'm going to call Albert and have him meet us at the house, so we'll ride home with Mom and Dad," Valerie said, before stepping out of the elevator into the crowded lobby.

"Are you coming over for lunch Stephanie," her mother asked.

"No mom, I have a meeting at noon, so I have to head back." Stephanie watched her mother grimace at her. "I can make dinner though."

Ellen beamed at her, "Be there by six, I'll whip up something."

"No fuss mom, sandwiches are fine with me." Stephanie heard her dad grumble something about 'dinner being hot and not sandwiches,' as he walked past them to pull up the car.

"Don't be silly child; I'll have a feast by six. Valerie can you guys stay for dinner?"

"Sure mom, I'd love not to do dishes tonight."

They stepped through the sliding glass doors into the sunlight. Stephanie helped her grandmother stand as they thanked the candy stripper and headed for the car as Frank pulled around. "See you tonight grandma and behave, okay," Stephanie said, as she helped her into the car.

Edna winked at her, "Bring that nice Ranger to dinner, maybe I'll proposition him."

Stephanie chuckled as she shut the door, "See you all later. Bye Mary Alice," she winked as she passed the small girl.

"Bye Aunt Steph," she waved.

Stephanie headed for the Jeep and hoped in, looking at the clock that read 11:00. She decided to swing by the Bond office and visit with Lula and Connie for a few minutes before heading back to Rangeman. She pulled out and made her way into traffic, hanging a left at the first street and curling around to pull up in front of the office. Hopping out, she grabbed her purse and pushed open the door.

The office was eerily quiet, she looked up and no one was in site. She wondered where they were and why the door was unlocked if they had left. She turned around and eyed Lula's red firebird on the street, something was wrong. She reached for the gun she had at her back as Vinnie's office door swung open and Jerome White strolled out with a gun to Connie's head.

"Well, well, well, look who has finally showed up. I've been waiting for you sweet thing. Drop that gun before I splatter Mrs. Titty's brains all over the wall," he said, a menacing look crawling across his face.


	11. Chapter 11: The FTA

Nothing left to lose

Chapter eleven: The FTA

Warnings: Spoilers and adult content ahead, including but not limited to adult language, humor, and relations.

I own nothing. Like I said before magnificent JE has informed me that Ranger is all mine the three hundredth and second day after December thirty-first, three thousand and twelve at precisely 12:01 am, so until then I own nothing and I have just been informed that at 12:02 I have to give him back. :)

* * *

_Stephanie headed for the Jeep and hoped in, looking at the clock that read 11:00 AM. She decided to swing by the Bond office and visit with Lula and Connie for a few minutes before heading back to Rangeman. She pulled out and made her way into traffic, hanging a left at the first street and curling around to pull up in front of the office. Hopping out, she grabbed her purse and pushed open the door. _

_The office was eerily quiet; she looked up and saw that there was no one in site. She wondered where they were and why the door was unlocked if they had left. She turned around and eyed Lula's red firebird on the street, something was wrong. She reached for the gun she had at her back as Vinnie's office door swung open and Jerome White strolled out with a gun to Connie's head._

"_Well, well, well, look who has finally showed up. I've been waiting for you sweet thing. Drop that gun before I splatter Ms. Titty's brains all over the wall," he said, a menacing look crawling across his face._

* * *

Stephanie quickly scanned the room, looking for anything that could get them out of this safely. She contemplated her options. She could try and shoot him, but knew she would either miss or he would get a shot off before she could disarm him. Realizing her skills were lacking in the area of weaponry, she decided to try and either talk her way out of it or find a way to escape, she was always good at that. She slowly but reluctantly placed the gun on the floor in front of her, hoping she could find someway out of this. Her eyes were trained on Jerome White's as she stood back up, facing him. He was tall and lanky, with his black hair puffed out around his dark face.

Talk about frizz.

"Kick it over to me, honey lips."

Stephanie did as she was instructed, keeping her eyes trained on his body, taking in every move he made. He was wearing some dirty red short sleeve t-shirt and baggy jeans. He started to walk towards the gun that skidded a few feet in front of him, dragging Connie with him. Stephanie glanced into Connie's eyes to gauge her condition as he bent down to pick up the gun. Connie was pissed, her eyes hard and dark, full of anger. Stephanie almost smirked at Jerome, knowing that he was going to regret the day he crossed Connie Rosolli's path, if they get out of here alive.

Stephanie snapped her eyes back to Jerome as he stood, a menacing laugh filtering through the room. "Where have you been sweet thing, I have been waiting for you to show up for days. In fact Ms. Titty's here was just about to call you, but you showed up instead. What great luck, for me at least," he said, wiggling his eyebrows up and down at her.

Stephanie wanted to roll her eyes but restrained herself as she slowly inched her way towards Vinnie's office. She wanted to see where Lula was. She knew between the three of them they could get out of this, somehow, but Lula was nowhere in site. She looked at Connie trying to convey the question to her without words, but Jerome White grabbed her attention once more when he yanked Connie by her hair and started to stalk towards her.

"Bitch, I asked you a question, don't make me beat it out of you, I might enjoy it," he said, as he continued towards her, a threatening smile settling on his face.

Stephanie started to back away from him as he moved closer, but soon found herself up against the couch with nowhere left to go. "I…I …was at the hospital, visiting my grandmother," she stuttered.

Jerome seemed to like her answer, a wicked smile crossing his lips before he started to chuckle, "Oh, you will be in the hospital again soon, sweet thing, but not to visit," he threatened, as he stopped inches in front of her, still dragging Connie by her hair behind him. His tongue came out and licked his lips suggestively, "I have plans for you sweet thing. I have been dreaming of you since we first met, it's time to make those dreams reality."

Stephanie stood her ground as a shiver ripped through her body at his words. She had no idea what the plans entailed, but she was sure she wanted no part of them. She started to inch sideways to free herself from the couch, hoping to move just a little more to free herself.

Jerome let his grip on Connie go as he watched Stephanie move away from him. She was inches away from the edge of the couch when he pounced on her, pinning her hard against the glass window with his body, his hand coming up to clinch around her neck. He pushed down on the gun under his palm, applying enough pressure to block her airway. She stood pinned, struggling for air, fear penetrating her body.

"Where you going sweet thing," he whispered, as he licked up her cheek, his leg pushed between hers. He moved his other hand up her body, his fingers making their way under her shirt, his hand hovering just over her breast.

Stephanie was blind with furry, her veins pumping full of fear, she didn't want him touching her, he would not touch her. She reacted, her knee violently kicking up and connecting with his family jewels, so hard his body lifted in the air before crashing to the floor in a mass of thriving pain.

Jerome White shrieked like a little girl, wailing about on the floor, but he unfortunately didn't drop the gun.

"Shit," Stephanie shouted, as Jerome rolled onto his side, training the gun in between her eyes.

"Too bad, I wanted to have a little fun with you before I killed you. Your loss," he spat, as his finger started to pull the trigger. Suddenly, something moved behind him catching Stephanie's eye, it was Connie. She swung something towards his head as the room filled with a 'clang' when it connected. Jerome White instantly crumpled to the floor, the gun dislodging from his hand and skidding across the floor. Connie dropped the fire extinguisher she was holding and ran to her desk. She opened a drawer and tossed Stephanie a pair of cuffs.

Stephanie grabbed them midair before using them on White, "Damn Connie, thanks."

Connie smiled slightly to her as she picked up the phone and started dialing, Stephanie assumed the police. The second 'click' bounced off the walls reassuring them both that White was restrained. Stephanie scooped up the gun before collapsing on the couch behind her, taking in Jerome White's unconscious form below.

"Uncle Jimmy, get over here, I found something of yours while I was cleaning up and I know you want it," she spoke into the phone, surprising Stephanie.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just hurry up okay," she said, before Connie hung up the phone.

Stephanie couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips as Connie looked up at her. Jerome was going to find out he messed with the wrong ladies.

"What," Connie asked, "He shoulda known who he was messing with."

Stephanie shook her head at her in agreement as she reached in her purse for her phone. "I get the money if he is dead or alive, I don't care what happens to him. But I need to let Ranger know, they might have some questions for him before he has his accident."

Connie chuckled, as she pulled a mirror out and started working at her knotted hair, "Well, tell Batman to hurry, I don't wanna hold anyone up, if you know what I mean."

Stephanie hit speed dial number one, "Yo."

"Connie and I got a visit from Jerome White," she spoke praying her voice wasn't as shaky as she thought it was.

"You okay Babe," concern clear in his voice.

"Yeah, but Jerome is about to have an accident, didn't know if you need to ask him something before his trip."

"Babe."

"What? He messed with Connie," she commented, shooting Connie a smile.

"We have to turn him in alive," he asserted. Stephanie heard a car door shut and the rev of an engine in the back ground.

"Listen, I'm on my way. Don't let anyone take him."

"Okay, we're at the Bond office," Stephanie said, but the line was dead. She huffed as she flipped her phone shut.

Connie drew her attention, "He knows everything, Steph." Stephanie couldn't help the Burg eye-roll that overtook her at Connie's comment.

Stephanie sighed, "Yeah, well he says we have to turn him in."

It was Connie's turn to huff, "Well, I'll set him straight when he gets here."

Stephanie turned to look outside wondering who would show up first. Her eyes wondered to Lula's car, "Connie, where's Lula, her car is out front."

"She went to some meeting about dieting or something just down the block."

Just then, something bright lime green caught Stephanie's attention, it was Lula in a lime green spandex dress and matching FMP's walking towards the office. "Here she comes," Stephanie said, as she turned to eye Jerome White, who was still sprawled across the floor unconscious.

Lula walked through the door with her hands full of bags, "What up white girls," she asked, as she walked through the office, never noticing Jerome White until she tripped over him. "What the, did you guys know there is a perfectly good black man bleedin all over the floor?"

Connie snorted, "He ain't perfect."

Lula huffed, "I leave for an hour and you guys get all ass kicky without me, shit homegirls you could have waited till I got back, I could kick some ass on account of this new diet and me being cranky and all."

"You just started today," Connie huffed.

"Yeah, but it's the anticipation of it all, I could really go for a good beat down."

"What kinda diet are you on this time, Lula?" Stephanie asked a smile plastered across her face.

"It's called the seafood diet," Lula said, as she unpacked her bags.

Stephanie couldn't help the snort that escaped, "You're kidding right?"

"Nah, it works too, they have meetings and shit," Lula said, serious as ever as she unpacked a huge bag of shrimp and some cans of tuna fish.

Connie started laughing, "Anybody can have a meeting."

"Lula, what about the whole mercury thing and shellfish is high in cholesterol," Stephanie commented.

"I ain't worried about no cholesterol, it's about fat and calories and stuff."

Stephanie giggled, "Lula, cholesterol is fat."

"Whatever white girl, you just wait until the pounds start dropping off," Lula huffed, as she picked up a shrimp. "I just love shrimp cocktail and fried shrimp, yum, this is even better than that bacon diet."

Jerome White let out a grown, effectively grabbing their attention. Stephanie jumped up from the couch on full alert as he started to move around.

"Bitch…I'm gonna get you…you stupid bitch….STUPID BITCHES."

"Well," Lula huffed, as she walked over to his thrashing form. She gave him a swift kick, "Shut up, I can't eat while you're screaming like a fool."

Jerome 'humpfed' as Lula's foot connected, "Fuck you, you FAT BITCH," he screamed, as he kicked towards Lula's legs.

"I'll make you shut up fool," Lula said, as she plopped down on top of Jerome White's body. His legs where still flailing about and his body bucking against Lula's form.

"Get off me you fat bitch, GET OFF." His voice was muffled and his legs were flailing about.

Lula was getting pissed, "You better shut your mouth before I make you, who you calling fat you lanky-ass-fuzz head. Throw me my purse; I fell like poppin a cap in his fuzzy ass."

Jerome started bucking harder, causing Lula to teeter. His leg managed to connect with the water cooler, sending it crashing to the floor as the water, like a tidal wave flooded Lula and Jerome.

"No guns, Lula, we have to take him in alive," Stephanie pleaded with Lula who was turning an attractive shade of red.

"You gonna pay for that fool, this is my new dress" Lula shouted as she pulled something out of her purse and went for Jerome's neck before Stephanie and Connie could stop her.

"NOOOO," they screamed in unison, but it was too late, Lula had fired the stun gun, the electricity racing through White's soaking wet body then jumping to hers. Jerome stilled and Lula collapsed over top of him, the stun gun clanking on the floor beside her.

Stephanie shook her head and looked up at Connie who was staring at the pile on the floor with her mouth open.

Connie looked up, "Oh my God, I think I am going to pee myself. I hope we got that on video cause I am seriously going to send it in to that funniest video show," she said, as she started to laugh uncontrollably.

Stephanie couldn't help but laugh with her, soon both were holding their stomachs, "I can't stop laughing…..it hurts."

"Oh, my God, that was the funniest shit….ever," Connie laughed as she bent over, "I can't wait to see it again."

The door opened marking the entrance of Ranger who walked through in all his glory. He quickly swept the scene before him and focused on Stephanie's withering form.

"Babe?"

She looked up at him unable to stop laughing, "Oh…my…god," was all she managed to get out in between her bouts of laughter.

He stalked over to her, grabbing her shoulders and giving her a shake, "Babe, what happened?"

Stephanie tried to straighten up but her laughter kept her body curled, as she splinted her stomach, "I….can't….stop…. laugh….ing."

Ranger let a smile filter to his lips, relieved that the amazing woman before him was safe.

"Please…help…it hurts," Stephanie gasped, in between giggles.

Ranger grabbed her and planted a hot kiss on her lips, well he tried anyway. In the beginning she was still laughing, but eventually her body relaxed and she melted in his hands. When he pulled away she was breathless and a deep blush stained her cheeks.

Connie went silent immediately, her jaw dropping, wishing she would have asked first.

"Babe," Ranger whispered, as he let her go. Stephanie swayed on her jelly-like-legs as his hands came out to steady her. She was shocked into silence with a grin plastered on her face, her skin feeling scorched from his touch.

Connie walked over to assess her, "Wow, I knew you were good, but damn." Ranger shot her a 200-watt smile, before focusing back on Stephanie.

The door to the bond office opened and Morelli came walking through, "What the hell…."

Ranger glanced over at him as Stephanie came out of her pleasure daze, "Joe." She glanced from Joe to Ranger and said a silent prayer that Joe had not seen what had transpired only moments before.

"Cupcake, I'm afraid to ask, but you alright?"

"Fine, now."

"What happened?" Joe inquired, giving her a reassuring smile.

Stephanie padded over towards the couch, certain that Joe wouldn't be this calm if he had observed the steamy moment. Letting out a huff, she sat down on the couch. "Well, I swung by the office, but no one was here or so I thought but then Jerome White came out of Vinnie's office with a gun to Connie's head and well we managed to get him cuffed and unconscious and Lula came back and he woke up and started cussing and she sat on him…." A giggle irrupted in her once again as she tried to continue, "And then she stunned him….and stunned….herself….in the process."

Joe's body stiffened, "Wait, Vinnie has surveillance right?"

Both Stephanie and Connie nodded in response, their giggles subsiding.

"Where, I have to see this," he said, as he turned his attention to Connie a smile tugging at his lips.

Ranger flipped his phone open and started dialing as he followed Connie and Joe into the back room. Half way there he realized Stephanie wasn't following them; he turned and found her on the couch and walked back towards her, "Babe?"

She looked up at him, her eyes empty and hollow. Ranger kneeled down in front of her, "Babe, you all right?"

She shook her head in both the 'yes' and 'no' direction, she felt hollow inside, the darkness swirling around her. The walls of the Bond office were fading before her and she was straining to make out the face before her, her breathing coming in short pants.

The door swung open and Jimmy Risolli came walking through, Stephanie's eyes started to focus again and she momentarily panicked. He nodded towards them and Stephanie jumped up and ran towards the back room away from the darkness, "Connie."

Connie poked her head out of the small closet type room, "Uncle Jimmy."

Jimmy walked towards her, "Connie you guys all right here," he asked, as he stepped around the two bodies littering the floor.

Connie stumbled out of the closet with her finger on her lips, as Joe followed her out.

"Well, well Joe Morelli, how's it going kid. The shop keeping you busy," Jimmy asked, as he offered Joe his hand.

"Can't complain Mr. Rosolli, they keep me busy," Joe said, as he shook Jimmy's hand. Jimmy Rosolli was a Burg native himself, who lived down the street from Joe.

Jimmy turned and trained his eyes on Stephanie, "And is that you Stephanie Plum? I read about you in the paper all the time. My you have grown."

Stephanie smiled and walked towards him, leaving Ranger to his phone call, "Good to see you again Mr. Rosolli, how's Anthony doing?" Stephanie had grown up with Jimmy's son Anthony.

"Anthony, he's alright, just got divorced though, you still on the market? I wouldn't mind having a daughter-in-law like you," he smiled at her.

Stephanie smiled at him, making sure not to look at Joe or Ranger, the moment was awkward enough, there was no need to add to it.

Jimmy laughed, "Who am I kidding; Anthony is a cheating putts, he'd never be good enough for you." Jimmy gave her a warm smile then turned towards Connie. "Well, I stopped by because Fran has been nagging me about having you for dinner. Think you can make it tonight?"

Connie smiled then touched his arm, "Sure Uncle Jimmy."

A loud moan diverted everyone's attention to the pile on the floor. Lula's head was rolling side to side slowly as she woke up.

Stephanie glanced towards Ranger who was talking into his cell phone. She looked at Joe, "Guys, can you get her on the couch?"

Joe smirked but didn't say anything. Stephanie knew exactly what he was thinking, so she turned back to Ranger, who nodded and gave her the 'in a minute' sign.

The group made their way towards the collapsed pair on the floor, circling the pile, Ranger coming to join them as he shut the phone.

The three men lifted Lula and placed her unconscious form on the couch.

"Thanks," Stephanie began, "Lula is going to be a handful when she wakes up."

Jimmy shot Connie a look and said his goodbyes, Connie giving him a remorseful glance before he headed out the door.

"Silvio says the Feds want to speak with Mr. White here," Ranger stated, as he turned to face Stephanie. "We better load him up while he's still out and take him in."

Stephanie nodded and started to make her way towards Jerome White, before Joe stepped in front of her.

"Maybe I should take him in Cupcake. He has a thing for you," he wheedled, as he stepped towards her and touched her face lightly

Stephanie stomped her foot down, as her hands shot up and settled on her waist, her words like venom dripping out of her mouth, "No way, I'm taking him in, especially after the garbage thing." The anger swirled around her, unsure of where it came but glad that it had arrived, any emotion was better than the emptiness that had threatened her before.

Joe flinched at her words before backing away slightly; Ranger couldn't help but smile, "Let's load him up. We'll take the SUV and follow you Morelli."

Stephanie glanced towards Ranger then to Joe, "Fine, but I'm driving."

The men made no comment, simply headed for Jerome and scooped him up. They headed for the door, Stephanie on their heels.

"Wait," Connie called after them, "I know you are not leaving me here alone to deal with Lula when she wakes up."

Stephanie sent her a smile, then turned towards Joe, "Does Connie need to make a statement?"

"Depends, Connie, you pressing charges?"

"Hell yes, did you see how much hair he pulled out, he's going to pay somehow," she said, as she grabbed her purse and followed after them.

"But, what about Lula," Stephanie questioned.

Connie looked up at her, then turned and headed for her desk, "I'll leave her a note and lock up, she'll be fine."

Stephanie grimaced at the thought and turned towards Ranger for guidance, knowing full well that Lula would freak when she woke up.

Ranger nodded at her, "I'll call Tank after we load him, he'll be here in five."

Ranger and Joe hoisted Jerome into the backseat of the Jeep. Ranger then called Tank to inform him of the situation before angling into the passenger seat.

Stephanie trotted to the driver's side and settled behind the wheel, ready to follow Joe to the station. Connie turned out of the parking lot in her little car and the group was off.

Within minutes Stephanie pulled into the station, bypassing the parking lot and heading for the back entrance. She pulled up to the dock and hopped out to ring the door for service. That sign always cracked her up and she found herself smiling when Carl and Big Dog came strolling out, Joe close behind.

"Wsup Steph," Big Dog inquired as he made his way to the back seat to help Ranger pull out Jerome White's listless body.

"Damn Bombshell, you get rough with this one," Carl laughed.

Stephanie shook her head, "It wasn't my fault. Connie hit him."

Both Big Dog and Carl laughed, as Joe grimaced. Ranger hopped into the driver's side to move the Jeep into the parking lot as the group walked into the station. Joe went straight for the docket lieutenant, leaning down to talk to the woman on duty.

Carl and Big Dog not to gracefully sat Jerome White on the bench and motioned for Stephanie to release the cuffs. She handed them the keys and they returned both the cuffs and keys to her after securing Jerome to the bench with their own. Ranger came to stand beside Jerome, who was starting to wake up, small moans and curses escaping his lips.

Stephanie flinched when, "I'll cut you in two you white bitch," made its way to her ears. He spoke quiet and sure, but as the threat made its way to the ears of the men in the room, all eyes focused on her. She glanced around the room, Joe's eyes were dark and pleading, she could even hear in her mind what he was thinking…how dangerous her job is, and why doesn't she settle down were just a few. She quickly shook the thoughts from her mind and focused on the onyx orbs that offered reassurance.

But then something happened, a stumbling noise met with a shrill of pain. Stephanie tore her eyes away form Ranger's hypnotic ones to find Big Dog helping Jerome back onto the bench, Jerome's arm wrenched in the wrong direction.

"What da fuck man, police brutality, you'll saw it," Jerome screamed.

Big Dog grinned, "Sorry bout that man, I musta lost my footing."

Carl patted Big Dog on the back, "Yeah, man musta tripped over the rug there, you alright?"

Joe turned back to the woman behind the desk who handed him the phone she was previously talking on, Joe speaking quietly into the receiver.

Stephanie sought out Ranger's eyes again, hoping to find the warmth and support he sent through them earlier, but his eyes were focused on his phone that was currently ringing. He flipped it open giving her a reassuring glance before walking away to attend to the caller.

"Steph, do you have the paperwork," Joe asked, as he turned towards her.

She walked over fishing the paperwork for the apprehension of Jerome White from her pocket and handed it to the docket lieutenant. Joe gently grasped her arm, "We have a meeting with the FBI in forty minutes, so let's get your statement out of the way," he stated, as he gently pulled her towards his office.

She nodded and let him guide her past the door and into the office part of the station. Connie walked through the door just as they past, shutting her phone as she looked up at them, "Sorry I had a few calls to make."

Joe nodded, motioning Connie to follow. They walked through the maze of desks towards Joe's office on the outer rim. Usually she was curiously looking from desk to desk, but today Stephanie's mind was too numb to take anything in that wasn't absolutely necessary. When a hand reached out and grabbed her arm she let out a gasp of surprise and nearly jumped out of her skin. Her body was whirled around and two strong arms dipped her back, a kiss planted on her cheek. "Hey sweetheart, feel like babysitting tomorrow night," Eddie Gazarra asked, as he righted her back on her feet.

Chest heaving, Stephanie swatted at Eddie, "You scared the hell out of me."

Laughter irrupted through the office, "Damn Steph, I didn't think I was that bad," he grimaced.

"Oh whatever, I meant when you grabbed me, Eddie," she smiled.

Ranger walked up behind her, feeling his presence through the tingle in her spine she sighed, "I know, I should be more aware of my surroundings."

Ranger looked up at her and shrugged giving her a blank look before speaking, "There seems to be a NSA agent that is interested in Jerome."

Her eyes dilated at his words, "What," she asked, disbelief in her voice. She shook her head, "Wow, I must be way off; I mean I didn't peg Jerome as anything more than some low budget punk."

"Looks can be deceiving," Joe stated, making Stephanie feel a little berated.

"Babe, his associates might be the focus here," Ranger added, trying to set her mind at ease. Stephanie had a hell of an intuition that Ranger had come to trust, if her spidey sense was telling her otherwise he trusted it.

"Well, ladies, shall we start," Joe asked, waving them into his office.

Eddie smiled at Stephanie, "Let me know if you're interested in babysitting," he said giving her a wink.

Stephanie stepped towards him and gave him a squeeze, "How are you doing?"

"Good, Steph. You alright?"

"Hanging in there," she said softly. "Let's catch up soon, okay?"

"Next week?" he asked her.

Stephanie smiled and nodded before heading to Joe's office. Eddie gave Ranger an assessing stare as she left. Ranger simply nodded and followed suit, shutting the door to Joe's office before settling himself against the wall, listening to the two's account of the events.

Connie started, recalling how Jerome made his way into the Bond office and took her hostage. Stephanie gave her statement after Connie's was finished. Stephanie was relieved when they finally finished, she felt like the walls were closing in on her in the tiny office filled with people. She was the first out the door and quickly made her way to the entrance to get some air. Just as her hand connected with the cool metal handle, she heard her name being called from behind, the docket lieutenant was calling her. With a sigh she made her way towards the desk surrounded by bulletproof glass, housing the middle-aged officer with braided red hair and warn smile. A piece of paper sliding through the hole in the glass towards Stephanie was the only exchange. Stephanie mumbled a "Thank you," before quickly heading towards the door once more, body receipt in hand.

She needed air…needed to escape. Today was slipping by her in a wonton of shadows and emotions, confusion leaving her tired and hallow. What was happening to her? Today was no worse than any before, but today was different, today she couldn't seem to escape what she had been running from for sometime.

She huffed, settling down on the steps in front of the building, inhaling as much air as she could to cleanse her lungs. She bent over holding her boggled mind in her hands as she stared at the pavement beneath her, hoping it might hold the answers. She was slipping and it scared her. She had tried all the normal tricks that had worked in the past denial, escape, diversion, but nothing seemed to work. It was stress, she tried to convince herself, there had been a lot of stress in the past few days. Normally it didn't affect her as bad; normally she could get around it. Why was it different this time? Why was it threatening her during the day, it never had before. Usually it attacked at night, when it was easy to cover up because no one was there to see it.

A warm hand on her neck tore her from her thoughts. "You alright Cupcake," Joe inquired, with assessing eyes.

A loss of words was the least of her worries so she just nodded her response.

Not believing her for a second, Joe pulled her body to face him, "Listen Cupcake, I think it's time you got some help. It's really starting to take a toll on you."

She was blinded by furry; the concern in his eyes meant nothing when the words he spoke felt like hot pokers. Her hands clenched as she struggled to control her rapid breathing caused by the anger coursing through her veins. Her words coming out in a whispering hiss, "Stop telling me what to do."

Joe stiffened, "Cupcake, I'm only trying to help."

She stood on impulse and took a step away from him, afraid her body would react in not such a good way. "Oh, I believe you Joe. Just trying to help…ha what a joke, if you were so concerned about me, where have you been, huh?" She wanted to poke him in the chest but she restrained herself, "What do you get out of it Joe? Huh? Me waltzing back into your arms, only for you to berate me, make me feel inadequate because of my job and my friends. No Joe, NO, I won't fall into that again. I won't let you try to control me, Joe. You need to accept me for who I am or leave me alone, understand?"

Joe stood shell shocked, his eyes wide and dilated, his body unmoving. She brushed by him, leaving him to digest her words, running from the emotions she spilled on the concrete below her, trying to escape the fear that ravaged her body at her loss of control.


	12. Chapter 12:The Loss

Nothing left to lose

Chapter twelve: The loss

Warnings: Spoilers and adult content ahead, including but not limited to adult language, humor, and relations.

I own nothing.

_Joe stiffened, "Cupcake, I'm only trying to help."_

_She stood on impulse and took a step away from him, afraid her body would react in not such a good way. "Oh, I believe you Joe. Just trying to help…ha what a joke, if you were so concerned about me, where have you been, huh?" She wanted to poke him in the chest but she restrained herself, "What do you get out of it Joe? Huh? Me waltzing back into your arms, only for you to berate me, make me feel inadequate because of my job and my friends. No Joe, NO, I won't fall into that again. I won't let you try to control me, Joe. You need to accept me for who I am or leave me alone, understand?"_

_Joe stood shell shocked, his eyes wide and dilated, his body unmoving. She brushed by him, leaving him to digest her words, running from the emotions she spilled on the concrete below her, trying to escape the fear that ravaged her body at her loss of control._

* * *

She practically ran back inside the precinct, but when she crossed through the doors she realized she had nowhere to go. Deciding anywhere was better than facing Joe, she took off towards the bathroom, she could hide out there. Maybe she could even sneak out the window, escape to the Jeep and drive far away from here, far away from the stress and from Joe.

She immediately scoped out the bathroom, disappointed no widows offered her escape. Silently berating the designer, she headed straight for the last stall and locked herself inside, trying to catch her breath. She tried to recall the words she had spoken to him but everything was a blur. Only the regret remained and it was smothering her. Leaning her head on the cool stall door she closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing, trying to forget everything else. She stood there for what felt like forever, willing the emotions to drain from her body.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when a knock at the door echoed through the room. She stilled, silent, barely breathing, not wanting to give herself away. Anxiety flooded her as she heard the sound of the door opening, followed by footsteps. The footsteps where direct and certain as they approached her, never stopping to check out the other stalls, but heading straight for her, only stopping right in front of her hiding spot.

She silently backed away from the door as she watched the locking mechanism intently. It was the only thing between her and reality. Her breath hitched as she watched the handle wiggle, then the lock slipped through the bar silently. She tried to take a step back but had nowhere left to go as the door swung open revealing Ranger's form. Giving her a reassuring look he stepped towards her while offering her his hand, "Babe."

A sob racked through her body as his arms circled around her, pulling her into his warm chest. Ranger started running his fingers through her hair and rubbing small circles on her back as she released the sorrow in her heart. He spoke to her in a soft soothing tone, telling her everything would be alright then whispered to her in Spanish, trying to calm her. She cried until she felt like she could cry no more, too emotional to worry about the things she normally would, like what Ranger was thinking right now, how did he know and just how embarrassed she would be later.

When she felt the tears were no longer a threat, she looked up into Ranger's eyes stormy with emotion. Swirling with concern and reassurance, his eyes comforted her, her body relaxing a little before she pushed away from him. She went to the sink and washed her face making sure not to look into the mirror. She couldn't stomach seeing the broken reflection of herself. Turning to face him once again she trained her eyes on the cream tiles of the floor.

He walked over to her and kissed the top of her head, "Babe, we have a meeting. Are you up to it?"

Stephanie nodded at him, leaving her eyes focused on the flooring beneath his feet. A finger under her chin made her eyes connect with his. She stood there mesmerized, lost in his eyes and the messages they were sending her. She wasn't certain exactly what he was trying to convey, but they made her feel safe, made her momentarily lose the lost feeling she was struggling against.

A knock at the door interrupted their moment as Ranger turned to leave, snagging her hand and leading her out.

Eddie was standing on the other side of the door, "They're ready for you, come on," he said, placing his hand on Stephanie's shoulder. Eddie guided them to the interrogation rooms, opening a door and ushering them inside. They walked into a small room that had some chairs, a table, and a one-way glass wall facing a smaller interrogation room, where Jerome White, Joe, and another man she didn't recognize, sat at a table.

Before Stephanie could take a seat or even gauge the situation she currently found herself in, the door swung open and three men in black suits came walking in.

Two of the men were hard faced, their dark eyes assessing her with vigor. They were older, one with jet-black hair and the other with a more salt and pepper look. Nothing about these men made her feel at ease, in fact they hadn't even spoken a word, yet she found herself completely intimidated.

The two men focused beside Stephanie as they gave a slight nod before turning to take in the scene behind the glass. Their presence was demanding and she momentarily forgot about Ranger, taking a quick glance to her side to reassure herself he was still there.

"Ms. Plum, Mr. Manoso, thank you for your cooperation in this matter," the third man said as he walked towards the pair.

Ranger offered his hand to the man, "Certainly," he said as Stephanie's attention focused on the man in front of her.

He was tall and lean with beach blond hair and ocean blue eyes, his skin wearing a dark tan. He was gorgeous, his facial features painted on by a God she was sure of. He wore the same suit as the other two men, but he was what made that suit look good.

He gave her a dashing smile as he offered his hand to her. "Agent Ramsey, a pleasure to meet you Ms. Plum."

Stephanie nodded as their hands touched, "Please call me Stephanie."

"We want to thank you both for apprehending Mr. White. He has been evading us for quite some time now," he said, gesturing them to take a seat.

Stephanie grimaced at his words realizing she had been wrong about Jerome White as she settled in a seat beside Ranger. If these guys were after him, he had to be more than some petty con man she had pegged him for.

"I realize the Trenton Police Department has some charges against Mr., White and that is why you were assigned to apprehend him. I also know that both you and Ms. Rosolli are planning to press charges for aggravated assault, kidnapping, and assault with a deadly weapon, but I must advise you not to, Stephanie."

His words danced around her mind momentarily as she tried to digest there meaning. Before she could ask why, Ranger spoke, "White's an informant," he said more as a statement than a question.

Ramsey nodded, "He will not get out of this unscathed, I assure you both. He has outstanding federal charges and more already being pursued. Trenton going after him will only slow the process and tie him up in the legal system for at least a year, therefore hindering our current investigation. Mr. White doesn't keep the best company so to say," Ramsey said running his fingers through his hair.

Understanding that White was bait for bigger fish Stephanie nodded, "I'll drop the charges, no problem. I wanted to cut all ties with him anyway but was persuaded otherwise."

Ramsey chuckled at her, "Sometimes it's better to break free from guys like White. He will spend the rest of his life in jail, I assure you. Ms. Rosolli has already dropped the charges. I'm just glad you got him here before her family caught wind of it all."

Stephanie's eyes got big at his comment; he knew exactly who Connie was and her family. Not a big surprise though if he worked with the FBI, The Family was well known.

She found herself chuckling with him, "Yeah, you guys showed up just in time," she said in between giggles while looking at Ranger. She watched as Ranger's eyes dilated slightly, then the two men turned around and looked at her with harsh faces, which immediately smothered her laughter.

Ramsey grinned at her and patted her hand, "One other thing, there was a reward for information leading to the capture of White."

"I was just doing my job Agent Ramsey."

"Yes, you were but you still get the reward just like Ms. Rosolli. Brown." The man with graying hair turned around and fished an envelope out of his pocket handing it to Ramsey.

"Thank you for your hard work and cooperation Ms. Plum. The FBI is grateful for your assistance," he said sliding the envelope towards her.

"No really, keep the reward. I was just doing my job," Stephanie smiled as she tried sliding the envelope back towards him.

Ramsey stood, "Take it or you will find a discrepancy in your bank account tomorrow," he said, raising his eyebrow at her, waiting for her to challenge him again.

Stephanie was silent, knowing she couldn't get around this and not really wanting to know the FBI could break into her account. She nodded her acceptance and pocketed the envelope watching Ranger stand and shake Ramsey's hand.

"So how are things Carlos. Decided to finally give in and join us," Ramsey smiled.

"Things are good Jason. The government can't afford me now; they'd never be able to pay me full time."

Ramsey chuckled, "True, Carlos, true."

The two men walked out of the small room, Ramsey turning to follow. "Hey Carlos, any ideas on how to get this overzealous cop to back down," he asked before exiting the room.

"It's a personal thing," Ranger stated.

Ramsey turned and focused on Stephanie, "Yeah, I would be pissed too after what White did." His eyes drifted to Ranger's, "I'll cut him some slack," he said before he disappeared through the door.

Her mind was reeling over what his comment applied, he knew about her and Joe. She wondered how in the world someone she had never met knew all about her. She was momentarily embarrassed by that fact, before Ranger drew her out of her thoughts.

"Come on," he said as he walked towards the door.

"How did you know him?" she asked.

"We've done some jobs together."

She nodded and followed, taking one last glance towards Joe. Joe turned and looked right at her, or so she thought as she stopped in her tracks. He couldn't see her, not through the glass, that was obvious, yet it felt like he was looking right at her.

Emotion flooded her. Trying desperately to remember the words she spoke to him, to know what had hurt him. She felt terrible as she gazed at his sad eyes. She probably overreacted, after all Joe had watched White assault her on the tape.

She saw Ramsey enter the adjoining room grabbing Joe's attention. Her mind was too overwhelmed to think about it now as she heard Joe cuss and saw his body stiffen with anger.

She rushed out of the room, catching up with Ranger as they made their way to the front of the station. They managed to slip out of the station and pile in the Jeep without being stopped. An amazing task since they both knew the entire Trenton Police force.

Stephanie hadn't even thought about Ranger driving her Jeep until they pulled up outside the Bond office. She gave him a questioning look.

He grinned at her, "Cash in your body receipt and we'll head for the bank," he said as he climbed out.

Stephanie made her way out of the vehicle and into the Bond office. Connie was sitting behind her desk filling her nails. Stephanie looked around the office, "Where's Lula?"

Connie looked up, "I dunno, place was locked up tight when I got back and she was gone."

Stephanie looked at Ranger who shrugged his shoulders at her. Stephanie noticed all her stuff was gone, including her 'diet' food. She shrugged thinking Tank must have taken her home to rest before handing Connie the body receipt for White.

"Damn Steph, you made out on this one, not that you don't deserve it," Connie said as she wrote out a check.

Momentarily confused she grimaced before remembering the envelope that Ramsey had given her as a reward. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about the reward thing. How much is it Connie a hundred bucks?"

Connie looked up at her grinning, "I don't know how much they wanted to keep you quiet, but mine was enough to keep my family off their tail. At least for a little while."

Ranger laughed as Stephanie dug in her pocket for the envelope. Finding it she ripped it open to find a check for twenty-five thousand dollars, releasing a gasp of surprise. Connie stood handing her a check for five thousand dollars. "Yeah, I got a little less, but you took most of the assault after all," Connie said brushing her hand across hers. "You alright?" Connie asked with a look of concern in her eyes.

Stephanie nodded, she hadn't really thought about the situation or what White had done to her. Her mind started to cloud as she swayed on her feet.

Connie's eyes grew big as Stephanie faltered, but managed to catch herself before the darkness took grip, pushing the feeling aside for the time being.

She turned towards Ranger and found herself relax when their eyes met. She gave him a nod and started out the door, "You should take the day off you know."

Connie chuckled, "Good idea," as Stephanie walked out onto the street giving Connie a wave before settling in the passenger seat.

The trip to the bank and the ride back to Rangeman were a blur, Stephanie busy trying to contain the emotions that swirled just under the surface.

She found herself in the elevator wondering why Ranger pressed the button for the seventh floor, "I thought we had to meet with Silvio."

Ranger focused on her and she swore he let out a sigh, "Babe," he said before exiting the elevator as the doors opened.

She followed after him into the kitchen, "What?"

He opened the fridge and handed her a bottle of water, taking one for himself and taking a pull before answering her. "Babe, I told you in the car that Silvio is wrapping up the case on White, now that he is in custody."

An 'o' look crossed her face. She didn't even realize he was talking to her in the car, much less heard what he said. She wondered what the hell was wrong with her, but then the emotions started to stir inside her. It felt like something was clawing at her throat, making its way up, trying to come out. She tried to focus on Ranger and for a moment it worked, she felt it receding.

She had to get away, so she turned and headed for the bathroom, shutting herself inside hoping to leave her troubles on the other side. But it didn't work. They started to smother her. Visions of Jerome White, of the gun pointed at her, of his hands. Then it snapped to that night again, watching Ranger walk into her apartment and the blood, the blood was everywhere. It was all around her, everywhere she looked. She closed her eyes tight trying to erase the blood that surrounded her, but it didn't work. She couldn't breath, grabbing for her chest that felt so tight she stumbled to the sink, hoping some cold water would break the spell she was under. But the water never reached her face, her legs crumbled under her as she slid to the floor, the sound of her head hitting the tile echoed throughout the room as she slipped into the darkness.

* * *

A high-pitched beeping plagued her. She couldn't find where it was coming from, but she searched frantically trying to make the noise stop. It was slowly driving her mad, wondering what it could be, where was it coming from? She was standing on the beach surrounded by nothing but the ocean and sand, yet the noise was constant. She looked up into the sky and saw crisp blue, scattered with fluffy white clouds. She focused on herself, running her fingers up her legs to dig into her pockets, but she had none. Lost, she turned to take in her surroundings once again, the white sundress she wore spinning around with her. She vaguely saw something approaching her over the water. Shaking her head to try and focus on it once again. It couldn't be a person walking on the water like that, could it? But before the form reached her the beeping noise climbed to a level, causing her to squat and cover her ears at the pain it was causing. The pitch was unbearable as she started to scream for it to stop. Warm hands were on her, lightly shaking her stiff form. Fluttering her eyes open she attempted to take in her surroundings. Her mind was hazy and slow, her eyes trying to focus on the room around her. She was groggy and thick tongued as she tried to talk to the shadowy figure next to her. She gasped for air and tried again, a hand coming up to brush the damp hair out of her face.

"Babe."

Ranger. She was relieved as she tried to focus on him, still unable to speak. She was so dry, her throat rough, her body heavy.

His hands brushed across her forehead, "How do you feel?"

She didn't know, a few moments ago she felt wonderful, light, free, happy, on the beach, well other than the loud noise that still filtered through the room at times. Focusing on her body, pain racked through her. Her head felt like it was splitting open. She tried moving her hand up to brace it, but her limbs were awkward and slow. Concentrating on the task at hand she finally reached her head and grimaced with pain.

"You smacked your head pretty good," he whispered as he took the hand that was exploring in his own. She gave him a questioning look. She didn't remember anything.

"You passed out and hit your head. You wouldn't wake up so I took you to the ER."

Grimacing she moved her free hand to her throat.

"Water?"

A slight nod was all she could muster, as she focused on the white walls around her. It screamed sterile, she was in the hospital again. He offered her a cup with a straw as she struggled to sit up. Stopping her with his hand, "Don't move, you'll get dizzy," he said.

Practically drowning herself in the water he offered, her throat finally cooperated when she tried to speak. "Why do I feel so groggy?"

Ranger chuckled, a smile crossing his lips, "Well, they had to do a CT Scan and you were all over the place, so they drugged you."

She winced at his comment, hoping she hadn't embarrassed herself too badly, but judging by the smirk on his face she had. "I don't want to know do I?"

A 1000-watt smile was her response. 'Shit,' she thought to herself. She always managed to embarrass herself around him, no wonder she is considered Rangeman entertainment.

Closing her eyes, she tried to dispel the thoughts that plagued her, when a knock at the door sounded before it opened. A man in his early forties came through the door. He had deep brown hair and a goofy smile plastered on his lips, "Oh good Ms. Plum your awake. I'm Doctor Borton, I'm sure you don't remember me from earlier."

Stephanie grimaced and slightly shook her head 'no' wincing in pain as she did.

He approached her and sat on the bed beside her, "Is it your neck or head that hurts?"

"Head," she whispered.

His hands came up and wrapped around the base of her neck, his fingers pushing lightly just over the bones. "Tell me if it hurts," he said as he made his way up her neck. His fingers slipped through her hair and lightly pushed on the back of her head.

"Ouch," she cried as he connected with a spot that sent pain shooting through her head.

"It's amazing, but you only have one hell of a hematoma and a slight concussion," he said as he drew his hands back to his lap.

Stephanie noticed Ranger nodding at Doctor Borton's comments. "What," she asked.

Doctor Borton chuckled, "You have one hell of a bruise Ms. Plum, but no damage to your brain and no breaks."

"Can I go home then?"

Doctor Borton stood, "How is the pain?"

"I don't want anymore medicine," she whispered.

"Still feeling groggy?" he asked with a smile on his face.

Stephanie wanted to crawl under a rock at the two men's faces. They were both smiling at her; she had definitely done something embarrassing.

She nodded at the two Cheshire cats in front of her.

"Sorry about that, but we had to make sure you weren't bleeding in your brain. You were confused and a little wild."

She let out a groan, "I'm sorry."

"Do you remember anything?" Doctor Borton asked.

She shook her head no again.

"No need to apologize Ms. Plum. Someone will need to stay with you for the next two nights if I let you go."

Ranger nodded at him.

"Okay, I will get the paperwork ready then. I'll be back in a half hour or so," Doctor Borton said as he left the room.

She grimaced, she wanted to leave now. She tried to sit up again, struggling against her heavy body and slow movements. Ranger moved to her side as his hands came up to help her. Bracing her upright and stacked some pillows behind her back, resting her body against them. The dizziness that overtook her body was stifling. A quick intake of breath had him holding her once more.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Dizzy," she muttered.

"Just rest like this for a few minutes. It will pass," he said as he walked away from her.

Shutting her eyes she relaxed back into the pillows, still sitting upright, her legs extended on the bed. Listening to his movements, she willed the dizziness to pass. She heard him open something and shut it, then heard him return to her side. Her eyes fluttered open to him standing beside her with a bag in his hands.

He sat the bag on the bed, "Better?"

She nodded slightly, relieved that it was, if only a little.

Opening the bag, he pulled out her clothes. She looked down at herself and realized for the first time she was in a hospital gown. Her eyes widened when she met his. "I can do it," she said, swiping her shirt from his hand.

He nodded and turned his back towards her to give her some privacy. He was grinning ear-to-ear, best to hide that from her. It was all he could do to keep the chuckle that was threatening to come out, inside him. She was so headstrong, so determined, so stubborn, so Stephanie Plum. He listened to her struggling movements and the frustrated sighs that escaped her lips. "You know, I've seen it all before," he stated with a smirk.

She huffed at him, "In a moment of weakness I assure you," she spat. She felt so vulnerable now, not knowing what had happened, she didn't want to add to that feeling by having him dress her as well.

"There's been more than just one moment Babe," he chuckled.

"Shit," she cried as she struggled with the tie of the hospital gown around her neck. She was so dizzy, she kept leaning towards the side almost falling off the bed. He immediately turned to her, sitting lightly beside her on the bed. He was facing her, his hands brushing across her neck to work at the tie. Her breath hitched at his touch. She felt like an open wound, her body aching for his touch, her mind screaming 'no'. He freed the ties before focusing on her eyes. His hands brushed the gown off her shoulders, gathering around her waist, her hot skin exposed to the cool air. His fingers brushed the skin on her chest as he peeled the sticker like pad from her chest. The beeping noise echoed throughout the room as he worked at the other electrode. His fingers trailed down her chest in between her breasts to the last electrode, peeling it from her smooth skin. She was on fire as he reached for the shirt in her hand never breaking their eye contact, his hands brushing up the exposed skin on her arm as he lifted it. He pulled the shirt up her arm and over her head; before she could get her other arm through the sleeve, his hands were cupping her face, his eyes still burning into hers before he captured her lips. The kiss was tender and had her begging for more when it ended. His hands brushed down her body and pulled her shirt down to cover her stomach. He slowly pulled the sheet down, brushing the skin on her legs, placing the hospital gown beside her. She was sure she was panting as she struggled with the need that was erupting in her body. He shifted his body back on the bed as he reached for her pants. Lifting the leg furthest away from him he worked the material over her foot and up her leg partially, before switching to do the same with the other. His eyes trained on his work he slid the material up above her knees, letting his hands linger just above it, on the smooth skin of her thighs, before focusing his eyes back on hers.

"Try and stand," he whispered his voice thick.

But she didn't want to stand, in fact she wanted to lie back down, for him to take the clothes he just worked to get on her, off. She stared at him intently, clearing her throat before nodding at his request. He slipped off the bed and helped her turn, dangling her legs off the side of the bed. He squatted in front of her and she nearly gasped. The need for him was pillaging her body and she let out a groan when she realized he was only putting her shoes on.

Standing in front of her, he offered her his hand, encouraging her to stand. She focused on his eyes as she shifted her weight to her feet and tried to pull herself upright. She practically fell in his arms with a gasp, her knees weak and unsupportive. He braced her upright as she clung to him, his hand roaming down her body before grasping her pants and pulling them upward. He curled his head down around hers, whispering in her ear, "I prefer undressing you."

Her breath hitched and she wanted to scream at him to do just that, but the door swung open revealing Doctor Borton with a young red-headed nurse in tow. Doctor Borton smiled, the nurse blushed, "You'll be a little unsteady on your feet until tomorrow. Are you dizzy?"

She nodded and pushed away from Ranger slightly. He turned her in his arms to face their visitors, bracing her from behind.

"I wrote you a prescription for a patch to help with the dizziness. Tiffany has one for you now. She will show you how to use it."

Tiffany, the young nurse came towards her, "Why don't you sit back down and I will show you how to place it."

Ranger helped her sit, then followed the gesturing doctor into the hallway.

Stephanie listened to the cute girl in front of her as she explained how to put the patch behind her ear in the indention there. She couldn't help but wonder what the doctor was talking to Ranger about as the nurse helped her place the patch. After a few seconds she was amazed to feel it working already. She stood from the bed, the nurse Tiffany jumping unexpectedly to help her up.

"Wow, I can already tell its helping."

Tiffany giggled beside her, "Yeah, these babies are great. I also have some pain medication for you."

Stephanie shook her head, "No, I still feel groggy from the other medication."

"This isn't nearly as strong as the other stuff they gave you. It will really help your headache. It's the same stuff Doctor Borton is sending you home on."

"Will it make me feel like the other one did?" Stephanie asked. She didn't want to feel like this again.

"No, it's Lortab. It will make you a little sleepy, but nothing like the other stuff," Tiffany stated.

Stephanie nodded and took the pill cup and water that she offered. Her head was killing her and she assumed it would only get worse.

Ranger and the doctor came walking back through the door. Ranger coming to her side with some papers in his hand, as Tiffany exited the room.

"If you need anything Ms. Plum, the number is in the paperwork. Take it easy for the next few days and you will feel like yourself in no time. Don't push yourself and no driving until at least Saturday and then only if you aren't dizzy and haven't taken the pain medication."

"Sure, thank you Doctor."

Tiffany came in with a wheelchair and patted the seat.

"I can walk," Stephanie said bluntly.

Doctor Borton smiled at her but shook his head 'no'. Ranger whispered in her ear, "I'll carry you out of here then."

Stephanie jumped at his comment, deciding a wheelchair ride wasn't the worst option especially if the Burg gossip chain got wind of her being carried out of the hospital by Ranger. So with assistance she settled into the wheelchair and was whisked away to the lobby where they waited momentarily for Ranger to pull up the SUV. It was dark outside, wondering what time it was yet glad the sun wasn't making her squint, it would hurt right now. Ranger helped her into the passenger seat after she said her goodbye and thank you to the nurse.

"Are you taking me to my parents?" she questioned as he settled behind the wheel.

"You need to go there?" he asked as he maneuvered the SUV out onto the road.

She shook her head 'no,' "I just thought…since I have to have someone with me and all."

He spared her a glance then concentrated back on the road.

Deciding she didn't much like silent Ranger, she rested her aching head back on the seat, closing her eyes.

When they were parked safely in the Rangeman garage and she didn't make a move, Ranger knew she was asleep. He stuffed the papers in his pocket before scooping her up in his arms, carrying her up into the apartment and straight to the bedroom. Laying her on the bed, he wished he would have left her in the gown, as he worked on removing her pants. Muttering something, she started to stir. He sat down beside her, his fingers brushing her cheek, "Need to use the bathroom before you go back to sleep?"

More muttering was her reply as she slowly rolled past him. He helped her up into the bathroom and rummaged through his drawer for a t-shirt as she took care of business. Offering her the shirt through the door, Stephanie fell into the wall as she tried to lift her arms over her head to rid herself of the shirt she currently wore. He was by her side before the dizziness took full grip, helping her into the new shirt and tucking her into bed safely. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

Heading out to the den, he flipped his phone open and called the Comm room to check in. Nothing important was going on according to Bobby who volunteered to pick up Stephanie's prescriptions once his shift ended. It was five in the morning and boy had it been a long day. Grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge, Ranger took a pull before heading back to the bedroom. Noticing she had curled onto her side, he did his thing in the bathroom and crawled into the bed behind her, pulling her to his chest. His mind was still on alert, swirling with all the events of the day and the implications. He was going to have to talk to her. It was getting out of hand and she was really suffering from it. Her exhaustion had taken full grip on her body and he was sure she wouldn't be able to remember much of anything since that night in her apartment with Scrog. He just didn't know how to do it. He heard what had happened between her and Joe today when he suggested she get some help. How in the world would he get her to listen to him, to see she needed it? Maybe he could play up the White incident or even ask her to come with him, like he needed help over Scrog. After all, Julie was in counseling which he insisted on, would it be so hard to believe that he need it too? Yes, it would. Maybe he could do more of a debriefing with her, that would be more believable and he could tolerate sitting through something like that at least.

Letting out a content moan, she snuggled into his body effectively wiping the thoughts from his mind. He curled around her, letting his muscles relax, her warmth luring him to sleep.

The sound of his phone ringing drew him out of slumber. Heavy from sleep his fingers explored the nightstand, fumbling for the ringing device. "Yo," he answered once he found it.

"Hey boss. Its six-thirty, I'm heading out to get her prescriptions. Have you tried waking her up yet?"

"Not yet," he replied as his hands swept up her arms and shook her gently.

"Well, get her to wake up and talk to you, then she can go back to sleep. Lester knows to call you at eight. Call me if she won't wake up or if she talks out of her head."

Ranger found himself laughing at the last comment.

Bobby's laugh carrying through the phone, "More than usual okay?"

"Thanks Bobby," He said as he shook her once more.

"Sure thing Boss, get some rest too," he said before hanging up.

"Babe, wake up," he whispered in her ear.

"Stephanie, come on wake up," he said giving her a shake. She wasn't even stirring, her breathing staying even. He would have been concerned if her breathing wasn't steady, but he knew the mix of exhaustion and pain medication was the result of her being hard to arouse. Brushing his lips across the smooth skin of her neck, he worked his way upward, trying anything to wake her up. The reward, a moan that escaped her lips, her body arching into his mouth as he continued his assault. "Wake," kiss, "Up," kiss, "Babe," kiss.

"Hmmmm," she moaned as she rolled over to face him, curling into his bare chest.

"How do you feel?" he asked through her hair.

"Sleepy," she spoke to his chest.

"What's my name?"

"Huh?" she responded as her eyes fluttered open.

"What is it?" he asked as he sent her a smile.

"You woke me up to ask me your name. What you don't remember it?" she asked as she leaned her head back to look at him.

"Babe, answer me and I'll let you go back to sleep," he said as he brushed some hair out of her face to see her sleepy eyes.

"Ricardo Carlos Manoso, aka Ranger, aka Man of Mystery, aka Batman," she giggled before yawning.

He gave her a 200-watt smile before kissing her on the head. "Go back to sleep, Babe."

Her only response was cuddling her body into his chest, her breathing evening out. They both almost immediately fell back asleep.

The sound of ringing pulled him from sleep once again, finding the phone easier this time, he flipped it open, "Yo."

"Wake up sleepy head."

"Santos."

Laughter echoed over the phone. "Bobby left the medicine on the counter. She can have a pain pill next time I call and wake you two love birds up," Lester laughed but realized the phone was dead.

Tossing the phone back on the nightstand, Ranger bent his head down and placed a kiss on her head. He pushed her away from him a bit and stroked her cheek, "Babe, wake up."

She groaned, "Ranger, your name is Ricardo Carlos Manoso. Can I sleep now," she asked as she wiggled back into his chest.

Tucking her head under his chin, he chuckled at her, "Sure, although next time I think I'll ask you something different."

"Hmmm," she mumbled before sleep claimed her once more.

When the phone started its high-pitched alarm again, Ranger was tempted to throw it out the window. Instead he grabbed it, "What?"

"Cranky are we?" a chuckling Lester voice asked.

Ranger didn't even answer; he hit the end button before tossing it beside him. The phone clanked onto the nightstand causing Stephanie to jerk awake. "Ouch," she cried as she whipped her head up to investigate the noise.

"Hurting?"

She arched her neck and rubbed the back of her head, "Yeah."

Ranger slipped from the warm covers, ignoring his body's cries as he walked to the kitchen. Bobby had left the bag on the counter beside a box from the Tasty Pastry, no doubt full of donuts. He grabbed the white bag and a bottle of water before heading back into the bedroom. Sitting the bag on the nightstand, he fished out the pills taking one from the container and opened the bottle of water.

"Babe, sit up and take this," he said as he offered her his help.

She groaned a little but sat up with him and took what he offered, mumbling a "Thanks."

"Need to go to the bathroom?"

She shook her head 'no' and settled back on the bed, reaching out for him in the process. He accommodated her request and joined her on the bed, both falling asleep effortlessly.

When the phone screeched this time he was ready for it. "Yo."

"How is she?"

"Sleeping away Tank. Anything going on?" he asked as he got out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

"Nothing we can't handle. I had Hector drop off your laptop and some files you were working on in case you got bored."

"Thanks, man."

"Call if you need anything," Tank stated before hanging up the phone.

He took care of business before heading back out to wake Stephanie. Sitting on the side of the bed, he brushed some of the unruly curls from her face, "Hungry Babe?"

Her body stirred a little but she gave no response.

"Bobby brought you donuts," he stated while running his fingers along the curve of her ear. Her eyes fluttered open at his statement. Donuts got her every time.

"What time is it?" she asked before yawning, stretching her body out.

"A little after eleven," he said offering her a hand. She sat up slowly using the assistance he offered.

"Can I go back to sleep after wards?"

Ranger nodded his response before helping her to her feet. She wobbled a minute but managed to right herself after a few seconds. Stopping at the bathroom before he walked with her to the kitchen, she took a seat at the table while Ranger grabbed the Tasty Pastry box. She tore into the box and gleefully dug into a Boston Crème before Ranger came back with a glass of milk for her.

She smiled her thanks to him, too busy chewing to speak. She was starving for some reason. "When did I eat last?"

"Did you eat at your parent's house?" he asked realizing he had no idea when the last time she had eaten was. They were supposed to have lunch yesterday, but the whole White thing happened and when they got back she passed out.

She shrugged her response, "I dunno, I guess."

"Do you remember going to your parents?" he asked curious to hear her response.

"Did I go for dinner?" she questioned deciding to help herself to another donut.

He shook his head 'no' at her. "You went over there to get your Grandmother settled after her trip to the hospital."

She looked over her donut at him, a look of surprise mixed with worry crossed her face, "I was supposed to have dinner with my parents last night."

He chuckled at her, "Been rescheduled for tonight, if you feel up to it."

A breath of relief was released, "Thanks."

"One thing though Babe," he stated pinning her with his eyes.

"What?" she asked her body stiff.

"I'm your date, so keep your grandmother away from me."

She started giggling, "You afraid of a little old lady, you big bad Special Forces guy?"

"Getting molested is not on my agenda today, Babe," he said seriously, staring her down.

"Too bad, I was feeling the itch," Stephanie said trying to raise her eyebrow.

"I'm sure I could help you with that Babe. I only meant unwanted molesting," he said giving her a wicked smile.

She popped the last bit of donut in her mouth and hopped up, scurrying to the bedroom.

A full out laugh followed as he went after her.

She jumped under the covers of the bed, pulling them over her head to hide from him. But he just jumped on top of her, pinning her to her spot. She let out a squeal but he silenced it by kissing her through the material. He broke away and slowly slid the covers down.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked once he exposed her face.

Her eyelids were heavy as she yawned, "Still tired and I still have one heck of a headache, but the dizziness is much better."

"Go back to sleep then. I'll be in the other room if you need anything," he said as he rolled off her.

She moaned in protest at the loss of him, but curled onto her side and quickly fell asleep.

He headed out of the bedroom and grabbed his laptop from the table and started to work. He managed to get one of the files completed before he had to wake her up again. Sitting on the side of the bed, he ran his fingers up her cheek, she stirred immediately. She was becoming easier to arouse which the doctor said was a good sign. They talked for a little while before she fell asleep once more. Deciding to shower before he returned to the den to get started on the next case, he had just cracked the surface when it was time to wake her again, this time for good. They had to go to dinner at her parents and she needed to shower and get ready. The allure of pineapple upside down cake was enough to set her in motion. He smiled at her retreating form heading to the bathroom. He changed clothes before heading back out to finish up work for the night, calling the Comm room to check in once more.

"Hey boss, how is she?" Bobby asked.

"She's still sore, but getting better."

"Waking up easier?"

"Yeah and not falling asleep right away either."

"Good, she'll be good as new by Sunday then."

"Anything I need to know about?" he asked.

"Since White was locked up, everything has been quiet. Silvio is heading back tomorrow, just has a few things to finish up with the Gov and Feds."

"Everything planned for the event tomorrow?"

"Everything has been taken care of. We have our final meeting with them tomorrow morning, dry run."

"Good. You can reach me by cell if anything changes."

"Right. Do you want us to call you tonight?"

"I'll let you know"

"Okay then later."

Ranger flipped his phone shut just as Stephanie walked into the room. She was dressed in a white collared shirt and gray yoga pants that hugged her in all the right places.

Turning his laptop off, he piled the files on top and set them aside. "It's time for your pill."

Grimacing she asked, "Do you have any Motrin or something not as strong?"

Walking towards the kitchen he nodded at her. Picking the bottle of Motrin out of the cabinet he handed her three. "Is the pain getting better?"

"A little, I just hate the feeling I get when I take the strong stuff," she told him before washing the pills down with some water.

He nodded at her before heading to the door, opening it for her, "Ready?"

"Let's roll," she giggled as she walked out to the elevator that seemed to be waiting on them.

"So how are things going for the guys?"

"Everything has been quite. Planning for the event tomorrow, but nothing too exciting," he said as they headed to the Porsche.

"Oh," she gasped, "I have nothing to wear for that. Guess I'll have to go shopping tomorrow."

Helping her into the passenger seat, he gave her a smile before shutting her door.

"What was that for?" she asked as he climbed in behind the wheel.

He raised his eyebrow at her, "I told you I would take care of that."

"When?" she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"When your attire was a concern of Alicia's," he said as he angled the car out on to Haywood.

The 'o' face formed for a moment. "What did you get?" she asked curiously.

"It will be delivered tomorrow," he said as he made a turn.

"Oh come on, give me a hint. What color is it?" she asked an excited feeling washing over her, it felt like Christmas.

"Blue."

"And?"

"And what Babe," he asked as he turned onto her parent's street.

"And what does it look like?"

He pulled up to the curb in front of her parent's house, noticing the two women already waiting for them at the door. "They're waiting for us."

Turning to look she stated," Yeah, they have this sixth sense thing. It's strange really, but they always seem to know when I am coming. Well, shall we?"

He nodded before heading out, meeting her on the other side.

Grandma Mazur came out to greet them, "Howdy," she greeted.

Ranger sent her a smile. Stephanie coming up to her, "Hi grandma, how are you feeling?"

"Peachy, how are you dear?"

"Doing better," Stephanie said as she walked inside, waving to her father who was stationed in his chair in front of the TV.

Grandma Mazur gave Ranger a wicked smile, "How are ya, hot stuff?"

"Just fine, Mrs. Mazur," he said, as he grabbed the door and held it open for her.

"Well thank you cutie."

Stephanie made her way into the kitchen and found her mother pulling the dish of stuffed cabbages out of the oven. "Need any help?"

"Grab the bread, it's in the basket," her mother directed as she left the room.

Stephanie did as she was told, stopping to grab some butter before following after her mother.

"Sorry I missed dinner last night," she said as she sat the bread on the table.

Her mother nodded, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, just have a headache," Stephanie shrugged.

"Dinner," Ellen called, everyone piling in a few seconds later and settling in their spots, Frank digging in as soon as he sat down.

"So tell us what happened to you dear," Grandma asked as she passed the bread around.

"I fell and hit my head, that's all," Stephanie said trying to belittle the subject.

"But why did you pass out," Ellen asked.

Stephanie grimaced, "I got busy and didn't have time to eat. I guess my blood sugar dropped," she said, scooping out a generous portion for herself, she was hungry.

"How silly Stephanie, you need to take better care of yourself. Make time to eat," Ellen snorted.

"There's always time for food and sex," Grandma giggled.

Frank muttered into his stuffed cabbages, Stephanie almost choking on hers. Stephanie stole a glance at Ranger who wasn't hiding his amusement either.

"So, how are Val, Albert and the kids?" Stephanie asked trying to change the subject.

"Good, they came for dinner last night. That Albert is something else." Grandma said.

Stephanie found herself smiling, Albert was something else.

"You should have seen him Steph. Val was talking about this show on TV about weddings and he clonked out just before he let one rip. I almost wet myself. That boy ain't right," Grandma laughed.

Frank muttered something about 'stupid clowns' and 'marrying my daughter' into his plate. Stephanie couldn't help but giggle at the two of them.

"Mary Alice was disappointed you couldn't make it, she made something for you," Ellen stated.

"I'll have to stop by and see her then."

"Yeah, you need to cause I guess Albert has been chasing ambulances around and well he got a ticket from some retard cop for it," Grandma giggled. "Funny, now the lawyer needs a lawyer."

Ellen piped up, "I thought you could talk to Joe and maybe help him out of it."

Stephanie chuckled, "Had to be officer Gaspick," she said while looking at Ranger.

He nodded at her.

"I'll have to see if I can help him out of it," Stephanie commented "I'll give them a call."

"I hope you can, he gets all sweaty and pale when he thinks about prison, worse then the wedding thing even" Grandma said.

"You should give Valerie a call Stephanie. She says she hardly ever talks to you," Ellen stated.

Stephanie nodded, "She's busy too mom."

"Really Stephanie, make time for your family. We hardly see you either," Ellen huffed.

Stephanie cringed knowing what was coming.

"How's Joe?" Ellen asked.

"He's fine, busy," Stephanie shrugged.

"Well, I hope you talk to him more than you talk to us."

Grandma piped in and Stephanie wanted to kiss her for it, "Oh hush Ellen. So Ranger, how is it a hottie like you is single," she grinned.

Ranger coughed; surprised the attention was focused on him. He glanced at Stephanie, who seemed eager to hear his reply. She wondered if he would give the 'My life doesn't lend itself for relationships' line. He sat there trying to gather his words together, not knowing how to reply. "Work occupies most of my time."

"Well, you know what they say about all work and no play…" Grandma started but was effectively cut off by Ellen, "Mother," she said sternly.

Frank muttered something about 'old hag' and 'life span' before concentrating on his last few bites.

Stephanie chuckled as she rolled part of her cabbage around on her plate. Her head was throbbing. She was regretting taking the Motrin instead of her pain medication, her fingers coming up to rub at her temples. Noticing her actions, Ranger slipped his fingers into her hair at the base of her neck and slowly started to rub. Stephanie bent her head down, enjoying the feel of his fingers. She had to hold in a moan as his fingers worked to ease the pressure. Looking up under her heavy lidded eyes, she noticed her mother scowling at her. Immediately sitting up, she grabbed Ranger's plate and hers and made her way to the kitchen, her mother on her heels.

"Stephanie…" her mother started, but she cut her off.

"Mother please. I'm tired and I have a terrible headache. We can talk later okay," Stephanie told her. "I need to get home so I can take my pain medication."

Her mother gave her a look, "Where's home?"

A sinking feeling washed over her. Should she lie? Should she tell her the truth and get grilled about it? She pondered for a few seconds before making her decision, "I've been staying with Ranger. I have to be woken up every hour to make sure I don't have a head injury and he has been helping me."

"You could have come here you know. We could have helped," Ellen said as she packed a container full of pineapple upside down cake.

"I know, but I figured you had your hands full with Grandma, she just got out too," she said snatching up a stray piece of cake.

"Well, what about Joe, he could have taken care of you."

"Actually, no mom he couldn't have. He is finishing up a case and wouldn't have been able to stay with me around the clock," she said knowing it was the truth; of course she never even gave him the option.

"So you're staying with this Ranger fellow, in his house and Joe is okay with that?" Ellen asked not believing it for a minute.

"No, I'm staying at Rangeman and there is always some one there with me, not just Ranger," she fibbed.

Her mother handed her the bag full of leftovers and cake, "Let us know if you need anything okay."

"Thanks mom, dinner was great," Stephanie said, giving her mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Feel better," Ellen said as they headed back into the dining room.

"Listen, we're going to get going. My head is killing me," she said giving her Grandmother a kiss on the cheek.

"Wait," Edna hollered. "Should I ask him?" she asked Stephanie.

Shaking her head 'no,' "Not tonight, next time," she winked.

Edna winked back, "Okay dear. Have a good night you two."

"Night dad," Stephanie said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Her dad patted her hand and gave her a smile.

Ranger said his goodbye's shaking Frank's hand and letting Grandma give him a kiss. It was a good thing he had cat like reflexes or she would have gotten more than his cheek.

Once they settled in the car, Ranger looked over at Stephanie, "Ask me what?"

Stephanie squirmed in her seat, looked at him then looked down. She sighed then focused back on him, "Well…."


	13. Chapter 13: The Sunrise

Nothing left to lose

Chapter thirteen: The sunrise

Warnings: Spoilers and adult content ahead, including but not limited to adult language, humor, and relations.

I own nothing. Make no money and have no Ranger. Stop making me admit it!

* * *

_Once they settled in the car, Ranger looked over at Stephanie, "Ask me what?"_

_Stephanie squirmed in her seat looked at him then looked down. She sighed then focused back on him, "Well…."_

* * *

She waited for him to turn the engine over and pull away from the curb, but he didn't. He sat still watching her squirm under his gaze.

"Babe."

Stephanie turned her head and focused on the two women standing in the doorway of her childhood home. "Can we go please?"

Ranger was silent and forever unmoving.

"Haven't we given them enough to talk about," she whispered as she turned her eyes back to him.

He was like a rock and she wanted to scream at him for it. It must have crossed her face because he cranked the engine and shifted into gear, giving her a blank look before peeling away from the curb.

As he guided the vehicle around the corner, he was surprised to hear her whisper, "Thank you."

The change of mood hung heavy around them, both longing for the playful attitude they had earlier.

Stephanie trained her eyes out the window as she blamed herself for the shift. The air was almost stifling and her head was pounding. She was pulled from her thoughts when she realized they were turning into the garage. Deciding that she needed to fix this, she hoisted herself from the car as soon as it stopped and made her way towards Ranger.

When she rounded the corner, she was surprised to find him still in the car. She slowed her pace as she momentarily pondered why. She quickly grabbed the handle when she reached the door and swung it open, positioning her body beside him. He continued to stare forward and for a moment, she was at a loss. Then it hit her.

She leaned in; noticing his seat belt was still fastened and licked him across the cheek before taking off in a sprint towards the elevator.

Ranger jumped to alert and tried to go after her but was caught by the seat belt. He heard her running across the pavement as he fumbled to free himself, chuckling to himself. She was furiously punching the elevator button as he escaped, taking out in a full run towards her. The elevator signaled its arrival so he picked up the pace, pushing himself a little farther to close the distance between them.

Stephanie was fidgeting in place almost jumping as she waited for the doors to open. "Come on, come on." She knew she had only seconds before he caught her and squealed when she saw him closing the distance. She quickly jumped in as the doors opened and punched the keypad repeatedly, alternating with the 'close doors' button. She released the breath she was holding as she watched the doors close on Ranger only inches away. The predatory look on his face promised torture of immense proportions. She threw her head back on the elevator wall as she caught her breath, contemplating the price she would have to pay for her stunt. But then it dawned on her, the elevator wasn't moving and before she could even lift her head to investigate, the doors opened and Ranger stepped on board, as sly and smooth as ever. Not even a wrinkle in his clothing or a drop of sweat on his brow.

She stood there frozen, looking up at the ceiling as Ranger's laugh surrounded them. She heard the doors shut and felt the elevator move and then he was on her, his hands coming out to cage her where she stood, his hips pushing her body against the wall, his breath hot on her ear. "Did you really think you could escape Babe?"

She willed her body to relax, to concentrate on the ceiling above her. But when his lips grazed just below her ear, her body lit up like a Christmas tree and her breath shuttered out of her body.

Ranger chuckled as he continued his assault, "You did, didn't you?"

She brought her gaze down and focused forward, "I thought…I could…buy at least a few minutes." She was amazed she could speak. Her body was pumping more than just adrenalin and she noticed her fingers were clutching his shirt.

He stopped his assault as the doors opened, looking her in the eyes, "Babe, you shouldn't play with fire," he said as he guided her off the elevator and into the apartment.

Stephanie followed without reservation, her mind reeling otherwise. As soon as they were in the apartment he was on her again, pressing her hard against the closed door. Her breathing was ragged, her body on fire from his touch.

His hands traveled roughly over her body before grasping her ass firmly and pulling her up the door. Her legs coming out to wrap around him automatically as he ravaged her exposed neck. Her fingers were clawing at his clothing as she bent her head down trying to find his lips. She couldn't even think, she just needed to feel him, she didn't care for how long or what would happen after. She just needed him to put the fire out and she needed it now. She grabbed his face and pulled it up to hers, kissing him feverously. She could feel every inch of his hard body pressed against her as she tried to free him of the clothing that separated them. She slipped her hand up his shirt needing to feel his skin as she ground her hips down on his hard body.

Ranger hissed. His hands pushing up her shirt to expose her bare breasts, "Christ Babe," he breathed heavy, as he took her in, his tongue coming out to lick her already hard nipples. Her body was writhing under his touch as she squeaked, "Ranger please."

He continued his assault, running his hand down to tug at her waistline. She let out a moan as her body reacted to the pulsing sensation from his waist. But then a noise filtered through the room that caused them both to stop dead in their tracks. Ranger looked up into her eyes as he worked at the phone on his belt.

"Talk," he demanded.

Stephanie was panting, trying to regain control of her body as Ranger shifted, still holding her to the wall as he listened to the voice on the other end. She couldn't make out what the person was saying from the roaring of her own heart beating in her ears, but when Ranger let her return to her feet and he turned away, she knew it wasn't good. She threw her head back trying to regain control of her breathing as she cursed herself silently. When Ranger found her eyes, she instantly knew it was Joe.

"So the cop is here and wants to see you," Ranger said, his blank face sliding into place.

She didn't move, just stood there shell shocked, paralyzed in her spot, her breathing heavy.

Ranger ran his hand through his hair, "Should we send him up or are you going down?"

She lowered her head giving Ranger a shrug and a helpless look.

Ranger nodded, "Send him up," he said before slamming the phone shut. He gave her an assessing look before turning and heading towards the bedroom. "You only have a minute, you better get yourself together," he said as he walked away from her.

She ran her hands through her hair and straightened her clothing back out as guilt washed over her. It was raw and painful as it coursed through her body. She walked over to the kitchen sink splashing some water across her face as she heard the elevator arrive. The absolute last person she wanted to see right now was knocking on the door with perfect timing. She walked over and opened the door and crossed into the hallway, closing the door behind her. "Joe."

Joe did budge leaving very little space between them. His hand coming up to cup her cheek, "Cupcake, I heard you were hurt. I was concerned."

"Joe, what are you doing here," she asked as she backed away a little, pressing herself against the door.

He stepped forward, "I should ask you that question."

"I have to stay with someone until tomorrow because of the concussion."

Joe continued to move towards her closing the small gap between them, "Why didn't you call me, I could have taken care of you," he asked as he ran a finger down her cheek.

"I got hurt on a job, Ranger and the guys are taking care of me. I'm fine Joe, besides you are working. You can't wake me up every hour."

Joe chuckled, "I'd love to wake you up every hour."

Stephanie grimaced, what had happened with him? Hadn't she blown up at him the other day and yet here he was getting ready to tell her the boys missed her, like nothing had changed.

"Tell me you aren't sleeping in his bed," Joe whispered.

"Joe, why are you here?"

"I came to take care of you Cupcake, so let's go home," he said as he focused back on her eyes.

"No Joe, I have a job tomorrow. It will be easier if I stay here."

Joe laughed, "What a distraction job? They work you even when your hurt, what a joke."

Stephanie pushed Joe away in her anger, "No Joe, we have a job tomorrow, a jewelry event and it will be easier if I am here."

Joe's face went blank at her words, his hand coming up to rub his neck nervously as he stuttered a word before abandoning it all together. It was the classic Joe sign, he was hiding something.

Stephanie huffed, knowing exactly what was wrong with Joe. "Oh so your taking Terry huh? Well, see you there Joe," she said before turning around, giving Joe her back, her hand gripping the door knob. Suddenly her headache hit full force. She had forgotten about it, until now, her hand coming up to touch her neck.

"Cupcake its work. You know I'm the inside guy," Joe almost pleaded as he touched her elbow, tugging her gently to turn around.

"Whatever you say, Joe. So see you tomorrow then," Stephanie said as she slipped through his grasp through the apartment door.

Joe reached for her again, "Cupcake."

"Good night Joe," Stephanie said as she closed the door. She leaned her head against the cool surface, her hand coming up to rub the source of the throbbing pain.

She felt the air wash over her from his movement, as Ranger walked past her into the kitchen. She heard him open the fridge and mess with something else before he came to her side. His hand ran up her neck and over hers as his fingers worked to relieve the pressure. He guided her body with his into the other room, sitting down on the couch before tugging her down to sit between his legs. He pulled her back against his chest, offering her the pill in his hand and then the water. She took both, whispering a "Thank you," before leaning her head against his chest. He pushed their bodies out a little, letting them recline as he focused his eyes back on the TV, absently running his finger through her hair.

Stephanie snuggled into his body, letting the warmth and protectiveness wash over her as she willed the medicine to work. Closing her eyes she focused on his breathing, hoping it would calm her tense body, soothe the pain that coursed through her. She pushed the thoughts of Joe away, all thoughts really; she was too tired to even think. She just listened and felt his breathing, the slow and rhythmic pattern ushering her to sleep.

She woke up to soft kisses on her forehead and fingers running through her hair. She let out a small groan for the disturbance as he pushed her body upwards into a sitting position.

"Come on babe, let's go to bed," he whispered as he held her upright.

"Mmmmm, I'm tired. Can't we just sleep here?" she yawned as she stretched.

Ranger chuckled as he flipped the TV off and stood. He reached down and helped her to her feet. "There's a bed in the next room. I promise it is much more comfortable."

"Mmmm, I love your bed," she purred as she stumbled with him into the other room. She felt a little tipsy and really dizzy as she swayed by his side.

"Babe, you okay," he asked as he tried to steady her.

Stephanie giggled, "Yup, did I have too much to drink again or is this room spinning?"

Ranger chuckled as he guided her to sit on the bed. "Stay here," he said as he walked out of the room.

She leaned back and fell onto his heavenly bed, closing her eyes tight to rid herself of the spinning. She felt the bed dip as Ranger joined her, helping her back into a sitting position. He leaned in and worked at the spot just below her ear. His fingers tickled and she let out a giggle as he pulled the patch off and cleaned the adhesive from her skin. Then his lips were there, giving the skin a soft kiss before turning her head and brushing her hair away. He placed the patch under her other ear, circling it with his fingers to make it stick. He placed a soft kiss in the same spot before whispering, "There, that should help."

Her body was mush as she tried to regain her mental functioning. He slid off the bed and offered her a hand before escorting her to the bathroom then back to bed. She shucked her pants and crawled into the sheets, curling around his soft fluffy pillow.

He milled around a little longer, turning off the lights and taking care of business before slipping in beside her. She was already asleep by the time he joined her. He pulled her closer and tried to sleep, but his mind was full, thoughts of this past week swirling around asking to be reviewed. On the surface everything seemed so easy and so right. The intimacy they shared just happened with no question, no talking, nothing. But at the same time just below the surface, he knew trouble stirred. So many things had happened that they hadn't dealt with and he knew it would happen soon enough, the damn would break. The last thought he had before falling asleep was his hope that they would still be standing when it did.

The sound of his phone drew him out of sleep as he grunted a "Lo" out.

"Hey man, didn't know if you wanted me to call tonight. How is she?"

"Better. She still has the headache and got dizzy tonight, so we put a new patch on."

"Has she been able to stay awake?"

"Yeah," Ranger yawned.

"Well, then you don't need to wake her up as often. She is pretty much out of the woods as far as that's concerned."

"Alright, how often then?"

"I'd say every two and half to three hours. Do you want me to call?"

"Do that, but don't pass it onto the next shift."

"What, wanted to string Santos up by his toes?" Bobby laughed.

"More than you know. Thanks Bobby," Ranger chuckled before flipping the phone shut. He curled back into Stephanie's warm body, placing soft kissing on the back of her neck. She moaned and stretched her body out.

"Babe."

She yawned, "Hmmm?"

"How's your head?"

"Better. Sleep now," she mumbled as she cuddled her body into his.

"Babe, where are you?"

She groaned, "In your arms. Now go to sleep Richardo Carlos Manoso."

He chuckled at her antics before he fell asleep once more.

By the third phone call everything was hazy. He remembered waking her up and quickly falling back to sleep, so when he realized she wasn't in bed, he searched through the haze, but found nothing. The phone continued to sound and he flipped it open as he got out of bed.

"Thanks man," he said then hung up the phone as he got out of bed. The bathroom door was shut, so he knocked lightly, "Babe?"

But there was no answer so he knocked louder before he opened the door. Scanning the room, he found it was empty. He made his way out of the bedroom and into the den to find no sign of her until he made his way to the kitchen. She was sitting in a chair by an open window with a mug in her hand, her feet curled under her. The room was chilly from the crisp morning air, but she didn't seem to notice, just like she hadn't notice he was watching her. He made his way to her quietly, placing a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump.

Ranger grabbed the hand holding her mug, steadying her so she wouldn't spill the contents. She looked up at him in surprise, "Shit Ranger you're going to give me a heart attack one day. And don't even say it, I know…be more aware of my surrounds, blah, blah."

He just gave her a warm smile as he dragged a chair over to sit beside her. He watched her focus back on the open window, the sun was rising causing a beautiful display of pinks and golds.

He found himself watching her more than the sunrise, a comfortable silence surrounding them. It had always amazed him how open she was, how every emotion reigned clear on her face. He studied her, a slight smile on her face as she watched in awe as the world came to life.

Her trance was broken when a horn sounded outside. She looked over at Ranger, his hair loose, framing his face. He was watching her intently, "Oh would you like some coffee, I made some."

Ranger shook his head, "Can't sleep Babe?"

Stephanie smiled, "Nope, I think I'm sleeped out for once in my life. Hard to believe, I know."

"Maybe take a nap later; it will be a late night."

"So what are the plans today?" she asked.

"Briefing at nine with Watson's here at Rangeman. Then I have to go over and help set up a few things. Hector is picking you up at twelve-thirty. Meeting at six-thirty to brief the guys and we head out at seven."

"What? Hector is picking me up? For what?"

"Something about a pamper day."

Stephanie giggled, "Really?"

Ranger shrugged, "Hungry?"

Stephanie grimaced.

"Still not hungry Babe?"

She tapped the side of her check with her finger, "I could go for some pineapple upside down cake."

Ranger full out laughed, "Fine, anything to make you eat." He stood and made his way to the kitchen, Stephanie on his heels.

"What are you going to eat?"

"Ella left some fruit in the fridge and I'll make some eggs. Do you want anything else?" he asked as he grabbed a pan and placed it on the stove.

"Nope, cake is good," she smiled. "I can't believe you are letting me eat cake for breakfast," she said as she rummaged through the fridge for the leftovers.

He chuckled at her, "I'm not letting you do anything, you decided what you do babe."

Stephanie grinned at him, "What, no, 'this stuff will kill you babe'?"

Ranger laughed out loud again and Stephanie decided she would have to make him do it more often. "That stuff is going to kill you babe," he said as he cracked open an egg and let it drop in a bowl, still chuckling

"Shoo, I was thinking I was in the Twilight Zone for a few seconds."

Ranger laughed as he scrambled his eggs and poured them into the pan.

Stephanie plopped a rather large piece of cake into the microwave for a few second then piled it high with the whipped cream her mother had packed separately. She licked some stray whipped cream from her finger letting out an audible "Mmmmm."

Ranger smiled and shook his head as he stirred his eggs and went to the fridge for the fruit cup Ella had left.

Stephanie settled at the bar with her huge concoction in front of her. She rubbed her hands together as she waited for Ranger to finish up cooking and join her. It looked absolutely heavenly and she would never admit that she dreamed about pineapple upside down cake all night. Well pineapple upside down cake on Ranger, nope she would never tell.

Finally Ranger joined her with his plate of eggs and cup of fruit. She dug in with full force, moaning her delight.

Ranger watched her with a grin plastered across his face. "Good?"

"Mmmmmm, uh huh," she mumbled between bites.

They ate in a comfortable silence for awhile, except of course for Stephanie's moaning and Ranger's laughing.

"So you going to tell me about your grandmother today?" Ranger asked as he finished his last piece of fruit.

Stephanie choked on her cake then proceeded to cough it out, Ranger patting her back to help. She cleared her throat, "Uhm, okay…well…," she whipped out.

Ranger lifted an eyebrow up at her words.

She shrugged and concentrated back on her cake, taking in the last bite.

"Explain."

Stephanie giggled and started rubbing her neck, "Well, she kinda wants to…uh…go..uhm..."

Defying all possibilities, his eyebrow quirked higher.

"What, a woman's gotta have a dream, right? Oh come on, you know how you effect women, this shouldn't be a surprise."

"And what did you tell her missy?"

"I, uh, told her not to ask you. It's well, uhm hard to get her mind off something she has already decided on."

Ranger laughed, "So in other words, you're just like her?"

Stephanie slammed her fork down, "Hey, what's that supposed to mean, huh?"

Ranger leaned in to her, "That your stubborn and strong willed."

She instantly flushed from his proximity, "Uh, I guess."

Ranger tilted his head back and let out a full laugh, "And of course have a filthy mind."

Stephanie swatted him, "I do not."

Ranger put his hands up in defense as he continued to laugh, "Oh yes you do Babe, I see the looks you give."

Stephanie really punched it up a notch, slapping her hands into his arms playfully causing him to stand and back away, but she followed, never halting her assault. "I do not, what are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, the way you look like you could eat someone up."

Stephanie stomped her foot and her hands came up to rest on her hips, "No I don't"

Ranger gave her a big smile and nodded his head, "Do too."

"Fine, then who? Who do I give these looks to huh," she asked as she huffed, her arms crossing over her chest.

"Oh let's see, me, the guys, any strapping young hunk that passes by," he laughed.

Stephanie's eyes widened, "I DO NOT."

Ranger gave her his best 'oh yeah' look and shrugged before turning to head for the bedroom.

"Hey, hey" she called after him as she followed, "Your kidding right, I mean I don't really do that right? Hey wait up."

She trudged after him finally catching up and staying at his heels. "Will you stop?"

Ranger stopped in his tracks and Stephanie plowed right into the back of him.

They both immediately broke out into laughter, "You're such a shit, you know that," Stephanie giggled.

Ranger turned and scooped her up on his shoulder as he walked over to the bed and lofted her onto it. "You must be feeling better," he commented as he took a seat beside her giggling body.

"Yeah, I actually feel normal today," she said as she fought to sit up in the bed.

"Want to go for a run?"

She threw her head back and let out a laugh, "I said I was feeling normal, not suicidal. But you go ahead. I'll be fine."

Ranger nodded as he made his way to the closet. Grabbing his running gear he headed for the bathroom to change. He hadn't been in a few days and needed to get back into the routine.

Stephanie stretched out on his bed, enjoying the feel and suddenly felt sleepy again. She let her eyes flutter shut, giving them a rest.

Ranger found her asleep on top of the covers when he headed back into the bedroom. He reached into the closet and pulled out the blanket his mother had made for him. Spreading it over Stephanie's sleeping form running his hand through her hair before heading out the door.

He stopped by the control room to let Bobby know he was leaving and that Stephanie would be alone for awhile before heading out for his run.

She slipped into a restless sleep and was soon startled awake. Her breathing quick and heavy, she bolted upright and listened. She heard footsteps and a low humming noise that seemed to be coming closer. She watched the doorknob turn in horror, her mind frantically searching her surroundings. She was in her apartment, strapped to the chair watching, waiting, praying. And then he was there, stepping through the door. She opened her mouth to scream and this time, to her surprise, her voice filled the room.

The next thing she knew she was shaking. She tried to focus her eyes as she felt someone remove their hands and brush past her. She heard a voice but couldn't make out the words. She tried to slow her breathing, tried to focus her mind. Then suddenly she could see again. Ella was beside her whispering in Spanish, rubbing her hand up Stephanie's arm.

Stephanie cleared her throat, "Ella?" she choked out.

"Oh Stephanie, are you okay. I didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm sorry Ella; I must have had a nightmare. I didn't mean to scare you."

The sound of the door closing and footstep coming towards them drew their attention. Lester came running through the door like a bat out of hell, "Shit, everything okay?"

Stephanie blushed with embarrassment. "Sorry Lester, I had a nightmare and managed to scare the shit out of Ella."

Ella nodded to Lester, "I'll be back up later dear. I was just coming to pick up the laundry."

"Thanks Ella and again I'm sorry I scared you."

Ella patted Stephanie's arm before gathering up the laundry and excusing herself.

Lester walked over and sat next to her on the bed, "You really alright Bombshell?"

Stephanie sighed, training her eyes on the blanket that covered her, "I'm fine, really. It must be the medicine."

Lester pulled her chin up, meeting her eyes, "Don't lie, you're bad at it."

She grimaced then shrugged her shoulders. "So I have nightmares from time to time about that night. Any normal person would."

"You're right. Anyone I know would have post-traumatic stress after that night beautiful. Do you have these often?"

"Not so much lately," she said, bending the truth.

"Well, you would let one of us know if you needed help right? I mean it's a normal reaction Bombshell. All of the guys, even Ranger has suffered from it and you need to get some help if it starts to affect you."

Her body instantly tensed at his comment; did that mean he didn't know that it was affecting her or that he did? She just nodded, trying not to give anything away.

"We're all here for you, you know that right?"

"Thanks Les," she said leaning in to give him a kiss on the cheek. "What time is it anyway?"

Ranger, who was walking in answered her question, "It's eight. Anything I should know about?" Ranger grinned. He had seen the little episode transpire between them.

They both jumped and looked his way, Lester immediately standing.

"Santos," Ranger said, giving him a nod.

"Hey man," Lester said walking towards him, giving him his best eat shit grin. Lester was always one to push Ranger, he enjoyed watching him squirm.

Stephanie clutched the blanket to her chest, "I, uh sorta scared Ella and well Lester came up to check on us."

Ranger nodded, "You okay?"

Stephanie gave him a reassuring nod.

"Later," Lester called as he made his way to the door.

Ranger came over to her, leaning in to focus on her eyes, "You sure?"

"Fine," she said reassuringly, trying to send the same message through her eyes.

He stared for a few long seconds then nodded, "I'm going to shower then."

Stephanie settled back down as Ranger showered. She tried to calm herself and collect her thoughts. She thought she was getting better. She hadn't had a nightmare for a few days and she had been sleeping, which in itself was a blessing. When she heard the water shut off, she took a few cleansing breaths and geared herself up for the day. She could do this. She had a day of pampering ahead of her; no way was she backing out of that. She pulled herself out of bed and walked over to the closet, closing herself in. She grabbed a Rangeman uniform and slipped it on before heading back out to find Ranger coming out of the bathroom, the smell of warm Bvlgari filling the room. She inhaled deeply, taking in as much as she could to help calm her.

Ranger threw her a smile as she walked past him into the bathroom. She tried to tame her curls and finally wrestled them into a low ponytail and applied some makeup. She glanced at her watch and realized if she didn't get moving they would be late. She made a final touch and headed out to find Ranger at the kitchen table with the paper.

"Shall we?" Stephanie asked as Ranger stood and met her in the hallway.

"After you," he said as he opened the door for her.

"Why thank you, sir."

Ranger smiled at her as they walked onto the elevator. "Alicia is here."

Stephanie grinned, "I have no doubt. She has a thing for you."

"Well, her brother has the same for you."

Stephanie chuckled, "They are a strange pair those two."

Ranger laughed as the doors opened, his hand coming out to rest on the small of her back as he guided her to the conference room. Stephanie gave a finger wave to the guys at the desk as she past, Ranger giving his standard nod.

The conference room table was packed with Rangemen and Watson employees. In fact only one chair was left open and that was Ranger's at the head of the table. Stephanie almost smirked when she noticed Alicia's position, a strategic one, right beside Ranger. The bitch had stolen her seat, what nerve. Ranger escorted her to the head of the table and sat her in his chair and stood beside her. "Good morning," he greeted.

Before he could even get his greeting out, Lester pushed a chair his way and Ranger settled beside Stephanie. "This will just be a short run down of what will transpire tonight at the Watson's event. Let's first go over any questions regarding your assignment for tonight."

A bald man sitting beside Eric Watson spoke up, "One question Mr. Manoso. I am just wondering why the headquarters are set up outside instead of in the control room like it is always done."

"In our experience incident command should always be mobile. Since your control room is inside the building that would make it impossible."

"But we have always done just fine."

Ranger cleared his throat, "I am sure you have Mr. Baker and we shall put you to the test tonight. Remember our headquarters are going to be outside, not yours. You can set up however you like."

Baker grumbled as he threw his arms across his chest.

Eric Watson laughed, "Don't worry Jay, see it as a challenge."

Stephanie's eyes were glued on Alicia. She was staring at Ranger like fresh meat, hunger clear in her eyes. They held an eerie glow to them, almost like they were flirting between sanity and insanity.

"Anything else before we move on?" Ranger asked.

Stephanie completely zoned out as she continued to watch Alicia. She was trying like mad to get Ranger's attention, but he paid Alicia no mind, even when she brushed her fingers across his arm. Stephanie immediately tensed as she watched. Ranger simply removed his arm from the table and placed it on his lap, sending Stephanie a small smile before moving on with the meeting. Stephanie tried like crazy to focus back on the meeting and was stunned when all eyes were on her. She nodded her head and took a deep breath as they moved on.

'Shit,' she thought as she focused on Ranger's words.

"Any questions?"

Ranger scanned the room and when nothing was said he stood, "Alright then we will be live and ready by six-thirty, guests will start arriving at seven. See you all there."

Everyone stood, including Stephanie who was silently berating herself for completely missing the meeting. She would have to ask Lester or Bobby about what she missed. She certainly couldn't ask Ranger she thought as she watched him shake hands with Eric; he was her boss after all.

Alicia cleared her throat, "May I ask you what color you are wearing tonight, it is blue isn't it. Like I asked you?"

Stephanie glanced at Ranger who made no movement, just gave her a reassuring look through his eyes. Stephanie nodded, "Yes. I will be wearing blue like you requested."

Alicia smirked as she handed her a rather large jewelry box. "Here is the piece I want you to wear at the event."

Stephanie momentarily wondered if it would be rude to open it, so she just held the box in her hands.

Alicia snorted, "Well, take a look silly."

Eric stepped towards her and lifted the box from her fingers, opening it for her to gaze upon.

Stephanie gasped at the contents, it was beyond beautiful. Her fingers came up to touch it and Eric quickly closed the box on her. She let out a laugh.

"I have always wanted to do that."

"Pretty Woman," Stephanie commented.

Eric smiled, "Yes, you are."

At this Ranger stepped forward, grabbing the papers from the table, "We have a busy day, if you will excuse us."

Eric handed the box back to Stephanie, "It's beautiful."

Alicia nodded as she brought her hand up to touch Rangers arm in passing, "Until tonight," she whispered.


	14. Chapter 14: The Spa

Chapter 14: The Spa

Red.

It was everywhere, plaguing her vision. She shook her head, but it didn't clear. She watched as Alicia's fingers lingered on his skin. Her hands tightened on the jewelry box, she silently laughed as she imaged chucking it at Alicia's head. A wicked smile crossing her lips as she saw it connect with her face, causing Alicia to fall out on her ass.

But then he stepped in her line of vision, effectively snapping her back to reality. She grimaced as she took in the room before her. The Watson's were loading onto the elevator, Eric Watson's hungry eyes taking in her form before the doors shut. She shivered at the message Eric was sending her through his eyes. He was handsome and very rich. She hadn't felt anything amiss with him before, why was she so uncomfortable around him now? In fact, she was rather attracted to him when they first met. Flattered that he was somewhat flirtatious. Was it because of Alicia?

Lester pinched her shoulder, breaking her from the trance. "Pondering your options Beautiful?"

Stephanie looked up into Lester's eyes, "Huh?"

Lester answered her with a full out laugh. "Come on Beautiful, everyone in the room knew what those two were thinking. "

"Oh please Lester" she spat as she ran her hand to smooth her ponytail.

"His gift creep you out?"

Stephanie sighed, "Not as bad as his sister does."

Lester laughed again, "You got that right. I wonder if she is all there. It's like fatal attraction or something."

Stephanie nodded at him in agreement. She wanted to continue discussing her concerns about Alicia, but she also wanted to find out want she missed in the meeting earlier. With Ranger out of earshot, she had to act quickly.

"Hey Les, uhm, I, uhm, kinda missed a few things in the meeting earlier. Uhm, what did Ranger ask me?"

Lester smiled wide, "You think." He started to laugh, "I wanted to say, earth to Bombshell."

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "Well."

"It was nothing, he was just confirming with you your role in the job. More for show since the Watson's were there."

She let out a sigh of relief.

Lester gently touched her hand, and drew her to the table to sit. "What's going on Steph? I mean are you okay? Are the nightmares coming during the day too?"

Stephanie looked up into his eyes, a little shocked at what he asked. He had to know. She was sure of it. What he saw with Ella earlier and his persistence made it undeniable.

"No,…I mean yes…I mean no, I wasn't having an issue during the meeting. Well, I mean, I was having an issue, but I hardly think me wanting to break Alicia's fingers is what you are concerned about, is it?"

Lester let his head fall back as he full out laughed at her reply.

Stephanie instantly became self-conscious. Maybe she should have kept that comment to herself. The guys didn't need to know how she felt about Ranger. Of course she thought it was pretty obvious they were attracted to one another, but they didn't need to know she was jealous. Or even how much she did care about him, right? It would only embarrass her with them later. Later, when Ranger tells her his life doesn't lend itself to relationships. In fact, what was she doing, she thought. Why was she getting so attached again? It would be even harder this time to hear those words.

She pushed herself away from the table, trying to get as far away from her thoughts as she could. She had to get out of here, before reality came crashing into this small room smothering her.

Lester stood and quickly shut the door to the conference room, effectively blocking her escape. "Steph, I am being serious, I'm concerned about you. Please sit down and talk to me."

Stephanie searched his eyes, looking for the truth behind his words. Lester was hardly ever serious, especially with her. So she knew she had to face the music, at least with him.

She huffed her protest but made her way to one of the chairs to sit down. Lester pulled a chair up to sit across from her. He took her hand in his, "Steph, tell me what's going on with you. I know you've been through a lot."

'Ha,' she thought. 'Where do I even start?' Her mind rushed through the events, overwhelming her.

Lester picked up on her struggle. "Okay, let's start with the nightmares. What are you seeing?"

Stephanie took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Well, Lester, this morning I saw that night all over again. I'm tied up, watching him come through the door. Praying he will live, completely helpless and terrified."

Lester scooted closer to her, encouraging her to continue.

"I see the shots….and the blood. All the blood, it's everywhere. And I can't help him. I see him dying…." She choked out, as tears started to fall.

Lester practically pulled her to him, "How does it end?"

Feeling the warmth of his body, she relaxed a little, knowing she was safe from the nightmare. "I dunno Lester. I usually wake up screaming when he dies or at the blood part."

Lester took a deep breath and exhaled, "Stephanie…" She knew she was in trouble. Lester never used her name; it was always Bombshell, or Beautiful or some other pet name. When he used Steph she knew it was serious, now that he was using her full name she was in trouble.

Before he could get out what he was trying to say, the door swung open. Ranger filled the doorframe. He eyed the scene before him. Stephanie noticed his hands tighten into fists at his side.

"Santos" he barked.

Lester gave him a look that Stephanie couldn't see. She was practically sitting in his lap, with one of his arms around her and the other holding her hand.

Ranger's hands relaxed at his sides as he took in Lester's look. But it was too late; the moment was over. Lester turned to face her once more, "Steph, we'll talk later okay. You let me know if you need anything."

It was more a demand than a request, so she nodded her head.

Lester released her, helping her stand and kissed her on the head before moving towards the door.

Ranger and Lester sized each other up for a few seconds before Ranger stepped in the room, allowing Lester to pass.

Stephanie stood, glancing at the clock. She had two hours before her date with Hector for pampering. She could get some work done in the meantime, so she decided to head for her office.

But suddenly he was there. In front of her, blocking her path. She startled a little, bringing her head up to focus on his eyes.

He didn't speak, just stared at her. She could see his eyes were swimming with emotion. A rare moment for the man of mystery, so rare she didn't want to interrupt it. So she stood still, breathing shallow as not to disturb his thoughts.

As his eyes focused, just when she thought he would say something. Tank came in the room, "Carlos, we have a situation."

Ranger snapped to attention. Giving her a kiss on the head, he quickly retreated from the room with Tank.

Stephanie stood there for a moment trying to analyze what just occurred. What did she see? What was he going to say? He was such a mystery, there was no reason to even try and guess. So she let out a sigh and proceeded to her office.

Once she was settled in, she glanced over to his, trying to be inconspicuous. But his door was shut. She could see Tank and Ranger talking and then Lester's head popped out from the side. Lester was pointing to something on his laptop. Suddenly they all three stopped and looked her way.

Stephanie jumped and quickly averted her eyes back to her computer screen. 'Busted,' she thought as a wave of embarrassment flushed over her. She tried to fight it, but realized there was no need. They would all have to be blind to not see what was going on between the two of them. So instead, she focused on her full inbox.

She glanced at a few emails concerning her new position. One was about benefits and the other a welcome letter. She read through the welcome letter and thought how nice it was. She opened the attached offer letter so she could print it out, sign it and send it back to the HR person as instructed. Funny, she didn't realize there was an HR until now. She had always been contract before, but realized how silly it was for her to be surprised. Ranger had a large company with branches all over the country. Of course there was a Human Resources department. She printed the offer letter without reading it and moved to the benefits email.

She read through the instructions and decided she would look the information over later; she still had plenty of time to make her elections. She thought how nice it would be to have benefits again. She was excited, proud even, that she was back in the world of the working. Well, at least corporate America. She smiled and moved to the next email.

It was from Christian. He thanked her for meeting with him to go over her statement about Bloomington's and informed her that her statement was what settled the dispute. It was over now and Rangeman was free and clear of their allegations. He finished it up by saying he enjoyed meeting her. She thought about Bloomington's again and her spidey sense fluttered to life. She pulled up the search program to retrieve the search she did on Jay Baker's sister.

She pulled up the information the program had found on Trish Baker. She was Jay's younger sister, in college at the time she was murdered. Trish had disappeared after a date with her boyfriend and was found two weeks later, the body mutilated and broken. It had been just over 8 years ago and the case was unsolved. Stephanie's spidey sense was tingling. She pulled the search up on Jay Baker again to review. He was a cop in Pennsylvania and moved to Trenton 7 years ago, almost a year after his sister's death.

She wondered what had happened, but got little information from either searches. She couldn't see anything that connected them to Bloomington's, the original reason for the search. She instantly felt remorse for prying into their private nightmare for no reason. The Bloomington ordeal was over. It was clearly an insurance fraud case, well with arson added on.

But how was Jerome White involved? He was at Bloomington's the day she was supposed to meet with them to discuss their security needs. He had been there for a reason; it wasn't the part of town he would frequent. But why was he there?

She racked her brain for a few minutes, but found nothing. On a hunch she decided to do some more digging into Jerome White. She knew there was more to his story than the petty cons he was pulling off. Obviously if the FBI was involved and put their wallet on the line to find him, he was involved in some much deeper shit that she had initially thought.

She sent the program running again and focused on the offer letter; wanting to get something checked off her list today. She scanned it over and her breath hitched when she read the salary offer. Her hand involuntarily crumpled the paper. Her emotions swirled around her, astonishment and anger fighting it out before her eyes. One hundred and twenty-five thousand a year? What was this bull? Anger won out, as she let out a loud hiss. How could he be so stupid? Wouldn't the guys realize the favoritism he showed her? She felt insulted at the same time and embarrassed. He had to be more reasonable than this. Was he trying to buy her like Lula and Connie said? But what was the price she would have to pay?

She pushed herself away from her desk, clutching the crumpled letter in her hand. She turned to stalk into his office and let him have it. She didn't care he was behind closed doors or that Tank or Lester was there. She was going to tell him to shove it. She couldn't be bought. And here she thought he respected her, maybe even loved her a little, in his own way. She stormed out of her office and through the open area, only inches from his door, when a hand snaked out and grabbed her, twirling her around.

When she finally stopped her head kept turning to focus on her destination, she was only inches from his door, if she could just reach it.

Hector cleared his throat, "You ready to be pampered Hector style?"

Stephanie focused on Hector, she stumbled on her words as tears swelled up in her eyes, her voice catching in her throat.

Hector grimaced and whispered, "Let's go, we can talk in the car" as he ushered her straight to the elevator.

He tucked her in his side as they made their way toward the exit. Not wanting anyone to see what was happening with her, she turned into his body when the elevator dinged as Bobby came bouncing out.

"How are you feeling Steph," as he reached for her.

Hector maneuvered around him, spitting out that they were late and had to go, that she was fine.

Bobby turned and stared at them, Stephanie's face buried in Hector's side, Hector shielding her as the doors shut. Bobby sighed, looking down at the bag of donut's he brought for her. "What was that about," he mumbled.

He turned heading straight for Ranger's office, not caring that the door was shut. He knocked loudly and opened the door before he heard a reply.

All three men stared at Bobby intently, a little pissed to be interrupted and due to his clear lack of courtesy.

Bobby's concerned face made the mood change swiftly. "Sorry boss, I just, well, what's going on with Steph. I'm concerned."

All three men looked at one another, then focused back on Bobby." Lester asked, "What do you mean man?"

"Well, she just left with Hector who was shielding her and hiding her face, I swear she was crying. They were in a hurry to leave and she didn't even speak. I swear she was crying, did something happen?"

The three looked at each other again. Bobby interrupted their silent conversation, stepping into the office, shutting the door behind him. "What's going on, spill it."

Hector managed to get Stephanie into the SUV and out of Rangeman without any more diversions. Stephanie was sobbing in the passenger seat and wouldn't answer any of his questions. He was frustrated, but knew he would get it out of her once she calmed down. So he headed straight for the Tasty Pastry, knowing she would relax if donuts where involved. He would have to thank Bobby later for the idea and apologize.

He parked the SUV and tried to get through to her again with no avail. He sighed, deciding to get the contraband for her.

When he returned, he found her alternating between sobs and hiccups. He let out a loud snort then started laughing. He didn't mean to, but he just couldn't help it.

She immediately stopped, taking in a sharp hissing breath and directed her rage towards him. Hector let out a squeal as her fist connected with his arm.

"Asshole," she raged at him. "I am so tired of being Rangeman entertainment. You shouldn't have stopped me."

Hector rubbed his sore arm, "Steph I'm sorry. You were so cute, I wasn't laughing at you, really. You just are so Stephanie Plum. "

That earned him another flaming stare. Hector put his hands up, signaling his surrender. Pushing the donut box forward as a peace offering.

Stephanie eyed the box, but crossed her arms in front of her in denial. "Take me to my apartment."

"Are you kidding? You don't want to miss out on a day of pampering a la Hector."

She gave him a glance, she really could use some pampering, but this was just another example of them treating her differently. And it made her mad again. "I'm not going Hector. I'm tired of being treated this way, I just want to be treated like everyone else."

A complexed look crossed his face, "What are you talking about chica? What's wrong?"

Stephanie grabbed the donuts from his hand; she needed something to help her get through this. She threw the crumpled up letter at him. "Look at that Hector. I'm so embarrassed…insulted…angry…I feel…I dunno, I feel used or something. I just can't believe he would do this."

Straightening the paper before him he quickly scanned through the writing to identify the culprit. It was a standard offer letter from Rangeman, perplexed he looked up at her biting into a boston crème. "I don't understand. What are you upset about chica?

She savored her bite, puzzled that he didn't see the problem. She gestured towards the letter, "Oh come on Hector look at the salary. I mean wouldn't you be upset. That figure is asinine."

Hector grimaced, looking back at the figure on the page. He never thought she was very concerned about money. She was always so grateful for the vehicle after vehicle Ranger let her borrow. Never once accepting the gift of one and there had been many. Deciding he should approach this topic lightly he replied with, "I am sure they would be willing to negotiate if you wanted more."

Flinching, she started to choke on the donut she inhaled in the process. Coughing violently, Hector reached out to pat her on the back. "What," she squeaked as soon as she got air in. "Hector, I don't want more. I think it's way too much!"

Laughing with relief at her reply, "Why would you think that chica?"

Stephanie grumbled, "Gee Hector, don't you think the favoritism is a little obvious? I got a new car, new clothes, and a huge salary. I mean I don't get treated like the rest of you. I just want to be treated like any other employee."

"Chica, you are part of the executive team. HR did a market analysis to determine your salary; he had nothing to do with it. Every employee gets to use the company vehicles, we all get uniforms and we all get apartments. We also get all the equipment we need. For the field guys, weapons mainly guns and don't forget all the toys I get. I have a whole room of toys."

She turned her head sideways at him as she took the last heavenly bite down contemplating his words. "So it's not him trying to buy me? Showing favoritism?"

Hector laughed out loud, "Well Chica I think he definitely favors you, but I don't see how he is trying to buy you. Tank's salary is up there I am sure. Plus Tank and Lester have an arsenal, their side arm alone cost Rangman thousands of dollars. I doubt your clothes cost that much. Ranger believes in giving his employees the tools and equipment to do their jobs. That way we can do everything to the best of our ability. For me it's the gadgets, for Lester his weapons, the gym and for you it's clothes, an executive salary and pampering for tonight."

"I hardly think getting paid to get pampered is a legitimate business cost Hector."

"Welcome to corporate America sweetheart. When dealing with customers, everything matters. Besides you are supposed to blend in with the rich and famous tonight. These people have a nose for imposters; you have to be the rich today in order to fit in. All the ladies that will be there tonight will have spent the entire day getting pampered. Besides, I am getting paid to accompany you. Tell me how that fits into my job description."

She giggled at him as he wagged his eyebrow at her. "Okay, I see your point."

"These distraction jobs require full investments, that's what makes them successful. If we only did it half way or just on the surface, it would allow for mistakes to be made. So let's go get pampered, chica."

She smiled, letting out a sigh. Hector gave her a sideways glance as he pulled out heading towards their destination.

"Thanks Hector. You saved me from a major meltdown. I was inches away from letting him have it."

His eyes dilated a little, "Oh that would have been hot Chica. You know just how to push his buttons."

Stephanie gasped, a little shocked by his reply. She knew Hector was gay, but he never let anything like that slip before. She giggled at him, "My Hector, do you have a crush" she teased.

Hector's smile cracked a little, "Sorry, I meant hot between you two. You produce some serious steam. I wish you would just both give in. I swear you are the most stubborn people I have ever met."

She didn't know whether she should be insulted or embarrassed, so she decided to change the subject. "So what's in store for today Hector?"

He beamed with excitement, happy that she was into the day he had planned for her. He worked hard to make today perfect for her. She deserved it after these past few months. He was hoping to relieve some of the pressure and stress. Help her open up so she could begin to recover. They all knew she was suffering, even though she put on one hell of an act. "We are heading to The Carriage House for"

She let out a squeal before he could even finish. "Are you kidding, THE Carriage House?"

Hector full out smiled giving her a nod. "We start out with a hot stone massage, followed by an aloe wrap and a dip in the exfoliating hot tub. We will shower and have lunch before a spa mani & pedi. Then on to hair and makeup. We will get ready at the spa, I have your ear piece and Ranger will brief you in the car on the way."

Stephanie clapped in delight, "I can't believe we are going to The Carriage House. Thanks for spoiling me Hector."

"No need to thank me, I'm just along for the ride Chica."

They drove towards their destination in comfortable silence. Stephanie's mind was reeling with questions she wanted to ask Hector, but didn't feel comfortable bringing up. Finally giving in, she whispered "Hector, do you feel like Ranger gives you too much? Like you will never be able to pay him back?"

"All the time Chica. I can honestly say Ranger saved my life. I will never be able to pay him back, but I will do my best everyday to try. Ranger is trained to hide his emotions, but he cares for every guy, ahm, I mean person that works for him."

Stephanie let out a sigh as Hector pulled into the parking lot. How did she get so lucky, she thought to herself. She looked forward to the day ahead of her, but dreaded the evening. Having to deal with Alicia was not going to be the highlight of her day. She cringed as she exited the SUV, imagining Alicia hanging all over Ranger. Tensing at the thought of her pawing him all night, she realized her headache was back. Her hand went straight to her head, gently passing over the sore spot at the base of her head. She had one heck of a lump there still.

They walked on the path towards the spa, each step going deeper into the trees. In the clearing they saw the Carriage House, an Asian inspired bathhouse cradled in a serene garden.

It was like instant relaxation as they both took in a deep cleansing breath, hearing the trickling of water and other nature sounds surround them. The dark wood structure had sliding shoji doors and screens. They were greeted as soon as they crossed the threshold. A middle-aged woman, whisking them off to separate dressing chambers. It was beautiful and very tranquil.

An attendant came in to the dressing chamber; carrying a robe she left for Stephanie to dress in. She showed her where to place her stuff and asked her to come out when she was ready. Stephanie followed her directions, excited to start the pampering session. She hardly ever took time for her self anymore. When she worked as a lingerie buyer she would get her nails and hair done. In sales image is everything. She thought back to when the last time she had done something like this and chuckled to herself. The only time she visited Mr. Alexander, her hairdresser, was when she had to beg him to rescue her hair from some mishap. All related to her bounty hunter escapades. Yes, this new job was a good thing, at least for her hair.

She passed through the door as instructed into a beautiful room. The walls where shoji screens in a light tan with dark wood planks holding them in place. There were two tall square platforms dressed with tan sheets and a brook floating between them in the center of the room. The room was dimly lit and filled with tranquil water sounds from the brook. There was a calming smell that she couldn't place filtering through the room.

Hector came from the adjoining room, taking in the surroundings as he joined her. She heard him let out a little squeal of delight and smiled widely at him. She realized how much she enjoyed being with Hector. When you looked at him, he looked like the other Merry Men, buff, handsome, intimidating, and Hector even more so because of his tattoos. Well, maybe not more intimidating then Tank. But Hector was so different than what you thought when you saw him. He was caring, kind, funny and a little bit of a girl.

Stephanie reached out and grabbed Hector's hand, grabbing his attention. "Hector, I am really glad that I got to know you. I really value our friendship."

Hector smiled at her, "Stephanie, you have no idea how much you saved me by just being you."

Stephanie was shocked at what he said, she hadn't done a thing, in fact she felt guilt for not getting to know him sooner. But before she could respond two attendants came in to join them.

They ushered the pair to the platforms getting them settled in for their massage. Stephanie tensed a little at the thought of another woman putting her hands on her, but as the woman smoothed the oil on her back and set to work, the uncomfortable feeling disappeared, leaving her in complete bliss. This woman knew exactly where she held her tension and went to work releasing it. At one point Stephanie was sure she was drooling, feeling completely relaxed. Why hadn't she done this before?

She glanced over at Hector and saw the same expression on his face. They both chuckled at each other as the attendants helped them flip over. Lost in relaxation, they both quietly enjoyed the rest of the massage.

The attendants helped them flip back over and explained the hot stone portion to them. Stephanie listening intently as the woman explained what to expect. She flinched a little when she thought about having hot stones placed on her skin, but when the first one made contact she sighed from the warmth. The heat radiating down through her muscles, causing her to relax even more.

When the stones were all placed, the attendants quietly excused themselves saying they would be back. Stephanie turned her head back towards Hector, giving him a lazy grin.

Hector returned it, "Stephanie, I have been thinking about our conversation earlier and I want to add something to it. Something that I hope will put your mind at ease."

She nodded for him to continue.

"About your salary, you know that all the muscle guys like Lester, Bobby and the others make what we call hazard pay. Because they put their bodies and sometimes their lives on the line. We do work for big corporations and RangeMan is quite successful, we all make above average when it comes to salaries."

Stephanie gave him a thoughtful look, "So you are saying I am in the same range as some of the guys."

Hector nodded, "Yes, Lester and Bobby for sure. I think Tank makes more since he is second in command. My salary isn't too shabby either Chica. I have two houses and bought my mom a new car last year. Of course I do a lot of overtime when Ranger needs extra hands for a job. Plus, I have an apartment at RangeMan. "

"So you are saying I got ripped off as a consultant?"

Hector laughed, "Probably, Ranger didn't want to scare you off, I'm sure. That and the cop."

Stephanie stopped mid laugh, "What do you mean?"

Hector grimaced a little, "Come on Chica, the cop hates Ranger already. I'm sure he didn't want to throw money at you, giving Joe even more of an excuse to throw a fit."

She took in his words. He was right. Joe threw a fit over the cars, she couldn't imagine how bad it would have been if money was involved. Joe already hated her working the distraction jobs. She thought when she took the desk job as the researcher he would get better, but Joe was still upset. Her mind started flashing back to all the conversations they had about her job, her apartment, her life. Joe was so busy trying to change her, but into what? A Burg housewife? But she didn't think that's what he even wanted. Joe had always rebelled against the Burg way of life, escaping as soon as he could. She was surprised when he returned, she thought for sure he was gone for good.

The attendants' return pulled her from her thoughts. They quickly removed the stones and explained to them the next treatment, an aloe wrap. Stephanie shivered as the cold aloe made contact with her hot skin. From warm to chill, her body shivered as goosebumps formed, covering her body. As soon as the attendant covered her skin with the mixture she covered it with a cellophane type covering. After she was all covered a foil type material was wrapped around her back as the attendant helped flip her over. The same process continued on the front. Then the attendants quietly excused themselves.

Hector broke the silence, "I feel like a caterpillar becoming a butterfly."

Stephanie full out laughed. "Good thing we don't have to go to the bathroom."

Her skin was tingling as the treatment sunk into her skin, quickly replacing that cold feeling with warmth. "So what is an aloe treatment supposed to do?"

"It's supposed to naturally exfoliate and soften, bring out your radiant inner glow."

Stephanie grinned," You sound like a brochure."

Hector chuckled, "That's because I read it there. I had no idea what to pick for you, so they asked me about your skin type. They said you wouldn't need any intense therapies, just a natural one because your skin is healthy."

The attendants returned carrying a tray that had two small bowls on it. Neither could see the contents being cocooned so tightly. Hector's attendant explained the facial to them, similar aloe treatment with cucumber eye treatment.

When the attendants completed their tasks, leaving them in silence once again, Stephanie sighed, enjoying the cool feeling on her eyes. "This is the life."

Hector agreed, "Sure is, I could fall asleep right now."

"Me too."

"Chica, how is your head today," Hector asked.

"You know what, I hadn't even thought of it since we got here."

"Good, I do have your medicine if you need it."

Stephanie nodded, then realized he couldn't see her, "Thanks Hector."

"So," Hector stuttered before continuing "Tell me about the nightmares Stephanie." She was trapped so he knew she wouldn't bolt, but he wasn't sure how she would take it, so he flinched when she took in a breath.

She sighed as she released it, "I am going to kill Lester."

Hector tried to sit up, but the cocoon tightened around him, his hand wrapped by his sides, "We are just concerned. Bobby, Lester, Tank and I. No one else knows." Hoping his lie would stick, everyone knew, Stephanie's welfare was their number one priority after all. But no one else was in on how to get her to talk, how to get her the help she needed.

She let out another big sigh, "Well, honestly Hector I've only had the nightmare a few times. Most of the time I can't remember. I wake up not knowing where I am or what happened. I've even had a few days I can't remember…" She laughed, "Who am I fooling, I don't remember much since that night. Just the past few days really."

Hector took what she said in. Quietly he replied, "Since Ranger returned?"

Stephanie thought about it. He was right, although there were gaps since he returned but not as big as the gaps after he left. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I still have a few holes since he came back, but not as big as before."

Hector was relieved and anxious all at once. She definitely had posttraumatic stress with panic attacks over what happened that night. Anyone would, but the real issue was related to Ranger. Anxiety settled in when he wondered how they would ever get to the heart of the issue. They were both so stubborn. He had a plan sweep through his mind, a wicked smile crossed his face. He was glad she couldn't see him at that moment. He would have to get some help to pull it off, but he knew if they did, it would work like a charm. Tonight was the perfect setting. He would have to work fast.


End file.
